The Snake Charmer
by Marble Meadow
Summary: Novel length fic with mature theme, HGSS. A plot with many twists and mysteries that unravel slowly with a few shocks along the way. Rated M for a reason. Sex/Violence/War/character death. WIP. Temp Hiatus!
1. Decisions

Disclaimer: I simply play in J.K. Rowling's world for fun.

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 1: Decisions

Somewhere in Ireland…

The country road was washed in shadow. The air hung heavily and a fine mist left the three traveler's cold and soaked. They trudged wearily on, careful to keep their footsteps silent. They'd been traveling for miles on this mission. They could not Apparate for fear of setting off the wards that protected the cottage.

After three more hours, they saw a light flickering in the distance. Someone sighed in relief. They moved closer, slower now, keeping their wands at the ready. When they were able to clearly make out the house standing in the distance, they separated, stealthily walking around the perimeter, getting a sense of their bearings. This was an information gathering mission only.

There were only two doors in and out of the place that were visible. To get sight of the other hidden ones would require the use of their wands, and once again, they could not use them. This would be a dangerous place to be discovered if indeed this was the location of one of the safe houses. The flicker they had seen a mile or so back was indeed coming from one of the windows. The light danced eerily off the dirty glass and judging by the orange glow, was coming from a large fireplace.

A twig snapped. The three travelers knelt close to the ground, staying perfectly still, eyes alert, heart's beating madly. A loud _crack _sounded and four hooded figures appeared near the front of the house. Their robes and masks were unmistakable. _Death Eaters_.

The four men walked around the house, peering into the darkness. The travelers stayed low and did not move a muscle. Another twig snapped.

Two shafts of green light flew through the darkness, briefly illuminating the ground. The four Death Eaters converged silently, slipping through the blackness and found the source of the sound. They laughed heartily in amusement.

"Let's go. What a waste of time."

"You must not tell Master about this."

"Why not? He may find this rather entertaining as I do, do you not agree Lucius?"

"Indeed I do. However, we have more pressing business at hand. Let us retire."

"Very well."

The four strode away and the door to the house opened briefly, allowed them to enter, and closed.

For the first time in nearly five minutes, the travelers allowed themselves to breathe. Panting, Tonks willed her cramped muscles to move. She crawled toward the source of the spells and with relief saw that it was only a rabbit. Lupin crept to her side and let out a small sigh in thanks. Shackelbolt joined them and using hand signals, told them it was time to leave. The others nodded in assent. They crept back into the protection that the trees offered and took a much longer route to a place where they could Apparate. After six hours, they felt it was safe and with a loud _POP_ the three travelers disappeared.

Number 36 Grosvener Place, Winchester

A meeting of the Order was held at the new headquarters. People crowded into the small space and stood in a circle. It was not nearly as roomy as Grimmauld Place, but it would have to suffice.

Albus Dumbledore stood, the light silver robes he was wearing pooled at his feet. He strode forward and all eyes were on him. Conversation ceased immediately.

"Good, welcome all of you. We have much new business to discuss. First, we have two new members that have joined us from the Ministry. The first is Mr. Adder, and the second is Ms. Salvadora. Both are apprentice Aurors and have proven themselves to be worthy of induction into our midst."

Polite clapping filled the small chamber.

"Would you both please step forward?" Albus inclined his head and both stepped to the center of the room. Albus removed the binding from their eyes and they blinked rapidly, having been blindfolded for the last few hours.

"You will each be required to take an Unbreakable Vow. Do you agree?"

Each nodded their head.

"Very well." Albus took Ms. Salvadora's wrist in his hand and she clasped his wrist in return. Minerva McGonagall stepped forward and placed the tip of her wand at the place where their hands intertwined. With a fluid flick, a blue light crept out and circled their joined hands.

"Do you, Abagail Salvadora promise with your magic and your life that you will keep the secrets of the Order at all times? That you will fight for what is good and right and against Voldemort and the darkness to the best of your ability? Do you swear to lay down your life if need be to protect all of the members of this sacred Order and promise to uphold the duties given to you?"

"I do."

"_Conjuro Affectus Inductio Divinus!_"

A white light glowed from their wrists and faded. Dumbledore let go of her arm and gestured for her to rejoin the circle. She stood next to Harry and he shook her hand enthusiastically in congratulations.

"Mr. Jeffrey Adder? If you please."

Albus grasped his wrist and Adder did likewise. A light blue glow illuminated around them.

"Do you, Jeffrey Adder promise with your magic and your life that you will keep the secrets of the Order at all times? That you will fight for what is good and right and against Voldemort and the darkness to the best of your ability? Do you swear to lay down your life if need be to protect all of the members of this sacred Order and promise to uphold the duties given to you?"

"I do."

"_Conjuro Affectus Inductio Divinus!"_

Their wrists were bathed in white light. Dumbledore released him and he rejoined the circle, a wide smile on his face. The circle erupted in cheers.

"Yes, settle down everyone. A few things for you all to know. We recently received intelligence that the Death Eaters are planning a raid on a Muggle town. We aren't sure of the exact location yet, but we need to remain vigilant. Minerva?"

Minerva McGonagall stepped forward. "As you all know, a new school year is about to begin. We will require the services of a few volunteers to escort the students on the trains and up to the Castle gates. We also would like to keep a few more Order members on the grounds for extra security. Are there any volunteers?"

"What would the duties at the school entail?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Of course _she_ would be interested.

"Ah. Yes. Well, for those who are qualified, we do have a few teaching positions open. You may interview with Albus if you wish to teach History of Magic, or Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Binns has decided to finally retire and Professor Hagrid is away on Order business. We also will have an assistant teaching position open for Potions. As you all know, Professor Snape has been quite busy lately now that the Death Eaters are more active and though he may object, he…"

"Minerva, may I interject?" Severus Snape looked around the room with a sneer. A few people groaned.

"Why yes. Go ahead." Minerva looked at him in surprise, a bemused smile on her face.

"I do not feel that I need an assistant. However, being that it has already been decided for me, I at least have the privilege of selecting said assistant. Do not submit your name if you have not gotten at least an "O" on your N.E.W.T. exam in Potions.I need to be able to trust that you at least have a rudimentary knowledge of what you are doing. Also, I will require you to spend a few weeks prior to term getting acquainted with the lab and assisting me in renovating it. That is all."

A few people snickered.

"I pity the poor sap that gets stuck working with Snape." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I know." She answered honestly.

"Is there something you wish to share with us Potter?" Snape stared at him malevolently.

"No sir."

"Then I suggest you keep your comments to yourself."

Harry's eyes narrowed to slits. Snape still treated him as though he was in school and had some power over him. _Not for long Snape._ Harry thought to himself.

"Well, this meeting for now is adjourned. I would ask that Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Severus stay for a moment."

"In that case, I'm going to start dinner. Who all is staying?" Molly asked.

After she'd gotten a headcount she walked into the kitchen to begin preparations. The Golden Trio headed upstairs and the rest of those present either retired to quarters or Apparated away.

Dumbledore waited patiently for everyone to leave and then placed a silencing spell around them.

"Thank you for staying. How did the mission go?" He looked at Remus expectantly.

"It went better than planned. We were able to tell that the place was indeed occupied and while we were patrolling the perimeter, four Death Eaters arrived. They for some reason decided to circle the house and we kept low to the ground. They heard a twig snap and they shot curses that killed a rabbit. Luckily we weren't too close and we were able to leave undetected." Remus scratched his head absently.

"Thank you. Well Severus, your information has once again proved invaluable. Do you know how long they intend to occupy the house?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. I only knew that they were looking for an out of the way cottage in Ireland to serve as a temporary safe house. The Dark Lord has not let me in on his plans concerning its usage. You know as well as I that we have a limited time frame in which to attack. I will see if I can gain entry into the place and find its weak spots."

"Is there anything else that you have to report?"

"Not at the moment. It has been three days since I was last summoned. I am continuing to work on the Regenerating potion that he has requested, with simple modifications of course. He also wanted me to begin research on a new type of poisonous snake that was recently discovered in South America. He wishes to know if it will be of any use to him. I've yet to get my hands on a specimen but I do foresee a trip to South America. Also, he mentioned the need to recruit some new members. He is leaving those responsibilities in the hands of Bellatrix and Rudolphous."

Dumbledore rubbed his beard absently, apparently deep in thought. A few moments passed in silence and Severus tapped his foot restlessly.

"Very well. I'm assuming you have duties to attend to?"

"Yes." Severus clipped, anxious to leave.

"I will be in contact shortly."

Severus nodded and hurried away. He closed his eyes and felt the wards lower. With a rush of wind he found himself at the gates of Hogwarts. He trudged through the mud and up to the castle gates, limping slightly.

Every step was agonizing. He cursed the foolish old man and cursed the Order. All he wanted to do was get back to his quarters and have a glass of brandy. There was a novel he'd been eyeing for the last few weeks but had yet to read. In fifteen minutes he was in his classroom, and with a pull of a book and a muttered incantation he found himself in his private lab. He checked on the Regenerating Potion that had been left in stasis and it appeared fine. He then lowered the wards and walked through a closet that led to his private chambers.

Upon first glance the room was cold. Living in the dungeons did have a few disadvantages.

He pointed his wand at the fireplace.

"_Incendio!_"

The instant warmth of the room was like the embrace of a woman after returning from war. Haggard he let himself sink into his favorite wingback chair, upholstered in green velvet. His robes were restricting.

"_Divestio!"_

His clothing disappeared and he spread out relaxing in the firelight. He looked down at his leg, trying to assess the damage. It wasn't anything that he couldn't handle himself. He'd treated his own wounds often enough.

"_Accio Brandy! Accio Snifter!"_

The brandy and glass flew into his hands and he poured a generous measure. He set the brandy down on the side table and took a long draught from the glass, sighing in contented pleasure as the liquid burned its way down his throat. A few minutes later and the glass was emptied. He pondered whether or not to retire to his bed but decided against it. The fire was entirely pleasant. He closed his weary eyes, falling into a deep sleep for the first time in three days.

Harry and Ron's Room, Headquarters

"So, are you going to volunteer at the school Hermione?" Ron looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sure Ronald, how about you?" She glared daggers at him.

"Yes, I get through seven years of that place and can't wait to go back. Honestly Harry, do you want to go back there?" Ron's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No mate, not a chance. Can you imagine, getting stuck with that greasy git?" Harry's face screwed up into his best Snape impression.

Hermione and Ron both laughed. He'd perfected _the look_ during their 6th year.

"Well, I think it might be interesting, working at the school. I doubt that they'd allow me to be a teacher though." Hermione looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Well, you could teach History of Magic. I mean, I don't think anyone has read more books on the subject. Honestly, it's like there's a library in your head. I could barely keep awake with Binns." Ron smirked.

"I wonder what made him retire? I thought he'd be there forever." Harry wondered.

"Who knows? He retired seven years too late for us though." Ron agonized.

"Here, here!" Harry raised an imaginary glass in a salute and laughed.

"I agree that his class was rather _boring_, but the subject is interesting. We should all have an idea of what happened in the past. I learned a lot actually." Hermione interjected.

"Even you have to admit that you couldn't stay awake in that class 'Mione." Harry stared at her pointedly.

"Well…not all the time, no." A blush swept her cheeks. "I wonder what the requirements are for the position?"

"Why don't you ask Dumbledore? He'd tell you right quick if he wanted to hire you. I bet he would." Ron said.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find out. Would either of you consider escorting the students to the castle?" Hermione prodded.

"I actually think there are better things for us to do, no offense. We're going to start our apprenticeships you know." Harry answered.

"Which of you has Lupin?" Hermione couldn't remember who had whom.

"I have Lupin, and Ron has Tonks."

Hermione nodded her head. "Oh that's right. Well, I'm sure you'll have fun with that. You're both so lucky that you've decided what you want to do. I'm still not sure."

For once, this Gryffindor wasn't years ahead of her housemates.

She'd gotten across the board "O's" on her N.E.W.T. exams, in every subject that she'd taken. The only other person to get as many was none other than the greasy bat of the dungeons, Severus Snape. Her friends never let her forget it either. She knew that if she'd continued with Divination that she would have _beat_ him. She didn't need another reason for him to hate her though.

"Cheer up, you'll figure it out." A voice behind her caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Molly! You scared me!" Hermione looked at her wide eyed.

"Dinner's ready. I know its late, and if you all would rather just go to bed, that would be fine. I know we had a late lunch. Ginny's already asleep so you'll have to be quiet Hermione."

Hermione stood up reluctantly and followed Molly out of the boy's room. She felt rather full of energy at the moment, and not the least bit hungry. The gigantic portions that Molly continually fed them were enough to feed Hagrid. She knew it would take a long while for her to get to sleep.

"Molly? Would you mind if I read in the library for a bit? I'm not sleepy, honestly."

Molly studied her face and gave her nod of assent. "Just be sure you get to bed at a decent hour."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione saluted and Mrs.Weasley smiled tolerantly.

Hermione skipped down the stairs and made her way into the only place she knew she could be alone, the library. It held loads of books and many titles that she'd yet to explore. She perused the bookcases leisurely and a red leather volume caught her eye. It was a bit dirty and she had to rub the dust off to read the title. _Potions for Masters Level IV_

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself and pulled the volume. She sat in a tattered red overstuffed chair near the fire. She opened the index and read the brews contained within the book:

_Ashwinder Antidote…pg 8-19_

_Adder Antidote…pg 20-35_

_Blood Replenishing Potion…pg 36-49_

_Borsch Brew… pg 50-78_

_Coercian Draught…pg 79-102_

_Corinthian Cocktail…pg 103-128_

_Draught of Living Death.. pg 128-167_

The list went on and on with many complex potions that she knew they'd never learned in school. The only one that she had any idea how to make was Polyjuice. It was a difficult potion to brew and to this day she wondered how she'd managed it in her second year. Hmm…what to learn? Her eyes continued scanning and widened in surprise when she saw _Wolfsbane…pg 494-567. _ Her curiosity got the best of her and she turned to the page scanning the lines quickly and inhaling in surprise. It was the most complex potion she'd ever seen. The ingredients alone took 9 pages. It was truly a miracle that Snape continuously brewed it for Lupin.

Hours later she finished reading the last page and tried to commit the entry to memory. This was not usually a problem, but the steps were complex. It would take a great deal of study to know all of its intricacies and commit them to her mind. The reading left her exhausted and she raised her arms over her head happily. This was exactly the point of these late night reading sessions. She yawned and slid out of the chair, only then noticing that the sun had risen. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe she'd stayed up all night.

Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office

Albus watched the sun rise slowly in the sky. This was his favorite time of day for many reasons. The first being that it was quiet and most people were still asleep. The second, that it was extremely beautiful. The third, that it reminded him that hope still existed in the world. Light was shining over the Earth once again, and the light of the sun, like the light of the heart, could never be truly extinguished. With an audible sigh he turned from the view and sorted through the papers that cluttered his desk. School business was endless. Letters from parents made a great stack alone. Then there were all the financial papers, letters of complaint, various court date papers, letters from the Ministry, teacher concerns and requests. On and on. This was definitely the worst part of his job.

Not one to avoid duty, he tucked into the first stack on the right. After several hours, he'd managed to deplete it of everything that was urgent or had been sitting there for two weeks or more. It was nearly lunch time. He rose and stretched his hands over his head. To the Great Hall, he thought to himself.

He decided to walk there rather than use the Floo. The empty halls seemed unnatural, as they always did during the summer. He silently thanked the walls that had protected those that he cared so desperately for and provided shelter for all of the young people that would soon be in charge of changing the world. Hogwarts was a haven, one that he would protect to the very best of his abilities. He knew very well that the youth would inherit the earth and the old would die off. He fervently hoped that the battle might be won so that more students would return to the castle in the years to come. The spirit of the castle was entirely dependent on those that dwelled within. Very few people truly understood that.

He walked into the Great Hall and decided that the ceiling should be light and sunny. It had been a dark and stormy grey for far too long. He clapped his hands and the sun shone bright and beautiful through a stained glass ceiling. He smiled appreciatively and decided to dine at one of the students tables. There was no one else present, so it didn't really matter.

"Cupcake?" he asked quietly.

_POP._

"Yes Headmaster, how can I serve you?"

"I'd like to have some fish and chips and do bring me a pot of my favorite tea, will you?"

Cupcake squeaked excitedly. "Yes I will be getting it now sir. Anything else Cupcake can do for you?"

"No, thank you Cupcake."

The bandy legged house-elf bowed low and with a wink, disappeared.

Marvelous creatures, Albus thought to himself.

In a moment's time, a lovely meal appeared on the table in front of him. He tucked in with delight.

Hogwart's Castle, Dungeon

Severus Snape paced the length of the cellar in agitation. As always, he was in a foul mood. Minerva had woken him at 7 o'clock and found him in a rather compromising position. He had to remind himself to never sleep nude in front of the fireplace again. She'd clucked like an old hen and made him feel all of eleven years old again. It was not humorous.

Her news did nothing to improve upon his mood.

"Severus, I know that you weren't expecting to work with Harry on this, but there really is no other way. The boy needs to learn to block his mind."

"We have gone over this Minerva. Potter will learn nothing from me. He lacks discipline and his temper and arrogance prevents him from learning."

"Severus, you know as well as I that you are the one that should teach him. The animosity between you is a gift."

"I fail to see your reasoning."

"You know what it is like to have the Dark Lord in your mind. You know the extent of Potter's grief and anger towards all Death Eaters, yourself included. If he can get over his emotional barriers enough to block you, he may stand a chance."

"I don't have time for this. We have already done this!" Severus raised his voice, his black eyes flashing dangerously. He pounded on the table in front of him for emphasis.

"Stop acting like a child. This is not negotiable." Minerva glared at him and Severus had to force himself to calm down.

"When?" He asked reluctantly.

"In a few days. Albus will let you know the time and place." Minerva clipped.

"Is that all?" Severus was shaking in anger.

"Yes, good day. Do try to relax. This will also be good for you."

Severus growled and her face disappeared from the fireplace.

Damn Potter. Damn Albus. Damn Minerva.

He ran a shaking hand through his black hair. He knew that he would need to use a Pensieve once more, and this time keep it under lock and key.

"That prat will not get another look into my mind. This time I will be prepared."

He walked over to the metal cabinet and unwarded the doors. He searched the shelves briefly and found the wormwood. He extracted the bottle and turned to a silvery potion that was bubbling merrily on one of the burners.

Damn Lupin.

Number 36 Grosvener Place, Winchester

"Breakfast! Everyone up!" Molly's voice called through the walls. Her voice was met by a variety of reactions, ranging from "Please not now." to "Bloody Hell."

Hermione had no more than an hour in bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, noticing the way her hair had become a haystack. Faint shadows hung beneath her eyes.

"Someone should certainly pay more attention to that awful hair!" The mirror criticized. "Take a shower for goodness sake!"

Hermione glared at the mirror, at herself really. She'd never get used to talking mirrors. "Oh, do shut up." She muttered under her breath.

Before the mirror could throw another insult at her she left the room. It was a bother that she didn't have her own bathroom, but it was a small price to pay for safety. There was a shared lavatory at the end of the hall. She was happy to know that she had beaten everyone else there.

She shrugged out of her pajamas and warded the door behind her. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water relax her. Showering was one of the highlights of her existence. She loved the feel of the water tracing her skin lightly and loved that good clean feeling that accompanied her throughout the day. It was her favorite escape.

She'd been in the shower for five minutes when she heard pounding on the door. "Can I please have some privacy? Honestly, I haven't been more than five minutes!" She called out annoyed.

The knocking continued and she hastily finished. She brandished a robe and opened the door angrily.

Ginny stood on the other side, her eyes wide. "Ginny, what is it?"

The younger girl pushed Hermione back into the bathroom and warded the door behind her, placing a silencing spell as well.

"God. I can't keep letting this happen." Ginny muttered and slid onto the cold tile floor.

"What? What is it? Ginny?" Hermione sat in front of her cross legged, taking in the sight of Ginny's tear-streaked face.

"I keep having these…dreams. Nightmares really. They won't stop." She lowered her eyes and a few fresh tears squeezed out, rolling down her cheeks.

"What nightmares?" Hermione didn't know anything about it and they'd been sharing a room for over a week.

"You have to promise not to tell." Ginny looked up with a determined glint in her eye.

"You have my word, you know that. What is it?" Hermione reached out and took hold of Ginny's hand. She squeezed it.

"_Him_."

"Him, who?"

"He who must not be named."

Hermione let out a breath of air that she didn't realize she'd been holding in.

"We all have nightmares about him Gin." Hermione tried to keep her voice calm. She didn't want to divulge her own terrifying dreams.

"No. Not the same way. I mean, I know you do…but this is different."

"Why? What are they about?"

"Remember my first year? The incident with the diary?"

"Of course." Hermione nodded her head.

"Things happened. Things that no one knows about." Hermione studied the girls face. It was passive on the surface but a coldness crept into her voice.

"Can you tell me?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Please Gin? I can help you. I want to."

"It's so….wrong Hermione."

"That's ok, just tell me."

Ginny looked at her and then sighed in defeat. "Just, don't say anything 'til I'm done, ok?" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You know that I was communicating with Tom Riddle through the diary? It was friendly talk at first. I was lonely and didn't know a lot of people. He seemed so nice, like he understood everything that was going on with me. He seemed so understanding, and so wise. I felt myself becoming attracted to him, I couldn't help it. Then there were times that I felt so strange. He was talking to me, but it began to seem like he was really there with me. I thought I was going mad and I didn't want to keep talking to him. I shut him out for almost two weeks. But I kept dreaming of him, what he really looked like, what it would be like if he was real. I returned to the diary and he told me that he'd missed me so much and that he loved me. I told him that I loved him too." She stopped talking.

"That's not a crime Ginny. You were young, and he was manipulating you."

"There's more."

"Ok." Hermione waited.

"He always told me that he loved me, and then he started saying things that seemed really…wrong. Things that were sick."

"Like what?" Hermione felt herself getting angry but knew she had to keep it cool.

"Like…he wanted to taste me. He said he wanted to touch me. He told me…how it would be if I let him. At first it didn't seem too bad, it seemed normal, I guess. Then it started getting strange. He'd tell me how he wanted to tie me up and hold me down. He said I'd like it. He told me that it would be so sweet to hear me scream. He wanted to put a knife inside of me. He said he wouldn't cut me, he just wanted to feel my fear. He said being afraid made it feel better."

Hermione felt bile rising in her throat. That sick bastard!

"One time…he told me to take off my clothes and lie on my bed. He said he would take care of the rest. I was really scared but I was also kind of excited I guess. Well I did what he said and nothing happened. I felt myself getting sleepy…and then…" Her voice cracked. "Then he was there with me. _It was so real._ He was on top of me, pawing at my body, grabbing me so hard. It hurt. He pushed me down and smothered me. He bit me, my neck and breasts and I was bleeding and I begged for him to stop. But he wouldn't. He hit me. He said that all girls were sluts and I was just a slut and told me to open my legs. I screamed and told him no and then I noticed that he had a knife in his hand. I couldn't move. He…put it inside of me and it hurt so bad. Then he took it out and showed me how much I was bleeding. Then he unzipped his pants and…forced it inside of me. I screamed and screamed but no one came. The pain was unbelievable. Then I woke up."

Tears were falling from Hermione's eyes. She was shocked beyond belief.

"When I woke up, I was alone on my bed. But there was blood…everywhere. I was bleeding from _there_. I don't know how it happened. There was no one else in the room."

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione pulled the girl towards her and rocked her and Ginny began to sob helplessly.

"Now, I keep having the same dream over and over. It won't stop. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared."

"Shhh. It will be ok. We'll find a way to make it stop, I promise you."

The two girls sat together, holding onto one another for dear life and crying for at least an hour. When the sobs finally ceased, Hermione pulled Ginny to her feet and embraced her fiercely.

"You ok now?"

Ginny nodded.

"Do you want to be alone or do you want breakfast?"

"I think I need a shower." Ginny admitted.

"Do you want me to stay?" Hermione asked softly.

Ginny seemed to contemplate that. "Would you mind?"

"No, of course not."

Both girls took off their clothes and hopped into the shower, taking turns spraying each other and generally having a good time. After half an hour the entire bathroom floor was soaking wet and half the room was filled with bubbles.

Knocking at the door forced them to get ready quickly and both girls left the bathroom together after performing a simple cleaning spell.

Harry stammered as he watched them leave and looked into the bathroom and back towards the girls, trying to comprehend what had been going on.

"Women." He uttered and with a nod of his head set about his business.

Hogwart's, Dumbledore's Office

Severus sat down with a sneer and gazed at the twinkling old man in front of him. Time had seen him in this office many times, in much the same position. He didn't have time for this. Several experimental potions were in stasis in his private lab and could not rest unattended for any great length of time.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Would you care for a lemon drop?" Albus asked him nonchalantly.

"I have pressing matters to attend to…" Severus forced his voice to be calm.

"Well, then. Minerva and I have been talking and we both think that in addition to Harry, you might wish to teach Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"Teach them what?" Snape could scarcely keep the annoyance from his tone.

"Occlumency of course." Albus said as a matter of fact.

"I do not have the time nor the patience for such an endeavor. I'm afraid you will have to do it." Severus refused to meet the headmaster's eyes.

"Severus…I need you for this. Surely you can spend some time over the summer with them? It could very well come in handy later on. Think of the possibilities…"

The old man was shameless, moving people around like pieces on a giant chessboard.

"Albus. You know that I will do anything that you order of me. Do not ask me to do this." He could not keep the plea out of his voice.

"I'm afraid that I have little recourse. I do not wish to order you to do anything. I only want you to look at this from a different perspective. You know full well that when the final confrontation comes, most likely those three will be facing Voldemort directly. If he is able to break through their minds and discover our plans…that could be devastating to our cause. Not only that…but if one of them should be apprehended by the Death Eaters…that could bode very badly if they were unable to withstand the invasion of their minds. How many secrets would be lost?"

Severus looked up into the watery blue eyes of his leader. He had to look at this differently, he knew that.

But The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Know-It-All, and The Weasel? It would be torture.

"What if they weren't kept apprised of our plans or given false plans and images? That would keep our strategy safe." Severus tried to slither his way out of the situation…but to no avail.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible. I've kept Harry from knowledge before, in the interest of keeping him safe, and very nearly lost his confidence and trust because of it. He is the only one that can defeat Voldemort and I cannot keep him from our strategy when he is the key to everything. His friends are so close to him that he would tell them the truth and then we are back where we were, come full circle. They need to learn to block their minds. I'm not asking for you to make them Legillemens."

"Good, because _that_ would be impossible."

"Are you sure you wouldn't care for a lemon drop?"

Severus sighed and rose from his chair, knowing that his efforts had been fruitless. "No thank you Albus. I need to check on some of my potions."

"Very well. They will be visiting the school in a few days time to begin training. Oh, and Severus?"

"What?" His patience was nearly broken.

"I do believe I've found a new assistant for you."

"Who?" Snape turned around, his eyes wide. Who in the world would be fool enough to want the job? He'd made his requirements clear, knowing that no one in the circle could meet them.

"Miss Granger."

Snape nearly choked. "What do you mean Miss Granger? I specifically stated that my assistant would need an "O" on their N.E.W.T. exam."

"That's what she got Severus."

Shit.

"She really applied for this position?" Severus held his breath.

"No, not officially."

"Then what do you mean she is my new assistant? I'm sure she's most pleased to be rid of me and my class."

"Well, she's applied for a teaching position, but you know full well that she needs to be an apprentice first. That leaves only one position open here for her."

Snape laughed, an odd sound coming from the somber man. "You ask her Albus. If she wants to work with me, I'll have no problem with it." Severus was completely confident. He'd spent the last seven years teasing her mercilessly, calling her a know-it-all, and deducting as many house points as he could from the impudent little witch.

"I'll speak to her and let you know Severus."

"You do that. Good day headmaster." Severus strode confidently from the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

_Miss Granger indeed_.

The Burrow

Hermione sat at the table and watched the mayhem around her with amusement. Fred and George were in full riot mode demonstrating their latest products with a variety of interesting noises and effects and Ron wasn't helping matters by being their guinea pig. Mrs. Weasley was bustling about the kitchen, after having just extinguished a fire. Mr. Weasley was trying to put a muggle wrist watch back together with a hammer, and Ginny was practicing spells, alternatively lifting various plates of food into the air and feeding herself. Harry and Bill were still upstairs doing god knows what and Hermione was observing the lot with a pleased expression on her face.

Just then, the morning post arrived. Two owls flew in, a large tawny owl who carried a letter to Hermione, and a grey owl that carried a small parcel for Mr. Weasley.

Hermione slipped the letter off of the owl's leg and gave it a bit of bacon as a tip. It hooted in appreciation and flew out the window.

The letter was from Hogwart's and bore its seal in the traditional red wax. She broke it eagerly and read the contents:

_Ms. Granger,_

_I received your inquiry regarding a staff position here at Hogwarts. While I'm sure that you will undoubtedly make a wonderful History Of Magic Professor someday, I'm afraid that the requirements for such a position would entail a three year internship. It goes without saying that all other teaching positions require the same or equivalent field experience along with several recommendations. That being said, we do have one position available that you qualify for. Attached to the next page is all the pertinent information about the position. I hope that you will consider accepting it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione frowned as she read the letter and with great trepidation turned to the second page.

**Assistant Teacher of Potions**

_This is a paid part time staff position. _

_Duties include assisting the Potion's Professor with day to day operations including the following:_

_Teaching remedial Potions courses_

_Assisting with grading_

_Keeping up to date inventory of all stores_

_Brewing and supplying healing Potions to the Infirmary_

_Lab Setup_

_Keeping Labs Clean_

_Proctoring Exams_

_Assisting and tutoring students during Labs_

_Substitute Teaching as required_

_Other miscellaneous duties as needed_

_Pay is 20 Galleons per month. _

_There will be a 3 month probationary period after which a salary review will be conducted._

_Includes Private Quarters and all meals_

_After a period of 3 years, a teaching credential will be awarded_

Excitement and dread flooded her in equal portions. This was an opportunity of a lifetime. Teaching credentials after three years! Hermione let the excitement claim her first with an accelerated heartbeat, but the dread soon followed. If only it was in another department!

She couldn't imagine working that closely with Snape. He wasn't a tolerant or forgiving person and he had made her life hell for seven years. Even after she had consistently gotten every question right in his classes, even after brewing near perfect potions, he refused to give her any credit at all. His perpetual sneer and horrid attitude made her ashamed of her abilities. He alone had an uncanny ability to hurt her pride, for he was someone that she respected, albeit grudgingly. She'd cried many tears over the dreadful man but had never let him know of the power that he held over her. She would rather die than give him the satisfaction. But why would he want her to be his assistant?

"What you got there Mione?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Honestly, were you raised in a barn?" She looked up at him with disgust.

"I'm not sure. Mum, was I raised in a barn?"

Mrs. Weasley took in the sight of her son and gazed at him appraisingly. "Well, your room is no cleaner than a barn."

Everyone at the table snickered and Ron's face turned a delicate shade of red.

"You asked for it Ronald." Hermione stated, looking smug. "If you must know, I received an offer from Hogwarts."

"What kind of offer?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"An assistant teaching position." Hermione answered haughtily.

"Wait. You don't mean…in Potions?" Ron stared at her his mouth hanging open.

"Yes, in Potions."

"You want to spend all your time trapped in the dungeons with that greasy git?"

"I haven't said I was going to accept, now did I?"

"Thank goodness. You scared me!" Ron laughed.

Hermione bristled but had the good sense not to continue the conversation. "I'm going to go for a walk."

She stood up from the table, ignoring the looks that were darting around the room and hurried outside into the fresh air. Would it be so terrible to accept the job? She'd always wanted to be a teacher, and Potions was an exciting subject. There were few classes that challenged her, and Potions was one of them. Not everything could be learned in a book. There were certain techniques that were required to make a perfect brew, things that had to do with concentration and mood that very few students were able to understand let alone achieve. It was hard to say how much knowledge she truly grasped. Snape had never been fair, nor awarded her any praise for her efforts, but she'd been the only one in her year to get an "O" on her N.E.W.T. The woman from the ministry proctoring the exam had been astonished by the results she'd managed to achieve and had congratulated her heartily. But Professor Snape was another matter. She'd tried everything she could to prove herself but it never seemed to be good enough.

"I bet if I was in Slytherin, he would act differently." She muttered under her breath.

She wandered aimlessly, lost in thought. One question plagued her mind more than any other. Could she deal with being Snape's assistant? She longed to say yes but doubt held sway. Could she put up with his jibes and sneer's and nasty attitude and not lose her mind? It was difficult to say. That man had a gifted tongue and could give a good dressing down to anyone.

On the other hand, she was confident in her abilities and knew that she would do an excellent job. She would be permitted to stay at Hogwarts, and it wasn't as though he would get away with the same amount of verbal abuse that he had used while she was his student. It was a staff position and the pay was excellent. He would have to treat her with at least a little respect, right?

She sat on a rock and looked out at the horizon. Taking in a cleansing breath she squared her shoulders and resolutely made her decision.

_I apologize for the Latin. All spells and potions are translated to the best of my limited ability. _

"_Conjuro Affectus Inductio Divinus!_" _"Swear good intentions oath"_

"_Incendio" To start a fire_

"_Divestio" To take one's clothing off_


	2. What the hell was that?

Disclaimer: I simply play in this world for fun.

**The Snake Charmer**

Chapter 2: "What the hell was that?"

The Burrow

Hermione took out a quill and some parchment and sat at her desk. After ten minutes she looked over what she'd penned and was satisfied.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_Thank you so much for the offer. It is an honor to even be considered for such a position. Hogwarts has been my home for the last seven years and I will be glad to return to her once more. I accept the position and will await further instructions. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

She rolled the envelope up and sealed it with wax. She left the room in search of Harry. He was found in the library, hunched over a chessboard with Ron.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" He didn't look up but was studying the board intensely.

"May I borrow Hedwig to send a letter?"

"Sure. She's in my room." Harry answered.

"Who you writing to Mione?" Ron asked.

"None of your business."

"It's not Vicky is it?" He made a face.

"No, it's not Viktor. Honestly I haven't spoken to him in ages."

Ron grinned, and then looked suspicious. "It isn't another bloke now is it?"

"Do you consider Dumbledore a bloke?" Hermione clapped a hand over her traitorous mouth.

"Dumbledore? What are you writing him for?" Ron stared at her and Harry looked up with an amused expression.

"It's just…" She didn't want to tell them but couldn't think of a lie quickly enough. Her face gave her away.

"You're not accepting the Potion's position!" Ron practically yelled.

"Hermione, are you serious?" Harry stared at her incredulously.

"Well, so what if I am. It's a good job and I'll get credentials in three years. The pay is excellent and room and board are provided…"

"I give it a month, how about you Harry?" Harry looked at Ron and grinned.

"I'll give it two. Hermione's pretty stubborn when she sets her mind to something."

"Yeah, well I bet three years." Hermione leveled a look at each of them. "I've made my decision and I am going to stick to it."

"So what are you willing to bet?" Ron smirked.

"Anything." She swore vehemently. "What about you two?"

Both boys looked delighted. There was no way that she would last for three years with Snape!

"If I win, you have to promise not to nag me about anything for a whole year." Harry said.

"And if I win?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I will read Hogwarts A History."

Hermione smiled broadly. "Really? You will?"

Harry smiled back. "Really I _won't_ because there is no way you will last with Snape!"

"Ok Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes. "What about you Ron?"

"If I win, you have to go on a date with me." Ron studied Hermione closely.

She gave nothing away. "And if you lose?"

"I will dust every single one of your books."

"Deal. That goes for both of you!" Hermione looked at each of them.

"Deal." Harry agreed.

"Deal." Ron chimed in.

Hermione shook her head and left the library but stood outside the doors, listening. It was a nasty habit but one that she found trouble keeping away from.

"You want a date with her?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah. Every time I've asked her out lately she's said no. I just want a chance." Ron defended himself.

"You had a chance Ron. You were a couple and you blew it last year." Harry pointed out to his thick headed friend.

"Maybe so, but she can't stay mad forever, right? I've changed. I just need another shot."

Hermione shook her head exasperated and walked away quietly. She'd given him no indication that she was truly interested in the last two years, despite his dogged pursuit. Eventually, she'd relented and agreed to be his girlfriend, if only to show him that the two of them didn't work, but that plan had backfired pretty spectacularly. Ron was now more in love with her than ever and she just couldn't force herself to keep pretending, not when he wanted much more than she was willing to give.

There _had_ been a time when she'd liked Ron, but that had been a long time ago. Viktor had been a breath of fresh air and with her attraction to him, she'd forgotten about Ron. After a bit she realized Viktor really wasn't to her liking either, he lacked depth and they didn't have much to talk about. There had been a few dates with Justin Flinch-Fletchy but nothing had come of it. After all of that she wondered if she was meant to be with anyone at all. It just never felt right. Doubts swirled around her and she was shocked that so many men were beginning to notice her, even ones that used to tell her that she was nothing but a filthy mudblood.

She had been absolutely shocked to find a certain note accompanied by a red rose waiting for her in Gryffindor tower one Wednesday evening.

_Hermione,_

_I know that my behavior has been less than savory towards you over the years._

_Suffice to say that I've had a change of heart and wish to apologize. I would be_

_most honored if you would accompany me to dinner in Hogsmeade on Friday_

_night at 10 o'clock. I'll understand if you decline, but I fervently hope to see you there. _

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Why in the world would Malfoy want to go on a date with her? She'd struggled to understand, but figured that it was probably a trap of some sort. He'd been appalling to her from the moment they'd met. He'd called her "mudblood" without remorse and suddenly he was interested? She hadn't bought into it, though she couldn't help but wonder what might have been. There was something forbidden about Draco, something that made her skin crawl but heated her blood at the same time. She'd had a fair number of fantasies about him, but knew that they couldn't come to fruition. The reality of who and what he was would always serve to separate them. For that she was grateful.

Hermione snapped out of her daze when she reached Harry's room and saw Hedwig. With resolution she tied the note to the snowy owl's leg.

"Will you please take this to Albus Dumbledore?" Hermione stroked the owl's feathers. She hooted in response and took off.

Hermione sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

Slytherin Dungeon's

Severus diced the lacewing flies with perfect precision. They had to be quartered exactly with a knife made of silver. Then they had to be added to the blood red mixture bubbling merrily and stirred counterclockwise with a wooden spoon forty seven times. He repeated the mantra, always thinking ten steps ahead, keeping his mind busy. Then the mixture had to be put on a low burner and allowed to simmer for eighteen minutes before being funneled into a copper cauldron, only to be brought to a boil once more. Then he would add the armadillo bile and salamander blood, stirring with a pewter dowel clockwise nine swift strokes, being careful not to touch the sides of the cauldron.

Severus gasped in alarm as he felt a fiery pain shoot up his left arm. Damn it. This potion could not be put under stasis. A week's careful brewing gone to seed.

He turned the burner off and with one last regretful look turned and left the lab, warding the door behind him. He grabbed his Death Eater robes and mask and slipped them on over his black trousers and white shirt. He threw a bit of Floo powder into the fireplace and poked his head into Dumbledore's office.

Albus noticed him immediately and with a shake of his head understood that he was being summoned. Severus pulled his head from the fire and dusted a few bits of ash that clung to his hair off of his shoulders. He hurried down to the gates of Hogwarts and Apparated.

When the whirlwind stopped he crouched low to the ground. This place was unfamiliar. It was black as pitch and he knew that he had to be somewhere on the other side of the world. The wind was biting cold and he was thankful for the thick robes he wore. He looked about him trying to figure out where the Dark Lord was when he saw the little rat scurry towards his feet. It paused and turned slowly and began scurrying away. Severus sighed in exasperation and followed it on foot.

Fifteen minutes later, through dense forests dusted with snow, they reached a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a pile of sticks, remnants of a house that had stood in its stead many years ago. But the place was filled with dark magic. The air around it had a greenish tinge and he felt his hair stand up at the back of his neck. The Dark Lord was near. The rat dove into a hole in the middle of the pile of sticks and suddenly there was a small house in front of him. He stepped through a shield and strode forward, his robes billowing behind him. Peter Pettigrew stood holding the door open for him and gave him a glare which was so beneath Severus that it was pitiful. He strode inside and the door closed behind him, shutting out the winter cold. It was much warmer inside.

"This way." Pettigrew pointed with his silver hand. Severus followed and stepped into a room that held only one chair, which was facing a giant fireplace and roaring fire.

"So glad you could finally make it Severussss." Voldemort hissed. Severus knew that the Dark Lord was in one of his moods again. He immediately fell to his knees and crawled forward.

"Wormtail, my chair." Voldemort demanded. Wormtail hurried forward and turned the chair around. Severus dared not look up. He carefully crawled forward and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. Voldemort said nothing and so Severus stayed in the awkward and somewhat painful position. He was getting too old for this.

"Have you any news to report? Anything _useful_?" His tone was full of the promise of pain.

"Yes my Lord. The old fool has ordered me to teach Potter and his two idiot friends Occlumency."

"Why?" He hissed.

"He hopes that with training they can block their minds from you and your followers my Lord."

"What are you going to do about that?"

"I have no choice but to train them, but I will be sure that they are left with no skills. I will fill their heads with doubt and fear and make them angry so that they cannot even learn the basics. Though if you were to use your extraordinary power they would crumble before you, even if they had been taught properly."

"So right you are. Even now, even you after all this time, you cannot block me. Look at me."

Severus steeled himself for the invasion and looked up, meeting the eyes of the snake.

"_Legillimens!"_

Voldemort rushed through his mind, probing through masses of harmless memories. He watched as Severus spoke to Dumbledore, as Severus sneered at Potter. He probed deeper and watched Severus having sex with a prostitute a few weeks ago. He stopped at this memory, reveling in it, delighting in it. Severus had planned this memory specifically for Voldemort, to keep him from more important matters. He loved watching the sexual humiliation of others and Severus made sure to give him plenty of fodder. Severus struck the woman across the face, made her beg for the privilege of sucking his cock. He watched as the woman was forced to gag on his cock over and over until she was nearly sick. He watched as Severus pounded into the girl from behind as she cried helplessly, digging his nails into the soft skin of her back. He watched the killing curse with satisfaction and with a cruel laugh pulled out of his mind.

Severus fell to the floor panting. Sweat rolled off his forehead and a few trickles of blood oozed from his nose. He didn't dare move. Voldemort was deciding if he would be allowed to leave in good condition or not.

"Severus? What have I told you about getting blood on my robes?" Voldemort hissed. "_Crucio!"_

White hot bolts of pain speared through him, acid flooded his veins. He screamed in agony as wave after wave burned him through, cooking him from the inside out. It was the purest hottest fire, lava like, oozing and coursing through the body with each beat of the heart. Limbs flung themselves wildly, all control was lost. No coherent thought was possible, only screaming pain. The Dark Lord kept up the curse for far longer than customary and black dots danced in front of his eyes. He couldn't breathe. A few more seconds and it was all going to be over…

**Blackness**.

Severus looked up and found that his limbs were barely functional. He had managed to survive after all. Damn.

Recovery would not be quick and certainly not easy. The after effects of Crucio would stay with him for weeks, causing his muscles to seize and cramp and pain to course through his system once more. He'd gone through it countless times, enough to know how to deal with it when it came. But first things first. He looked around him and noticed that the place was cold and empty. He crawled slowly, moving inch by inch until he made it outside. The sun pierced his eyes and he cried out as the light burned his sensitive retinas. With determination now, he crawled forward and pushed himself to his knees. With deep steadying breaths and using natural leverage around him, he made it to a standing position. Dizziness swarmed over him and he had to fight for consciousness. Unfortunately he knew that if he managed to Apparate, that wherever he ended up he would be out cold, he knew that he needed someplace safe. The Shrieking Shack was perfect.

"Shrieking Shack." He muttered and with a loud pop, he was gone.

Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts

"Please have a seat Ms. Granger." Albus pointed to a comfy chintz chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you headmaster."

He studied her over his half moon spectacles, gazing into her eager face intently. "I'm most pleased that you've decided to accept the position."

"How could I not? It is a great opportunity."

"Yes it is. I do hope you will be up to the task."

"I enjoy a challenge sir."

"Indeed." He smiled and his eyes suddenly seemed far away. Hermione sat in silence politely until he returned.

"Well, there is something beside the position that I need to speak to you about."

Hermione tilted her head.

"As you know, you will need to be here at Hogwarts a month or so prior to the beginning of term. The labs need to be cleaned, reorganized and stocked, and Professor Snape doesn't have the time to do all of it himself, as much as he'd like to think that he does. Therefore that responsibility will lie with you. Do you have any questions my dear?"

"When you say labs…do you mean another lab other than the one that students use?"

"Perceptive Ms. Granger. Yes. There are three labs in total in this school. One is my personal lab, one is the Potions classroom and the third is Professor Snapes private lab. All of the brewing for the infirmary is to be done there, so I suggest you acquaint yourself with it. A word of caution, if I may? Severus is a private man, and there have only been two other people allowed to see his laboratory. I suggest that you take the utmost care with whatever he allows you to do. The Potions classroom will be the lab that needs to be totally refitted and will be your primary concern over the summer. Many of the burners are not working properly and more than one student has wrecked their station accidentally. Things can only be fixed magically so many times before they need to be replaced. The properties of certain metals and ingredients, as you well know, can have their molecular structure changed which will only lead to more accidents. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes sir, absolutely." Hermione agreed eagerly.

"There is one other matter."

"Yes, sir?"

"I have arranged for Harry, Ron, and yourself to take Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. I've arranged the first one to take place in a few days time."

Hermione watched him, her eyes round as saucers. "Is there any particular reason why sir?" Her apt curiosity was apparent and Dumbledore smiled thoughtfully.

"I think it would be prudent for the three of you to have at least basic skills where the mind is concerned. It would be easy, if I left you all untrained, to become victims of mind assaults while out in the field. You see, Riddle and a few of his followers have the ability to break into people's minds, during battle, causing them to lose their focus. This loss of focus, even for a moment, can prove deadly and they can cast any number of Unforgiveables in the meantime. While under these types of curses, it is easy to search someone's mind and _clean them out_ so to speak. It would be dangerous if any one of you three were placed in a position such as this. I will not allow it. Not again." He sighed resolutely, his eyes far away.

Hermione sat rigidly, hardly daring to move or breathe. She'd never had a conversation of this sort with Dumbledore before. She didn't know how to respond or what to say. The only thing that seemed proper was a quiet "Thank you Headmaster. I will learn as best I can."

It snapped him out of his reverie and he looked into her eyes again, twinkling. "I have no doubt that you will do your best. I only hope that you may help the others. I have a feeling neither of them will take too kindly to this, especially Harry."

Realization dawned harshly on the girl. She remembered all too well how Harry felt about his _lessons_. He was more than upset and had refused to talk about it with anyone. It had worried her greatly, but as time went on and other things happened, she'd forgotten all about it. It would not be a pretty picture.

"I'll do what I can sir." She lifted her chin, squared her shoulders and a determined glint reached her eyes. Dumbledore chuckled lightly and waved his hand. "You may leave as you wish. I will see you in two days time."

"Thank you sir." Hermione rose and left the office, passing the gargoyle and tripped down the empty hallway lightly. Her spirits were higher than they'd been in a long while.

Shrieking Shack

He woke in darkness. His body was pulsing in agony. He could do nothing but lie there alone.

What a pathetic life.

Not for the first time, degrading comments swirled through his mind and he allowed the horrible memories to come back to him.

_Snivellus!_

_Hook nose!_

_Greasy git!_

_Overgrown bat!_

_Know-It-All!_

It was a chant, a mantra of all the past insults he'd suffered. He could fill a volume or two with single phrases alone.

It angered him and motivated him. The anger and self loathing kept him sane. His hatred kept him alive…barely.

With a grunt and sheer will he managed to lift the upper half of his body. He looked around the dilapitaded shack with disgust. Lupin had made sure it would never be habitable again. The walls were nearly crumbling down. A thick coat of dust enveloped everything. It was cold and drafts of wind blew threw the unsealed cracks in the walls and around the windowsills. The windows themselves were grimy and often broken. Those little shits loved to visit the shack on their weekends to Hogsmeade and throw rocks at the barely standing structure.

As much as he hated this wretched place, he felt drawn to it. He had an affinity for the place, he understood it. It was like him, dark, crumbling, but still standing.

The most terrifying experience of his young life had occurred here, when James and the Mauraders had sent him here, to die at Lupin's hand. Werewolves to this day frightened him more than he cared to admit. Then there had been the incident with James Jr. and Sirius. Snape had itched to end the life of Black, and if they had been alone, would probably have done it then and there. But he had hesitated, knowing there were children present. What a moment of stupidity that was!

Taken down by Potter.

Humiliated.

Then he had to endure another transformation of Lupin…only this time, there were children to protect. He was proud of himself for facing his fear and placing himself between Lupin and the children…but that momentary pride was thoroughly erased when he thought of the momentary stupidity that had left him vulnerable in the first place.

"Fuck!" He yelled and picked up god knows what, hurling it at the nearest wall.

The anger coursed through his body. It was good. It propelled him forward. He managed to stand. Putting all of his anger into it, one word escaped his lips: "Hogwarts!"

With a _Pop_, he was gone and the house once again, stood alone.

Hogwart's

He hit the ground standing and smirked triumphantly. Then the ground decided it had other plans.

It rushed up to meet his face.

A few meters away, Hermione saw the snarky Potions Professor Apparate outside the gates that she was heading toward. A look of surprise flitted across her features, followed by a frown when she saw him collapse. She rushed forward and gasped as she took in his gruesome appearance.

Though it was dark outside, she could quite clearly see the bruises and dark circles under his eyes. Half his face was covered in thick dried blood, the other half was sallow and covered with a sheen of sweat. She allowed herself a moment to panic before her instincts kicked in. She cast a simple diagnostic spell and watched the colors as they swirled around his body. He had been under the Cruciatis, this much was apparent. His red blood cells were enlarged and his heartbeat was erratic.

She pointed her wand at him.

"_Mobilicorpus_!"

She walked quickly but steadily up to the castle and ascended the steps, Snape floating along beside her.

The large doors opened and she strode in quickly, heading to the infirmary. She walked as fast as her short legs would carry her and her heart beat painfully in her chest. At long last she entered the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey bustled toward her as she saw who was floating in tow.

"Place him on this bed here Ms. Granger."

Hermione complied and lowered him gently onto the bed. Madam Pomfrey rushed about, running several quick diagnostic spells and clucking to herself. She rushed to and from her stores and forced a few different potions down his throat. From what Hermione could tell it looked like a strengthening potion and a fairly potent pain draught. She stood back with something akin to mild shock and wrung her hands. It was unlike her to be indecisive, but she wanted to help, and didn't know what to do. Suddenly the doors behind them burst open and Dumbledore strode quickly forward assessing the situation.

"How bad?" He asked the resident Mediwitch.

"Not worse than usual, though his body has had about enough of this." She replied briskly and honestly. A tired sag befell the Headmaster and his eyes lost their characteristic twinkle.

Madam Pomfrey looked up and noticed his dejected stare. "Oh Albus. Stop beating yourself up. He volunteered for this you know."

Albus shook his head and then noticed Hermione who looked more than a little distressed. He composed himself and addressed her.

"I take it you found him as you were leaving?"

"Yes sir. I saw him Apparate and then I saw him fall over. I rushed toward him and he looked terrible. There was no one around and I levitated him back to the castle. Is he going to be all right?"

"Yes, he's had much worse, believe me." He said as matter of fact.

Hermione looked stricken at his words but covered her reaction as best she could. She forced her hands to her side and prayed that her voice was steady. "Is there anything I can do?"

Madam Pomfrey looked up. "No dear. Thank you for bringing him here."

"I concur. I think it would be best if you went about your business. I will escort you to the gates."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. She followed him silently and wondered if he would say anything more. He did not.

Only thirty minutes before she had been walking down the same path, feeling on top of the world. She was going to be working at Hogwart's! This time, it was different. The dark shadows of the trees beckoned with crooked limbs and the night air was frigid with cold. Her teeth chattered.

She never imagined that she'd witness what she had.

Snapping out of her daydream she noticed that they were beyond the wards. "Take care dear." The Headmaster looked down his nose at her through his half moon spectacles.

"I will." She promised. He turned to leave and she muttered "Diagon Ally".

With a _Pop_ she was gone.

Diagon Ally, London

Hermione didn't want to go home. Diagon Ally offered a different alternative, one that she was glad for. She knew that Flourish and Blott's would be open until Eleven and she hurried up the street, hoping to get there in time. She sighed in exasperation when she saw that the door was locked. She looked down at her muggle watch with irritation. It was only 10:50. She had so badly need a reprieve, something to take her mind off the recent unpleasantness. As hard as she tried she couldn't keep her mind from returning to him again.

Professor Severus Snape.

She wasn't an innocent child. She knew enough about the way things worked, and when one worked as a spy, one got hurt. But knowing something theoretically, and confronting it in reality were two separate things. Perhaps if it was a one time incident it wouldn't bother her so much. But what Dumbledore had said…

"_Yes, he's had much worse, believe me."_

She couldn't shake the feelings of revulsion that swept through her petite frame. She knew that this had happened more than once and was more than likely a normal occurrence. She wondered what it would be like, facing pain such as that and going back for more…for years on end. Living a duplicitous life and receiving nothing in return. People in the Order didn't trust him and she'd never heard him thanked for anything that he did. Even in his teaching career, no one acknowledged his efforts. He was the greasy git of the dungeons, the least popular teacher Hogwarts had ever seen. She'd never even seen him smile, in all the years that she'd known him.

Not that she ever thought about that.

"Why should I care?" She voiced out loud and stopped, taking in her surroundings. She realized with alarm that she was outside the beaten path and had wandered down a dark ally.

"Well…well." A voice drawled out and she swung around taking in the smirking face of none other than her personal nemesis Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." She said with disgust.

"Granger. What are you doing out on a night like this, all alone?" His eyes swept over her slightly unkempt hair and wrinkled robes.

"Just taking a stroll. I was just leaving actually." She made to walk by him but he reached out an arm and stopped her. She looked up at him with what she hoped was an exasperated expression.

"Why so soon? What's the rush?" He practically whispered.

She shivered in the night air.

"Why don't you and I get a drink? Get out of this cold? Hm?" His eyes danced as he watched the indecision on her face. "Just one drink."

Hermione weighed her options. This was not a good situation. She was in a dark ally, near midnight and with Malfoy Jr. She had her fingers wrapped tightly around her wand and was ready to use it at a moments notice. Perhaps it would be best if she went with him to a pub. At least it would get her into a public area.

"One drink." She agreed and his face lit up. He turned and held out his arm which she unhappily accepted. They strolled down the ally and turned left and then right. They were then back on familiar and public territory.

"Leaky Cauldron all right?" He asked in a gentlemanly tone.

"Fine." She said tonelessly.

He steered her toward the pub and they entered, taking a seat in a slightly dark corner. A waitress walked up. "What'll it be?"

"Ogden' finest please, on the rocks." Draco answered smoothly.

"Butterbeer." Hermione added and the waitress nodded and walked toward the bar to get their drinks.

Hermione eyed him warily and he rapped his knuckles against the worn wood absently, staring back at her without expression. She wondered why the hell she was still here with the ferret now that she was in a fairly safe place.

As if to answer her…

"I'm surprised you haven't bolted for the exit."

A blush lit her cheeks. "As am I." She admitted.

"I wonder why that is?" He questioned. She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Here ya are. Anything else for ya?" The waitress sat their drinks down with long practiced skill and eyed the two of them.

"No, thank you." Draco replied smoothly, placing a galleon in her hand. "Keep the change."

"Much obliged." The waitress smiled happily and left them alone to their awkward silence.

Hermione lifted her butterbeer and took a long draught. Draco sipped his drink and eyed her over the glass. They sat in silence and gradually, Hermione felt herself relax. A little.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco looked at her intently.

"You can ask whatever you like. It doesn't mean I will answer." She said honestly.

"Fair enough. Why didn't you come that night?"

She sighed. She really didn't want to talk about this. "I thought you would understand." She whispered.

"I can understand you not being interested…but what else?" He encouraged.

She looked down at the table and absently traced the wood grain. She contemplated her answer with seriousness. This could go very badly if she wasn't careful.

"We've always been enemies Draco. We never got along. I don't remember you saying a kind word to me in seven years. Then I get that rose and that note…what am I supposed to think?" She looked up at him then, eyes flashing. "I mean, what would change your mind? I thought it was a trap of some sort…how could I not?" She waited with baited breath.

"I know." Draco said quietly. "I was awful to you. You weren't much better to me though." He looked at her and she nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't like I started it." She reminded him.

He nodded. Silence enveloped them and they each sipped their drinks.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Anything." Draco answered.

"Was it a trap?"

He looked into her eyes intently and smiled sadly. "Not in the way you think."

She furrowed her brows, not understanding. He decided to elaborate. "I wanted to talk to you…without anyone around. Just you."

"Why?"

"I began to have feelings for you and against my better judgment I left the note. I guess I knew that you wouldn't come."

"Do you blame me?"

"No. I told you I would understand if you didn't. I just wanted to be sure I knew why. Now I know. I've done irreparable damage. It's typical really." He took a large swallow and suddenly looked ten years older.

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that. He _had_ treated her horribly. He had been the bane of her existence for seven years, constantly tormenting her and her friends.

"Why were you so terrible?" She asked unthinkingly.

He looked up and smirked. "I'm a Malfoy. A pureblood. I have an image to uphold, you know." He smiled sardonically. "I was _bred_ to be what I was, what I am."

"So you haven't changed then." It was a statement, not really a question.

"Define changed."

He had her at a loss and he knew it. "What, no answer from the Gryffindor know-it-all?" He teased gently.

"I just don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

Hermione sat in silence and drained the last drops of her drink. She licked her lips and Draco stared at her.

"I best get going. It's late." She offered.

"Yes I know." He scooted closer to her.

She stayed rooted to her spot eyeing him carefully.

"So I'll see you around?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." Malfoy answered, inching closer.

"Ok." She responded breathlessly.

"Ok." He murmured, his mouth inches away from hers. His eyes captured hers and she felt as though she was drowning in a sea of icy blue.

Then his lips caught hers and she was stunned. He moved his mouth against her soft lips gently and then pulled away with a small smile.

"Goodnight Hermione." He said and stood up, walking away from the table.

She sat there and watched him exit the pub. Only then did she realize she'd been holding her breath.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered, angry with herself. With a shake of her mane she stood up and left through the other exit. Her heart was pounding, the blood pumping through her veins hot and thick. She concentrated on the burrow and Apparated away, to safety.

Hopefully to sanity as well.


	3. Here Goes Nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 3: "Here goes nothing!"

Hogwarts 

"For the last time I am fine! Unhand me you impetuous woman!" Severus struggled against Poppy's hands and instructions to stay in bed. She pushed him back down and he looked at the ceiling, twisting his hands and grasping the sheets in his fists tightly.

"You will leave when I deem it ok for you to leave and not a minute before. Don't make me bind you Severus." She warned.

Blast it all.

"If I must be _imprisoned_ here against my will, can I at least have something to do?"

"What would you want to do exactly?" The Mediwitch placed her hands on her hips and looked down her nose at him.

He snorted in contempt. "Would reading be acceptable?" His well used sarcasm had ceased having its desired effect years ago but he tried anyway.

"Why Severus, I do believe it would be fine. Nothing too strenuous though. I've had to clean your bedpan three times today." She retorted.

He stared at her in shock. He didn't know she had it in her. A pink flush crept into his cheeks and he decided to let her have her victory, just this once.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?"

"Never mind. I'll do it." He snapped. "Pearl!"

A house-elf popped in and bowed to him. "Please fetch me a copy of _Moste Potente Potions_ from the restricted section in the library."

"Yes sir. I is going now." She disappeared.

Five minutes went by. Ten. What in the world was taking so long?

With a pop she reappeared. "I is sorry sir. The copy is not there sir." She bowed her head shamefully.

He gaped. "Do you know who checked it out?"

"The name said Hermione Granger sir."

"What in the world would she do with such a text!" He spat venom.

"I is sorry sir, I will bang my head against this post sir. I is failing you Professor sir." The house elf wailed miserably.

"That is not necessary Pearl. I forbid it. Will you please fetch _A Palate of Potions_ then?"

"Yes sir, right away sir." She breathed reverently and winked out.

Another five minutes went by. This did not bode well.

She reappeared and was visibly shaking. She would not meet his eyes.

"Do not tell me, the illustrious Ms. Granger has made away with that text as well?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"I is sorry sir." She squeaked.

"I will not be requiring your assistance any longer. You may return to your normal duty."

Tears were leaking out of her eyes.

"And I forbid you any form of self punishment, is that clear?" He ordered.

"Yes sir! You is kind sir! I knows the things they say about the dark one but they is wrong they is." She boasted.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Off with you."

She winked out immediately.

"Severus? May I have a word? That is if you're feeling better?" Albus rounded the corner and smiled benevolently.

"I would feel better if Ms. Granger was no longer allowed to take texts from the restricted section Albus." He replied silkily.

"Ah. Yes. Well that would be my fault, I'm afraid."

"Why is that?"

"I gave her unrestricted access and told her to borrow what she wished."

"I fail to see why she should be availing herself of school property."

"We have much to discuss Severus."

He knew what was coming but hoped against hope that it wasn't true.

"Ms. Granger was hired yesterday in our assistant Potion's position. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Brilliant." He replied bitterly. Only years of practice kept his face schooled in a calm manner.

"It was also Ms. Granger who found you at the gates and brought you back to the infirmary."

He looked up in alarm. "What?" He hissed.

"Now Severus. The girl saw you apparate and fall over. What did you think she would do?"

"As she should have done! Kept her nose out of my business!" He was irate. That little bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all!

"Severus." Albus admonished gently.

"I am not a child Albus. Do not speak to me as though I am." He glared at the older wizard and received a twinkle in return.

"No one would mistake you for a child!" Poppy interjected. Severus scowled.

"Don't you have bed pans that require cleaning?" Severus jabbed.

"Yes, unfortunately a good _Scourgify_ have left yours still hopeless."

Albus chuckled and Severus resolutely ignored her. "Albus, I _really_ must protest…"

"Nonsense my boy. Get your rest now, you'll need it. Harry, Ron and Hermione will be here tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock sharp for their first lesson."

Snape shook his head in disgust. "Get out." It was a half hearted attempt to retain some dignity and Albus recognized it for what it was. He rose with grace and left the room with a smile tugging on his lips.

It was good to be Headmaster.

King's Cross Station

"Harry! Ron! Hurry up! We're going to miss the train!" Hermione complained.

Both young men now, they neither liked nor appreciated her bossiness any longer. However, they knew better than to cross her. Reluctantly they picked up the pace.

Hermione looked back and gave them a stern face. "I'll see you on the other side." She said, wagging her finger at them. Then she stepped through the wall.

"Honestly, what's the rush? I don't care if we miss the train." Ron complained.

"No kidding mate." Harry agreed. The last thing he wanted to do was see that disgusting git again. It was bad enough seeing him at the meetings.

A hand stuck itself out of the wall and grabbed hold of Harry's lapel, dragging him forward. He rushed through and nearly fell. Hermione nudged him out of the way and reached through again, grabbing Ron's wrist and pulling him through. This time she couldn't avoid the fall. He landed squarely on top of her and didn't move.

"Ronald!" She gasped for breath. He looked down at her flustered face with amusement.

"You're squishing me!" He smiled down at her playfully, loving the way it felt to have her beneath him in such a position. It was so _right_.

"Come on mate." Harry laughed nervously and pulled his friend off of Hermione, who had turned a bright red.

"All aboard the Hogwart's express! All aboard!" The whistle for the train blew and all three sprinted toward the doors, making it inside by only a few seconds.

Hermione labored for breath. What was Ron at now?

Ten minutes later they were seated in a comfy apartment. No one had spoken a word and the silence was deafening.

"Harry?" Hermione asked timidly.

He looked at her expectantly.

"I know you've told us a few things about your lessons…is there anything I can do to prepare myself?"

He grinned. "Not really. Any way you look at it, it will be a terrible experience. The one thing we fought over more than anything else was keeping the mind silenced. I just couldn't do it. He would be pissed and start mouthing off at me and I would usually snap after awhile of that and then he'd kick me out. I mean, how can I silence my mind when the most disgusting thing beside Volemort himself is glaring at me? Greasy overgrown bat!"

Ron laughed and Hermione chuckled. They knew _exactly_ what he meant. Seven years of Potions would do that for you.

The somber mood was replaced by a happier one. Harry and Ron both laughed and joked about Snape and Hermione admonished them lightly but chuckled nevertheless. The trolley came by after an hour and they each had chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice. They laughed and joked and it reminded her how much she cherished her friends.

At long last they reached Hogwart's. The whistle blew shrilly, announcing their arrival and they hopped off the train. The Castle loomed huge in the horizon and Hermione's spirits were soaring. This was going to be her home for the next three years. Beside her, both young men made faces. They had tried to ignore their impending doom but now it was looming over them.

Hermione caught sight of their faces and gave them a scolding. "How can you two look like that? We're back at Hogwart's. It was once your favorite place in the world Harry! And Ronald! The one place where you could escape all of your siblings! Honestly. We're going to be getting very valuable lessons that will no doubt help us win the war. I want good attitudes from you both."

They nodded in agreement and snickered quietly when her back was turned. Some people never changed.

They trailed behind her and they walked all the way to the Castle. Hermione breathed in the clean refreshing air with a large smile on her face. They passed the gates and at long last made it to the giant doors.

"Here goes nothing." Hermione whispered and the doors opened to admit them.

Slytherin Dungeons

Severus consulted his pocket watch for the third time this morning. He was in an especially foul mood having spent the night in the hospital wing with that dratted woman. He'd had nothing interesting to read due to Ms. Granger and he now had to somehow conduct a lesson on Occlumency to those who would never truly grasp it. Just wonderful.

If all that wasn't bad enough, he hadn't had a chance to begin his potion again since the Dark Lord had summoned him. The moon cycle was now wrong and it would have to wait for another month. Brilliant.

He sipped the cup of weak tea that had been set before him and glared at the house elf who delivered it. Even in a place such as this, it was impossible to get a cup of truly decent tea. The supply that Severus had kept over the years was growing precariously low and he didn't have the time nor the energy to traipse around India to look for the witch who'd made the last batch.

Suddenly, the door that led to his classroom glowed bright orange and he knew that time was up. He rose slowly and reached up to his face to ensure that his usual scowl was firmly in place. It was. He strode toward the door, his robes billowing behind him and jerked open the door. He slammed it shut behind him and sat behind his desk, looking at the entrance to the classroom with a sneer. A moment later, and he saw Ms. Granger's obnoxious smile, followed by flame head and scar face.

"Sir, we're here for our lessons." She announced timidly. He glared at her in response. She took a step back and he narrowed his eyes, studying her. Something had changed. He just couldn't quite place what.

Harry coughed and Snapes obsidian eyes jetted over to him, scrutinizing him. "Is it a bit drafty for you down here Potter?" He asked in a silky tone.

"For normal people, yes." He answered. "It's a bit stuffy if you ask me."

"I did not ask for your opinion. A simple yes or no would suffice." He said dangerously.

"Are you going to be conducting the lesson in here sir?" Hermione interrupted, trying to diffuse the situation. His head whipped back to her and he stared her down until she lowered her eyes.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I am in charge. You will not speak unless I direct a question toward you. I am just as much a prisoner in this situation as you are, so I don't want a whisper of complaint. Each of you take a seat in the front row." He ordered.

Hermione complied, her smiling face was wiped away and replaced by an uneasy frown. Harry glared at Snape and Ron attempted the same attitude but at a malevolent stare, Ron looked at the floor.

"Now. We will begin an introduction to the topic at hand. Occlumency is the branch of magic that concerns itself with closing one's mind against external penetration, with the intent of preventing others from reading one's memories or emotions. One who is practiced in Occlumency is known as an Occlumens. The companion art to Occlumency is that of Legilimency, the ability to extract memories or emotions from one another's minds. I'm sure you are aware that I am skilled in both Occlumency as well as Legilimency, and I am going to attempt to help you shield your minds at Dumbledore's request. The road is not easy and you will have to face your inner demons in order to occlude. I am fairly certain that none of you possesses the skills to be a Legilimens, but I shall do a few simple tests to be sure. Potter, we've already done yours. As in most things, you fail to apply yourself and will never be able to be an accomplished Legilimens. As for you Ms. Granger, there is no chance you can master the art as no person of your parentage has ever been known to have the ability. Mr. Weasly, you perhaps may have the ability, but I sincerely doubt it as none of your siblings does."

To say Hermione was disappointed was an understatement. She was _devastated._ Once again she was cast out because of the accident of her birth. Her sense of justice was perturbed and she wished so badly to prove that she could do it. She would at least try. There was no harm in that.

She snuck a glance at Harry and she had a feeling that he wasn't even listening. Ron was visibly angry and his ears were pink.

"Ms. Granger! I will not teach someone who refuses to listen to what I am saying. Perhaps you think all of this a waste of time? Perhaps it is beneath you? Or did my comment burst your little bubble?" He sneered wickedly and she bristled in irritation but had the good sense not to say anything.

"Very well." Snape said silkily. At the sight of the tears forming in her eyes he turned on the bane of his existence.

"Potter! I want to see what you've managed to retain, if anything. Block me if you can." He taunted.

Harry narrowed his eyes and stared at Snape with a look of revulsion on his face. "_Legillimens_!" Snape hissed.

_Given the utter lack of time that Potter had to shield, he'd done a fairly decent job. Severus encountered a large stone wall that blocked Potter's mind. The stones were rectangular and very large. The stone was pristine looking however, and that hinted to Potter's just having perfected it. Given time, he would make the wall higher, thicker, and more menacing. But now…to find a way in. He studied the scene before him and then noticed a tiny crack in the bottom corner of one of the stones in the wall. He strode forward briskly and kicked the stone, causing it to dislodge. The structure shook and with a push, the wall fell. Then he encountered a meadow. It was green and peaceful and surrounded by trees. Severus crouched low to the ground and placed his ear to the earth. He heard faint voices, which were in reality thoughts that were being transmitted in a series of lines beneath the meadow. If he had been a beginner at this, he might have wandered the meadow aimlessly, looking for his way in. But he was no beginner. He grabbed a large rock that was suitable and began picking at the ground, and within a matter of moments had torn through the shell. It began to crumble under his weight and he let himself slide into the hole. When he looked up, he noticed with savage satisfaction that all was laid before him. He perused thoughts at random and sought out something that would hurt the little prat. After a few minutes, he struck gold. Oh it was priceless! Potter, lying on his bed, a picture of the young Ms.Weasley in his hand. He was stroking himself, grunting as he thrust himself into his hand, his eyes dazed but trained on the little red haired witch. Severus could feel Potter fighting him, trying with all his might to push him away but he planted himself there and watched the scene unfold. After a few minutes, Harry put the picture down, a look of frustration on his face. Well, this was interesting. Then he did something that made Severus mouth drop. He pulled out a picture of Ms. Granger and Draco Malfoy _

_from the nightstand. Snape moved forward, inspecting it. Draco looked as if he'd stepped into the frame by accident. But Hermione looked all grown up. She was wearing a lovely tight little black number. Her breasts were practically falling out. He watched intrigued as Potter stared at her, his mouth hanging open as he jerked himself to a rather spectacular finish._

"Enough!" Harry cried out passionately and Snape was ripped from the thought. He was momentarily disoriented and realized that he'd somehow ended up on the floor. Potter looked down at him, irate.

"You sick bastard." He accused and turned on his heel, practically running from the classroom, slamming the large door behind him.

Ron looked flabbergasted and Hermione's mouth hung open awkwardly.

What to do?

"Out! Both of you! Come back after lunch, 2:00. It will be your turn Mr. Weasley."

Ron blanched but quickly moved out of his chair and scurried toward the door. Hermione stood up slowly and straightened her pristine robes. She walked forward and offered him a hand to help him off the floor.

"I can manage on my own. Get out of here Miss Granger!" He yelled. She looked as though she'd been stung and hurriedly followed Ron.

"Fucking dunderheads!" He roared. He pushed himself to his feet and staggered. Then a vicious smile stole over his features. Ah. It was a priceless memory he'd found indeed. He would be sure to never let Potter forget it. After all, things always have a way of coming full circle.

Even his momentary victory was not enough to keep him upright. He was exhausted. Fighting Potter had taken a toll on him, more than he realized. He must have been practicing then. As soon as the epiphany reached him and he'd had a moment to examine the conclusion of his thoughts, he scoffed. He didn't believe for one minute that Potter was attempting to train his mind. Well, he'd find out for sure soon enough. He pulled on a slim leather bound volume in a bookcase and the bookcase moved to the side after a whispered incantation. It revealed a dim stairwell. He moved down it slowly and awkwardly, leaning on the wall for support. Perhaps down there he could let out some of his frustrations in a productive manner.

He did have three and a half hours before the torture was to resume.

For _them_. He smiled wickedly.

Dumbledore's Office

"I will not go back." Harry stared at the Headmaster malevolently. "He is sick, sorting through my most personal memories!"

"I'm afraid quitting is not an option. You know very well that I cannot mentor you. Both of us letting down our guards could be disastrous if Voldemort was able to use your connection. You know this. Further, I've given you two years to get over your anger. I know that you don't care for Severus, but he is trying to help you. Please understand that. I'm sure there was a reason for him looking through those memories. It's a teaching tactic, baiting the student, trying to get a reaction. I would have done the same if I was conducting the lesson." He stared at the confused young man sitting before him. He'd hoped that Harry would have grown up enough to know that this was a necessity and that he'd have to get over his personal feelings regarding Severus. But alas. Adolescence.

"I can't believe you're asking me to do this. After _everything_." Harry accused.

A brief moment of hurt crossed Albus' face but a moment later, he was twinkling again. "Harry. I'm sorry for everything that's happened, and everything that I've asked of you. It is too much. I know this. When all is said and done, and you've defeated him and saved the wizarding world, I hope that you'll understand why I had to make the decisions I had to. I never wanted to hurt you or see you in danger. I love you like a son."

Harry's look of intense hatred softened at his mentor's admission. He immediately felt guilty. He knew he wasn't the only one suffering.

"I'm sorry." He choked.

"Quite all right. I do believe your friends are outside the office, waiting for you." He told Harry.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, I'll give it another shot sir, for you and the cause. Just know that I will never appreciate Snape. I can't."

"To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you." Dumbledore quoted.

Harry looked at him queerly. "I think I've heard that before."

"Louis B Smedes said that during the Grindelwald war. I think its true."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and rose to leave. He was sure the others were dying to know what had happened back in the classroom.

"Good day Harry."

"Good day Headmaster."

He left the office and descended the stone steps, past the gargoyle. Ron and Hermione stood in the hall, leaning against the wall.

"Harry! Are you all right? What happened? Are you hurt?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"What'd that greasy git do to you Harry? I've never seen anyone tell him off like that!"

Harry rubbed his forehead. He had a massive headache. "Let's just say that he's a right bastard and looked through some very personal memories. I got upset and pushed him out."

Ron nodded. Hermione frowned. "He shouldn't be looking into personal stuff, right? Isn't he supposed to teach us to block him out?" Hermione looked worried.

"That's what he's supposed to do. But he's a piece of work. He'll use any excuse to try to hurt me. Sneaky bastard." Harry commented.

"Yeah well, he better not try anything on me. I'll leave. He doesn't have power over us." Ron said haughtily.

Harry nodded in agreement and the three of them left the hallway. They walked through the corridors and remembered good times. They saw Peeves floating above a staircase lazily and were surprised that he wasn't taunting them or doing anything mischievious, but then again, the Bloody Baron was making his way down the hall opposite.

"Um, Hermione? Fancy a walk by the lake?" Ron asked suddenly and unexpectedly. Harry shot him a look and then turned towards Hermione. It was obvious that the invitation was for her, only her. Both young men waited expectantly.

"How about after lessons are over?" She suggested brightly. "We can all take a walk down by the lake and see if the squid has surfaced. I've heard legends that he will crawl half way out of the water during the summer. Wouldn't that be a sight to see?"

Ron hung his head and sighed. Harry felt a light smile playing at his lips. Hermione _always_ managed to do this to him.

To ease the awkward tension that had risen Harry coughed. "Why don't we go and get lunch now?"

"Sure thing." Ron said dully.

"Yes, I'm absolutely famished." She really wasn't but was grateful that Harry had provided an easy end to their conversation. Why did Ron always have to spoil things?

"Do you fancy the Great Hall? Or should we go over to Hogsmeade?"

"If we go to Hogsmeade, we'll be late for lessons. I think we'd best go to the Great Hall." Hermione stated.

The two boys nodded in agreement and made their way to the Hall. It was so empty. Not a teacher in sight. The sky was grey but calm. Diffused light shifted through the windows, throwing shadows on the floor. They took their old seats and suddenly they were in throes of nostalgia. How many times had they sat at this very table and shared meals with their classmates? They sat in silence, each contemplating different times.

Ron was thinking about all the times he'd sat there and stared at Hermione. She ate so delicately, so ladylike. For some reason this really turned him on. He'd shovel food into his mouth without thinking, his mind absorbed on other things entirely. Everyone made fun of him for his deplorable table manners, but he couldn't concentrate with her there. When he was at home he never ate that way. He'd watch her as she'd eat and read at the same time. There was always an open book next to her. Though he'd teased her about it, he knew that she was brilliant. She seemed to have the right answer to every question he'd ever asked of her. All but one.

Hermione was thinking about all of the food fights they'd had over the years. She and Harry would watch as Ron stuffed his face and then would ask him a question that they knew would have him laughing. He'd spit up all over the table and everyone would laugh so hard. Of course he'd retaliate and send a few flying objects their way. Total chaos was the usual result. Though it was juvenile, she missed those times. Things had seemed simpler back then.

Harry wasn't thinking about happy things at all. He was concentrating on sitting at the table, day after day, lonely, despite the friends that had surrounded him. He would join in the ruckus, but only so everyone would leave him alone. Lately, his thoughts had been morbid. He thought about Cedric daily and for reasons that didn't fully make sense, about Malfoy. The usual feelings of hatred that he'd harbored over the years had dimmed considerably. He wondered about Draco's true intentions ever since graduation…when Draco had confronted him in a dark hallway, telling him things that didn't make any sense. He'd spoken cryptically, and Harry hadn't the sense to realize what he'd been trying to say. All he knew at the time was that Draco was an enemy. He'd always been the enemy and nothing about that would ever change. Harry sighed. He had missed a very important opportunity, that much was certain.

"So, shall we eat?" Hermione interrupted. As if their arrival had been anticipated, a glorious lunch appeared before them. There were steamed mussels and crab cakes with crème fraise and horseradish. There was a loaf of garlic bread and a bowl of white rice. In the center of the table was a centerpiece of beautiful strawberries covered in ribbons of chocolate. They looked at one another and without further ado, began to load their plates. Ron as usual was hunched over his food, stuffing things in without paying any attention to what he was eating. Harry was picking at his food and moving it around on the plate before him. Although everything looked wonderful, he wasn't very hungry. He hadn't been hungry in a long time. Hermione ate daintily and took frequent sips of her water, dabbing a napkin at the corners of her mouth. When they'd finished they rose as one and let out a collective groan.

For some reason she couldn't imagine, she was dreading the lesson to come. There were things in the back of her head she knew she had to keep protected. No one could be permitted to find out. It was truly the difference between life and death. That is what her grandmother had said. She didn't know what could possibly be hidden back there, but wasn't anxious to find out.

She would do just as Harry said, keep her mind quiet. That was the best way and she'd practiced that for years while doing yoga. Hopefully that would help her now.

The threesome walked down the corridors to the Slytherin Dungeons. Harry wore a steel mask of determination and Ron looked as frightened as Hermione felt.

"Round two." She whispered as she pushed open the door to the classroom.

Potions Classroom

Snape looked up with a sneer of disgust on his face. He was surprised to see Potter back but didn't show it outwardly. He appraised the other two silently. The Weasel looked wary and nervous shifting his weight from foot to foot. Granger looked calm but her eyes were swimming with some emotion that he couldn't place. Fear? Cowardice? Whatever it was, he would know.

"Take your seats." He ordered. They scurried like mice and he smiled inwardly. Mice in a snakes den. Perfect. Now…who to digest first…

The Weasel shot him a dark look and Snape caught it out of the corner of his eye.

"Weasley! I want you to clear your mind of all thoughts. I'll give you a minute to do so. Then I will attempt to enter your mind. If you can keep your head clear, I shouldn't be able to see any of your thoughts. If not, I will be privy to everything. Ready? Begin."

Ron closed his eyes and forced his heartbeat to slow. He took deep steadying breaths. He tried to close his mind, tried to stop the thoughts, but every time he'd think he'd done it, images would float into his head. He wondered what Hermione was doing, if she'd folded her legs beneath the chair. It was sexy when she did that. Her robes would run up her calf and he could only imagine what was further up…

"_Legillimens_." Snape murmured.

Immediately, a picture of Granger appeared in the boys head. He was about to withdraw and give him a severe reprimand but his breath hitched as Weasley imagined her robes slipping up her shapely legs. Unbidden, he began to feel a faint stirring in his nether regions. With disgust he pulled out from the boy's filthy mind.

"It would seem you have two admirers Ms. Granger." Snape drawled. She looked taken aback. Potter looked furious. Ron was shaking in embarrassment.

Two admirers? Did that mean what she thought it to mean? Did Harry? No. No way. He was trying to get a rise out of her. She wasn't going to fall victim to his entrapment.

"I expect you to practice clearing your head of all thought Weasley. I do not care to be witness to your pathetic fantasies. The same goes for you Potter. Clear your head, if you can let enough air out of it so that you can come back down to earth. You, Granger. Clear your mind. I will attempt to enter in a few minutes."

"Yes sir." She said with resolution. She closed her eyes and became still. She concentrated only on her breathing. Her worries and fears began to slip away. She was adrift in a sea of grey. It was calm here. A place where nothing could disturb or hurt her.

"Legillimens." Snape hissed.

He looked around expectantly but was pleasantly surprised. A grey landscape surrounded him. It was flat and had no depth. He turned around and saw the same picture from all angles. He attempted to walk forward and encountered a hard wall. The landscape was an illusion then. He whipped around and studied everything for a moment. Where was the weakest spot?

Harry and Ron watched Snape and Hermione with rapt attention. Her face was calm and smooth. She was sitting as still as a statue. Snape had moved from behind his desk and was standing in front of her, peering down at her with fathomless eyes. His mouth twitched in irritation and Ron and Harry grinned.

Back in the room Snape began to touch all four walls. They were solid and had no weakness. He searched the ground, looking for any cracks or irregularities. There were none. He was confused but then looked upward. Ah. There it is. A tiny sliver of light was coming from above, through a hole in the ceiling. That light was allowing him to see the room he was encased in. How to get up there? There was no discernable way, but then a thought came to him. She was good at charms. Flitwick had told him as much on more than one occasion.

"_Consilium_!"

The walls began to lower around him and he smiled in satisfaction. They lowered into the ground and the ceiling melted away. He looked around eagerly but was disappointed. Could she possibly have erected a second barrier? He began to walk over the black sand that surrounded him. There was nothing on the horizon in any direction. The sky was a slate grey. He continued walking for a few minutes and then nearly fell. He had stumbled over something. He looked around but couldn't see a thing. He backtracked and stepping forward collided with a solid but short object. He leaned down and traced the shape with his fingertips. It was a grave marker, but invisible. He felt the inscription and just as he had it deciphered, the ground became wet and heavy. He was sinking into the muck and he struggled helplessly as it sucked him down. He panicked. He thrashed around and found himself waist deep. The stone was no longer invisible. He stared at the stone in disbelief.

_**Severus Salazar Snape**_

_Hogwart's Teacher_

_Born January 9__th__, 1958_

_Died June7th, 1998_

"_Courage is the price life exacts for granting peace_."

He was shocked. He looked around in dismay and tried to pull out of her mind. He was trapped there. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest. He looked around as he heard footsteps approaching. Hermione looked down at him in surprise.

"What are you doing sir?" She asked.

"What does it look like?" He snapped bitterly. She looked at the gravestone and sucked in a breath.

"Oh dear."

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me out? Perhaps you'd like it if I died while here in your head!" He shouted.

"No, of course not. Hold on." She left him struggling and he was sinking deeper. She returned a moment later and held out a stick to him. He grabbed it and she began to tug. He wiggled. After fifteen minutes he was pulled free from the muck and sat panting, covered in mud beside the gravestone.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" He asked her dangerously. She too was sitting on the ground, laboring for air.

"Of course not. I didn't know that was there." She pointed toward the grave marker.

"How did you know my date of birth? How did you know my favorite quote?" He accused.

"I didn't, I don't. I don't know." She looked helpless. He believed her. He shook his head and stood up.

"I'll see you back in the classroom. You have some explaining to do."

He withdrew.

Potion's Classroom

Severus withdrew panting and in pain. His muscles burned with exertion. He couldn't fathom why. He felt pressure surrounding his head and he shook it, trying to clear his mind of that infernal buzzing noise. Harry and Ron watched him warily. Something had gone wrong, they were sure of it. The two of them had been staring at one another for over half an hour, without moving. Ron wanted to hex Snape, expecting that he was looking through her private thoughts too…but Harry stopped him when he noticed that blood was trickling down from Snape's nose. They watched transfixed as his face became a mask of pain. Just as Harry was about to leave and fetch Madam Pomfrey, they came out of it.

Snape looked terrible. Dark rings were under his eyes, his shirt front bloody. A sheen of sweat clung to his sallow skin and his hair was greasier than ever.

Hermione looked fine, other than the worried expression on her face.

"Sir?" She asked quietly.

"I will be back in a few minutes. No one is to leave." Severus glared at all three of them and left through the door. He closed and warded it behind him. He couldn't believe what he had just experienced! He practically ran to his personal library and pulled out a few ancient volumes. He ran his trembling fingers over the Greek letters and came across the entry he was looking for.

_Death in the Mind_

_An ancient application passed down through pureblood lines. The most powerful ancients developed the technique against their enemies who attempted to break into their minds and control them. It was used as a protective force solely and had to be placed inside another's mind from a blood relative of the ancients themselves. The attacker would die while entrapped in the mind unless he or she was released directly. _

Severus closed the book and shook his head in confusion. How could that be? She was a mudblood for heaven's sake!

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Perhaps it was not this at all. It could have all been an illusion or it could have been set up by the girl as a trap. She clearly knew how to block her mind. Why was she wasting his time? He was infuriated. That little witch thought she could toy with him? Well, there were many things she would have to learn the hard way. His way.

Severus knew that he looked awful and with a quick "_Evanesco_!" had himself back to normal. He walked back out with a purpose. He was not pleased.

Back in the classroom Harry and Ron had bombarded her with questions but she refused to answer. "Later. I'll tell you later." She promised. She was incredibly worried. She had been sitting there, enjoying the calm and then had felt him enter. It was strange. She could feel his presences, feel his emotions, even make out what he was thinking and attempting to do. She felt him break the first barrier. She stood waiting in the grey mist, the black sand beneath her feet. It was a calm place, with little distractions. After a few minutes she sensed his distress and searched for the source. She found him being pulled into quicksand. She was shocked and didn't know what to do but then remembered from a television program that she'd watched a long time ago how to help him out of it. She conjured a stick and helped pull him out. He pointed out a grave marker and she read the inscription. It shocked her. How could there be those facts on that tombstone when she didn't know them to begin with? It was all very distressing.

With a loud bang, she was ripped from her thoughts. He strode angrily forward. "How did you do that?" He demanded.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. You did it. I want to know how." He glared at her in his most intimidating manner. She refused to back down.

"I do not know sir. I was simply trying to relax my mind and then I felt you in my head. I knew your were frustrated but then you remembered that I was good at charms so you used an opening spell which caused the entrance to fall away. Then you were in my yoga place."

"Your what?" He stared at her confused.

"Yoga sir. It is a way that I relax myself. I think of this place and perform exercises while my mind is at peace. It's a relaxation technique."

"Go on."

"Well, I was waiting there for you and then you were in pain. I didn't know what that meant. You were frightened. I walked towards where I knew you to be and you were enveloped in quicksand. I remembered how to pull someone out and conjured a stick. I helped you out. Then you were upset and I read the inscription on the grave stone and then you left my head."

"How did you know those facts?"

"I didn't. It was the first time I'd seen them."

He pondered that. He knew when someone was lying to him and it was obvious that she was not. "Have you ever been trained in Occlumency?"

"No sir."

"Legillimency?"

"No sir."

"Is anyone in your family an Occlumens or Legillimens?"

"Not that I'm aware of sir."

"Are your parents really muggles?"

"As far as I know, yes."

Interesting.

"I do not understand this Miss Granger. Something does not add up." He began to pace and muttered to himself. How in the world did she accomplish something like that? He'd tried for years to erect such a barrier but had been unable to. How could an untrained eighteen year old know it all witch do such a thing? From what she'd told him, she could feel and hear what he was thinking. Those were signs of a skilled Legillimens, especially considering that he always had his mind occluded against such things. He knew that he would have to consult Albus.

"I do not know how or why you were able to do what you did. We are going to see the Headmaster. You two…" he indicated to Ron and Harry, "will leave this classroom and go about your business. I will meet you for lessons tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp."

The boys nodded and looked at Hermione with questioning eyes. She looked back with a confused expression.

"Come Miss Granger." Snape said and escorted her out of the classroom.


	4. Speak

Disclaimer: I play in this universe for fun.

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 4: Speak

Hogwarts

The trip to the headmaster's office was short and uneventful. Hermione was scared. She kept her head down and her feet moving forward, walking behind Professor Snape the entire way there.

"Fudge Ripple." The gargoyle sprang to life and revealed the circular staircase. They ascended quietly. Severus knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Headmaster's voice rang out. Severus opened the door and ushered Miss Granger inside. Albus looked at the two of them expectantly and gestured that they should sit.

"What brings you here? Is everything all right?" He asked gently, noting the look of frustration and anger on Severus' face and the look of fear on Miss Granger's.

"Perhaps it would be better if I showed you? I would like to get your opinion on it. It's rather odd." Severus stared at the Headmaster and he nodded in assent.

"Pensieve or directly?" He asked politely.

"Pensieve, if you please."

"Very well." He walked over to a cabinet and unlocked it with a wave of his hand. He pulled the bowl out and placed it on a stand that had magically appeared in the center of the office. Severus walked over to the side and placed the tip of his wand to his temple. Slowly, he extracted a feather light strand and flicked it into the basin. It sank in softly like smoke and liquefied as it swirled. Albus tipped his head forward.

Severus returned to his seat and crossed his legs. Hermione watched the bowl fearfully. She had no idea of how it had happened. She had gone into the lesson assuming that she would be even more inept than Ron. It was a well recognized fact that muggleborn witches and wizards had difficulty blocking their minds. It was unheard of for one to be a Legillimens. She sighed softly. Why did these things always happen to her?

After several agonizing moments, Albus lifted his head. He looked at Miss Granger in alarm and then at Severus.

"This was unaltered?" He asked.

"Yes."

Dumbledore walked slowly and settled himself into his chair behind his desk. He rested his elbows on the warm wood and gazed into space. Severus was annoyed but didn't want to interrupt. He knew better.

Hermione snuck a glance at Severus. He held himself rigidly, a muscle in his jaw twitching nervously. His face was controlled other than that and when he caught her looking her narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Miss Granger…may I ask what you were thinking about when Severus entered your mind?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "I was simply clearing my mind of all thought."

"Did you intentionally block Severus in the first room?"

"No."

"Did you feel anything when he spoke the incantation that caused the walls to fall?"

"I felt…pleased. Satisfied."

"You felt these things yourself?"

"It is odd sir. I felt that way but there was no reason for it. Why would I be happy that he broke down one of my defensive barriers?"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Did you erect that barrier?"

She looked confused.

"Intentionally?" He clarified.

"No. It was just, there."

"Did you see him in that room?"

"No."

"But you knew he was there."

"Yes."

"How?"

"It was like I was seeing the room myself, but I wasn't present. It was as if I was looking through his eyes."

"Was anyone speaking to you?"

"I don't think so. I heard a voice…but it was far away."

"Male or female?"

"I'm not certain."

"Interesting. When did you see Severus first? From your perspective?"

"When he was stuck in the sand."

"How did you know where he would be?"

"I could sense his distress. He was afraid, panicking."

"I was not panicking Miss Granger." Severus interrupted.

"You sensed his fear and anxiety?" Dumbledore continued, ignoring Severus.

"Yes. I knew he was in danger so I just ran."

"Where were you before?"

"I was standing in the grey."

"There was nothing around you?"

"No. It is the place I created when I am doing yoga…err, meditating."

"I see. How long have you been meditating?"

"A year and a half."

"Do you know why a grave stone would appear in the black sand? Did you make it appear?"

"No sir. I have no idea. I didn't even pay attention to it until I'd pulled him from the sand."

"Did you wish to free him or were you following an instinct? I need you to think about this question seriously."

"I wanted to free him. When I ran to where he was I felt that it was instinct, but it wasn't instinctual to pull him out. My instincts were telling me to run."

Severus looked at the girl queerly. Why would she go against her instincts and pull him out?

Albus nodded his head, deep in thought. "Would you permit me to enter your mind Miss Granger?"

"Of course sir."

"Very well. I want you to clear your mind of all thought. Focus on the grey. I shall see you shortly."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing and relaxed herself, thinking of the grey. The safe place. The empty. The quiet.

"Legillimens." Albus whispered, staring into her eyes.

Albus stood in the same room that Severus had stood before. The walls were flat and boxed him in. He studied each wall separately, taking notes in his head to examine later. He looked up and noticed the same shaft of light coming from the ceiling. He remembered the charm Severus had used and murmured the incantation which felled the walls around him. He did not move but stared out at the vast grey sky. The black sand beneath his feet glittered beautifully…or dangerously. There was nothing to be seen in any direction. At random he began to walk forward. He sought out her memories, lightly calling to them. He observed everything as he walked, subtle changes that most would not notice in color and texture. An idea came to him. He eyed the grains of sand critically and bent his knees. Slowly, he picked up a few specks on the tip of his finger. He examined them closely. They were the same obsidian color and were the same size. But the shapes were distinct and very different from one another. Not the crystalline that was to be expected, but molded intricately with harsh planes and jagged edges. He let the few specks fall and picked up a few more. Again he studied the clarity and shape, as one might appraise a gemstone. Some were softly rounded, others nearly cubical.

Comprehension lit his features and he was amazed. If his theory was correct…well…it would be impossible. But perhaps there was more than what met the eye.

He walked forward now, anxious to see if the same fate would befall him as Severus. He ran smack into something and rubbed the tip of his nose incredulously. He walked backward a few steps, trying to see the object. He walked forward again and placed the tips of his fingers on the smooth stone, and then he saw it.

Just as it registered he began to sink. "Oh dear." He muttered.

"Headmaster!" Hermione ran forward, a stick already in her hand. "Take hold of this."

He complied and she pulled him from the mire in a few minutes time. He sat beside her and looked at her in wonder. He did not retreat from her mind however. No, it was important that a few things come to the light.

"Miss Granger…can you explain that?" He pointed toward the massive grave stone that stood a few feet away. She looked at it in trepidation.

"No sir."

He looked at his own grave…well, monument would be a more important word. It was twelve feet high, made of smooth white marble. It glowed with a golden inscription.

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

Beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Founder: Order of the Phoenix

Recipient: Order of Merlin First Class

Born: December 25, 1845

Died: June 7, 1998

"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

"Very well. I am going to leave your mind now. We must get back before Severus throws a fit."

"I can hardly imagine that sir." She giggled.

"I shall see you momentarily." He promised.

She felt him withdraw. His image became smoke like, and hovered in the air for a moment before vanishing. She stared at the monument in wonder. It was beautiful. She stood and walked over to it, careful to avoid the ground directly in front of it. She touched the stone, running her fingers over it reverentially. It awed her…humbled her, and saddened her. She never wanted to see the real thing…not as long as she lived.

With a sigh of resolution, she forced herself to open her eyes. Two sets of eyes were trained on her, watching her critically. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Do you have any theories Headmaster?" She asked softly, breaking the silence.

"I do. But I feel that I should work out the details before I inform you. I wouldn't want to alarm you or cause you any kind of distress in the meantime. I do want you to continue working with Severus. Exercise caution, the both of you. If anything of consequence happens, alert me immediately. That is all Miss Granger; you may join your friends."

"Thank you sir." She stood up and walked to the door with purpose. She opened it and hurried down the spiral stair, only to collide with Harry at the bottom. He caught her deftly and captured her eyes looking at her seriously, his green eyes worried. "Are you all right? What happened Hermione?"

"We've been so worried! If that git did anything to hurt you I swear I'll hex him!" Ron added vehemently. Hermione pulled away from Harry and motioned for the two of them to follow her. They followed her out of the castle and into one of the greenhouses. She warded the door behind her and after casting a silencing spell told them to sit. They complied. Then she began her tale and the two of them listened intently. When she'd finished, she was met with silence. After a few uncomfortable minutes…

"What could that mean?" Ron asked, his eyes darting around the room quickly. "I mean, I'd sure like to bury Snape…but that doesn't explain Dumbledore."

"It's not that I wanted to bury him or that I made those things happen. I was at peace. Then I sensed the distress and came running, to pull both of them from the ground."

"What do you do with your thoughts while you are in your peaceful place?" Harry asked quietly, interrupting her train of thought.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "It's hard to define, exactly. They just seem to go away. I will them to go so that I can relax."

"Well, you should think about it. I mean, I know I'm no expert, but I have learned some things. Figuring out where you're hiding your thoughts would probably be a good first step." Harry encouraged.

"Professor Snape is supposed to keep teaching me. If anything weird happens, we're to tell Dumbledore."

"Suit yourself." Harry said gruffly, looking away.

"Well, if you're still getting lessons, it can't be all bad. Dumbledore wouldn't place you in danger." Ron explained.

"Exactly." She let out a sigh of relief and looked again at her green eyed friend. His eyes seemed hollow.

Inspiration hit her.

"Hogsmeade anyone?" She asked jovially. The two young men were transformed into children at the word and laughing they made their way off the grounds.

It was the perfect thing to keep them all distracted.

They didn't notice two sets of eyes on them as they left the greenhouses and walked off of the grounds.

Dumbledore's Office

"Who do you suppose erected that barrier?" Severus asked.

"Hard to say. Obviously someone who didn't want anyone getting into her head. The question is why more than how." Albus answered pensively.

"I've never encountered anything like it. I assume you met with the same fate?"

"Yes. I could have avoided the trap entirely, but I wanted to see if the same thing would happen again."

"Where is she keeping her thoughts and memories? I found no trace of them. There was the grey sky and the black sand and that's it."

"I have a theory but it will take time to prove it one way or the other. In the meantime, I wish for you to continue lessons with her. The next time you're in her mind, look at the sand. I want you to find a grain of sand that looks different than the rest. I don't know what color it will be, but it most certainly will not be black."

He gasped. "A grain of sand?"

"They are not truly grains of sand, Severus. I believe they are miniature keys. Find the one that is different and enlarge it. Let me know what happens."

"How am I to find a grain of sand in an ocean?"

"You are a wizard, aren't you Severus?" Albus was twinkling madly. Realization hit him. He couldn't believe how simple it was!

He nodded curtly and left the room with a swish of his robes. He stalked the empty corridors, deep in thought. Instead of the mundane banality that he'd been expecting and dreading, he was confronted with something that not only intrigued him but frightened and challenged him as well. He was fairly certain it had nothing to do with the girl herself. She had never been trained and was muggleborn. Or was she?

Research was something that Severus could do like no other. When presented with a problem, he worked on it tirelessly, allowing nothing to get in his way. Genealogy records would not be too hard to find, especially considering her humble roots. He would find out all he could about her and then, he would break through her barriers. He would find out who had built the fortifications and why. It would give him great satisfaction to figure out this puzzle and defeat it. No doubt someone powerful had built them…perhaps the Dark Lord? But when would he have done it? How? Why? It didn't make sense.

It was a mystery worthy of his attention. It had been far too long since he'd had a serious mental work out. He would need to brush up on his already formidable skills.

Walking the halls absently, a sly grin stole over his features. The paintings looked at him in alarm. The old bat was smiling. This couldn't be good.

Hogsmeade

"Want to go to Honeydukes? I'm dying for chocolate!" Ron begged the others.

"You've gotten rather addicted over this summer, haven't you Ron?" Hermione joked. "I mean, is chocolate the only thing you think about anymore?" She was of course referring to his daily complaints about there not being enough chocolate in the world. Unbeknownst to him, he'd been placed under an obsession spell three weeks prior, courtesy of the two twin terrors, George and Fred. She and Harry promised that they wouldn't speak a word. When he'd eaten a certain amount, the spell would go away.

"Yeah mate. I hear you groaning about it in your sleep… 'Where did you go little chocolate frog! Come back…'" Harry joked and Hermione burst into laughter.

"Shut up! Honestly, I'm not addicted. I'm just fond of chocolate in its many delicious forms." Ron stated.

"Well, we'd better head on over there before his head explodes, what do you think Hermione?"

"I totally agree. We can't have this mad chocolate fiend walking around with us mumbling all day. What would _normal_ people think?"

"You're just jealous that you can't eat chocolate like I can. You'd get fat." Ron quipped and Hermione turned on him sharply.

"I will not get fat, and do you think you are getting away with all this eating without consequence? I'd step on a scale if I were you." She stared pointedly at his rounder than normal tummy. He blushed a deep scarlet but continued walking to Honeydukes. She rolled her eyes and exchanged a knowing look with Harry. Ron entered the shop and eagerly began filling bags with chocolate flavored treats.

"How much you reckon he'll spend this time?" Harry whispered.

"Every last sickle that he's got on him." Hermione.

"Agreed."

Hermione walked around the shop and found her favorite treat. It wasn't popular and didn't cost much, but it satisfied her sweet tooth and that was all that mattered. She got a small bag and filled it to the brim. She made her way to the cash register with her purchase and was nearly assaulted by two incredulous wizards.

"Why do you buy those Hermione? They're so disgusting!" Harry admonished and Ron nodded in agreement. No one bought those!

"They are not. They're intricate, layered."

"I don't see how chocolate, salt, cayenne pepper and coconut can be good. Especially with that awful green color. It looks like vomit!"

"It doesn't taste like vomit. Unlike those beans that you like so much."

"Touché." Harry admitted defeat. He'd been unfortunate enough to find one the year prior. It nearly ruined the treat for him.

"And who are you to talk Ronald?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the two large bags of chocolate he was holding. A smear of the brown substance was already hiding in the crevice of his upper lip. He just gave her a cocky grin and the three left the shop in high spirits.

"I need to visit the apothecary and the bookstore, is there anywhere else anyone needs to go?"

Ron snorted.

"I'd like to get some broom wax, I'm nearly out." Harry admitted.

"I don't need to go anywhere but the Three Broomsticks." Ron said.

"All right. Well, why don't you go with Harry and I'll meet you guys at the pub in an hour?"

"Sounds good. See you later Mione."

"Don't get lost in the bookstore!" Ron called to her as she turned on her heel and started toward her first destination.

"Idiot." She whispered under her breath. She walked forward with a purpose and pulled out a list that she'd made the night before. Although she had a rather large inventory of Potions ingredients, she wanted to stock up on certain things that would be a little more difficult to find. It was probable that Professor Snape had these ingredients in his private lab, but there was no way that she would dare poach off of him. There were many different brews that she was dying to try out, some more innocuous than others. It wouldn't do to have him poking around her experiments.

The smell of the shop nearly knocked her off of her feet. She would never get used to the strong eclectic aroma that wafted through these types of buildings. It was positively pungent. She didn't notice anyone behind the counter and so began to nose around the shelves. She found several ingredients right off the bat and was pleased. She studiously took each vial up to the counter and made little check marks on her parchment. She'd gotten about half of her list when the shopkeeper returned to the counter, probably from a break.

"Ah, I see you've found many of our ingredients. Was there anything else that you needed that you couldn't locate? I'd be most happy to help you." The aging witch asked politely.

"Well…I still need a few ounces of Mandrake juice, a vial of dragon's blood, a dozen porcupine quills, asphodel, powdered moonstone, and syrup of Hellebore."

"All within stock. I'll fetch them for you immediately. Do you know the quantities required for the asphodel, moonstone and syrup of Hellebore?"

"Six vials of the syrup, and two vials of asphodel. I only need a pinch of the moonstone."

Ten minutes later, everything was bagged and paid for. It had cost her plenty, to be sure, but it was well worth the investment if any of her Potions proved useful. She shrank the bag and placed it neatly within her pocket. Happy that the chore had only taken a half hour, she left the shop and nearly skipped to the bookstore.

The shop bell jingled when she walked inside. Dozens of tombs called to her and she walked the aisles admiring many texts that she'd already read. The couple who owned the store knew better than to offer assistance. She knew the store nearly as well as they did. She was surprised and pleased when she noticed that a muggle section had been added. It was only one shelf, but she perused the titles eagerly. One book immediately caught her eye…_The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu. She decided she'd go ahead and get it. The rest of her shopping list was mostly texts about Potions that couldn't be found in the Hogwarts library.

Forty five minutes later, she had a large stack of books piled precariously on the counter. The total of her purchases shocked her but she was careful to keep her restraint. What was a handful of galleons to the attainment of knowledge?

Out of utter necessity she shrank the bag and placed it beside the ingredients in her coat. With a pleased smile she left the shop and headed towards The Three Broomsticks. The afternoon sun filtered down through the leaves and cast beautiful shadows on the cobblestone street. It was warm and she was looking forward to a cool drink. When she reached the tavern, she realized with disappointment that her friends weren't there. She found a good table in the back and sat down, reserving it for them. Madam Rosmerta made her way over and took Hermione's drink order. She decided to pull out one of her books and do a bit of reading while she waited.

She enlarged her shopping bag and pulled out the top book without even looking at the title. She re-shrank the package and put it back into her pocket. Madam Rosmerta set her drink down on the well worn wood and Hermione hastily paid her before she left. She hastily turned her attention to the book. It was a called _Secrets of Chinese Potion Making_. She looked over the index and decided she'd read about the many uses of green cardamom pods.

"Granger." A voice drawled in her ear.

"Malfoy." She looked up surprised. "What are you doing in Hogsmeade?"

"Mother had some business she needed to attend to. Something to do with her summer wardrobe, I think. I didn't care to follow after her all day so I thought I'd stop in for a drink. Care if I join you?"

"Um. Ok." She didn't want to refuse when he was being so polite but she had a nagging feeling that she should have said no.

"All right then." He slid into the booth and sat quite close. Madam Rosmerta made her way over and gave him a smile.

"The usual, Draco?"

"Please."

She hastily returned with his drink and refused payment when he offered. Draco sipped the fire whisky delicately and eyed her thoughtfully.

"What are you reading?"

"A book about Chinese potions. I recently got hired on at Hogwarts."

"You? In what capacity?" He stared at her incredulously.

"Assistant teaching position. Potions." She explained impatiently.

"With Severus? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Her voice dropped a few degrees.

"I can't believe you'd want to work under him. He's been a real arse to you over the years."

"I'm well aware of that, thanks." She retorted.

"Why do you want to teach Potions? It wasn't your best subject."

"Actually, I received an O on my N.E.W.T. exam."

"Really? I got an E. It came as a bit of a shock. They said only one person had managed the Outstanding. I should have figured you'd find a way to get through the test."

"I didn't _get through the test_. I genuinely enjoy potions. Just because Snape has decided to play favorites over the years doesn't mean that I don't have the talent."

He seemed to mull over her words. "I didn't mean to sound rude. It's just Severus never gave you any accolades. So I naturally assumed…"

"What? That I was incompetent?" Her eyes flashed dangerously. "That man had it out for me because I am a Gryffindor and who I'm friends with."

"That's just it. Why would you want to assist someone that hates you?"

She began a retort but closed her mouth. Why did she want this job? Her face showed her confusion clearly and Draco was a master at reading body language. He decided to try a different tactic.

"Look, I didn't come in here to have an argument. I just wanted to say hello. See how you're doing."

"Why?" She couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Well…after we shared _a moment_ the other night…I just thought I'd see how you are."

"I'm fine. I wanted to ask you something though, about the other night."

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me? I thought you hated me?"

"Things are not always what they appear." His ice blue eyes held her captive. She stared back at him and he shifted closer. Oh no, this cannot be happening again!

He leaned closer and cupped her cheek. His breath was warm and smelled of the strong liquor. She was frozen, held in place by his gaze…

The door to the bar banged open and she jumped. Harry and Ron tumbled in and looked around. Draco saw them and hastily slid out of the booth, but not before Harry and Ron had spotted him. They charged toward the table and Hermione watched on in alarm.

"Malfoy." Harry spit.

"Oh look, it's Potty and the Weasel. I'm amazed they even allow riffraff like you in this establishment." Draco turned up his nose and stood proudly.

"Actually Malfoy, I'm surprised your head even fit through the door. What did you use, a shrinking charm?" Harry stood toe to toe with Malfoy and looked ready to hex him. Ron had his hand around his wand and would be ready to back his friend up at a moments notice.

"Actually, I was just having a word with Granger before you two decided to interrupt." He sidestepped Harry easily and turned to look at Hermione. "Let's do this again sometime." With that, he turned on his heel and left the pub with his head held high. Hermione watched him leave with her eyes wide and her mouth open. Harry and Ron turned to stare at her.

"He wasn't bothering you, was he Hermione?" Ron asked. "I swear I'll chase that ferret down…"

"That won't be necessary Ronald. I appreciate the sentiment though."

"What was he saying to you? Why does he want to do it again sometime?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. I ran into him the other night and we had a drink…and then he came in here today and asked if he could sit."

"You said yes?" The two young men asked in unison. They looked shocked.

"I didn't want to be rude. Speaking of rude…where were the two of you? I came in here and neither of you were here!" She tried to change the subject and momentarily succeeded.

"Sorry Mione. After we got wax we decided to visit Zonko's. Must have lost track of time." Ron toed the ground sheepishly.

"I'm sorry we were late…but you shouldn't be hanging around with Malfoy. He's bad news Hermione. I shouldn't need to remind you of that." Harry lectured and she had the grace to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be talking to him. I don't really know why I did."

"Well, just stay away from him in the future. Ok?" Harry was asking for a promise but something inside of her wouldn't allow her to make it. She nodded her head in agreement instead. That seemed to appease both of them.

"So did you buy out the bookstore this time?" Ron asked.

"Well, no. But I did spend a bit more than what I had intended to."

"Big surprise." Ron snorted. "God, I need a drink."

As if on cue, a bar maiden appeared and fetched their drinks. Ron never ordered anything but butterbeer, and Harry had recently taken a liking to a drink called a White Russian. It was a muggle concoction and Hermione thought they were a bit too overpowering.

As soon as they had their drinks they began to talk about, what else, Quidditch. It was endless and Hermione never had anything to add to the conversation. So in the middle of a particularly long winded speech about the Chudley Canons fall from grace, she opened her book and began reading. Half an hour later, the twosome decided they were ready to go back to Hogwarts. She shrank the book and put it in her pocket with a sigh and they left the pub. The sun was beginning to set just as they reached the path that led back to Hogwarts. A filling meal sounded quite appealing, followed by a bath and her bed. She hadn't slept properly in three days.

She trudged between the two of them and after a bit noticed how quiet they both were. She glanced at Ron's face and he looked down at her encouragingly. She looked over at Harry and he gave her a hopeful smile. They were both standing close to her and "accidentally" brushing her hands on both sides. She crossed her arms to avoid the contact and stared resolutely ahead.

What was going on? The both of them were acting strangely and it did not sit well with her. She shook her head. What was she going to do with the two of them? They'd been silently vying for her attention for the past few weeks. She wondered if they had a bet going, or if they were genuinely interested. Ron was a hopeless case. He'd always cared about her, but she knew it would never work. Without Harry present, the two of them couldn't hold a conversation for more than five minutes. Harry, though she could talk to him about a multitude of things, just wasn't her type. She wished that he was. The two of them would be so good together…everyone said so. But she couldn't force herself to feel anything towards him other than a loving friendship. She thought that he felt the same way about her. Perhaps she was wrong.

Regardless…this awkwardness had to end. She would have to confront the both of them, and soon.

Snape's Private Quarters

He stared resolutely at the flickering flame. He'd been studying it, watching it dance idly as it dwindled down into the ashes. Deprived of oxygen, the most deadly and beautiful thing in the world ceased to exist. He'd been sitting this way, thinking of absolutely nothing for the past hour. Well…that had been his intention. Instead, he'd found himself musing over Miss Granger. So incredibly eager to please, always striving for his acknowledgment. She'd pleased him with her intuitive nature…her unwavering concentration when hunched over a cauldron. No. She did not please him in any fashion. He held a grudging respect for her mind, nothing more. Her aptitude for his subject had amazed him on more than one occasion, but she needn't know that. She got enough praise heaped on her from everyone else she knew.

Minerva doted over the girl as though she was her mother. She'd even seen fit to give the young witch a time turner. Severus had argued loudly against that one, but in usual fashion, lost against the determined old crow. Albus always had a soft spot for the bright witch. She'd helped his precious Potter out of a few scrapes. Dumbledore would send her smiles when he thought no one was looking and always pushed Severus to be nicer to her. He'd agreed to be nice…when he was dead and not a second before. Silence was the best anyone could hope for. Flitwick had been taken with the girl and proclaimed her "a gem of a student." Professor Sprout had said that her aptitude for herbology was unparalleled, except perhaps by Longbottom. The useless boy supposedly had some skills after all…not that Severus had ever seen them. Trelawney hadn't praised the girl…but her opinion was forfeit as far as Severus was concerned. One true prophecy didn't make one a Seer, just a parasite, riding on the curtails of her great grandmother.

As for Severus himself…he'd been most disappointed that she was a Gryffindor. Had she been sorted into his own house…well, there was potential. He could have taken her under his wing and taught her all he knew. With her avid thirst for knowledge, she'd have rivaled himself, had they attended Hogwarts at the same time. But it was not to be. The girl chose to align herself with Potter and the Weasley's. She chose to give in to her theatrical and impulsive side and had thrown herself into mortal danger time and again. If Severus didn't know better, he'd say she had a death wish. The foolish girl couldn't keep her mouth closed and had no idea how to mask her features. Anyone could read her, just by looking at her.

Which brought him full circle. He could read her face…oh yes. Her eyes would flash a warning when she was angry. Her chin would jut out when she was feeling defiant. She squared her shoulders and sighed when she admitted defeat or gave up on something. He made it a point to read everyone's body language, no matter how insignificant they were. He knew these sorts of things about many of his more unruly students. Not that she was unruly necessarily…trouble just seemed to follow her. No doubt as a result of the company she kept.

Her mind was another beast altogether. From what he'd been able to ascertain so far, she was in fact born of a muggle family. There had been only one error that he'd found in her records, and it was only on one of the hundreds of documents. That could easily be dismissed as a clerical error. However, he made a point of marking it should anything else of consequence be uncovered. Forging documents was a tricky business in the wizarding world and those who participated in it often made mistakes. He had been able to see past forgeries easily and had made the Dark Lord very happy more than once, by identifying traitors in the circle. It kept the heat off of his shoulders and the Dark Lord allowed him to get closer with each successful venture. Thus, his penchant for uncovering the identities of others had proven a useful skill. It could prove valuable in this instance as well. He need only find the same mistake elsewhere for him to be sure.

He hazarded a glance at his pocket watch. It was two o'clock in the morning. As usual, he found himself unable to sleep. As much as students liked to believe he wandered the halls out of a feverish desire to punish them all…he really did it because it was the only way for him to get to sleep. He had to force himself to be completely exhausted to even have a chance. Being able to take away house points and terrify the dunderheads was simply a bonus.

Severus pulled himself from his comfortable chair and donned his lightweight cloak. Minutes later he began his routine search of the castle, not that there were students over the summer, but simply out of habit. Routine was a luxury as far as he was concerned, but as long as it was available to him, he would avail himself of its benefits. The corridors were bathed in dark shadow and he felt comfortable among them. They offered safe refuge lest he be attacked. Not many could navigate so well in the dark, especially on familiar territory.

His shoes made a mild clicking noise which was entirely pleasing in the heavy silence. After his tour of the dungeons, he climbed to the first floor. Instead of continuing on a tour of the classrooms, he decided to skip it and head outside. An evening stroll in the moonlight would be refreshing.

On the other side of the castle, Hermione Granger tossed and turned in her bed. The heavy woolen fabrics that were her lifeline during the winter were entirely too hot for summer weather. After transfiguring them, she nestled down into her bed, only to realize that it wasn't the warmth that was keeping her from sleep. It was an inexhaustible feeling…as though there was something that needed to be done. She racked her brains and couldn't think of a single thing. The past few weeks had been barely tolerable. She was afraid that she was developing some sort of insomnia. At night, she had an endless store of energy. During the day she had a normal amount of energy but grew tired as evening approached. Usually she would get into bed and drift off, only to wake up thirty minutes later and be unable to get back to sleep. This lack of sleep was beginning to show on her face and she'd had to use glamours lately to hide it from her friends.

"Ugh." She grunted in dissatisfaction. What could she possibly do? She'd already bathed and had a more than adequate meal, courtesy of the house elves. She'd played Ron in a game of chess and had been beaten soundly, much to his amusement. She'd visited McGonagall and had a pleasant conversation over tea. Now…she should be asleep. Any normal person would be.

"Well…I'd better get up. Lying in bed doesn't help anything. Don't you agree Crooks?" Her familiar eyed her with disdain and then settled himself back down, closing his eyes.

"Fine. I'll leave you to your sleep." She huffed and wrapped a robe around her pajamas. She slid her feet into slippers and pocketed her wand. Carefully she crept from the dormitory and walked down the hundreds of steps from Gryffindor tower. It really was a bother being up so high.

She reached the ground floor and looked around. The castle was so different late at night and empty of students. Too quiet. Spying a sliver of moonlight through one of the windows she decided to take a walk outside. Perhaps the fresh air would help. If not, she could look at the stars. She'd never admit it to anyone, after giving up astronomy, but she loved stargazing. The Universe was a wonderful place and couldn't be completely mapped or read about in a book. The only thing one could do was to look at it and study it that way.

There were many doors that led out to the grounds, but one in particular that didn't make any noise. Harry had shown it to her during their last year, when they'd often have late night parties out at the Quidditch stadium. She quickly located the door and stepped out into the cool air. It felt wonderful on her warm skin. She began to walk over the slightly damp grass and felt free for the first time in a month. This was peace. The earth compressed under her weight slightly and with a burst of inspiration and energy, she bound forward. Her feet felt light as a feather and she ran toward the lake, the wind whipping her cheeks and bringing a healthy glow to them. Though she hadn't run in such a long time, she found that it was nearly effortless to do so. With great excitement she reached the lake. It was still and black as ink. Something about the water called to her.

Not really knowing what she was doing, she pulled the robe from around her and let it fall to the ground. She kicked off her slippers and stripped herself of her pajamas. She stood in her bra and knickers and then dove into the lake. The water felt amazing, cold and refreshing. She swam away from the edge purely on impulse. Feeling utterly invigorated she let out a throaty laugh, loving the sound that her echoes made on the outcroppings of rock that surrounded parts of the lake. Things brushed past her but she ignored them. She knew no fear.

The night air was pleasant but was becoming a bit chilly. He'd head around the lake and then would head back to the castle. He was actually beginning to feel tired. What a glorious feeling.

Hearing an unnatural sound carried by the wind, he ducked down. He listened for it again but his surroundings were silent. He moved stealthily through the trees that surrounded the lake and crept forward, his eyes on alert. The sight that befell him stunned him. Granger was in the middle of the lake, swimming. He watched fascinated. What on earth was she thinking?

She moved through the water easily, cutting through the inky blackness as though she was flying. She ducked under and Severus caught his breath. A sense of danger engulfed him and he sprang from the trees, moving down the steep incline toward the waters edge. The chit was going to get herself killed. He watched warily and at long last she surfaced. He decided to make his presence known.

"Granger! Get out of the lake this instant!" He called out. Her head snapped around to his form immediately and she looked startled. Slowly she swam toward him. He stood with a sneer plastered on his face, his arms crossed in front of him. She came within ten feet and then stopped.

"Come on Granger, I haven't got all night."

"Honestly sir, I'll be fine. You can go back to the castle. I'll follow in a few minutes."

He snorted. "You will get out of the lake immediately. I will not leave until you do." He glared at her. She looked positively flustered.

"Can you turn around sir?" He gave her his most menacing look, knowing it would unnerve her. Knowing anything else she said would undoubtedly work against her, she squared her shoulders. Severus knew what that meant and he felt a tiny bit of satisfaction, knowing that he could cause the little know-it-all to give up. As she moved forward and her body began to emerge from the water, he sucked in a breath. Oh no. What had he done?

He watched as her womanly form emerged dripping wet from the water. Her paltry underthings clung to her curves and he could see every bit of her body through the thin material. His mouth went dry. He willed himself to turn, to close his eyes, anything to end this moment, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. His body was betraying him at a most inopportune moment. With dismay he felt his trousers tighten. Calling on every ounce of his willpower he possessed, he turned and began walking jerkily toward the castle and most importantly away from her. He heard her footsteps trailing behind him.

"I'm going to grab my wand and robe sir. I'll just be a moment." She told him and he kept his eyes averted. When she was decent she joined him at his side.

"What on earth could you have been thinking Granger? The water is freezing cold! Have you forgotten about the squid?" He turned on her menacingly.

She did not answer but kept her eyes on the ground. Oh no…she wasn't going to get away with this. How dare she put him in this position!

"I expect an answer." He whispered dangerously. "Speak." He commanded.


	5. Leave this with You

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters….just the plot.

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 5: Eloquent as Always

Hogwart's Grounds

Hermione lowered her eyes in abject humiliation. What on earth could she say?

"I couldn't sleep and was rather warm in the tower. I was taking a walk, trying to get some air and then I spotted the lake. The water looked cool and inviting and I fancied a swim. I didn't think it would bother anyone…" She trailed off.

He tilted his head to the side with his eyebrows raised. "That water _never_ looks inviting. It has all sorts of charms cast on it in order to keep students out. I shouldn't need to remind you that there are many dangerous creatures that lurk in the depths of that lake. You could have been killed."

"With all due respect, sir, I am no longer a student. I am of age and can do as I wish. Also, I can handle myself. You don't need to remind me of what is in that lake. I've known since first year."

He narrowed his eyes and studied her beneath his hooded lashes. "You are barely of age Miss Granger. Though you may no longer be a student, you are now _my_ assistant and I don't _fancy_ having my assistant getting killed in the dead of night in a frigid lake. You may think that you can traipse around these grounds as if you own them, but you do not. Any more of this type of foolish behavior and I will see to it personally that you are fired. I objected to you the moment I found out what Albus had gone behind my back and done, because as much as you like to think of yourself as an adult, you are not. You are a silly little girl who has a lot of growing up to do." He replied scathingly, his voice laced with venom.

She looked up at him and the fire in her eyes surprised him. He had been expecting tears or indignation, but not this. It was a look of pure hatred. "I am going to love proving you wrong." She hissed.

He took a step backward, wondering if he'd heard her correctly. Her face glowed with righteousness and he wanted to do nothing more than wipe that smug look off of her features. "You will hold your tongue." He replied silkily.

"I can say what I damn well please. You no longer have a position of power over me."

"Don't I?" He took two steps and stood over her. "This is no game. I will _always_ be two steps ahead of you. Go back to your tower and throw your tantrum there." He goaded her, wondering when she would snap. Knowing Gryffindor women and their infamous tempers, it should have happened already.

Hermione looked up into his cruel, cold, taunting eyes. His lips were plastered in an ugly sneer. So he thought he'd already won. Hermione calmed her erratic heartbeat and let her eyes grow cold as flint. Her features became hard and the air around her faintly crackled with her magic. Her fingers itched and she let them wrap around her wand.

Before she could even pull it from her robe, he had his wand in his hand and pointed at her face. He looked down at her with a gloating expression, knowing he had the upper hand. Her face always gave away her thoughts, even if her mind was closed to him at the moment. What he hadn't counted on was her genuine intuition. Ten inches separated them and she closed the space in an instant. It caused the tip of his wand to poke into the soft underside of her neck. What a terrible move to make…to willingly allow your opponent to hold his wand at your neck! Then he realized what she had done. Her body was pressed against his. He could feel the dampness of the water that still clung to her curves…and they were now pushing against his chest. _Her breasts…his chest…Merlin…_

With lightning speed she struck. In the moment that he had been distracted by her brazen display, she had pulled his own wand from his fingers and flipped it around so that it was now pointing at him. It glowed red. Many things flashed across his features in the few seconds that it took to register that she had disarmed him; shock, indignation, anger, lust, humiliation. An all encompassing fury filled his lithe frame.

Her eyes gazed at him appraisingly. Her head was tilted to the side cockily. Unbeknownst to her, this show of confidence was a weakness. He could use wandless magic and throw her twenty feet from where he stood and retrieve his wand in the process. Or he could take part in her little power play and unnerve her completely. Knowing the damage it would cause to her Gryffindor pride, he chose the latter.

With amazing agility he grabbed her wrists and used a pressure point that forced her to open her hand. She had no time to utter an incantation. His wand fell harmlessly to the grass. He squeezed her wrists tightly and she struggled against his hold, leaning back away from him, trying to pull out of the hold using her body weight. Had she been Millicent Bulstrode, he may have had a struggle. As it was, she was petite and lacked upper body strength and he held her with an iron will. He jerked her forward, forcing her body to come into full contact with his. Using his long fingers he wrapped her wrists with one of his hands and used his free arm to wrap around her waist. He exerted enough pressure to cause a bit of pain and she struggled uselessly against him. "Never underestimate your opponent."

She glared at him and lifted her knee to hit him in the groin. He sensed her decision a moment before she could act and caught her leg on the path of its trajectory. He now held her wrists above her head and her thigh just above the knee. The friction of their bodies was enticing and he felt himself growing hard…

NO! He let her go immediately and she fell to the grass. Hatred seared through him and he called his wand to him. "If you ever pull anything like that ever again, I will have you fired Ms. Granger. Return to your dormitory at once!"

She looked mortified, lying on the ground, flushed and panting. He gave her a disgusting smile and turned, walking away from her. She had never felt so absolutely humiliated in her life. Why was it that he did things like this to her? Why couldn't he leave well enough alone! It wasn't like she was harming anyone, swimming in the lake. Then he had shown up and all hell had broken loose. That man was a menace to society. Slowly she stood and rubbed her raw wrists absently. Perhaps she should have never come back to Hogwarts at all.

Severus walked away and the smile he'd put in place for her benefit melted away and settled into a natural frown. She was not the only one who was mortified by what had occurred. Had he caught Potter or Weasley out in the lake, things would have gone very differently had he chosen to intervene. Perhaps he'd have ignored them and allowed the squid to get them. But of course not. It had to be _Granger_. Regardless of his personal feelings about the annoying know it all witch, he couldn't allow a female to remain in that lake unescorted and in the dead of night no less. Many things could go wrong. The lake was dangerous, perhaps more-so than the forest. Over the years, several students had been killed either in the lake or at the waters edge. It hadn't happened in fifteen years because of the charms that had been placed over it, making it appear bottomless and dark. It froze over in the winter and was not dangerous then. It was the worst possible place to be during the summer. Most of the teachers even avoided it.

What had she been thinking? She hadn't really explained anything with her vague excuse. Was it possible she knew about the scrolls? It was impossible. The information had never been published and had been passed down through certain pureblood families only. No one had ever been able to retrieve them, as they were under certain locating enchantments and blood kin wards. He had made the attempt, as all in the Prince line had done, but had never set eyes on it. What a disappointment that had been. Years of careful observation and underwater mapping had been useless.

What then? Was there something else? Could her answer have been truthful? Did she really fancy a swim? If so…why wouldn't she take Potter or Weasley with her? Why go alone? Why at three o'clock in the morning?

Disgusted, he entered the castle door and hurried down many flights of stairs to his beloved dungeons. The dank quiet cellars of the whole enterprise were the only respite he'd ever had. Only when he reached his classroom did he pause. With an uttered incantation, the door shut and locked behind him. He walked slowly through the aisle of desks and up to his beloved ebony table. He sat in the well worn leather swivel chair and looked out at the emptiness. So many dunderheads over the years. Spilling harmful ingredients…not paying attention to what they were doing. Melting cauldrons. Explosions. Silly teen dramas and note passing. Idiots. He allowed himself to remember the many faces that had occupied the room in recent years.

Longbottom. He shuddered. The boy was a disaster. Pure and simple. He should never have been allowed near a cauldron.

Draco. He'd never gotten a potion wrong. Perhaps because he'd been given the entire curriculum a year in advance. Malfoy gold had lined his pockets for that personal favor.

The Weasley's. Red haired disasters, all of them. The twins had been nightmares. More explosions had occurred because of their experiments than cauldrons lost to Longbottom's carelessness. Ginerva and Ronald were on the same dismal level. It was harder to remember the older ones. He frowned.

Granger…those big brown eyes. That infernal hand sticking up in the air. The intelligent textbook responses. Her potions were nearly perfect every time. He hadn't made it easy on her. His standards were high for everyone, but were nigh impossible to reach for a pupil such as her. He required perfection from those that had the potential to achieve it.

His lips curved into a small smile.

No. He would not do this. It was a waste of time and would serve no purpose.

He allowed himself to wander down another corridor in his thoughts instead. As his eyes drifted over the empty seats, he spied the desk he'd sat at during his time as a student. It had a slight golden color on its surface. Slughorn never had been able to lift out every bit of that particular potion he'd spilled. _Endless Love Draught. _He'd brewed it without anyone ever knowing. The ingredients were costly and rare to find and a few of them had to be stolen as he could not buy them…being underage. Lucius had helped him. Five years his senior, the elder Malfoy had been more than happy to obtain the dangerous substances he needed. The young Severus never had understood why Lucius had befriended him. What advantage was there to associating with an unpopular, poor, half blood like himself? The older Severus wished he could smack his younger counterpart for underestimating Malfoy, for believing that he'd done those things out of a sense of friendship or house pride.

The potion had been for one person. The only girl he'd ever loved. The only girl to ever look at him and smile. Lily. Even now, her name brought a peaceful smile to his lips. He remembered her auburn hair, her beautiful skin and her kind and caring nature. She was intelligent, loyal, and brilliant. They'd spend hours together in the library, reading in silence. He'd secretly watch her over the lip of his book. Everything about her seemed ethereal. Their first kiss had been _magic_.

Then along came James Potter. Swaggering Potter who owned the Quidditch field. Handsome and intelligent. Sarcastic and charming. So many girls harbored broken hearts because of him. If only he'd left her alone…

But he hadn't. He pursued her with dogged determination. She continually turned him down. Severus had loved her for it.

Then that one fateful day had happened. Next to that dratted lake. Potter and his cronies had hung him upside down and he'd never been more humiliated in his life. Then she had come to his aid. She tried to defend him. At the time he couldn't understand it. He didn't want her to see him like this. So he'd called her the most hateful thing he could think of and that word had driven her from his side forever. She practically flew into Potter's arms.

His face was haggard as he remembered with vivid clarity the horrible pain that had ensued. He'd brewed the potion for her…to keep her by his side. Then, he saw her kiss Potter, in the middle of the Potions classroom. Potter kept his eyes open and stared into Snape's black orbs as she did it, to mock him. Severus was shaking so badly that he'd tipped the cauldron. The contents spilled over his desk, the golden flecks sinking into the wood. Never before in his life had he hated anyone so much. He wanted to kill Potter. He wanted to strangle Lily for doing that to him. He wondered if it had all been a farce, a joke that she and Potter had shared. He could only imagine the laughter behind his back. Snivellus with Lily Evans? Yeah right.

Later that day he made the biggest mistake of his life by telling Lucius his problems. Lucius had the perfect solution…

He slumped over his desk and pounded the surface with his fists. Young love had ruined the rest of his existence. He would never love again.

His only chance at happiness now was a quick and painless death and the chance of that was slim.

_Some spots never come off._

Hermione eventually picked herself up. She winced in pain as she realized she had twisted her ankle. Bugger.

Things had gone terribly wrong and she knew that she couldn't stay at Hogwarts. She'd attacked _him_…the person she had sworn to assist for the next three years. He would never allow her to remain at her post. Dumbledore would catch wind of this and his disappointment was not a cross that she wanted to bear. She didn't want to let him down. Determined, she decided that she'd write her letter of resignation in the morning. The only issue now was getting back up to the tower. All those steps were more than an obstacle. She racked her brains. The infirmary was equally as far and most of the teachers were gone for the summer. It left her with one option that was not at all appealing. _Snape_.

"There is no way I am going to see him. Knowing my luck he'll probably kill me." She whispered aloud. There had to be another option. Suddenly a mental picture floated through her mind of a corridor on the third floor. It was only three flights of stairs. She could make it if she was careful.

An hour later, sweating from exertion, Hermione found herself in front of the room of requirement. She thought long and hard about what she needed and suddenly a door appeared. Limping inside, she looked around with satisfaction. A small bed sat in the middle of the room and there was a basin of cool water sitting on the nightstand, along with a roll of gauze and an ice pack. Muggle remedies would have to do. Although she knew a spell to fix her ankle, it had been drilled into her that you did not go about healing yourself. Terrible things had happened to those more experienced than she.

She hobbled the last few steps and sank into the bed with a sigh of relief. Using the gauze, she gingerly wrapped her now swollen ankle and lifted it under a stack of small pillows. The ice pack felt wonderful and before she had another coherent thought, she was asleep.

"You seen Hermione?" Ron asked Harry as they sat at breakfast.

"No, not all morning." Harry responded thoughtfully.

"Wonder where she is?"

"Dunno, probably the library."

"Its too early for that."

"You do know who we're talking about here…"

"Suppose you're right. But honestly…when will she give it a rest?"

"When she's read every book in there…twice."

"Well, let's go retrieve our little bookworm, shall we? She needs to eat sometime. She's getting way too thin."

"I know what you mean. She hasn't been sleeping much either. At least that's what Ginny said."

They both shook their heads, exasperated. Her penchant for learning hadn't stopped after graduation as it had for everyone else. N.E.W.T exams were usually the end of ones scholastic career…but not for Hermione Granger. She was choosing to come back to school immediately after graduating all the while working for the dark demon of potions. It was literally too much to take.

"Oi. Girls. Always got something going on. Some kind of problem."

"Yeah, well I'm happy leaving them to it. I've had about enough girl problems to last a lifetime."

"I didn't envy you Cho, besides being so pretty that is."

"Ron, you can have her."

"No thanks. I wouldn't go out with a nutter like that for all the Galleons in the world."

"Yes you would."

"Would not!" Ron laughed heartily and Harry joined in.

"You finished Ron?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go get Hermione."

Hermione was drifting between sleep and waking. Her dreams were surreal, half reality, half fantasy. She was swimming in the lake in the middle of the afternoon and the water was lovely. Mermaids played with her and laughed with her as she swam among them…

At long last she forced herself to truly wake up. She sat up in alarm and studied her surroundings, not recognizing the place. After a few tense moments, she remembered crawling up three flights of stairs to get to the room of requirement. She looked down at her twisted limb and gasped. It had tripled in size and was blue and purple. It was also twisted at a strange angle. She didn't remember it being nearly that bad the night before. Gingerly, she tested it, lifting it and grimaced as the pain hit her. This was not good. But she knew she had to get out of the room and to the infirmary right away.

Making an extreme effort, she managed to get off of the bed. She found she could place no weight on it whatsoever and had to crawl her way to the door. Once there she looked up expectantly. Nothing happened. The door remained closed.

"Curses. All right then. If you want it that way. _Alohamora!_"

The spell hit the door but it stubbornly refused to budge. For some reason, this unnerved her. The door had always responded before. Fine, if it was in a stubborn mood, she'd just have to use something a little stronger.

"_Apertura_!" The door quivered under the force of the spell but refused to open.

"Shit!" She wailed in despair. Her ankle was throbbing madly because of her increased heart rate. Got to calm down, she thought.

Three times more she attempted to open the room and three times she met with failure. So she did what any other girl in terrible pain would do…she cried. She sobbed because she knew that whenever she did manage to get out of the room, she would have to leave. She felt stupid and hopeless and those were two things that did not sit well with her. She could barely recognize herself anymore. But Hogwart's…this job…it was a dream come true.

This was her _home _now. At least it was until she screwed everything up. Her parents had been against the job from the first, but she decided that she had to follow her heart. The last two times she'd gone to see her parents, things had been a bit strained. They didn't understand her anymore. They tried to get her to do things "the normal way" and though they'd been very supportive over the years…they suddenly didn't seem to be cheering her on anymore. They wanted her to attend a muggle school. When she'd told them her decision they had told her that she needed to grow up and put her childhood behind her.

The same thing Snape had said to her just the night before. That mean intolerant greasy git of a bastard! He had no right to treat her that way! She remembered the way he'd looked down his nose at her as he held her in check. He'd wounded her pride and all sense of feminine power she felt she possessed had been shattered, regardless of the fact that she'd managed to disarm him. She'd paid for that mistake. Oh yes. Her job, her future…down the drain. This brought a whole new set of raw memories to the forefront of her mind and caused an avalanche of despair well up within her. She cried until her tears ran out and laid her head on the wooden floor miserably. Life never seemed to be fair. Every time something seemed to be going her way it would blow up in her face. She closed her swollen eyes wearily and allowed sleep to claim her once more.

"Ron where is she?" Harry looked panicked and Ron looked about the same. They'd been searching for three hours. The lesson with Snape was in an hour. She was not in the library as they thought, nor was she in Gryffindor tower. The fat lady had informed them that she'd left her room around two o'clock in the morning and had not returned. This led to a search of all the classrooms and the grounds outside. They'd checked Hagrid's hut and found it to be empty. They'd even ventured a little way into the forbidden forest, but she was nowhere to be found. The only clue they had was a hair tie they found by the lake. It was definitely Hermione's and still had a few strands of her wild hair caught in the fibers.

"Do you reckon the squid got her?" Ron squeaked.

"No. Don't you remember last year?"

"Oh…that's right."

"She was talking to it. We thought she was a nutter, but it didn't hurt her."

"That doesn't mean it didn't get hungry and think she looked like a snack!"

"Well, we'd better go find Dumbledore, he'll know what to do."

Harry broke into a run and Ron loped alongside him, keeping pace easily. They raced up the school steps and flew down the corridor that led to Dumbledore's office. When they got there, they realized they didn't know the password.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

The Gargoyle stared at them.

"Licorice snap."

It rolled it's eyes…

"Chocolate frog."

It stared resolutely ahead.

This went on for some time.

"Damn it we need to get in there now! Do you understand me?" Harry yelled.

"Mr. Potter! Can you refrain from shouting in these halls?" Snape swept up to them and smacked Harry behind his head.

"Yes I do mind as a matter of fact. I need to see the headmaster."

"Whatever for?" Snape smirked and Harry was reminded of Malfoy.

"We need to talk to him, all right?" Ron interjected.

"I wasn't speaking to you Weasley. Now, what is the matter?"

Harry sighed exasperated. "We can't find Hermione. We were hoping Dumbledore could help us."

"She's probably still in bed. Lazy girl." Severus sneered nastily.

"She is not lazy." Harry glared at Snape.

"Besides, we checked her room and the library, and the grounds. She's nowhere. We found a clue by the lake." Ron tried to diffuse the situation and redirect the conversation back to what was important.

"Let me look at that." Snape whipped the hair band from Ron's fingers and looked at the hair. It was undoubtedly Granger's. "Your friend has taken up a rather dangerous sport. I caught her last night swimming in the lake at three o'clock in the morning." Severus watched for their reaction closely.

Harry looked shocked. Ron looked flabbergasted. They clearly didn't know anything about it.

"Why the bloody hell would she do that?" Ron asked.

"Language, Weasley. I haven't any idea. She refused to explain herself after I demanded that she come ashore."

"So you were the last one that saw her." Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I'd wipe that look off your face Potter if you know what's best for you." He replied silkily. "I'd wager that she left the grounds. You can probably find her using the Floo. I'll escort you to a working fireplace."

Severus was worried. He had gotten her out of the lake but had not seen her safe to the castle. No, he had decided to put her in her place. Now she was missing. The least he could do was assist her little friends in finding her. The sooner he could rid himself of the pests, the better. The headmaster was going to be gone until evening. He had no other choice.

Ron and Harry trudged behind Snape but shot him dirty looks. They didn't have a better idea and Snape wouldn't give them the password to the Headmaster's office. He led them to the Charms classroom and pointed at the grate. Ron and Harry alternated checking every place that she would likely be. No one had seen her.

"Where exactly did you last see her?" Harry demanded. Severus didn't like his tone but decided that now was not the time to teach the prat a lesson.

"A hundred yards or so from the castle doors."

"Why there?" Ron looked confused.

"Does it matter? That's where I left her. I told her to return to her tower immediately."

"The fat lady said she never came back."

"What?" Snape looked alarmed.

"She never returned to her tower." Harry repeated.

Snape's heart skipped a beat. Wherever had the wench gone?

"I'm going to my office to pick up something and I will send an owl to the headmaster. Weasley, I want you to walk around the lake again, look for footprints, especially a double set that may trail back down to the lake. Potter, search the dungeons and storage rooms. I am going to return to where I saw her last and use a locating spell. Meet me back here in an hour's time." Snape commanded.

The boys looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. Harry headed down the steps that led to the dungeons and Ron headed outside. Severus made sure they were gone and then tapped the arm of a suit of armor and whispered a spell. The rock wall behind the armor shimmered and melted and he stepped through into a dank passageway that led to his quarters. He traveled down the steps quickly and retrieved a magical artifact he'd knicked from Malfoy Manor. It had the ability to track a person of your choosing and had proven useful many times.

He then headed outside to the place he'd last seen her. The grass was bent or broken in the spot where she'd landed. He studied the ground closely, moving his fingers over the blades. Then he took out his compass and thought hard about Hermione Granger. He pictured her clearly, lying on the grass, disheveled and furious, her face flushed and tears in her eyes. The needle on the compass began to spin and flashes of green and gold assaulted his eyes. He turned his attention to it. The needle whirled and then came to an abrupt halt as it pointed at the castle. He followed the needle and it led the way to the third floor and down a hallway that was rarely in use. Cobwebs crept along the corridor and the needle pointed at the wall.

"What? It's a wall." He spoke at the compass and it stubbornly pointed at the wall. Realization dawned on him quickly. The room of requirement. He paced in front of the wall and thought about Granger. I need to find Granger. He thought to himself over and over. A doorway appeared in front of him and he opened it without hesitation. He made to step inside and search the room but there was no need. Granger was lying on the floor in a heap, face down right in front of him.

Alarm shot through him and adrenaline flooded his veins. He quickly ran a diagnostic spell on her. Broken ankle, badly swollen. Other than that she seemed fine. He allowed a moment to compose himself and then barked at her.

"Granger! Get up immediately!"

Hermione grumbled and her eyes opened. She saw a pair of familiar black dragonhide boots in front of her. One was tapping incessantly. Instinctually, she reached over to it and pressed it with the top of her hand so that it would stop moving. It was sending shockwaves through the wood and straight into her head. A moment later she realized who owned this particular pair of boots and she looked up warily. He wore an incredulous expression and she hastily pulled her hand back off of his footwear.

"I'm sorry Professor." She mumbled, not daring to say anything else. Mortified she could barely breathe.

"No apology necessary." He said stiffly. "What are you doing here on the floor? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

Given his tone of voice she could almost believe that he possessed a modicum of compassion for her.

Almost.

"When you left, I had fallen to the ground and my ankle turned under me. It's ok, not broken." She pushed herself into a sitting position and tried to stand.

"Foolish girl." He chastised and with a strength she didn't know he possessed he took a few steps toward her and lifted her into his arms. Automatically she wrapped her arms around his neck and for the first time realized just how close they were. He turned and began walking leaving the room of requirement. The door dissolved and a blank wall replaced it. But Hermione did not notice. She was too busy _smelling_ him.

Gods…what is that scent? She couldn't place it. It seemed to be a mixture of things. It was earthy and distinctly male but not in an unpleasant way. One might mistake it for warm liquor and cigar smoke with a bit of peppermint mixed in…but that wasn't it. Leather? Potion's ingredients? It seemed the most likely source. Yet it was unlike anything she'd ever encountered before…

His heels clicked on the stone floor and inwardly he felt foolish. He realized now that he could have just levitated her. Now that he'd already done the chivalrous thing, he couldn't well put her down and use his wand. Even he knew that it would be a terribly rude gesture, not to mention it might lead her to believe that he _couldn't_ carry her. His muscles protested but he told them in no uncertain terms to shut up. The hospital wing was only a few floors up, although it was on the other side of the castle. Luckily he knew many of Hogwarts secrets and there was a passageway not too far that would lead them there in a more direct route.

Several minutes later he arrived triumphantly at the hospital wing. He set her down gently onto one of the beds and stepped back, looking down and studying the girl. She looked terrible. He wondered if she'd slept on the floor the entire night. But he did not ask. He turned and walked toward Poppy's office.

She watched him turn away and then laid down onto the uncomfortable hospital bed. She looked up at the ceiling and silently cursed all of creation for putting her in this position. Her ankle throbbed with painful insistency and she couldn't wait for the agony to end. After she was healed, she would leave the grounds. It was doubtful that she'd ever have the courage to return. Not after this.

Severus frowned when he saw that Poppy had gone. She usually was one of the ones that stayed over the summer. Great. With grim resolution he left the office and walked back to her.

"I'm afraid to inform you that Madam Pomfrey is not here. Her calendar states that she is currently on holiday in Sweden. Seeing as Dumbledore is gone for the day, I am going to heal you. First, I want you to drink this." He handed her a small vial of green liquid.

She sniffed it. "Pain Killing Potion…a bit past its expiration." It smelled a bit too acidic for her liking but at a stern look downed the contents without further ado.

"I also need you to drink this." He handed her another vial, this one was clear but sparkled a bit.

"Dreamless Sleep? I am not taking that." She shook her mane furiously.

"Yes, you will. I need you to sleep so I can heal this." He pointed at her engorged ankle.

"I can't. Do it while I'm awake."

"Ms. Granger. You are trying my patience. You will drink this, now." He ordered in his authoritarian teaching voice.

"You don't understand sir, it's not that I won't, rather it's that I can't." She closed her eyes and wished she could disappear.

"Why is that?" He was genuinely curious.

"I have a problem. Insomnia. I treated it with Dreamless Sleep for awhile."

He sucked in his breath. "Do you know how dangerous that is? It's an addictive substance Granger! You were taught that first year!" How could one as intelligent and all knowing as she forget something so important?

"I know. I wasn't unaware of the risk. I just needed it."

"There are regular sleeping potions you could take." He pointed out.

"I am aware of that. I needed to escape…" She began but cut herself off. No one was to know and she could not let her secret out. Not now, not ever.

"From?" He encouraged.

"I can't say. I'm sorry. I just can't take the potion." She desperately wished this conversation was over.

He was just getting started. "Miss Granger, I am shocked that someone as intelligent as you supposedly are has become addicted to such a volatile substance. Being that you are addicted…I cannot and will not give this to you under any circumstances. However, I will need to give you a substitute so that I can heal you."

"Just do it Professor! I'm not afraid of the pain!" She shouted, surprising them both. His black eyes glittered. Her reaction was unusual and he stowed it away to look at later. For now, he needed to tend to her ankle before it became worse.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said silkily and pushed her back into a lying position. "I am not a healer and can only help you the best way I know how. I am going to set your ankle by hand and then heal the bone and surrounding tissue with my wand. This will be most unpleasant."

"I understand." She looked at him with determination.

"Very well." He ran a few more diagnostics and then found what he needed. He took her ankle in his hands and gently rolled it. She gasped as her pain receptors alerted her to his ministrations. He grimaced. She gritted her teeth.

He found the correct angle and warned her to brace herself. She gripped the bars on either side of the hospital bed and with a loud and sickening snap, he jerked her ankle into the correct position. She thought momentarily that she might blackout because the pain was so intense. A small cry was all that she allowed herself vocally, but her tears betrayed her. He worked quickly with his wand and she felt as though knives were piercing her already aching wound. Sharp as needles, the light from his wand probed and mended her torn tissue and the bone began to heal itself. Inside her head she was screaming bloody murder. Outwardly she was trembling uncontrollably. He placed a hand on her shin and held her ankle still as he worked. Ten minutes later he was finished. He wiped the sweat from his brow and hazarded a glance at his patient. Her face was white as a sheet.

Inwardly he cursed. How could he have allowed this to happen? He got up quickly and retrieved a second vial of pain relieving potion. It was all he could give her, at least for a few hours. She took it gratefully and gulped it down. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks. He pulled a handkerchief from his lapel and wiped her cheeks and forehead. She gave him a weak smile in thanks.

"I'll just leave this with you." He handed her the now soaked handkerchief and she gripped it in her fingers. "I'm going to go meet Potter and Weasley and alert them as to your location. I'll be back momentarily. Try to get some rest."

She nodded and he turned and walked out of the room, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. He'd performed the same technique on himself a fair number of times and knew that the pain nearly rivaled the Cruciatis. How she had withstood it without screaming and thrashing and crying hysterically was beyond him. She was just a girl…

He shook his head and tucked his hair behind his ears. He walked to the front Hall and saw Potter and Weasley. They both looked apprehensive. As soon as he reached them he told them all that had happened. Before they could run toward her and undoubtedly upset her with their worry and questions he gave them a strict warning.

"You are not to cause her any stress. She had a serious ankle injury and has just gone through a painful treatment. Keep your voices and excitement to a minimum. Do you understand?" He looked at them sternly. They both nodded, eager to get away from him. With a tiny wave he let them go. They ran up the steps and he could hear their footsteps echoing through the cavernous halls.

Now he needed to alert Dumbledore. He walked slowly up the many steps that led to the owlery. Once there, a black and white owl swooped down and he attached a small parchment to it's leg. "Take this to the Headmaster. It's urgent." The owl hooted and took off. Severus left the place and made his way to his quarters. He would need to check in on Ms. Granger, but first, he needed a stiff drink.

"Hermione!"

"Mione!"

She heard thunderous footfalls and was being jostled awake, pulled into an energetic embrace. She opened her eyes wearily and suddenly was wide awake.

"Harry! Ron!"

"Where were you?"

"We were so worried woman!"

"Do not call me woman Ron." She warned.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her and she giggled.

"What?" He asked as she continued to laugh.

"It's just…that you…look…so much like…Viktor." She gasped out.

"I do not." He sulked. This only caused Harry to join in.

As long last, all the giggles subsided and a seriousness filled the room. "Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" She responded warily.

"What happened to your ankle?"

"I fell on the grass outside when I was coming back to the castle."

"Must have fallen pretty hard…"

"I did, I fell backward and my ankle turned under me. I only thought it was a sprain."

"Where were you all this time? We checked everywhere!" He accused.

Ron watched the exchange closely.

"I went to the room of requirement because it was a lot closer than Gryffindor tower."

"You could have just used the ring I gave you." He chastised.

Ron's face darkened.

"I don't normally wear it Harry. It's more for special occasions, not swimming in the lake."

He looked a little crestfallen. Ron looked a bit happier.

"I only gave it to you so that you could communicate with me. You should wear it all the time. If you're in trouble, let me know and I'll be there." Though his words were sincere, there was an underlying current.

Hermione was not stupid and she knew that Harry had recently become attracted to her. "Harry…please don't take this the wrong way. I know you mean well and you want to look out for me, but I can take care of myself. I'm not a first year."

"I know." He grudgingly accepted.

"Also, people might get suspicious, with us wearing matching rings, don't you think? They'd be likely to get the _wrong_ idea." She stressed the word and her meaning was clear.

"I understand."

Ron looked hopeful. "Hermione…"

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Nothing…nevermind."

"Look, here it is, for both of you. I don't understand why you both suddenly feel you have to protect me, or why the two of you have developed feelings for me…"

Both started to protest but with a stern look from her, they kept their mouths wisely shut.

"You know I love the two of you…but as brothers. That is all. I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin our friendship. That is something I treasure more than anything else in the world." Tears sparkled at the corners of her eyes and any anger or resentment either of them felt melted away.

"How touching." Severus interrupted sarcastically. "Now if you'd both excuse us, I need to check on Miss Granger's condition."

Harry glared at Snape and Ron attempted to do the same as they both left the infirmary. On the way out Harry called, "We'll come back soon Hermione."

She smiled in return and for the first time felt very grateful to her Potions Professor. He had interrupted at the perfect time.

"I instructed them to not bother you." He said by way of explanation.

"Don't worry about it. They meant well."

"No doubt." He sneered thinking about the _touching_ scene he'd stumbled upon. She had been letting them down gently. A part of him was satisfied that Potter and Weasley had a bit of their comeuppance. Another part of him was curious. She'd always seemed to have a thing for one or the other of them. He'd assumed that she was interested in at least one of the twosome.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"No Professor, no pain at all." She said sarcastically. Under normal circumstances he would have given her a lesson in the use of sarcasm but now didn't seem to be the time.

"It's regretful that you're in pain." He said seriously.

Her eyes snapped to meet his. He was regretful? She didn't know that he even knew what the word meant.

"Honestly, it's not that bad. I've had worse." Hermione was no stranger to pain.

"If I had left well enough alone, you wouldn't be in this predicament." He gestured over her leg.

"Perhaps. Or I could have been hurt while I was alone in the lake. That could have been much worse." She admitted.

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you often have trouble sleeping?" He asked in a noncommittal tone.

Instantly she was on guard. That sneaky bastard. He was using a tactic that she was all too familiar with to try to wheedle her for information. Bloody spy.

"At times." She clipped, glancing at him suspiciously.

"Ah." He didn't say anything more but studied her. She knew the game, that much was obvious; and here he thought it would be easy…

"Can you fetch me a bit of parchment and a quill Professor?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Who could she be writing to? "Very well Miss Granger. I'll be back momentarily."

She might as well write her resignation while she was confined to bed. She knew that there would be no Occlumency lesson today.

He returned and handed her a single sheet of parchment and a quill and inkpot. She pulled a table up to the side of the bed and hastily scrawled something. She rolled it up when she was finished and handed it to Snape.

"Can you please give this to the headmaster?"

Her tone of voice alerted him and he unrolled it in front of her, scanning the contents.

"That's private!" She protested but he continued to read.

"I will not give this to him Miss Granger. As much as I hate to admit it, I do need an assistant. You're as good as I'm going to get, I'd wager."

"But last night…"

"Last night was in the past. We both made a mistake. Now, get some rest. I'm going to instruct your friends to leave you be for a few hours."

"Thank you, sir." She whispered.

He nodded in acknowledgement and left the infirmary. As his heels clicked in the corridor he thought about their conversation. Either senility was setting in or he'd had a bit too much to drink, because if he was not mistaken, he had been civil to the girl. Either way, he'd have to keep _that_ in check. He'd spent too many years building his reputation and was not about to ruin it for anything. Or anyone.

Hermione thought about the conversation they had just shared. Interesting was the only word to describe it. Perhaps he felt badly enough about his actions that he was willing to overlook everything else. Maybe this ankle thing wasn't so bad after all. Not if it had a hand in saving her future at Hogwarts. It had been a strange twenty four hours, that much was certain. Everything seemed to be changing but she was holding back, not wanting to move forward. It was a scary thing…feeling as though you were losing yourself.

She sighed and looked over the empty beds in the infirmary. A few stray tears escaped her and she dabbed at them with Snape's handkerchief. She looked at it in disbelief. Who would have ever thought he'd hand her something that was his personal property just to wipe away her tears? She shook her head and studied the small piece of cloth. Unlike most handkerchiefs, which were white, this one was of course, black. She noticed a tiny insignia on the corner done in green and gold thread. It was two serpents wrapped around one another in a circle. Inside were the letters S.S.

She decided to have a bit of fun deciphering it though she already knew it stood for Severus Snape.

Slippery Serpent.

Seditious Scalawag.

Sneaky Slytherin.

Severely Sexy.

She let that sink in for a minute and then was shocked at herself. What on earth was she thinking? She'd wager that no other woman on the face of the earth had ever found him to be sexy. He was an overgrown bat after all. He had greasy hair. His teeth were yellow and his skin was just a shade above his teeth. He scowled incessantly. He wore the same robes all the time.

On the other hand…he smelled wonderful. He was strong and had carried her to the hospital. He'd given her the handkerchief and had refused to give her resignation to Dumbledore.

Clearly she was losing her mind. That must be it. Loopy from the pain potion. She sighed in relief. Perhaps she ought to get some rest.

She closed her eyes and drifted off.

Severus sat behind his desk and once again consulted his pocket watch. Potter and Weasley were late. Oh the fun he was going to have…

Another fifteen minutes went by.

Then he heard a knock on his classroom door.

"Enter."

The door slid open and Potter and Weasley walked in.

"Explain yourselves." He demanded.

"We…er…what?" Potter asked.

"Eloquent as always. Tell me…what time was our lesson scheduled for?"

"Two o'clock."

"What time is it now?"

"Two thirty five."

"Correct. As punishment for your irresponsibility and inability to tell time, I shall see you later this evening. There are fifty boxes worth of vials and ingredients that need to be brought up from the storage rooms. Due to the delicate nature of the contents, the use of your wands will not be permitted. Now…our lesson shall begin."

Harry was peeved and Ron was close to his boiling point. That rotten git! He knew that they would be late because of Hermione and hadn't even bothered to show any sort of leniency whatsoever.

"Well? Sit down." Snape ordered and walked around to the front of his desk.

"Weasley. You will go first. I will attempt to enter your mind, just as before. Block me if you can."

Ron faced him and choked down his anger. He was going to need his wits for this.

"Legillimens." Snape hissed.

Ron twitched in his seat as Harry looked on. Snape's concentration never wavered.

Severus was surprised that he felt resistance. It was weak to be sure…but the boy was trying. With a not so delicate push, he broke through the paper thin shield that Weasley had constructed and then saw his memories laid out in haphazard bundles. The boys mind was a mess. His brain could stand to be organized. Severus walked forward and sorted through them, searching for something old, something that Weasley didn't even know was there. A minute later, he found it.

_Mrs. Weasley handed Ron his first set of school robes._

"_Mum, do I have to wear these? Why can't I get new ones? Just this once…" He begged._

"_I'm sorry Ron, really. Times are hard and your father has a lot of mouths to feed. These are perfectly fine. I'll sew them so they fit just right. Percy wore those for two years and he kept them clean."_

_Ron scrunched up his face. "I never get anything new. Why don't we have more money?"_

"_Ronald Weasley! That is enough! You should be grateful for what you do have rather than moaning about what you don't!"_

"_I'll never have anything good." He mumbled and stalked out of the kitchen, holding the robes in front of him as though they smelled terribly._

Snape withdrew from Ron's mind and noticed Ron trembling. Ron was horrified that Snape had found a memory such as that. What did he know about being poor? He waited for the mocking that was surely coming.

"You managed to construct a shield Mr. Weasley. Next time, try to make it thicker than a sheet of parchment. Additionally, I suggest you research on ways to clean up your mind. I haven't encountered something so disorganized in my many years of practice. Due to the nature of what I was looking for, you will most likely experience a sense of discomfort for the next several hours. This however will not excuse you from your punishment this evening. Your turn Potter."

Harry shifted in his chair uncomfortably but faced Snape with something akin to confidence. He had spent a few hours prior to bedtime working on his shielding. He'd even helped Ron erect one on his own. The greasy git had another thing coming.

"Ready? Legillimens!"

_Severus was surprised when he encountered it. A large wall of heavy masonry stretched for what looked like miles in either direction. It was a hundred feet high. He tapped the wall and found it to be solid. Very good. He'd been practicing. However, he failed to identify possible points of weakness…the foundation being one of the more obvious ones. Severus toed the ground beneath the shield and as suspected, found a hole. He withdrew his wand mentally and muttered a digging charm. A few feet later, there was a man sized hole that Severus could slip under. He did just that. On the other side of the hole he saw a large three headed dog. It was oddly familiar and it took a moment for Snape to place where he'd seen it. As he came to the realization that this was what Hagrid called "Fluffy", it sensed his presence and charged him. Severus hastily transfigured a rock into a harp and set the music playing a soft lullabye. He could only hope that this projection would be overcome in the same manner as the actual beast. The notes hung haunted in the air and the dog stopped charging. The heads on the beast cocked first to one side and then the other and after a moment, the three pairs of eyes slowly shut and the great brute settled himself into a heap no more than ten feet from where Severus stood. This too was a bit of a surprise. Potter had constructed that barrier intentionally. _

_Snape looked around with a critical and well practiced eye and saw that his third shield…a holographic image was weak indeed. It shifted and fluttered and was inconsistent. He could nearly see through it. He walked forward with purpose and found the material to be gauzy. He shifted it aside and saw Potter's many memories floating in prophecy balls. Though they were not in order, they were at least stored individually. Snape reached out and grabbed a ball that hovered nearby. He smashed it on the ground and a memory began to play…_

"_Stop, please Uncle Vernon!"_

"_I'll stop when you've learned your lesson boy!" Vernon raised the belt and it landed with a sickening crack. Potter cried out in pain. "That's right boy…scream." He hit him again and again until Potters back was bruised and bloodied. "How many times have we gone over this boy? Next time, remember that you are not to touch Dudley's toys. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes sir." Potter whispered and Vernon withdrew from the room, leaving a naked eight year old boy laying prostrate on the floor, bleeding and broken, his glasses shattered a few feet in front of him. _

_After a few minutes, the young boy pulled himself off the ground and hobbled over to a cupboard. He pulled out cleaning supplies and knelt on the floor, wiping up his blood…_

Severus withdrew, horrified. He'd known that the Dursley's had been tough…but this was abuse. It was not an unfamiliar scene. Pangs of regret threatened to overwhelm him but he forced them down with an iron will. He opened his eyes. Potter looked at him accusingly. He spoke before Potter could even form a coherent thought.

"You should chronicle your private memories and place them far away, perhaps under some additional wards. I can tell that you have at long last begun to practice. Strengthen your initial shield and provide a solid foundation. Your second block should be something that cannot be so easily overcome. Also, lose the hologram. It doesn't work. You need impenetrable protection. Think about what that could represent to you. That is all for now. I shall see the two of you at seven o'clock. Don't be late." He dismissed them and turned his back until they'd vacated the room in silence.

That had gone rather well. It was the first sign of maturity that he'd ever seen from either of them. Perhaps they were growing up after all. In the meantime, he decided he'd peek in on Ms. Granger, just to see if she needed an additional dose of pain numbing potion.


	6. Do Not Disappoint Me

Disclaimer: I play in this world for fun only. I know you do the same! )

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 6: "Do Not Disappoint Me."

"Can you believe that? He intentionally was looking for something horrible. What a nasty git! Should have never trusted him to come close to our heads!" Ron roared now that they were back within Gryffindor tower, safe from the Potion master's clutches.

"Now do you get it Ron? He's a right bastard! Every session was like that…intimidation, sorting through my most personal thoughts, keeping me trapped for hours. He knew I couldn't defend against him but he took sick pleasure in the fact. Although I have to say it wasn't as bad as usual."

"Wasn't as bad? Did I hear that right? Have you gone mental?"

"No. I mean…he didn't keep us there for hours on end."

"Yeah but we have to go back tonight and serve the equivalent of detention. Is he allowed to do that?"

"I dunno. I suppose so. I'll ask Dumbledore when he gets back."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No. He didn't tell me."

"Oh."

"Wonder what Hermione's doing?" Harry thought about her fleetingly.

"Reading." Ron answered smartly.

Both laughed and knew it to be true. What else did she ever do? She had been like that since graduation, never without a book in her hand. They could both understand that she loved to read and loved to learn new things, but her obsession was now coming at her own expense. She didn't have a life to speak of. She didn't date and refused to even pay attention to her many admirers. She was a recluse and both Ron and Harry wondered if she would end up an old spinster living with a family of kneazles.

"Why don't we go down to her, you know, cheer her up?"

"Sounds great."

"I'm going to grab a shower first though. I smell like the dungeons. Eck!"

"I'll do the same thing. Meet back here in twenty minutes?"

"All right."

Snape crept along the corridor silently. He would merely check in on the girl and then go about his business. There was a potion that needed tending soon. He stood outside the doors to the infirmary and hesitated. What if those two idiots were in there with her?

Why does it matter? He asked himself and then snorted in derision. It mattered not. This was no social visit.

He stormed into the room uncaring of whether or not he was disturbing her but she was sitting up in bed, a book open in her lap. She looked up at him and attempted a smile. He sneered at her effort and then strode up to the side of her bed. He got straight to the point.

"Do you require another draught of pain killer Ms. Granger?"

"Well it hurts a bit but…"

He whipped out a vial of the potion and handed it to her.

She took it faithfully and downed the vial in one long sip. It was perfect, not acidic at all. She wondered if it had come from his private stores.

At the look of pleasant surprise he knew that she could taste the difference between his version, which used only the freshest ingredients and had recently been brewed, and the Infirmary's version, which was brewed months in advance. He felt a tiny surge of pride that she had known the difference. It was not something that many could detect.

"I'm going to run a quick diagnostic on you Ms. Granger. If you'd please lie down."

She readily obeyed and he waved his wand over her ankle, muttering an incantation. A light filled the space and many colors appeared and disappeared. All the while Snape was muttering different things and jabbing and moving his wand in intricate patterns. She watched him, fascinated. After several minutes he gave a slight nod of satisfaction and with a careless wave, the lights disappeared. He faced her.

"Everything is healing nicely. You will remain in the hospital for the duration of the night and barring any unforeseen incident, you will be able to leave the infirmary in the morning. I assume the house elves have been taking care of your nutrition requirements?"

"Er, yes. Thank you Professor." Her face flushed and Snape gave her an odd look but before he could question her further, the doors to the infirmary opened with a bang and two pairs of running feet came to an abrupt halt.

"I'll check in on you later Ms. Granger. Potter, Weasley…seven o'clock, sharp." He glared at them and walked out swiftly.

"God what did he want?" Ron sneered and looked exactly like Snape for a minute.

Hermione smiled tolerantly. "He gave me some more pain potion and ran a diagnostic. My ankle should be fine by tomorrow."

"That's great. It sucks that you're stuck here."

"It's not so bad. Quiet."

The boys exchanged a look.

"So, how did the lesson go?" She asked innocently, knowing an explosion was imminent.

"That greasy bastard was poking around my head and looking for bad stuff, I know it. He's not trying to help at all." Ron complained.

"I'm sure if he was looking for that kind of stuff he has a reason. It's probably so that you'll learn to block him." She said reasonably.

"No, he's probably just trying to find out our secrets. I mean think Hermione! Snape is in our heads! We know a lot of things they don't know we know. You know?"

"What?" Harry and Hermione chimed in together.

"I just don't think we should be ok with this. I understand why Dumbledore wanted us to…"

"And that's all there is to it Ronald. It makes sense for us to learn this stuff. Dumbledore trusts Snape. Don't you trust Dumbledore's judgment?"

"On everything except _him_." Ron said vehemently. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You could be the champion record holder for longest grudge ever." She said testily.

"I've got reason, haven't I? Or have you forgotten what a bloody no good arse he is? What about that comment about your teeth? You just going to forgive him?" He prodded, knowing it was a sore spot.

"I asked you to not bring that up again Ron." Her teasing smile disappeared.

Harry, who had been sitting quietly watching the exchange knew he needed to get her mind off of it. "You know, he did give us some good advice though, last lesson. Told us how to improve our fortifications."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I wonder what his angle is…"

"So Harry," she began, completely ignoring Ron, "what exactly did he say?"

"Well, he told me that I needed to look for the weak spots in my first barrier. He slid under the wall I'd built after digging for a minute or so. Then, he encountered Fluffy and conjured a harp to put it to sleep. He said it was too easy an obstacle…but I don't know. I don't think many people would know to do that. My third one was kind of threadbare, hadn't had much time to work on it and he saw through it immediately."

"So he managed to get into your thoughts?"

"Not exactly, just an old memory."

"Oh. Ok. What did he tell you Ron?"

"Generally that I need more practice. Make it harder to get in, blah blah. Can we talk about something else for a change?" He replied moodily.

"Sure. What did Snape mean about seven o'clock, another lesson?" Hermione asked.

"No, not a lesson. We were both late to our lesson and are being punished." Harry replied.

"What kind of punishment?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Just have to lift a bunch of boxes from the storage rooms."

"That should be easy enough…"

"Without magic." Ron added, disgusted.

"Well, some potions need to be handled carefully. Although I'm not sure he has the right to make you do something like that…we aren't students anymore." Hermione furrowed her brow, deep in thought. Did the regular rules still apply though it was during the summer holiday and they were no longer students? She wasn't sure but it didn't seem right. For now there was nothing she could do.

"I'll just be glad when this week is over." Ron interrupted.

"Touche." Harry couldn't agree more.

"Wait…you're both leaving at the end of the week?"

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"No, I'm staying. I work here now." She looked at both of their mutinous faces. "Its not that I don't want to spend the summer with you at the Burrow, but I have responsibilities here."

"What does Dumbledore want you to do over the summer?" Harry asked.

"I'm supposed to refit and reorganize the student lab, for starters. That will take a few weeks. Then I have to assist Professor Snape in whatever it is he needs me to do. I'm a little fuzzy on the details, exactly."

"Mione, you should just quit. I'll live up to my end of the bet." Ron said.

"Now really! You'll both be so busy you won't miss me at all! Being an apprentice is hard work. You're supposed to be available sixty hours a week, plus you'll have outside assignments on top of that. You won't even know I'm gone. Before long, it'll be Christmas."

"Its not that. I just don't like the idea of you here alone with that old bat."

"He will be my colleague, not my jailor Ron. I think this is a good opportunity. I wish you would see it that way."

Inwardly they groaned. The guilt card. She was a master at playing it and they knew they couldn't argue her out of it. She was as stubborn a witch as any.

"I'll try Hermione. Really I will." Harry reassured her, as she knew he would.

"Me too." Ron grumbled.

She beamed.

"I'm getting hungry, we better eat before our detention…er…punishment. Do the elves bring you food in the infirmary? I don't reckon you could come to the Great Hall." Harry contemplated.

"Actually, I already ate, just before you got here."

"Ok, well, do you want us to stay in here and eat or…"

"Go on. I don't want you to be late on my account. I still have some reading to do."

"All right. We'll check in on you before we go to bed."

"Ok. See you then."

She watched as her two best friends stood up and left her in peace. She sighed resolutely and then pulled a small tomb from under the bedcovers. She ran her fingers over the worn title: _Merlin's Magical Mysteries._ She turned to chapter seven and began reading in earnest. So immersed in the book, Hermione did not notice when Fawkes flew into the room and settled on one of the wooden beams. The phoenix studied the girl closely. It watched her for a few hours and then, just as quietly as it came, it was gone and she was alone.

The lamplight grew dark and she conceded defeat at last. She really would try to sleep, it would help her healing greatly. The boys hadn't come back yet…then again, she didn't really know what time it was or how long their punishment might last. With a shrug of her shoulders she slithered down into the bed and closed her eyes.

Nothing happened. She sighed and twitched and turned, being careful to keep her ankle straight. She feigned sleep for nigh half an hour and just when she thought she would scream in frustration, the door to the infirmary opened.

Dumbledore was like a breath of fresh air and the room seemed to warm considerably as he strolled along the cold stone floor, coming to rest beside her.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired kindly.

"Fine. Professor Snape says I should be well enough to leave in the morning."

"Ah. Good. If you don't mind me asking…what happened that left you in such a state?"

"I'm a little clumsy, was taking a stroll and slipped. The rest, as they say, is history." She wasn't entirely comfortable telling him this lie, but thought it better than the truth at the moment.

"I see." He looked at her oddly, his piercing blue eyes seemed to look through and past her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron? They were supposed to come back…" She was desperate to change the subject.

"Ah. I believe they are finishing up as we speak. They will no doubt be joining us momentarily."

"Is Professor Snape allowed to punish them? They aren't students anymore…"

"Technically, they are students. The reason the Castle is allowing you to stay here is because you are registered for summer classes."

"Summer classes? There aren't summer classes, right?"

"I've made an exception. You three are taking lessons with Professor Snape, so why not call it what it is?"

His reasoning made sense and Hermione shut her mouth. He smiled. "As long as he is teaching you, he is considered a teacher and can hand out punishment as he sees fit. I can give him this one small concession for taking time out of his schedule."

Hermione wrinkled her brow but did not ask the bundle of questions that had bubbled up in her mind.

At a loud noise, Hermione turned and saw that her two favorite troublemakers were back. She gave them a soft smile and they bounded over, clearly relieved from having escaped the dungeons.

"Hi Professor, Hermione." Harry said politely.

"Harry. Ron. Hermione. I must take my leave and see Professor Snape."

"Goodnight sir." Hermione gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Night Professor." Ron quipped.

"Good night Headmaster." Harry chimed in.

He swept from the room elegantly and the three stayed up until one o'clock talking and laughing, taking turns playing wizards' chess. At long last the boys grew weary and left Hermione in the Infirmary. She had felt tired when the boys were here but now that they had left, she felt anxious. The candlelight had dimmed and she was tired of looking around at the same walls. She'd finished her book.

"Nothing left but to sleep I suppose." She said aloud.

It proved impossible and she was just about to get out of bed when Professor Snape appeared at the doorway.

Earlier That Evening

"Severus?" The headmaster called through the fireplace and a moment later Severus appeared looking exasperated.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have a cup of tea with me."

He fervently wished to decline but knew that the question was asked only out of politeness. He had no choice.

"I'd be delighted."

A moment later, Severus emerged into the Headmaster's office and brushed bits of charred wood and ash off of his impeccably clean robes.

"Sit." Albus pointed at a comfortable chintz chair across from him. "Care for tea?"

"No thank you."

"Very well." He picked up his own cup and took a few sips. The fire crackled behind him. The portraits were watching them curiously. "Do you know where I've been?"

"No. Your note only said that you'd be gone for the duration of the day."

"Oh yes. Well, I've been to Santorini, to visit our contact there." He looked at Severus meaningfully.

The Potion master raised one eyebrow in surprise. "I thought he didn't like to be disturbed."

"Oh, he doesn't. Yet he is the only person in the world with whom I could converse about Miss Granger."

"In what way?"

"He knows a few things about the mind, as you are well aware. He told me a tale many years ago, a fantastic tale that seemed far fetched at the time, but after having encountered something similar…"

"I see."

"He is…_eager_ to meet her."

"That's out of the question, of course."

"Well…I do understand your concern. There is a reason why he's been locked up all these years, but if I sent her with someone who could watch over her while in his presence…"

"You cannot mean me."

"I do."

"Albus, if he got anywhere near Ms. Granger, you know perfectly well what would happen. He's done it before."

"Yes, when no one else present could even begin to grasp what was happening. You are trained Severus. You could block him if he attempted it."

"You're mad! How can you even consider the idea of putting her in such a dangerous situation?"

"She's been in far worse situations."

Snape snorted. "That's highly unlikely."

"No, I'm afraid, it isn't." The headmaster lost the characteristic twinkle that had been in his eyes since the beginning of the conversation. This worried his companion greatly.

"Can you elaborate?" He chose his words carefully.

"I'm afraid it isn't my tale to tell."

"I understand." Severus gripped the arms of the chair tightly, an action not missed by Dumbledore.

"Of course, I wish for you to continue with her training. You've barely begun, after all. If there is ever a point when you find a barrier that you cannot overcome, you must take her there."

"Is that an order?"

Albus hung his head wearily. "It is."

"Very well. Is that all?"

"Yes. Severus…please understand that I am doing this for her own good."

"Do not attempt to placate me like a child. I know very well what that man is." Snape hissed.

"You may want to check in on our patient before you retire." Came his response.

He snorted in response and shut the door behind him forcefully. He fumed as he stalked down the corridor. Was Albus getting senile?

His musings took him past the one eyed witch and through the Charm's corridor. He realized that he was walking further than necessary but he needed to clear his head. Before he could articulate anything resembling a plan, he found himself outside of the Infirmary. He wondered for a moment if she would be asleep, but when he made his presence known she was sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Ms. Granger? Is there something you needed?"

"I err…" She tried desperately to think of an excuse but could not.

"I see. Sick of the infirmary?"

She giggled. He did not understand her reaction but then noticed his own, rather poor, pun. He tried another tactic.

"Restless? Bored?"

"Both, sir."

"Any pain?"

"None."

He inquired no further but watched her under his hooded eyes. She made no attempt to say anything either. They silently appraised one another. He moved forward and conjured a chair directly in front of the bed. He sat and took her calf in his hands and she raised her ankle so that it was resting on his leg. He moved it gingerly, testing the bone and ligaments and after he'd run a simple diagnostic, he concluded that she need not be confined any longer.

"It seems you're ankle is repaired. You may leave the infirmary and return to Gryffindor tower."

"Thank you sir, for mending it."

"It was necessary. Madam Pomfrey was not here, nor any other qualified healer." He made it perfectly clear that he would not have played nursemaid if it had not been required.

She frowned. His face gave nothing away.

"Will you require assistance getting to the tower?" He wondered if she could make it up all those steps.

"No." Far be it from she to put him out further.

"Very well. Our next lesson shall be at ten o'clock."

"I'll be there."

He stood up and she waited until he'd gone before getting out of bed. She was pleasantly surprised that she was able to stand without much difficulty. A grin broke out over her face. Free at last! She collected her meager belongings and walked carefully out of the hospital wing and toward her tower. At the bottom of the spiraling steps, she felt absolutely determined. After having climbed halfway up she needed to sit down. Her ankle was throbbing painfully and she willed herself to remain calm. It would pass.

After a twenty minute break, she decided to continue on. She made it twenty steps or so and then collapsed. She could hold back the tears no longer and she let a few of them fall.

"I will crawl up these bloody steps if need be!" The bushy haired girl exclaimed angrily to no one in particular. True to her word, she crawled the remaining one hundred fifteen steps. She knew this because she counted each one.

The fat lady was asleep and Hermione feared that she had no energy left with which to rouse her. Not fond of shouting, she knew that she would have to unless she wanted to spend the night in the hall.

"Excuse me!"

The fat lady snored on.

"Hello? Please, I need you to open the door…EXCUSE ME!"

The fat lady jerked awake and peered down sleepily at the girl lying on the ground before her. She'd seen stranger things. "Password?"

"Conundrum."

"You may enter." The portrait swung aside, revealing the warm common room within. Gratefully she hauled herself up over the ledge and continued on her hands and knees. She suddenly sensed that she was not alone.

"HERMIONE! WHAT HAPPENED?" Harry rushed to her side and began checking her over for signs of trauma.

"I'm fine Harry. Honestly. Help me up."

He complied and lifted her off of the ground, pulling her into his arms. She grasped his shoulders for support and somehow they made it onto the orange couch that sat in front of the fire. She panted with exertion and Harry eyed her warily, waiting for her to catch her breath.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" He demanded.

"I was released."

"By who?"

"Professor Snape."

"He didn't see fit to help you get up here, did he?" Harry fumed. "Or at the very least make sure you could handle the journey on your own!"

"He asked and I declined. I thought I could do it. My ankle felt fine in the Infirmary."

"Well, why didn't you use your ring? I would have come and helped you."

"It's really early in the morning…"

"I'm wide awake."

"Well, I didn't know that."

"Next time, please, just call me, all right? Promise?"

"Promise." She felt terrible saying the word but knew it was the only way to end his tirade.

He smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I hated thinking of you alone down there. It worried me."

"I wouldn't have minded your company." She nudged him playfully. "I was bored out of my mind."

"Next time I'll remember that. Perhaps be a little more entertaining for you." He grinned.

She shook her mane and smiled. "It was so cold down there. They should have individual fireplaces next to each bed."

"You could have conjured a fire."

"Shhh. Keep your voice down. I don't want the paintings to hear you."

"Why? That fire you play with is wicked. I wish I could do it."

"No, it's not normal Harry. I don't want anyone to know. Besides, it doesn't give off heat."

"Really? It looks hot."

"I wouldn't be able to handle it if it was real fire now, would I?"

"Can I see?" He gave her a silly look and she darted her eyes around the room, making sure the paintings were asleep.

"Very well." She shifted her shoulders and sat up straight, the way she always did when she was showing off. She lifted her hands into the air and slowly moved them in an arc above her head, placing them together gradually. The candles snuffed themselves out and the fire died as her magic took over. She called to her the playful blue flame and with a jerk of her body, a ball of blue flame ignited in her palm. It danced and spun but gave off no smoke, no indication that it was dangerous at all. It was beautiful and she rolled it from one hand to the other carelessly.

Harry watched it in silent amazement. Her eyes were shining with happiness and an inner strength as she balanced it and let it shift back and forth. It was mesmerizing, just another one of those things Hermione could do that no one else seemed able to.

"Do you want to touch it?" She asked in a controlled voice.

"Sure." He said hesitantly. Slowly, so as not to frighten him or cause the fire to burn out she shifted closer to him. When they were separated by only inches she took one of his hands and gently placed the fire in his palm. He flinched, expecting it to burn him, but it felt weightless and cool. He wondered if it was an optical illusion. As if in response to his doubt, the flame began to float and lifted off of his hand.

They were both captivated. Hermione had never given it to anyone else, let alone seen it move of its own accord. It hung in midair and slowly dissolved to a faint light. The particles of light moved around them both and they felt the power in the air. It swirled with the air and slowly began to retreat back into Hermione. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth return to her, filling her soul with clarity. Harry watched her, awed by the beauty of the moment.

At long last she opened her eyes and they were soft as they settled on him. She felt light and free and was filled with an inner joy that possessed her fully. Harry too was caught in the moment and as a testament to that beauty which the two friends had shared, they moved closer to one another and his lips caught hers.

The kiss was chaste but held deep meaning. It touched them both and any misunderstanding that may have been between them was gone in that one moment. They existed as two separate beings but were joined together in harmony.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron cried out angrily after having watched them kiss. He practically thundered down the stairs in his haste to reach them. His face was red as beets and his infamous temper was flaring wildly. The fire reignited and the candles blazed to life as Ron's magic surged and broke the peaceful calm that had pre-empted his untimely arrival.

"It's not what you think…" Harry began but Ron cut him off. "I thought that you said you wouldn't try anything with her. You promised. We both did." He accused, pointing his finger angrily at Harry.

"And you!" He turned to Hermione. "You said you only felt friendship for the both of us! Guess you were lying again. What else have you lied about Hermione? Last summer must have been one hell of a…"

"SHUT UP!" She shrieked and both boys jumped in surprise at her tone. She lifted a shaking finger to Ron. "I know what it must have looked like but I do not have feelings for Harry. Not that way. Neither does he."

"Well then how do you explain me coming down here and finding you snogging in the middle of the night!"

"We weren't snogging Ronald! It was a simple kiss and it was like kissing my brother, ok?"

"No it's not ok! You're lying Hermione."

"I am not lying." She hissed.

"She's not lying Ron. Honestly, I was just kissing her goodnight. That's all. I didn't even mean for it to land on her lips."

"Well that's convenient." He muttered, plopping down on a chair.

"It's the truth." Harry pleaded with him to see reason, despite it being a white lie.

"It really is Ron." Hermione prayed that he bought it. It really wasn't a lie…it had been like kissing a brother or a really good friend. It wasn't passionate. As to why it happened, she didn't know, but figured that her little blue flame had been the catalyst.

Ron considered that and watched them both. He didn't want to believe that they had been snogging, so he decided to accept their story. It was better than the alternative.

"All right. Well, I'm sorry I yelled." He mumbled.

"It's quite all right. We should all be getting to bed." Hermione in usual mother hen mode reminded them all.

"Ok. I'm going to head up." Harry exclaimed and gave them both a timid smile before leaving the room.

Ron stood up and Hermione did as well. He crossed to her and hugged her. "I am sorry."

"I know, its ok."

"So, do you think I could get a goodnight kiss too?" He looked pathetically eager and despite her better judgement, she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. It was the least she could do. At the last possible moment he moved his head and her lips fell upon his. Without hesitation he placed his hand behind her head and attempted to deepen the kiss but Hermione pulled back in anger.

Instead of the embarrassed or angry face she was expecting because of her withdrawal, she looked up and he stared back coldly. Unnerved she backed away silently with the intention of heading upstairs to the safety of the girls dormitory.

"No matter what you say, I'll always love you." He said in a strange tone of voice and she paused, considering her words carefully.

"Ron. I love you like a brother but it will never be more than that. You should try to move on with your life, like I did."

"That isn't what you said last year." He pointed out defensively, reminding her of their former relationship.

"That was a mistake." She turned to leave but he couldn't let it go at that.

"Was it? I seemed to remember you moaning every time I touched you." The malicious tone of voice was all wrong coming from him and it angered her.

She whirled around indignant and furious. "I don't recall moaning at all. Perhaps that is what your deluded mind has led you to believe but it sickened me to have you touch me like that."

"Is that so?" He asked dangerously and darkness seemed to surround him. He took the few steps that separated them and grabbed her arms cruelly. "Is that why you wouldn't give it up Hermione? Did it _sicken_ you? You told me that you loved me and wanted me but every time I'd get too close you would refuse. Is it because you liked it better when someone else was giving it to you? Is that why you broke up with me? Did someone else take what was mine?"

She slapped him. "Don't you dare talk to me like that ever again! To think I was stupid enough to believe that you were my friend!"

He took a step back and rubbed the spot where she'd struck him. Suddenly he seemed to come to his senses. "I'm…uh…sorry. I didn't mean…I was angry." He said helplessly.

"If you must know it was your anger that has always separated us. As far as I can tell you just ensured that division forever."

He looked horrified. She turned and stalked off up the steps and he heard a resounding slam as she shut her door. The sound of that door was like the sound of his heart, closing. He sat down on the couch miserably and let the grief take over. He'd lost her forever. He was sure of it now.

Unknown to him, Harry hadn't gone to bed and had overheard the entire ordeal. He took a few steps back from the top landing and hastened to bed, his mind turning over all that he'd heard. It was obvious that Ron had no chance now…but it didn't cause him to jump for joy. Earlier in the evening, perhaps, but not after that kiss. It seemed to shut off a switch in him that had been in the "on" position for the last few years. Hermione was a beautiful and intelligent witch, but she was not meant for him. He was sure of that now. How this realization had come about he wasn't certain, but it was enough that he knew. At least he could move on and try to find someone that would evoke those same feelings in him.

"Thank you for your wisdom Hermione." He whispered before he fell asleep. She had saved them both a lot of heartache.

The next day dawned bright and early. Everything that had occurred the night before had drained Hermione of her restless energy and she was deeply asleep. The sun climbed higher in the sky and still she slept.

Severus sat in his classroom with two dunderheads in front of him. He was impatient to begin his lesson and could not understand for the life of him why she wasn't there.

"Do you know where Ms. Granger is?" He asked them at last, after waiting in silence for ten unproductive minutes.

"No sir." They answered in unison. Perhaps they shared a brain after all.

"Have either of you seen her this morning?"

"I saw her when she first came up to the tower last night." Harry answered tightly. Something in his tone told him there was more to it. Instead of asking, he decided he'd get the information first hand and pass off the intrusion as a "test".

"_Legillemens!" _He hissed and tore through Harry's barriers before he had a chance to erect them._ The boy hadn't time to place his memories in prophecy balls and were thus already open. He watched the scenes as they whirred past and felt a little guilty that he hadn't seen her to her tower. It was obvious that she had struggled. What happened next shocked and excited him. _

_The girl had invoked cold fire! He watched the flame dance in her hands and was shocked as to the ramifications. Then she handed it to Potter who obviously could not be controlled enough to possess it…but what happened next was a mystery. It floated in midair and then dissolved. He watched interestingly and then jumped back as if stung when he saw Potter kiss Granger. _

_He flicked past that memory with impatience, disregarding the feelings it had evoked in Potter and watched as the scene between Ms. Granger and the Weasel played out. He was shocked at the way Weasley had handled himself but approved wholeheartedly when Ms. Granger slapped him. Could this little tiff be the reason why she was not in class today? If it was…he had overestimated the girl's sensibilities. _

"Get out!" Potter shouted and Severus was forcibly removed from the boys mind. Instant pain accompanied the expulsion and he rubbed his temples rigorously.

"It was a test Potter. You failed. You need to keep your guard up at all times, especially around those who you know are accomplished Legillimens!" He spit out.

Harry stared wordlessly ahead and opened and closed his mouth a few times. What could the boy really say? Severus had the perfect alibi.

"Weasley! Your turn." Severus was going to enjoy this one.

"_Legillimens_!" He tore through the boys mind with ferocity, not being careful or delicate at all. _He watched the occurrence from Weasley's point of view and followed trails in his head that had led to the feelings behind the argument. He was both curious and repulsed as he watched Weasley's pathetic efforts to win over Ms. Granger. She had been as slippery and cunning as a Slytherin in avoiding him. He replayed older memories from the past year and was surprised that she had consented and gone out with the boy. He loved feeling Weasley fighting him and losing in his own head and Severus planted himself firmly, not to be removed until he deemed it was time. The boy had it coming…_

"_I want you so much Hermione…" He panted, running his fingers over the rounds of her breasts through the thin material of her shirt._

"_Hmmm.." Her eyes darted around and she was shaking. Ron thought this meant she was excited. _

"_Yes…Hermione. Let me…" He ran his fingers down between her legs and rubbed her there. She jerked back and away and closed her legs to his invading fingers. _

"_Ron, that's enough." She whispered in the darkness. _

"_No, come on Mione…let me show you how much you mean to me…"_

"_You have Ron, really."_

_He ignored her and settled himself over her, kissing her deeply and pressing his aching erection against her womanhood. "Want you so bad…" He murmured._

"_Ron! Get off!"_

"_Hermione..." He moaned and before he could thrust into her and take from her what he so desperately wanted she lifted her knee and he flew off of her in pain._

"_How dare you!" She hissed angrily. "What were you going to do, rape me?"_

"_NO! I thought this was what you wanted!" He clenched his teeth through the pain and tried to make her understand. "You say no to everything. You're just afraid and that's why you refuse. After all the times you said no to me, you eventually said that you'd go out with me. I thought that this is what you wanted!" He repeated._

"_It isn't what I want, not now, not ever! We are through Ronald Weasley. We are over. I have never felt so humiliated in all my life!" She stood jerkily and hastened to pull her skirt down and pull her knickers back on. Tears streaked down her face, which was white and drawn. She hastened from the room letting the door slam shut behind her. _

"_What a liar. She wanted it, I know she did." He said as he gathered his robes and put them back on. "Someday, I'll have her."_

The boy was positively livid that Snape had watched the memory but Severus didn't care. All he had intended to do was cause the boy distress and he had accomplished his mission admirably. He withdrew slippery as a snake from the Weasels' head and found himself confronted with an enraged red head.

"You bloated slimy git! How dare you!" Ron stood up from behind his desk and stood toe to toe with Snape. "You are never getting inside my head again, never." He jabbed his finger at Snape's chest but Severus easily sidestepped the advance.

Ron narrowed his eyes and stalked from the room but not before sending a stunner toward Snape, who deflected it easily and responded with one of his own. It hit Ron square in the chest and threw him bodily from the room.

"Good riddance." Snape said to no one in particular.

Harry who had witnessed the exchange flew from his desk and bolted from the room to check on Ron.

"Sentimental fools." Snape snapped.

Hermione woke with a start. The room was uncharacteristically warm and she sucked in a disbelieving breath. She kicked off the covers and bolted around the room gathering her clothing and hastily pulling them on.

"Shit!" she cried out as she stubbed her toe on her dresser. Ignoring the ache she pulled her stockings and shoes on and half ran, half stumbled out of the dormitory. Her ankle throbbed as she hurtled down the stairs but she didn't care. _Hermione Granger was late to class because she'd overslept_!

Her feet pounded down the corridors and she accidentally ran directly through the Bloody Baron who looked quite insulted after being accosted.

"I'm sorry." She called out behind her but did not break pace. She headed down to the dungeons and when she reached the bottom level saw Harry and Ron walking toward her.

"Is the lesson over? Did I miss it?" She panted heavily.

Ron took one look at her and stampeded past, knocking her on the shoulder.

"Ow." She cried but he paid no attention. "Harry, what happened?"

"Far as I can tell, Snape saw some stuff Ron didn't want him to see."

"Well of course! That's the point, isn't it?"

"Ron got so mad he sent a stunner at Snape."

"What? He attacked a teacher?" Hermione was shocked. It must have been some memory.

"Well, what are you doing out here?"

"I didn't say Snape didn't get a shot in. Ron was hit. I was helping him and er…now we're here."

"I see. Well go after him. Make sure he's all right. I need to try to explain to Professor Snape…"

"I know." Harry cut her off before she could go "mother hen" on him. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye Harry." She continued her mad dash and skidded to a stop just outside the Potion's classroom when she collided into a solid black wall. She nearly fell over backward on her rear but a hand snaked out and steadied her. Mortified she looked up into the stone cold face of her Potions Professor.

"Sir…I'm…"

"At a loss for words apparently. You are late Ms. Granger, so late that you missed the lesson entirely."

"I know, I'm so sorry…"

He began to walk and pulled her along with him. "I have an appointment in Hogsmeade I need to get to, but I need to have a talk with you." He explained and then let her arm go. She kept pace with him as they walked through the castle.

"How long have you been able to conjure the cold fire?" He asked bluntly.

"What!" She cried in shock.

"I'm not going to repeat the question when I know perfectly well that you heard me."

"I've been doing it since I was little, but how did you know that?" She thought about the portraits and cursed inwardly. One of them must have been feigning sleep.

"I accidentally saw a memory from last night in Potter's head…"

"Oh." She breathed out. "Erm…what else did you see?"

"That's an impertinent question Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor."

She furrowed her brow. How in the world was he taking house points from her? She was no longer a student and her actions could not possibly affect next years Gryffindors. What was he playing at?

"Stumped I see? Here I thought I was being humorous."

It took her five full seconds before she got it. She laughed nervously. If that was his idea of a joke, then he really had no sense of humor at all.

"So you've been calling fire since you were how old?" He interrupted.

"Six or seven, I suppose."

"It never burned you? Always cold fire?"

"Yes. As far as I know."

"Can you conjure a warm fire?"

"If need be, yes. Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He pointed out obtusely.

Inwardly she groaned. Why did he always have to make things more difficult?

"Are there others that can call cold fire? I've never seen anyone else do it…"

"A very few can. You are aware, of course, that it is considered dark magic?"

She stopped walking, so floored was she by this tidbit of news. He stopped and turned to look at her. She was shocked, that much was obvious.

"For once you have not sought information in books? How…refreshing. Here I've accused you of being a know it all."

"Dark magic? Why? It makes me feel so peaceful." Nothing he said was going to convince her that her playful fire was evil.

"The peace is an illusion. That fire is one of the deadliest weapons known to wizard kind."

"Weapon? How could it be a weapon? It dissipates when I release it."

"Have you ever called it to you and thrown it at a living target when you were angry?"

"No. I don't call it often and usually only when I'm alone."

"But you did it last night in front of Potter."

"So what?" She crossed her arms in front of her defensively.

"Well, can you explain why you decided to show him such a thing?" Severus asked, exasperated.

"He already knew about it, he caught me with it a few years back. He thinks its brilliant."

"Of course he does. Simple minded dunderhead that he is." Snape spoke smoothly, so used to this pattern of speech and inherent content that he did not stop to consider who he was speaking to.

Hermione frowned but refrained from commenting. They had resumed walking and were now outside. The day was overcast but unusually warm. Her muggle clothing was a tad uncomfortable; she had no idea how Snape lived in those multi-layered robes of his.

Soon their steps led them to the gates and Snape turned to look at her.

"Since you missed your morning lesson, you shall meet with me this evening. I don't normally give second chances to those who do not care to show up to their private sessions, in fact, most are never allowed to continue. I will make an exception this once. Do not disappoint me." He warned and before she could ask the time, he'd apparated.

"Great." She groaned and turned to walk back toward the castle.


	7. Consider

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 7: Consider

Hermione paced back and forth in the common room. Harry sat watching her apprehensively. After half an hour of such walking, Harry had enough.

"Hermione…it isn't your fault. You know that, right?"

"Ron's gone. Of course it's not my fault. At least not entirely, but I can't say that I didn't have a hand in the whole thing. I just don't understand why he can't control his temper." She stomped her foot in aggravation.

"If you haven't noticed, all of the Weasley's have a temper befitting their hair." He smiled and she rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

"Still, he just never lets things go! I am seriously worried that he has a Peter Pan complex."

"What do you mean?"

"He refuses to grow up. I hate to say it but I'm a little glad that he's gone. Is that terrible of me?" She plunked down on a chair and slouched kicking her feet up on the table.

"It's not terrible. Ron's a distraction. He's like a kid you have to keep your eye on. But Hermione, he's always been that way. You know that."

"I get that, really. I just thought that he would change somewhere along the way, like I did, like you did." She pointed out.

"Well, he will. Just not yet. Who knows, maybe when he's twenty five?" Harry laughed and Hermione joined in.

"I hope so. How else is he going to make it through Auror training? He lacks discipline."

"So do I. But I think if you want something badly enough, you do what you have to do to get it." Harry answered sensibly.

Hermione paused, looking at him. "You really have changed Harry. In a good way."

"Thanks." He replied, sheepishly. "What time are you supposed to meet Snape?"

"I actually don't know. He didn't tell me. I wonder if I should wait outside the classroom door or just wait up here."

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

"How much longer will you be here?"

"Until Friday. Then my real training begins."

"I'm proud of you. You'll make an excellent Auror."

"I'd like to think so."

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes and Hermione decided she'd better head down to the classroom, even if she had to wait awhile. A disappointed or furious Snape was a dangerous thing to deal with. She reluctantly rose and hugged Harry before climbing through the portrait hole. Taking each step at a time, she carefully descended from the tower and after a ten minute walk reached the Potion's classroom.

Her hand tentatively touched the door and it opened, much to her surprise. Was he already back? A quick look inside revealed that he wasn't there, not yet anyway. She wondered why he hadn't warded the classroom door as he usually did.

"No matter." She decided to take a good look around. It was her responsibility over the summer to refit and reorganize the space. Her brown eyes swept around the dank room and she decided that she'd go ahead and make a list. Trouble was she forgot to bring parchment. The blackboard was in the corner but there was no chalk to be found. An image of Snape carelessly waving at the board and causing instructions to appear tempted her. Though she'd never before given it a second thought, she wondered how he did it.

Nothing excited her more than a challenge and she spent half an hour on testing the blackboard for various charms or concealments it possessed. There was evidence of an abstrudo charm, but it was faint. That would take care of the concealment part, but there must be a spell that allowed him to write on the thing. After another fifteen minutes she had it worked out.

"_Abstrudo Annotatio_!" She raised her wand, performing the necessary charm in conjunction with the spell.

"Now, let's see how this really works…"

She concentrated on one word, _light_. She thought of it singularly and then waved her hand in the manner she'd seen Snape do. The word "light" appeared on the board in her own penmanship. A little leap of happiness was all she allowed herself before getting to work. As she strolled through the classroom, a list began to form on the board.

_Light the Area_

_Reorganize cupboards_

_Expand desks in good shape and toss those with unstable properties_

_Replace burners_

_New cauldrons_

_Double sinks_

_Individual lockers beneath desks to store general use items (magically charmed to prevent spills)_

_New stone floor in student lab area_

_Toss all stools and replace with higher, sturdier chairs with back support_

_Improve ventilation_

_Set up emergency washing station_

_Add floor drains or slope ground that leads to a central drainage system_

"Enjoying yourself?" A velvet voice drawled from the doorway interrupting her reverie. She turned hastily and blushed. He appraised her with one eyebrow raised and then glanced at the chalkboard. He read all that she'd written and then looked back at her.

"You really believe all of that is necessary?" nodding his head in the direction of the board.

"Yes I do. I believe that it would make the room a lot safer and a much more organized space to work in."

He rolled his eyes. "I hope you realize that our budget is limited…"

"Not to worry. I've considered that as well."

"Well, I'd like to see how you pull that off." He stepped into the class and closed the door behind him. He took out his wand.

"_Muffliato_."

"Let us get to work."

She was a bit disappointed that he hadn't even noticed that she'd figured out the charm and spell that he'd constructed on the board but then again, it didn't surprise her. She doubted that he'd ever praise anything that she might do.

"Take a seat Ms. Granger."

Readily she moved into the seat that was directly in front of his desk. He sat down and stared at her with a bored expression. She shifted restlessly under his gaze and he watched her squirm.

"Are you going to test me or…?" She finally enquired.

"Why don't you try to use Legilimency on me?" He offered. She looked at him in disbelief.

"But sir…"

"We need to know if you have any other strange abilities. You know I am a Master Occlumens, I can block you."

She shook her head "no" and twisted her fingers nervously in her lap.

"We haven't got all night Ms. Granger." It was clear that she had no choice.

With a resolute sigh she squared her shoulders and faced him. She pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at him shakily.

"_Legillimens_!" _She cried out and then reeled in shock as she found herself in another place entirely. The classroom was there but it seemed to be behind her, rather than surrounding her. The thing that occupied most of her attention was a wall of snakes that stood not three feet in front of her. The snakes twisted and writhed and seemed interlocked. She forced herself to think rationally, to not let her natural fear get the best of her and she moved forward, walking along the perimeter of the wall until something caught her eye. It was bronze, dark but definitely there. A door handle. She slowly reached for it and the snake nearest her lashed out, biting her hand. She jumped out of shock and forced herself to calm down. _

"_Mind over matter." She repeated to herself and extended her hand again. This time, three snakes lashed out and bit her but she grabbed the handle and gave it a violent turn. The door opened and she ran through it, slamming it behind her. She breathed heavily and forced herself to walk forward, despite the avid beating of her heart. Glancing at her hand she noticed that the bite marks were gone. All an illusion. A good one, a scary one, she deduced. _

_Next she searched her surroundings closely. It looked like the Forbidden Forest. It was dark and she wandered through the trees slowly, on alert. Wand at the ready, she peeked around the darkest corners and felt a mounting sense of panic when she realized she was getting nowhere. This is Snapes' head, she thought to herself and keeping focused, she began to try to guess what the Potion's Master had in store for her. Her clever brain began to work in overdrive and using all her intuition and cleverness figured out how to move forward. _

_She raised her wand overhead and called out "Incendio Flora!" _

_The canopy above her burst into flame and she began to run all the while looking at the sky. She pinpointed the locations of familiar stars and using them as her guide figured out the direction that she needed to travel to reach the edge of the forest. She dashed through thick foliage and branches whipped out at her, scratching her face and snagging on her clothing. Many times she had to stop and work her way around large obstacles that she couldn't go through. One such obstacle was a fallen Mantacle Tree. A distant cousin of the Whomping Willow, it reached out in an attempt to grab her. Had she not known of this particular tree, she would now be stuck in it's trunk, being digested slowly. Victims of the Mantacle Tree were known to live several hours after they had been eaten. It was appaling to see something like that here, but she was in Snape's mind, after all. After what seemed a half hour, she reached a clearing. It was a meadow, one that was familiar to her. It was identical to the Unicorn Meadow that was in the Forbidden Forest. She didn't think she'd see any Unicorns, and she was right. This landmark gave her something to go on though and she checked the sky above her for confirmation. She nodded and then took off again in the correct direction. _

_Panting she at last reached the edge of the forest. Instead of Hogwarts looming in the distance, a dark and sinister looking mansion greeted her crestfallen eyes. Hogwarts she could navigate, but this place…it seemed haunted and scared her just to look at it._

_Creeping forward she kept her eyes and ears alert. Who knew what trap might be lurking in the long grass? The more she moved forward, the more she felt the sensation of being itchy. She scratched absently but the sensation of discomfort multiplied. She pulled back her robes and was shocked to see hundreds of tiny cuts along her skin. They were oozing blood and she looked behind her in alarm. The grass was soaking in her blood, absorbing it even as she watched in horror. _

"_Lumos." She pointed her wand at the grass around her and noticed that there were tiny barbs on the stalks and as she was moving through them, they were cutting her. It took her but a minute to figure out a plan. She extended her wand so that it was the length of a staff, something she'd done on one other occasion and held it in front of her horizontally. Using her staff she pushed the grass in front of her down and strode forward, the sharp edges held at bay. Half a mile later, she found herself on solid, grassless, ground. It was muddy and she had to be careful, wading through the bog. Something told her that she needed to get to the house, and quickly._

_A sixth sense warned her and she jerked out of the way as something that resembled a log came to life and whipped out sharp claws at her. She dove away and then scrutinized the now apparently lifeless log. _

"_Dugbog." She whispered and luckily she knew how to get rid of it. _

"_Abstergeo digitulus!"_

_A high pitched scream followed as the claws of the creature were sliced off by Hermione's spell. She ran past it all the while keeping her eyes out on the ground in front of her for other possible obstacles. _

_The mansion seemed to grow larger the closer she got and she had the feeling of being watched. It tickled the back of her neck and her hair stood on end. She whipped around, looking in all directions but saw nothing. She continued walking toward what she could now make out was the mansion gates and saw two stone ravens perched on either side of the entrance. The gate was closed and locked. She wondered how to get in. It was too high to climb, and besides, the metal was shining in an odd sort of way. The glimmer was something she'd only encountered in a textbook, years ago. She wracked her brains, wondering what it could be. She thought about her Fourth year Alchemy text and realization dawned on her. _

"_Black Mercuric Sulphide." The gates were coated in it. This made things tricky. She stood back a moment, contemplating her next move. The ravens stared at her lifelessly. _

_Was there anything that would counterbalance the surface and make it stable enough to use an unlocking spell on it? She ran through a list in her head. Perhaps Phagadenica? She concentrated on it and using her wand/staff she conjured a dram of the substance. She grabbed a smooth stone from the damp earth and smeared it in the limestone concoction, and spread it over the lock on the gate. Breathing heavily she stepped back and set a shield about herself. She raised her staff and in a clear voice called "Alohamora!"_

_The gate sparked and she ducked but an explosion never came. Instead, the lock had dissolved and the ravens had come to life. They cawed mercilessly and dove at her from their perch. Luckily she had set the shield. She rose and made the shield stronger, allowing it to surround her completely. She ran up the marble steps and burst through the mansions front door, slamming it closed behind her. She heard the bodies of the birds as they flew into the heavy wood. _

_She gulped in air and looked around. It was dark and musty. Ancient paintings adorned the walls in gilded frames that were now tarnished. The carpeting, once lush, was riddled with holes and snares. She tread carefully and moved forward, her staff in front of her. There were slight shimmers to her left and right and she could only guess that they were doors that had been enchanted. The shimmers ranged in color and she knew enough about colored magic to know which were dangerous. Nothing attacked her and the longer she walked about unchallenged, the more uneasy she became. The sense of dread became nearly palpable and the mansion seemed to be getting colder by the minute. She caught sight of her reflection in an ancient, cracked mirror and gasped in alarm. Floating directly behind her was the reflection of a dementor. _

"_Expecto Patronum!" She yelled and her sea otter burst forth from the tip of her staff, slamming into the dementor. It flew off with a shriek and she broke into a run. Something was calling to her, a voice. She hurried through corridors that were damp and dark and forbidding but came upon a giant golden door. The frame of the door had ancient rune symbols and she translated them. After translation, she knew that she needed her wand. She transfigured the staff back into the familiar wand and placed it in the center of one of the runes on the right. It glowed and the door swung open easily, allowing her entrance. _

_She walked into the room and for the first time was truly astonished. It was a massive library, five stories tall. It was brightly lit and felt warm and comfortable. The door behind her had melted away into the wall and she bit her lip, a bit worried. However, the worry didn't last long. She was far too curious. She turned then, and began an eager search of the space. Instead of books lining the shelves, thousands of potion bottles were on every available surface. They were all shapes and sizes, varying in color and age. Some were covered in dust while others gleamed brightly like polished stone. She walked forward timidly and read a label._

"_Birthday, six years old." It was written in his familiar scrawl._

_She looked around her, wondering when she would be stopped, and gently lifted the bottle. She peered through the dingy glass and saw that inside lurked silvery smoke. They weren't potions at all, but memories. _

_In order to view it she would need a pensieve. There were naturally no pensieves anywhere, nor were there any ways in or out of the room. The only thing that she saw that could be of potential use was a black cauldron that stood empty in the fireplace. Cobwebs covered its grimy surface and it hardly looked like anything, but maybe that was the point. _

_She tiptoed up to it and cast a few shielding charms around herself. She tentatively reached into the fireplace and pulled the cauldron out. _

"_Here goes nothing." She murmured and unstoppered the potion bottle. She poured the silvery smokelike liquid into the pensieve and it swirled, forming incoherent pictures. Without another thought she leaned forward and fell into his memory. As she fell forward, simultaneously she felt herself flung backwards, out…out…_

_PAIN_

She opened her eyes and cried out in agony as she felt tremendous pressure on her temples. She screamed and clawed at the fingers holding her head, if it didn't stop…suddenly, the pressure was gone. Relief. She looked up into Snape's face. He was white as a sheet and his eyes were panicky, darting to and fro.

"Sir, are you all right?" She asked and sat up, realizing she was lying on her back on the stone cold floor. He was leaning over her and backed up so that he was standing a few feet away from her.

"How did you do that?" He practically shouted at long last, eyeing her wearily.

"I don't know…I've never done it before. It seemed like a puzzle that you were setting up…"

"I can't believe you got as far as you did." He interjected, sounding stunned.

"I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say.

He just stared at her. "Do you realize how long you were in my head?"

"I'm sorry sir. I know it must have been at least an hour."

"Wrong. You were there five minutes, maybe a little more." He informed the girl and her eyes grew wide.

"That isn't possible." She whispered.

"It is. I've never felt anything like that before. The Dark Lord is brutal but you were so damn fast!" He shook his greasy hair out of his face and suddenly felt the need to sit down. He did so on the desk behind him and looked around at anything but her. How could the witch have done something like that? Especially in the way that she did? It was done so quickly, he hadn't had time to do anything before she'd broken into his vault.

"I had to stop you." He said at last. She looked confused.

"I couldn't kick you out mentally. I had to use a pressure point on your temple to force you out." He explained slowly, gauging her reaction. He didn't bother telling her he'd flung himself over the desk and grabbed her, forcing her to the floor physically so that he could force her out. It had been self preservation, instinct, that he'd done something like that. He felt badly but was not about to apologize for protecting himself from her.

"That pain…in my head…" She began.

"It was regrettable but it needed to be done. I fear that I greatly underestimated this abnormality of yours."

Abnormality. The word stung. She tore her eyes from him and instead focused on the cracks in the ground. She didn't trust her voice enough to speak.

He sensed her distress but didn't understand the cause of it. He cocked his head to the side, studying her. She'd folded her arms in front of her protectively and was biting on her lower lip in an attempt to keep it still. Her eyes were squinting, and dear Merlin, no…not those blasted tears. He silently prayed to the fates to allow her to keep herself composed because he was absolutely rotten when it came to dealing with crying women. Nothing struck more fear in him, nothing caused such revulsion. It was weakness, something that he'd never been able to afford himself, and he despised those that did not possess the necessary strength to deal with their own emotions.

With a deep quivering sigh, she stopped the agony that had unwillingly risen within her and bottled it for another time. It would not do to lose herself in his presence, not when she so ardently wanted his respect. It had been that elusive something that kept her going back for more; more of his acid lined tongue and penetrating, ever present glare that he seemed to reserve just for her. His careless, derogatory comments about her ability, her appearance, her birth, choice of friends, and classroom conduct cut her much deeper than he would have ever imagined. Beneath the façade of eager to please, optimistic, problem solver was an insecure, bookish, know it all. Somehow, Snape had pegged her the moment they'd met. It had been one of the most appalling experiences in her young life and she'd fought so hard over the past seven years to prove him wrong. During the last few weeks of school, she could ignore it no longer and realized that he'd been right about her. She left a lot to be desired.

He watched her battle herself and forced himself to wait, wondering if she would be able to stop the Gryffindor within from taking over. She raised her head in a defiant manner and he knew that she was not going to cry. The relief he felt at this was paramount. Best move past this awkwardness…

"Miss Granger, I've never encountered someone with such a natural ability before. It is very difficult to believe that you've never been formally trained." He gauged her reaction carefully.

"I haven't sir. I never imagined that I'd even have a chance at defending my mind, let alone venturing into someone else's. Muggleborns aren't supposed to have the ability."

"Yes, well, at least we discovered one of your weaknesses." He ignored the question of her birth, for now.

She thought he was talking about her momentary loss of control but couldn't imagine he'd bring that up.

"What is that, sir?" She asked.

"You're vulnerable to physical attack while you are engaged in Legillimency."

He was right. She hadn't seen him coming, hadn't even felt herself fall to the ground. The only thing that had driven her from her purpose had been that awful pain in her head.

"I didn't see you at all. I only felt the pain at my temples."

"Exactly. Were you totally ensconsed while you were in my head?"

"At first I could see the classroom in the corners of my eyes but it faded quickly. After which I was surrounded."

"It keeps getting stranger." He murmured to himself.

"I know, I'm sorry sir." Once again she was providing him with ammunition. I'm a freak, she thought to herself.

"Sorry? I hardly see it as a fault. Consider. With proper training and discipline, who knows what you will be capable of? Your skills could prove quite valuable, especially to the war effort." It was as close as he was going to get to encouraging her.

Oh. She hadn't even thought of that. For the last year she'd been dealing with other demons…

"Hmm. Yes." Her eyes were cloudy and she felt the all too familiar weight closing in. This couldn't happen here…not here, not now. "Sir, I need to be excused."

Surprise flitted across his face but after taking a close look at her pale skin and the sheen of sweat that had appeared on her upper lip, he consented with a nod. Odd little thing, she was.

Hermione forced herself to her feet and fought the dizziness, the accompanying disoriented feeling and fought to keep herself upright. Step by agonizing step she made it up to her bedroom, un-accosted by any that dwelled within the castle. Once in the privacy of her dorm she fell to her knees and images flashed before her stricken face. She tried to stop them but they crowded her, forced her to watch the contents again and again. Bile rose in her throat and after a momentary struggle, she lost the battle and was sick.

What had he said? She'd scampered out faster than he could imagine. Pondering her outburst, he studiously went over every facet of the last week, categorizing things into tiny details that no one else would have ever noticed. He coupled all of his observations of her mental abilities with her interactions of those around her and her body language and it led to a conclusion that he wasn't sure he wanted to examine. Something was wrong, had happened to her, within the last few years. Her friends didn't know what it was, but they were concerned about her. Being inside the prats' heads had benefits after all. Everything hinted at abuse, or abduction of some sort. If she had been abducted and tampered with, that would tie things up nicely into one neat little package. It would explain her body language, her reactions to those around her and could explain perhaps why she suddenly had these strange and unique abilities. The only problem with this conclusion stemmed from the fact that no one had skills enough to do what had been done to her, at least to his knowledge. The Dark Lord was powerful but it was not his handiwork. He was brutal when tearing about in the minds of his followers, not withstanding Harry Potter's best friend, a female and a muggle born witch! He would have destroyed her, given the chance. Dumbledore didn't seem to have any idea, and though Severus was well aware of his tampering, this wasn't his style. He too had been trapped in the girls mind.

There was one person that he knew of, one who might have answers, but he barely qualified as a human being, much less a wizard. He'd disgraced the world with his actions and had driven so many helpless people to madness. Dumbledore had defeated him, but at a great personal loss. Even now, he was alive, locked in a God forsaken little dungeon on Santorini. By all accounts Albus should have killed him, but something had held him back and Severus could not figure it out for the life of him. Could he really seek answers from the man? Not with Ms. Granger present. For some reason, the man in question had a thing for young muggle born witches and had taken to hurting them, both mentally and physically during his last few years of freedom. His reputation was well known; he could torture someone without a wand. Severus knew he was skilled enough to block his mental advances but didn't know if he had the strength to shield the girl as well.

Why did he care?

He picked up an empty potions bottle and flung it across the room. The shattering sound of the glass pleased him and his lips curved into a menacing smile. He didn't care about her, not at all. She was however of potential use to him. If he could only train her, earn her trust…perhaps he could use her to his advantage. What would Albus do for a weapon such as this? The Dark Lord? Would either of them trade his freedom?

He winced. Had it come to this? Manipulating a school girl to meet his own ends?

_She's no longer a school girl Severus. _ He argued with himself.

She is young, only eighteen.

_With her use of the time turner, she is more like nineteen. She is also a colleague._

Colleague, my ear. She's a liability and Albus has offered her refuge here.

_So what if he has? The girl is intelligent. She could have gotten the position on her own._

Please. She's been sucking up to Minerva for seven years.

_What does that matter? She's capable and no longer a child. She can make her own decisions. You shouldn't feel guilty._

I don't feel guilty.

_Liar._

He forced himself from his inner interrogation and decided to hold off on any plans for the time being. No, he would train her in Occlumency and find a way through her defenses in the process. He would also work on Potter until the end of the week. After that, he would have her alone for the rest of the summer. It gave him a certain amount of satisfaction that she would have to follow his orders day and night. She was hired as his assistant after all. Seeing her looks of rage and indignation would be worth having to suffer through her inane chatter and endless pestering questions about absolutely everything. He'd never known a student to be so irritating, other than Potter. He was irritating in an entirely different and altogether too familiar way.

Knowing that this line of thought would only lead to more rage he forced himself to return to his private lab. There were several potions in stasis and he began to work on the one nearest the door to calm down. Working over the boiling cauldron required perfect concentration and he relished the feel of losing himself in his work. It was a sort of dangerous dance, adding ingredients, slicing, stirring, precise movements of the body and calculations of the mind. This to him was living at its finest. Everything else was marred with shit.

The Burrow

"Ron, what happened?" Ginny asked pointedly and Ron just shrugged his shoulders and grunted.

Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Tell me Ron."

The entire family had been caught unaware when he suddenly showed up at home, no explanation, no Harry or Hermione in tow. They were all wondering what had happened. Another falling out of the golden trio? Things like that had been happening more and more frequently. Ron ignored his sister and left the room. He needed to be alone. His feet dragged listlessly up the stairs and he entered his bedroom. For the first time in many years, he warded it shut behind him.

Maybe they would stop pestering him now.

Ron flung himself on the bed and let his rage fill him. He was so fucking sick of it. Snape with his disgusting greasy hair and horrible teeth, bullying him around as usual. Hermione, stuck up and distant the way she had been for the last year. What the hell had happened to her? The girl he was desperately in love with had vanished, leaving this shell of her former self. He couldn't make her laugh anymore. The only time she seemed herself was when she was around Harry. Harry Bloody Potter. He knew it was wrong to think of his best friend this way but he couldn't help it. Forever in the shadows, Ron was forced to feed off the little attention and notoriety that came with being friends with the most famous young man in the wizarding world. No one cared about Ron. Too tall, red haired, freckled, awkward Ron Weasley. Pathetic excuse of a wizard. Barely passed his exams to begin auror training.

He hated his life. He hated his identity. He hated himself.

Anger consumed him. It made him think the most terrible things, things that Snape undoubtedly knew by poking around his head. The sick bastard had gotten off watching him with Hermione. Of all the damn memories to choose…

Ron regretted that one. He'd been so patient with her up to that point, always asking first. He was raised to be a gentleman. She would be totally into it, kissing back and there would always come this moment when she would freeze up, usually when they were about to take it to the next level. Why? Did it gross her out to think that she'd be giving herself up to the lesser of her two friends? Was he that beneath her in status?

_Yes. _

Then why had she led him on? Why did she tell him that she loved him? Was it pity? Did she feel sorry for him? Or was it because Harry had been involved with someone else and she was lonely?

"Fuck." He mumbled into his pillow. These damn questions were like a carousel, rolling around in his head over and over. He knew he'd never get the answers from her.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His room was dusty and disorganized as always. He reached underneath his bed and pulled out the half empty bottle of Ogden's. It had been given to him on his birthday from Fred and George. Well…they'd given him the same kind. He took a liking to it, great stuff. Aside from chocolate, Ron had spent the rest of his money on the liquor. It seemed to be the only thing that made him feel better. He unscrewed the cap and took a deep swig. The burning nearly matched his anger. He let it settle in his stomach and then took another swig. He swished it in his mouth before knocking it back. A few minutes later, he felt the light buzz that accompanied the drinking. It almost made the anger go away…almost.

He screwed the cap back on and placed the bottle back under his bed. He stood and pulled his clothes off and looked at himself in the mirror. Thin shoulders and legs, white as snow, slightly pudgy belly with wild thick patches of reddish brown hair in the usual places. Am I that fucking ugly?

For a few minutes he contemplated that and came to the same conclusion as always. Yes I am.

He turned away from the mirror and laid on the bed, fumbling through his nightstand for a picture, any picture would do right now. He pulled one out and saw that it was Luna. Looney Luna. Whatever. She had nice tits.

He stared at the picture of her dreamy blue eyes and pale blonde hair and began to masturbate to her image. It would feel so good to fuck her, to fuck anyone. He'd love to look down at her head between his legs, with those clueless blue eyes looking up at him, his cock buried in her mouth.

"That's it, suck my cock. That's it baby." He thrust himself up frantically, imagining her choking on his erection.

A few minutes later and he was spent. He carelessly tossed the picture aside and reached for his wand. "_Evanesco_."

He was so sick of jerking off. It was pathetic. Now that he knew he'd fucked things up with Hermione, he figured that he might as well look for someone else. Maybe Luna would be willing to fool around? She'd done it with Neville after all. He'd bragged to all who would listen that she'd gone down on him and how awesome it had been. Yeah…Luna. He'd have to pay her a visit. She didn't live too far away either.

Hogwart's

The next three days passed in a blur. Severus gave private lessons to Harry that lasted for several hours. Harry withdrew from these lessons in agony but instead of the hatred that had overtaken him a few years ago, he now felt that he was preparing himself. He knew it was necessary. Snape sensed the change and drove him harder than he ever had before. This led to Harry finally being able to successfully block Snape from entering his most private thoughts. He could shield.

Potter knew that he would never be a Legillimens, but he did have the occasional burst of raw power that usually accompanied an emotional high, such as anger, which Snape brought out in him successfully with very little effort. Severus knew that he had to be cautious around Potter because of the boy's raw magic. He knew that if Potter ever reached his full potential, he would be a force to be reckoned with and Snape didn't fancy seeing himself on the receiving end of _that_.

Being that Severus spent most of his time with Potter, he saw very little of Granger. She'd been spending increasing amounts of time with Albus, closed in his study. Albus only told him that he was working out some of the "kinks" in her brain that would give her better control over her defenses. Severus was grateful for this assistance; he wasn't sure he could make as much progress in the beginning stages as Albus could.

Albus also was a better Legillimens than Severus and probably would be able to help her once she'd reached the extent of Snape's expertise. Severus was sure that this wouldn't be necessary for a few years yet. It did take him ten years to become as accomplished as he thought she might need to be.

When Friday's lesson ended, Harry forced himself to do something he never thought he'd do. He shook Snape's hand. He absolutely refused to thank him verbally, but the gesture was more than enough given their tumultuous history. Snape, for his part, was too shocked to do anything but return the gesture and couldn't think of a sarcastic retort before the boy had left the room. He looked down at his hand and felt that he ought to wash it immediately.

Harry was surprised that Snape hadn't said anything, but then again, he'd probably been blown away by the uncharacteristic action. Not that he truly deserved it. Harry just wanted to be the better man. He felt he owed it to himself. He was letting something go when he decided to do it, but wasn't sure what that something was.

Tonight was the last night he was staying in the castle. It had been his home for the past several years and though he'd already bid it adieu at graduation, he whispered a tiny thanks to the walls that had sheltered and protected him for all that time. He'd already said his goodbye to Dumbledore. He'd saved Hermione for last.

He climbed through the portrait hole and sure enough, Hermione was where he'd left her, curled up in front of the fireplace with a book out in front of her. She looked up as he entered and gave him a sad smile.

"So I guess this is it?" She asked.

"Afraid so."

"I'll miss having you around." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Likewise. I think you'll have your hands full though. Snape and his lessons, your new job. I hope everything works out. If it doesn't you know I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Harry. Be safe, all right?" She stood up and captured him in a hug.

"You too Mione. Well, I've got to get going, Remus is waiting for me."

"Ok. See you."

"See you soon."

"Bye Harry."

Something inside her cried out as she watched her best friend leave but she didn't stop him. In her heart she knew this was a parting of ways, of sorts. It wasn't as though she'd never see him again, but it would be a few months. Now the only person with whom she'd be spending time was Professor Snape. That didn't sound too appealing at the moment. Though Dumbledore had been working with her a bit and she'd gotten a little bit of control over herself, he told her in no uncertain terms that Severus was to be her instructor. He knew much more about Occlumency than he did and knew nearly as much about Legillimency.

"_It won't be bad Hermione." He'd said kindly. "Severus is a good man. He will help you. The two of you will be working closely over the next few years. It would be prudent to start out on the right foot, don't you agree?" He twinkled at her and had dismissed her not long after. _

She smirked as she thought about what he'd said. Getting off on the right foot was about the most ironic phrase she'd ever heard. Oh she'd gotten off on the right foot…when her ankle broke because of the fight they'd had.

Terrific.

At least she didn't have to see him until tomorrow. He'd sent her a note canceling their meeting because of "personal business". Well, it was good that she didn't have to endure him tonight, but bad in the sense that she didn't feel like being alone. She missed her friends but knew that Ron was still mad and Harry was busy.

In answer to her prayers or so it seemed, an hour later, a black and white owl flew in through the open window and landed on the coffee table. She was surprised and had never seen this owl before. It was a rare species as far as she could tell. She untied the letter from his leg and before she could offer him anything, he was taking off again. Strange.

She opened the note and examined the contents.

_Hermione,_

_It was pleasant seeing you at the pub. I have some business to take care of in Hogsmeade, after which I have no plans. I was wondering if you'd care to join me for dinner? If you're available, meet me in front of Madam Malkin's around 9 o'clock. If you're busy or otherwise occupied, I understand. _

_D.M._

For some inexplicable reason this excited her. A chance to get out of the castle and spend time with someone else sounded appealing, and the last few times she'd met with Draco hadn't been terrible. Hogsmeade was well populated and safe and aside from that, she knew how to defend herself.

_I'll be seeing you there Draco._

Madam Malkin's

Draco stood across the street from the coffee shop and kept his eyes out for a bushy mane of hair. He lit a cigarette and puffed on it casually, leaning against the red brick wall behind him. He had no idea why he was taking a chance like this but it seemed that_ she_ had occupied his thoughts a little too much recently. Perhaps it was because of all his conquests, she had never been one of them. Always protected by Potty and the Weasel or too involved with the school's curriculum. Not that he cared at the time. At school, all he wanted to do was make her life a living hell. He didn't know why but it seemed that whenever she was near his mouth would go off. She was infuriating and always seemed to best him at everything, which should have been impossible. He was privileged and had been home schooled and tutored when he was not at Hogwarts. He received the curriculum a year in advance. Yet she always managed to show him up…in everything but Quidditch. In that area, Potter more than made up for her lack of skill. Draco, bested again by the so called golden trio. Right. He probably just needed to fuck her and then she would become as uninteresting as the rest. This thought was comforting.

At exactly 9 o'clock he saw a cloaked figure approach the shop and stop. He couldn't tell if it was her or not. After a moment of indecision, he decided to leave the safety of the shadows to investigate. He crossed the cobblestone street and just as he reached the figure, it turned around. His heart nearly stopped. Her warm brown eyes peered out from beneath it, a shy smile gracing her face. She pulled back the hood and her hair, he noticed, was shiny and pulled into a chignon. A few stray tendrils swept down her neck and a few framed her heart shaped face. She was lovely.

"You came." He stated, amused.

"I had nothing better to do." She appraised him and watched for his reaction. He inclined his head.

"Where did you want to eat?" She asked, slightly nervous.

"What kind of food do you like?" He asked politely.

"I'm easy, but particularly fond of French cuisine."

"My favorite." He murmured appreciatively. "Shall we?" He held out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

"I didn't know that there was a French restaurant in town."

"There isn't, but I know of one that is amazing. That is if you'd like to go?"

"Where is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"That would ruin the surprise, now, wouldn't it?"

"You expect me to do side along apparition, _with you_?" She asked, incredulous.

He looked hurt for a moment but then realized that she had a point. She didn't know what his intentions were. "I see your point. We can always go to Desalvios. It's here in town, if you'd rather."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust because she absolutely abhorred the place. He read her expression and thought for a moment. "What if I gave you my wand, as a gesture of trust?"

She stared into his blue eyes and he seemed sincere. At least she'd be doubly armed if he tried anything. "All right." She hesitatingly agreed. "Hand it over."

"Yes ma'am." He replied in a husky voice and slid a smooth black wand from inside his trousers. He handed it over to her and she slipped it into a bag that he hadn't noticed she was carrying.

"All right then." She stepped forward and placed her fingers on his outstretched arm. Without further ado, he thought of the place and with a loud _POP_, they were gone.


	8. Pistachios

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, cest la vie.

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 8: Pistachios

Carre des Feuillants, Paris

With a loud POP, Hermione suddenly found herself in a quaint but pleasant room. She looked around in confusion.

"Come on, this is just the apparition point." Draco murmured and led her through a mahogany door. Once outside the door, Hermione gasped. It was spectacular! The rich purple hues of the fabric drew her eye in and the white chandeliers grabbed her attention, forcing her to look up into the vaulted ceiling, the stars twinkling beautifully through the skylight above. Draco left her marveling at the aesthetic beauty of the place while he went and spoke to the Maitre de. The flagstone on the walls was lit from below and the floors were done in a highly polished exotic wood. It was a quiet restaurant but for the strains of a violin playing a hauntingly romantic song somewhere above them. Draco appeared once again and smiled at the look of rapture on her face. It was highly unlikely that she'd ever been to a venue this grand.

The Maitre de led them to an exclusive table in the corner which was surrounded on three sides by floor to ceiling glass. The restaurant was at the top of a tall building and when she looked out at the view, she was stunned to see the Eiffel Tower. Draco just watched her reaction to everything. He could scarcely believe he couldn't take his eyes off of her. This is Granger, he sternly reminded himself. He tore his eyes off of his companion and looked down at the wine list.

"Would you care for wine?" He asked Hermione.

She looked back at him dazed and then shook her head to clear it. "Just a glass of white would be fine for me."

"White it is." He tapped his finger on the fine linen and immediately, the Somellier appeared.

Draco told him something in French and he scampered off, only to return with a chilled bottle and two glasses a few moments later. He poured a half glass for her and a half glass for Draco and bowed as he left the table. Hermione felt like giggling. This was something she'd only ever seen in the movies.

"What's got you smiling?" Draco asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing, just can't believe I'm sitting here in a place like this with you of all people."

"I know what you mean." Why did he bring her here? It was easily the most romantic restaurant in Paris. His intentions weren't romantic, or were they?

"What do you suggest?" She asked, letting her fingers scan the menu.

"Everything is excellent, though they have a house specialty that isn't on the menu. Would you trust me to order for you?"

It's only a meal, she reminded herself. She could trust him with this, at least she thought she should be able to. "What's in it?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

He gave her a knowing smile. "The main ingredient is lobster."

"Ok, I'll have that." As if she could read the menu at all.

Draco tapped the table and the waiter appeared. Hermione strained to hear what he was saying but the waiter soon left, apparently with their order.

"Do you come here often?"

"No, not usually, but they know father…"

Her stomach churned at the mention of his father. She suddenly felt like she was insane to be here with a Malfoy of all people.

"Aren't you worried about your father seeing you with me?" She asked bluntly.

He raised his eyebrow, surprised by her forwardness. "I am of age you know and can make my own decisions."

"Is that so?" A combative tone emerged from her question and Draco felt his guard go up, instantly.

"Yes. I happen to not care what he thinks about my choice in women." He tried to diffuse the situation but didn't know her that well.

She glared at him. "Your choice in women? Don't I have a choice?"

"Yes, absolutely. You chose to be here with me." He pointed out, not understanding why she was upset.

She let out a deep breath and tried to calm down. It would not do to hex him over the table.

"I only chose to come because I was…" Suddenly she didn't want to continue this conversation. How had things turned sour so quickly?

"Because?" He prompted.

"I just did." She answered, confused.

"Yes you did. Now why don't we try to be pleasant and have a civilized dinner? Surely we can put our animosity aside. We are no longer children." He pointed out.

His words instantly placated her, though she didn't know why. They were adults now, not bickering school children. "All right." She agreed.

She reached for her glass and took a sip of the wine. It was floral, light and sweet, just a bit on the dry side. She found that she liked it very much. Draco followed suit and sipped his wine all the while watching her closely. The waiter arrived with bread and salads and Hermione was grateful for the interruption to the odd silence that had settled over them. At least with food in front of her she had something to do.

They ate and drank and he poured her some more wine. The awkward silence turned into a comfortable one, both of them watching each other when they thought they could get away with it. The main entrée was fantastic and Hermione could not believe that she'd never before tried lobster. It was done in a cream reduction sauce and was fresh and light, bursting with flavor. She smiled over at Draco in thanks and he grinned back.

"I told you to trust me." He couldn't help but say.

"Maybe I should do that more often." She said in reply.

"Maybe not." He whispered to himself.

After the entrée a dessert cart was brought and Hermione could not believe the extensive selection. Everything looked amazing.

"What will you have?" He asked and she decided that the cheesecake looked inviting.

"My favorite dessert." She added, by way of an explanation.

"Mine too. They do an excellent one here. What else looked good?" He asked, curious.

"Well, the crème brulee looked tempting as well…"

"So be it." He ordered one cheesecake and one crème brulee and espresso as well.

When her cheesecake arrived, she dove in and found that he hadn't been exaggerating. It was decadent. He nibbled at the crème brulee but eyed her cheesecake.

"Switch?" She asked.

"Ok." He agreed.

They swapped plates and finished their dessert. The coffee was strong but was the perfect finish. After sitting in satiated silence for awhile and after having settled the bill, Draco led Hermione to the apparition point.

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts, or somewhere else?" He asked in a suggestive tone.

Inside she quivered. She knew exactly what he was proposing. This was an opportunity for her fantasy to come true…

"Well?" He whispered in her ear, pulling her close. She smelled of jasmine and he had to force himself to stay in control.

"I…can't. I'm sorry." Her voice cracked as she said it and pulled back from him slightly. He was disappointed but didn't want to show it.

"It's ok." He said, reassuringly.

"Hogwarts." He said in a clear voice and with a loud POP, they were suddenly in front of the school gates.

"I had a lovely evening, Granger." He nearly smacked himself but she didn't look angry. She looked amused.

"Old habits die hard, Malfoy." She gave a small laugh.

"Indeed."

"Well, thank you. For everything. It was lovely."

"You're welcome."

"Good night Draco." She turned and began walking but he called her back.

"Uh, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have my wand back?"

"Oh, right." She delved into her bag and extracted his wand. He pocketed it with a mumbled thanks.

"Hope we can do this again, sometime." He added hopefully.

"Yeah." She nodded. He bent his head and kissed her hand. She tried very hard not to laugh at the gesture.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

With a smirk on his face he disapparated. She began the long trek up to the castle but couldn't keep the stupid grin off of her face. What was the world coming to?

Twenty Feet Away

Severus watched the pair break away from one another and saw Draco apparate away. What in the blazes was going on? He had apparated only a few moments ago and had seen the two of them arrive unexpectedly. Though it had surprised him, he'd had the sense to duck down behind an outcropping of rock so as not to be noticed. What was Granger doing with Malfoy? It defied all logic. He contemplated confronting her and demanding an explanation, but that might not go over so well with the way things were between them at the moment. That left one other avenue open. Draco. Would the boy be honest with him?

Severus was about to find out. If Miss Granger was associating with Malfoy, it could mean that she wasn't as innocent as she appeared. It would not be the first time someone from the light had turned to the darkness. Severus intended to find out what was going on, by any means necessary.

He made sure Granger was long gone before coming out. He began the walk up to the castle in deep thought. It wouldn't be difficult to arrange a visit to Malfoy Manor, but he'd have to schedule it so that Lucius was not home and Draco was. Luckily for him, he had an informant on the inside, unbeknownst to the masters that dwelled within. Portraits were a marvelous thing. Instead of going to the dungeons, he walked up to the Astronomy Tower. Near the top of the tower was a door, one that was always locked and could not be opened by spells. Severus looked around and once satisfied that he was utterly alone, he placed his hand into a small dent in the door. It warmed under his fingers and swung open noiselessly. He strode forward briskly and the door shut of its own accord behind him. This stairwell only led down and it was dark as pitch. He took cautious steps forward, keeping his hands on the stones on either side of him. After ten minutes, he reached a landing. He felt for the handle that he knew was there and after a moment, found it. It warmed to his touch and the chamber was filled with light. He blinked rapidly, becoming focused and then saw the painting.

"Who's that? Who's there?" A croaking voice asked from within the frame.

"Severus Snape, madam."

"Severus Snape…oh yes. I remember you. What do you want?"

"I have a favor to ask of you, if you wouldn't mind."

"What is it?"

"I need to visit Malfoy Manor on urgent business, but I cannot be detained by Lucius."

"Out to see Narcissa again?" The old woman asked slyly.

"No. I need to see Draco."

"What for?" She asked protectively.

"I'd tell you if I could, you know I would, but in this case, I need to ask him some questions."

"Very well. I shall check now."

She disappeared from her portrait and Severus waited impatiently. After a few minutes she returned. "Draco and Narcissa are home. Draco is in his wing, Narcissa is asleep."

"No sign of Lucius?"

"None."

"Thank you."

"I hope this will be the last time you send me on one of your fool errands, boy."

"I assure you, it is important. Thank you for your time." He bowed to the portrait and she looked appeased. He began to climb up the steps which were now lit. He reached the door and turned the handle but was surprised to see that he was not alone.

"Professor!" Hermione jumped, startled at seeing him emerge from a door that she had forgotten was there. No one used it.

"Miss Granger." He inclined his head but hastily shut the door behind him. It closed and locked behind him.

"I thought that door was always locked?"

"It is."

His cold tone warned her not to continue with this line of questioning though she was burning to know. She and Harry once had a long conversation as to what could possibly be behind that door. No one seemed to know.

"Oh. Ok." She gave him an uneasy smile which he did not return. He studied her.

"What are you doing up here so late at night?"

"Just wanted to look at the stars."

"How _romantic_." He sneered.

"Not romantic, but necessary. There is a lot to be learned from the stars, as I'm sure you're aware."

"I need no lesson on Astronomy or Divination."

"I never said you did. The workings of the stars have a lot to do with potions though, don't they?" She hedged.

He looked at her curious. Some potions relied on moon cycles, but most potions did not. "Are you brewing something that relates to the moon cycle?" He asked despite himself.

"No."

He looked relieved. It would be entirely foolish of her to think she possessed the necessary skill for such an undertaking.

"I'm brewing potions that have to do with the positions of the stars." She continued.

"What?" He hissed. "What potions?"

"Potions I'm sure you've brewed before." She said unsteadily.

"Which are?"

"Borsch Brew, Corinthian Cocktail, Draught of Endless Love…"

He sucked in a breath. "Why do you need to make potions such as those? Aside from the why, just how do you think you will be able to do something like that? Those are Master's level potions!"

"I'm well aware of that." She answered in a defensive tone. "I've researched them thoroughly."

"Research and practice are two very different things, Miss Granger. You cannot go about tampering with things that you know nothing about!"

"I can brew what I please." She answered simply.

"Oh really? What happens when you poison yourself or cause the lab to explode? What then?"

"I won't!" She cried angrily.

"There are things that have never been written in textbooks because of their complicated nature, things that only a master would know! Do not delude yourself in thinking these are little experiments, they are dangerous. Do you understand me girl? You will not brew those potions without supervision!" He glared at her, daring her to make an argument.

"Will you supervise?" She asked after a long stretch of silence in which they had stared at one another in a battle of wills. He was surprised by her question.

"Will you supervise?" She enunciated every syllable slowly.

"Perhaps. If you prove to me that you are capable. But don't hold your breath Miss Granger. I have seen very little promise from you over the years."

"Maybe because you were too busy caring about your precious Slytherins!" She shot back.

"Do you want my assistance or not?"

"Yes." She gritted her teeth together because it pained her to answer in the affirmative.

"Very well. I shall require your assistance in my personal lab at five o'clock am, sharp."

She nodded in agreement but realized she didn't know where exactly his personal lab was.

"Where is it?" She asked bluntly.

"Do address me as Professor or Sir when you ask questions Ms. Granger." He retorted.

"Sir, where is your private lab?"

"Show up at the classroom on time and I shall escort you there. I would suggest that you get to bed and leave the stars alone for the time being."

She nodded in consent and swept down the stairs in front of him. He watched her skip down the steps easily with one eyebrow raised. Ambitious, that one. He wondered if she had been placed in the right house. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He wondered why someone like her would associate herself with a ferret like Malfoy.

It was all such a mystery.

He checked his pocket watch and with a grimace began the long walk back out to the castle gate. He needed to pay Draco a little visit.

MALFOY MANOR

Severus apparated outside the front steps and before he could even raise his hand to the knocker, the door swung open to admit him. He walked in and immediately began climbing the flight of stairs that led to the west wing. Once there he took a long corridor that led to a bed chamber at the end. It was most likely that Draco would be there. He knocked swiftly on the door and after a moment it opened.

"Severus? What are _you_ doing here?" Draco peered behind him to make sure that his father was not there, lurking in the shadows.

"I need to speak with you. May I?" He indicated the room beyond.

"Of course." Draco replied stiffly, stepping aside so Severus could pass.

Draco peered into the hall once again before shutting and locking the door behind him. Severus drew his wand and set a few wards around the room, including a silencing spell. Now it was a choice between catching him off guard with straight forward questions or easing him into the conversation so as not to startle him. Being a Slytherin, he chose the latter.

"What is it?" Draco turned and eyed Snape suspiciously. It had been a long while since one of these "visits".

"It's a few things actually. How have you been?" He asked smoothly.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose." Not one to forget his manners, "And you?"

"I've been quite busy lately. The Dark Lord has been summoning me much more, recently."

"Yes, I've noticed father disappearing more often, and coming home in bad condition." Draco said bitterly.

"We all pay a price sooner or later for our allegiances, Draco."

He smiled oddly. "We do, don't we?"

'It's a miracle that you have not been forced to join." Severus pointed out.

"I will join when the time is right."

"Ah. Of course."

They both knew this game quite well. They knew what they had to say, but it was obvious to both of them that it was a charade.

"Where is your father now?" Severus asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"Out with one of his mistresses, the last I heard."

"How is your mother?" He knew that Narcissa was bedridden.

"As well as one can be, when one is as sick as she is."

"How long have the healers given her?"

"A few months." Draco sighed. "Then, father will be able to do whatever he wants, here."

"What do you think he is planning on doing that is so distasteful to you?" Severus asked, noting the look of revulsion on Draco's face.

"You know his tastes perhaps better than I do."

Severus let that sink in and realization dawned. "I see." He said, gravely.

"I support my father because I have to, but I do not wish to see nor participate in his…games." Draco began to shake ever so slightly.

"I take it he has invited you to join before?"

"If invite means force, then yes."

"My advice to you is steer clear when you know he will be having…company."

"I intend to." Draco replied fiercely. "That sick fuck. Where does he get off…" Draco suddenly realized that he was speaking to his fathers best friend and pulled himself together immediately. Severus wished that he could reveal his true self but dared not. There was simply too much at risk. He had yet to ascertain Draco's involvement with Ms. Granger either and that was the point of this entire conversation. He forced himself to concentrate on that.

"Have you heard I have been given a teaching assistant?" Severus asked, changing the subject. Draco was so relieved that he hadn't been called out that he went along with it.

"Yes, Granger, isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I'll have to suffer through her inane chatter day and night until I can find a way to get rid of her."

"She does like to talk, doesn't she? Filthy little mudblood." Draco swore.

"Indeed." Snape murmured, noting that the usual hostility was absent from the word. He decided to try another tactic. "I've been forced to give her and her two friends Occlumency lessons. It's disgusting really, the things that go on in their minds concerning that girl."

"What things? Fantasizing about all the times they've fucked her?" Draco was curious and Severus knew it.

"It wouldn't be right for me to say, you know that Draco."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me. They can have the filthy whore for all I care." His words again lacked venom.

"Yes, well, I've noticed that Ms. Granger certainly has grown up." He baited Draco deliberately.

"Is that right?" Draco shot him a hard, calculating look.

"I bet she'd be willing to do _anything_ to stay in my good graces, what do you think?"

"What are you suggesting?" Sputtered Draco.

"I'm suggesting that she might be agreeable to an _arrangement_ with me."

"You desire her?"

"No, not in the traditional sense. She's a mudblood, as you say. But it's been a long while since I've been between a pair of legs." Severus forced himself to talk this way, knowing that Draco was on edge.

"I doubt she would go for it. No offense to you, of course. From what I've heard, Granger is a prude. She won't let anyone near her." He contradicted himself, not realizing it as he did so.

"Is that why I saw the two of you together earlier this evening?"

The question came out of the blue and Draco reeled in shock. He opened and closed his mouth rapidly but no sound emerged. He'd been _seen_. This was bad news. If Lucius knew about it…

"Don't tell my father." Draco whispered, panicked.

"Why should I withhold information from him such as this?"

"I'll do anything you ask, but please don't tell him."

"Why?"

"He would kill me for even associating with her."

"You're right, he probably would, which leads me to wonder why you were with her in the first place?"

Draco hesitated. "She's the last one."

"The last one what?"

"The last girl in our year that I haven't slept with." He answered in an obnoxious tone.

"I wasn't aware that your promiscuity went so far." Severus said disapprovingly.

"Yes, well, that's my business, isn't it?"

"It is. But I'll let you know one thing. Ms. Granger is _my_ business now, do you hear me? You are risking far too much seeing her as you have been. You've been careless and foolish and for what? A lousy fuck with a dirty mudblood? You're above that Draco, a pureblood. The Dark Lord would not be pleased, nor your father."

"So what? You think she'd want you?" Draco said incredulously.

"No. I would never stoop so low, but it is apparent that you would." He let the boy know that he'd been had. Draco got the message but knew that he'd been too slow on the uptake.

"Don't tell my father, please Severus." Draco begged.

"Fine. I'll keep your little secret, but know this; come near her again and I will not hesitate to have a little chat with my dear friend Lucius. Is that understood?" He looked down menacingly at the boy and Draco nodded in agreement. "If Albus got wind of this, he'd have my head, and we can't have that, now can we?"

"Of course not." Draco mumbled.

"Very well. Goodnight Draco. Send my regards to your mother."

"I will. Goodnight Severus." Draco responded automatically, tonelessly.

Severus took his leave, taking down the wards and spells and left the house, more confused than when he'd arrived. Draco's cover story had been rehearsed, that much was apparent. One did not work as a spy for twenty years and not have the ability to read between the lines. Whatever game he was playing, Severus knew that it would be too complex for a simple minded Gryffindor such as Granger to deal with. He hoped that Draco would keep his end of the bargain and leave the girl out of his plans, whatever they were. If not, Severus would have to intercede. It was not something he was looking forward to and prayed that the boy had enough sense to stay away. Severus was spread thin as it was. He did not need another obstacle in his way.

Potion's Classroom, 5 AM

Hermione waited eagerly outside the classroom. She was excited to see the lab that Severus had set up for himself. Knowing how particular he was about the student stations, she could only imagine how impeccably organized his work area was.

She was not waiting long. The door opened at 5 am exactly and she hurried inside.

"This way Miss Granger. Do not touch anything without permission." He cautioned and proceeded to pull a thin leather tome from a bookshelf that was situated behind his desk. At his touch the bookcase began to move aside and revealed a passageway. Hermione eagerly followed him down the steps and through two short corridors before they reached a metal door. He turned to look at her.

"I have several potions in stasis though I've been working on a few that will require our immediate attention. Again, do not touch anything unless I tell you to first."

"Yes sir." She answered dutifully.

He opened the door and she followed him in. Her eyes were betraying her, she was sure of it. The lab was an absolute wreck! It looked as though a tornado had flown in, leaving bits and pieces of parchment and writing utensils, books, potion's ingredients and many other things lying around in haphazard piles. She wanted to laugh aloud in disbelief but forced herself to keep quiet.

He, upon entering, strode toward the far wall where a cauldron was bubbling merrily, emitting a copper colored steam. The burner was on too high, Hermione could tell.

"Granger, why is this cauldron emitting that particular color?"

"The burner is on too high, Professor."

"What temperature should this particular potion be brewing at?" It was a difficult question that required her to know the potion and what stage it was in currently. He did not expect her to get this one.

She took a good look at the liquid and inhaled, smelling the familiar scent of pine and holly, and the liquid itself was the color of green cardamom. It was being brewed in a cast iron cauldron, standard size 9. A wooden dowel lay next to the potion along with a small stack of shaved newt droppings. It was boiling so it definitely contained impure ingredients and could not be a calming draught, though they often displayed the same characteristics. Just as he turned away, sure that he had stumped her, she gave her answer.

"It is a regenerative potion and should be brewing at 150 degrees."

He turned and searched the table, looking for evidence that the answer had been lying in a book or on a bit of parchment. There was no evidence of such. She actually knew what it was! But how? He'd never had them brew this particular potion.

"How were you able to identify this potion Ms. Granger?"

"I brewed it myself, in my lab at home."

"You have a lab at home?"

"It's not large, the size of a small bathroom, but it's adequate."

"Can I ask why you were brewing this potion?"

Silence.

"I see." He murmured. "Accident?"

"Not quite." She bit her lip, hard.

"I can hardly think of anything else that this particular potion would help…unless…" At the panicked expression on her face he knew that he'd hit the nail on the proverbial head. It did not please him. "I see."

Best to be moving on Severus…he told himself.

"Turn down the burner to the correct level and let us continue."

She readily obeyed and he watched as she turned the knob to the precise location. He moved a few feet down to another cauldron that was hissing angrily, though it was not boiling. Severus reached behind him and grabbed a pair of lab glasses and handed her a pair. She put them on quickly and he motioned her to step forward.

"Do you recognize it?" He asked in a humorous tone.

She shook her head no.

"You wouldn't. I am in the process of inventing a sort of termination potion for the Ministry."

"Termination?" She looked shocked.

"Yes. It will be used to ensure that certain genetic problems do not come to fruition, but it allows for healthy and normal fetuses to grow. As you are aware, there has been a high number of malformed wizards being born of pureblood lines. The Ministry asked for this many years ago. I am just now perfecting it."

"I didn't know such a thing could be done." She was amazed that he could create something so complex.

"It still will need to be tested a bit more, to be sure."

"It's impressive." She couldn't help but say.

His lips jerked in pleasure but he didn't permit himself a response. He'd shown no one this potion.

"Very well. There is a potion on the other side of the table that I will need your assistance with."

She followed him and saw the brilliant purple potion that was not sitting on a burner but had been placed on the table to sit. She knew at once what it was and immediately understood why she was needed.

"Do you have the gloves?" She asked.

Such a little know it all. Severus smirked to himself. "Yes, here you are."

She took the dragonhide gloves and slipped them over her hands. They were quite long in the fingers but as soon as they were both on they shrunk to fit her hands. It surprised her and she nearly fell but he was a solid wall behind her and she took a step forward in embarrassment.

"Not to worry Ms. Granger. These are an especially rare pair of gloves."

"I can see that sir." She breathed. "Do you have the lily pods and mooncalf droppings?"

"In a moment." He turned and opened a cupboard and rummaged inside it for a moment before he found it. He placed them on the table before her and she took the silver knife that had been lying there and proceeded to slice the pods carefully down the center. He appraised her work and kept a close watch. Not perfect but not bad. She had potential.

Hermione picked up the pods and examined them under the light. Any that had a green tinge she immediately discarded. The ones with the white centers were most potent and would produce the desired result. She added six halves carefully and they snapped as they hit the surface but slowly dissolved. The potion began to glimmer.

"Yes, now the droppings, three ought to do it." He whispered in her ear.

She lifted them and dropped them carefully into the center of the potion. It began to swirl of its own accord and the purple faded until it was now a pearly lavender color.

"Do you know the charm?"

"_Revivification Totalus_!"

The potion began to ripple out toward the edges of the cauldron and tiny metal flecks appeared on the surface.

"Now, we must wait forty five minutes for the next step." He added unnecessarily. Of course she knew this.

"Very well." She wiped her forehead and then took the gloves off, placing them neatly on the table. "What now, sir?"

"Now, we wait."

"I see. Is there nothing at all that we could do?" She eyed the other cauldrons with excitement.

"I'm afraid not." He watched her amused. "Would you care for tea while we wait?"

"That would be acceptable."

"Follow me, Miss Granger."

He led her to what appeared to be a broom closet. He opened the door and she was surprised when she saw the antechamber within. They crossed through the chamber to a door on the other side. He opened it and she followed in stride.

"This is my study." He said by way of explanation. "You may sit."

She took a seat on a brown leather sofa in front of the fireplace. It was a bit chilly in the dungeons.

"How do you take your tea?"

"Black, please."

"Very well." He had his back to her and was busying himself with the tea. After ten minutes he sat across from her on a chair and handed her a full cup.

She sipped it carefully but found it to be the perfect temperature. "Did you charm this?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"It was the perfect temperature, that's all."

"I'm surprised, most people don't like it so hot."

She smiled and took another sip, letting the exotic flavor of the tea settle on her tongue. What was that? She'd never had anything like it.

"This is wonderful. Is it from Asia?"

"India, actually."

"It's amazingly complex but has this citrus kick that I find most pleasant."

"It is my favorite."

"I can see why." She sipped appreciatively.

"It is hard to find, unfortunately. An elderly witch gave it to me as a gift a few years ago for helping her find her son." He didn't know why he was explaining this to her but then, he'd never found anyone who liked it before.

Hermione waited to see if he'd say anything else but he did not. He stared into the fire and she felt free to look around the room. It was not like anything she would expect from the sinister man. It was decorated in various shades of red and orange, with dashes of brown tones and black trim. The couch was made of fine Italian leather, the chair looked to be upholstered in red velvet. The wood tables were deep mahogany and the mantle matched. Several rugs were placed on the stone floor and were eclectic, looking to have come from different places around the world. There were several bookcases and all of them were practically overflowing. She wished she was alone so she could examine the titles. From her vantage point, many of the tomes looked old, perhaps first editions or original copies.

As her eyes wandered, his had shifted back to look at her. He followed her gaze and saw the avid interest in her eyes. Of course…the bookshelves.

"Have you always been such a know it all?" He asked in a somewhat teasing tone.

She blushed and her eyes shot back to him. "I suppose so, yes."

"It must be exhausting."

"You have no idea."

"I think I might." He thought about all of the times he'd taunted her in front of her classmates, calling her a know it all. He had been accused of the same thing when he was younger, had been teased mercilessly because of it. It was probably the second thing that had come out of his attackers mouths, after Snivellus. A slight twinge of regret flitted through his mind but he pushed it away in aggravation.

Hermione was surprised by this conversation. It was unlike anything she'd ever encountered before, with him. It was comfortable, something that resembled what she and Minerva had. All too soon the moment ended.

"We'd best be getting back to the lab."

Hermione stood and he took her cup from her and placed it near the teapot.

The potion had separated and the consistency had thickened. Severus pulled out a tray of tiny vials and began filling them.

"May I?" She asked.

"Yes."

She took a few vials, filled them, and stoppered them. After the potion had been completely encased in the tiny vials, Severus performed an _evanesco_ and cleaned the burner while Hermione took the cauldron to the sink and began to clean it with a soft brush under cold water. He watched her a moment and then searched for a quill. In his elegant script he wrote the name and date of the potion on each vial, painstakingly. He even put a tiny "H" on the corner of the vial, which indicated that Hermione had brewed part of it. They finished at roughly the same time. She looked up expectantly.

"Is there anything else I can help with?" Her eyes flitted around the unorganized room and Severus cringed inwardly. His lab had not looked so terrible in many years. He'd been under an enormous amount of stress lately and hadn't the time to tidy up. He didn't trust the house elves around his things and so the room had stayed the way it was.

"As you can see, the lab is in need of attention. I've been called away several times, on business and have had to leave things as they were."

"Do you need me to help you clean or sort through things?"

She was such an eager witch, wanting to perform the most menial of tasks. "If you'd like to begin on the end, over there, you may. Do not throw anything away. I also do not want you snooping through my notes. Simply place them in a stack and I will sort through it later. If you manage to finish that before noon, my cupboards are badly in need of organization. You can go through any cabinet, aside from that metal one, on the wall. It is warded against intrusion and I daresay if you don't listen to me, a nasty surprise awaits you."

"Got it." She turned from him and rolled her eyes. Here she was offering to help with his impossible lab and he was barking orders like a general. What should she expect? He had always been the overbearing control freak type. Resigned to her duty, Hermione began sorting through the rubbish. True to the instructions she'd been given, she threw nothing away, but organized everything and labeled the stacks as she went. Many cauldrons required cleaning and she lined them up next to the sink. Empty vials were identified, tabulated and carried to the sink as well. She didn't notice when he left nor when he returned, so engrossed was she in this task. It was keeping her hands and mind busy, something that hadn't happened since she'd graduated. She was grateful for the work.

Severus watched her with interest but was careful to keep to the other side of the room. He was protective of his lab and all of its contents and he made sure that she was following his instructions. She worked efficiently and organized things in a logical manner. She kept volatile substances away from one another and was careful not to venture near the working cauldrons or potions that were in stasis. Surprisingly, she made it half way across the room before it was lunch time. He felt his stomach grumbling and wondered when she'd need a break. She'd been at it since five am. After another hour, it became apparent that she did not intend to stop. He wondered at her endless energy and unshaken focus. She reminded him of himself.

"Ms. Granger?" He at last interrupted.

She jumped. "Yes?" Her brown eyes turned to him.

"I do believe it is time for lunch."

"Oh." She looked at the floor, disappointed. "Ok."

Hermione placed one last label and then turned to Snape. "How do I get out?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you might like to dine, with me. In my study."

Unconsciously she took a step back. "I'd like that." Her voice came across steadily but her body language betrayed her. Severus felt a little unsure himself. He should have just sent her to the Great Hall, but that seemed a little odd as she was working in his private lab and had already been in his study.

"This way."

She followed him back through the chamber and into his study. He tapped his wand to the coffee table and a lunch for two appeared. Hermione was a little wary about eating in front of him but her stomach had been sending signals for the last few hours. She placed half a sandwich on her plate, along with a wedge of melon and a few strawberries.

Severus took half a sandwich, a scoop of couscous and a handful of pistachios. They ate in companionable silence and Hermione felt herself slowly relax. This wasn't so bad. She looked up at him a few times and saw him looking at her curiously. Self conscious, Hermione placed the remains of her lunch on the coffee table and poured herself some lemonade. She drank heavily, loving the tangy sweetness as it slid down her throat. Severus watched her drinking the lemonade and noticed how her throat pulsed as she swallowed. A single bead of sweat slid down her neck, settling on her collarbone. How could an action so mundane be so erotic? He had to shake himself and inwardly chastise himself for such ridiculous thoughts. It had been entirely too long since he'd been with a woman. That was it.

Hermione finished her drink and settled back on the couch, placing one hand over her stomach. Severus stared at his plate and continued eating. She watched as he ate his pistachios and was surprised that he'd eat them in the first place. They were a messy food and left red residue on his fingers. Hermione imagined taking one of his fingers covered in the red color and sucking on it, cleaning it of the stain, making it pristine and white as usual. A tiny jolt traveled from her navel to her inner thighs and as moisture began to collect against her knickers she forced herself to think of anything, absolutely anything other than that image.

She thought of her father and almost immediately, her desire was quenched.

Severus finished and took a draught of lemonade and then dabbed his handkerchief at the corners of his mouth. Hermione was reminded that she still had one of his handkerchiefs.

"Are you finished? Ready to return to the lab?"

"Yes, I'm done."

"Very well." He tapped the table again and everything disappeared. She followed him back into the lab and he immediately went to the sink, to wash his fingers. Hermione resolutely turned herself away.

They worked together in the lab until evening and Hermione stepped back to admire her handiwork. She'd accomplished some kind of a miracle. The space was organized and clean, other than the stacks of parchment and separated piles of utensils and ingredients.

"I appreciate what you were able to accomplish today." He said awkwardly.

"Thank you for allowing me to help."

"It was necessary."

"Right."

"We shall have another lesson tomorrow morning, at nine."

"Very well. Good night, sir."

"Goodnight, Ms. Granger."

He showed her to the door and as an afterthought, called out to her, "We shall meet in my study. I'll ward the doors so that you are allowed entry."

She turned around to answer but he had disappeared behind the bookshelf and it was nearly closed.

What a day.


	9. Afghans and Arsenic

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot

Authors Note: Thank you so much to all my reviewers! You have really given me confidence. Also thank you for all who have not reviewed but have subscribed to the story. If you're ever able to, I'd love to know your thoughts about it! A big thank you to my new beta Cami. You're a lifesaver!

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 9: Afghans and Arsenic

Two Weeks Later…

_Severus held the key in his hand. Albus had been right. The summoning charm had worked exquisitely. Now what to do with it? Nothing about the landscape had changed now that he possessed the key. He decided to try something different, rather than waiting for his grave to appear. He knew the conclusion to that path. _

"_Granger? Where are you?" He called for her using not his voice, but his mind. He waited several seconds but nothing happened. He decided to try to form a picture instead. He pictured her standing next to him. _

_Out of the misty grey landscape she emerged. She looked around cautiously but spotting him, gave a short wave and bounded over. _

"_What's that?" She asked, pointing at the silver key in his hand. _

"_This was a grain of sand, hidden somewhere in this sea of sand. I used the accio charm and was able to pull the one grain that was different from all the others. Albus gave me the idea. Do you not recognize it?"_

"_I've never seen that key before…it has a really odd shape. But there is a door that it might fit."_

"_A door? Where?"_

"_Follow me." She strode forward and he followed reluctantly behind her. Suddenly she vanished. Severus looked around cautiously, turning in every direction._

"_Granger? You've disappeared!" He accused. _

_A few moments later she returned in the same spot that she'd been in before. "Why didn't you follow me?"_

"_You dissipated. I do not think I am capable of that particular feat." _

"_Hmm. I wonder. Perhaps we need to have contact for it to work? Maybe I can pull you with me?"_

"_It's worth a try." He said grudgingly. She stepped toward him and took his hand. It felt so strange, holding her Professor's hand, even though it was only their minds that were connected. _

"_Well?" His impatient tone brought her back to what she was supposed to be doing. She walked forward again and concentrated on the room…_

_It was a bit like apparition actually. Severus felt a tug in his gut and many colors spun around him. He felt weightless but Granger's small hand kept a firm grip. It had lasted only a moment but he had to take a minute to orient himself once they'd stopped spinning. _

_He took in his strange surroundings and wondered where he'd seen room before. It was a dark room with only one light from above. There were several doors, inset into a circular wall that encased them. _

"_The Department of Mysteries." He breathed. "Was this just here or did you put it here?"_

"_This I placed here. It was the first thing I started working on when I was thinking about a barrier. This was one of the most frustrating barriers Harry, Ron and I had to face while we were at the Ministry."_

"_You chose well. Very few have seen that room and even those who have found it difficult to navigate."_

_She glowed with pleasure at his words. _

"_Are the doors all locked? Do they lead to different places? Which is the door that this key fits?"_

"_First of all, the doors are all locked and yes they lead to different places. Many of the rooms are filled with happy nonsensical things, others with creatures and spells that are difficult to overcome. Only one door has a keyhole that will work with that key." She let go of his hand, she hadn't realized she'd still been holding it and took the key from him. She walked forward and inspected the doors as best she could in the dim light. Finally she saw the keyhole and placed the key in the lock. It turned with a groan and the door swung open. _

_On the other side of the door was an actual beach with white sand and bits of rock. The water was a cool and refreshing blue and palm trees dotted the shoreline in both directions. Severus walked through and raised his eyebrow as he took in the beautiful and tropical location. It seemed so unlike her. _

"_Where are your thoughts and memories?"_

"_Take off your shoes." _

"_Ms. Granger, you will not order me about, even in your head."_

"_Take off your shoes Professor and stand in the water."_

_He watched her slide her boots off of her feet and could not help but watch with interest as she tugged off her knee high stockings. She opened her robe and undid her vest, leaving the articles lying in a heap on the ground. She was still properly clothed but he couldn't help but feel that watching her undress had been sensual. He wondered what she'd look like under what was left on her frame._

"_Are you coming or not?" She asked with her arms crossed in front of her. _

"_Very well you impossible chit." He retorted and yanked off his drangonhide boots with a vengeance. He likewise pulled off his socks and rolled up his trousers so they would not get wet. He undid his heavy cloak and let it fall into the sand. Even though he knew he wasn't really placing his precious cloak on actual sand, it still bothered him. _

_Hermione watched him in amusement. He was so completely out of his element it was funny. His legs were whiter than hers and she was surprised that his calves were as thick as they were. His ankles were very thin and his feet were long and tapered like his hands. He had the legs of someone who was a runner, sculpted and tight. Hermione felt his black orbs on her and turned to face away from him while she blushed madly. _

_Pull yourself together Granger. _

_Severus felt naked even though only part of his legs were showing. He'd waited for some sarcastic retort from her on their appearance but it had not come. He could only imagine that she'd been thinking terrible things but hadn't said anything out of fear. That was most likely it. _

_He felt the familiar stirrings of anger and walked forward to stand at her side stiffly. _

"_Ready?"_

"_Yes."_

_She walked forward calmly into the water. He followed suit but stopped the moment the water licked his feet. _

_She turned back and studied him. It must have come as quite a shock. The water represented her feelings which ebbed and flowed as the waves did, in turn. This beach would hold a different appearance entirely if she was afraid or angry. The waves would not be gentle nor the sky blue and brilliant. It would be black as night with angry storm head clouds and hurricane winds combined with giant crashing waves. _

_He was stunned to feel her feelings. They engulfed his senses and befuddled his mind. She was feeling…happy. She was amused and there was something else…anxiety perhaps? He looked up at her and noted the slight worry lines on her forehead. She must be worried about how I'll react, he mused to himself._

"_So, this beach represents your feelings? Interesting choice. Most people hide their feelings behind all of their barriers, not willing for others to see them. How Gryffindor of you."_

"_I just thought it seemed logical. I mean, people can read my face to see my emotions anyway. They're really not worth hiding, usually."_

_So, she knew of this weakness of hers. If she could learn to control it, she might be able to fool those around her who thought they could read her face…not that she'd ever need to do that in front of her friends._

"_You're right in one regard Ms. Granger. Your emotional drivel marks your face for what it is, naive." _

_He was surprised when he felt what she was feeling immediately after he'd said those words. She was angry. The sky above began to darken. She glared at him daring him to comment further. The waters behind her churned and bubbled. _

_Severus knew the moment that she had suddenly become aware that he was feeling everything that she felt. He was after all standing in a pool of her emotions. Noting the sudden panic that she was feeling he stepped out of the water, back onto the sand. _

_Hermione allowed herself to breathe. This was risky, him being here. She felt humiliated that she'd been reacting to his words without realizing that he would be able to know what she was feeling. It seemed wrong somehow. Perhaps her feelings should be better hidden? _

_The waves began to grow and crashed down on the sand with a little more strength. Hermione forced herself to walk up to the sand and she sat down, tucking her knees under her chin. Severus stood next to her awkwardly. _

"_Get a hold on your feelings Ms. Granger. I do not wish to drown." He turned up his nose in distaste at the weather._

_She glared up at him and a bolt of lightning shot through the stormy sky. _

"_How would you feel? If you were capable of feeling at all Professor?" She hissed._

_Her words were intended as daggers but he forced himself to remain passive. He would not give her the satisfaction of a reaction, not when she was reacting defensively for no reason._

" _Enough. This is neither the time nor place for a breakdown. You need to keep your wits, stay alert. We are here for a reason, are we not?" Severus was starting to feel an intense amount of anxiety. He was unsure of what to do and had virtually no experience in calming down or placating an emotional woman. He hoped fervently that she wouldn't take his words to heart. He didn't want to hurt her but didn't know how else to snap her out of whatever weird mood she was in. _

_Hermione forced herself to breathe deeply, slowly, in and out. There was so much anger that she'd been holding in for so long. The stress was getting to her. She raised her head bravely and looked into his eyes. She searched the endless depths and they gave nothing away. She sighed after a few minutes of soul searching. _

"_What I said was rude and I apologize. You're only trying to help and here I am behaving like a third year."_

_Her admission made him feel a lot better. Her logical side was always something that he'd admired, albeit from afar. "It's quite all right. If these are your emotions, do you know the location of your thoughts? I am unable to hear what you are thinking, even though I'm in your head. It is rather disturbing."_

_Hermione thought about that. How were her thoughts being hidden? What if she wanted him to hear what she was thinking? _

"_I can try to let you hear, I suppose."_

"_Very well."_

_She closed her eyes and thought about Quidditch. It was something that she would never normally think about and would serve as a good test subject. She willed herself to be heard and tried to remember all the inane matches she'd attended. _

"_Quidditch?" He questioned. She nodded. It seemed as though the wind was speaking to him. "Try something else."_

_She closed her eyes and thought about the giant squid._

"_The squid?"_

"_Yes." She answered, excited. _

"_You're showing a kind of control that most people never get, you do realize this?" He wished it had been as easy for him to learn. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Most people cannot hide their thoughts very well, because thoughts fire faster than most can control them. It is difficult to force the mind to focus on only one thing. You are able to hide everything if you wish, or let things show through. I have no idea how you're doing it Miss Granger, but I assure you, I will find out." He looked into her face, wishing he held the answer to this conundrum._

_His words were meant as a promise but seemed ominous to her. _

"_I'm going to withdraw from your min;, I think we've both had enough, for now." He was determined to stay in control and focused and it was becoming more difficult because she was biting her bottom lip in the most enticing fashion. _

_She stood and he followed her back through the door and he took her elbow so they could apparate, or whatever it was that they were doing. Once they were back in the grey landscape Hermione nudged him with her mind and his consciousness returned to his physical self._

Severus cleared his head and sat down, kneading his temples. He hazarded a glance at her and she looked withdrawn and tired.

"Would you care for tea?" He asked wearily.

"No thank you. I think I need to lie down." She hated admitting it but she was exhausted. His intrusion had lasted for two hours and it had taken a great deal of her strength to hold her shields, apparently. It was unfortunate that she had to resort to a trial and error method but neither she nor Snape could think of a better way. The room swam in front of her and she fought for consciousness but soon lost. Her head was buzzing unpleasantly and her eyelids were incredibly heavy. She tried to focus but the warmth of the sofa beneath her held her like a child and then…

He watched in fascination as she fell asleep, sitting upright on his sofa. It amazed him that she would let her guard down like that. It was so very unlike her. Though he too was feeling drained, he knew that if he didn't move, he would meet the same fate. He stood and suppressed a groan as he did so. His back was tight and the muscles were knotted. He made to walk out of the room but something held him back. He looked at the sleeping witch and rolled his eyes.

There was a part of him, the damned chivalrous part that did not want to leave her in such an awkward position. If she moved, she would certainly slide off the leather and land on the hard floor. A small sigh escaped him and he grabbed an afghan that had been thrown over the back of one of his hardwood chairs. He didn't know where to put his hands to move her so he used the natural leverage and slippery surface of his sofa to do most of the work. He touched her shoulder lightly and when she did not stir he leaned her to one side and she slid until she was lying down. He lifted her feet and moved them so they were on the sofa and covered her with the afghan.

While he was giving in to his chivalrous side, another side was arguing loudly in his head. His voice of reason was furious that he was behaving like some sentimental den mother caring for her cubs. He forced that voice to shut up…for the first time in twenty years… and made a hasty retreat into the safety of his lab. He unlocked the metal cabinet and took out a potion that he brewed only for himself. It was a variation on a Pepper up potion and was intensely strong. This one was laced with arsenic. He made a point to poison himself every day with something new, in minute doses, so as to avoid a major catastrophe later on. He had learned this lesson the hard way, when the Dark Lord had been angry with him and poisoned him as an example to the others. If not for Narcissa's quick thinking, he would have died. He had owed her a life debt for sometime before she came to collect.

He snorted. The woman was bred to be a pureblood bitch, and though she played the part in the company of Death Eaters and high ranking members of society, she was not that way at all. She was the complete and total opposite of her insane sister. It was a terrible thing that she was being left to die alone while her husband was out fulfilling his sick and twisted fantasies.

Severus had been invited to one of Malfoy's private entertainment venues and had been physically sick afterwards. He had never wanted to kill Lucius more than that night. But he could not risk blowing cover. He had begged Albus to allow him to _act_ but had been denied the privilege. He had watched four muggle children die that night. He had stood there and done _nothing_.

His chest constricted painfully and intense feelings of guilt assaulted him. It had been ten years and the guilt had never gone away. Or perhaps it was the arsenic. A combination of both he decided. He forced his body to stay calm and kept his blood pressure down, though it was difficult. His body was trying to go into survival mode but the extra adrenaline would not do him service now.

After several minutes the worst of it passed and the Pepper up was beginning to assert itself. Thank Merlin.

He decided to attack one of the stacks of paper that Hermione had labeled and then paused, mid-thought. Since when did he think of her as 'Hermione'? When MS. GRANGER had labeled them, she had been careful and he appreciated it. Much of it was useless, concoctions that hadn't worked, some notes were completely nonsensical. Of course it would so happen that she would come into his domain when it was at its worst. He could only imagine that Potter would be laughing behind his back because of it. Perhaps he should just obliviate her so he could keep it all a secret. A small smile played at his lips as he thought about how utterly impossible that would be. Though he didn't know how her mind was operating, he had a feeling that any attempt to _obliviate_ would not work well, not after the evidence he'd seen.

Which brought him back to the same nagging problem. Her mind. How was she doing the things she was doing? No training? It didn't make sense. At least they had been able to make progress over the last few weeks. He'd insisted on a day of rest between each session because they were draining, depending on how much time he spent in her head. Today had been the longest so far. He'd felt himself beginning to waver near the end. He did not have unnatural skills as she did and these sessions were probably more tiring to him than to her. But he was used to being tired.

On days when they didn't have sessions, she worked in the classroom and he worked in his lab, only checking in every few hours to check on her progress. Things were ahead of schedule and true to her word; the witch had somehow managed to make the budget work to cover necessary expenses. Of course, a great deal of transfiguration was involved, along with some fairly complex charms, but the end result was sturdy and useable. Functionality was all that mattered to Severus, though she'd even managed a way to arrange things so that they were a bit more attractive than before. Some women had a natural ability when it came to that sort of thing but of her skills, it was the least necessary.

He'd had her help with one other brew in the two weeks and she had performed rather well under pressure. It was an intense six hour session and things had to be just right or they wouldn't work at all. He sliced and diced and measured ingredients and she stirred and did the necessary wand work. The completed potion was textbook perfect and Severus had been pleased. She showed real potential as a brewer as well as a fine working knowledge of potion ingredients and theory. He wondered what she would do once the war was over. Would she continue to teach at Hogwarts? It seemed like a waste of talent. She could become a Potion's Mistress, if she was willing to go through the requirements to become one. It was not an easy goal to reach and required intensive training and a near omniscience when it came to brewing. Most women could not do it, for whatever reason. Wizards were more likely to become Master's, but no one had yet figured out why. It had been that way for hundreds of years.

Interrupting his musings was a loud shriek. His body filled instantly leapt into action and he rushed into the study. Granger was thrashing about on the sofa, screaming and clawing at the air, her legs kicking wildly. It was so violent a reaction he wasn't sure if she was asleep or having a seizure. Just as he reached her she began to speak, so fast that he didn't catch all of it. Just bits and pieces…

"No! No, please….please! Can't do…leave me…God….why…hurts…it hurts…it hurts." Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks and he was horrified. He took her firmly in both hands and shook her a little.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger! Wake up! Wake up now!" She flopped uselessly and he didn't understand why she wouldn't wake up. He lifted her into his arms and was about to Floo them to St. Mungo's when she opened her eyes.

He stared down at her. Panting and frightened, her eyes were wild, dashing about the room. She looked up at him and studied his face for a moment before recognition came to her. He could tell the moment that it did because she blushed brightly and bit her lip. He let out a deep sigh of relief and set her down gently on the sofa.

"I'm so sorry." Her face was distressed and she wrung her hands together. Her knees were shaking. "Please forgive me sir. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That isn't what is concerning me right now." He sat down in the chair opposite and searched her face. "Whatever it is that is going on, you need to tell someone."

"I don't understand what you mean." She lied.

"Yes you do. You were not just asleep. You were hysterical, crying and yelling things." Now it was he who was embarrassed.

Her eyes darted side to side as she stared at the floor, thinking of an excuse.

"Don't bother trying to lie. I heard you."

She wished that she was dead. Why did it have to be him? Nearly anyone else would let it go as simply a bad dream.

"Tell me, Ms. Granger, who has hurt you?" His somber toned question seemed to fill the room with its weight.

Her eyes met his and he saw the deep seated fear there. He knew that look all too well.

"I can't." She choked.

He was going to get it out of her one way or the other, but he didn't have to force her. He knew how to gather information.

"Did it happen more than once?" He tried to sound concerned and apparently achieved the desired effect.

"Yes." She whispered.

"How old were you?"

"15 when it started." Her voice held no warmth at all.

He remained passive but something inside him clenched, whether in anger or fear, he didn't know.

"Who did this to you?" He tried again, impatient to know. Whoever he was…he would pay.

"I can't." She stood up and began to walk toward the door.

In an instant, with a casual flick of his wrist, Severus erected the wards that would not allow anyone in or out.

"You can't run forever." He spoke quietly in a smooth velvety tone.

"I can try." She faced away from him and he saw her shoulders slump wearily.

"Abuse will follow you wherever you go. I know." He didn't know why he said it but it seemed to be the right thing because she turned around and he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You do?" Her voice was still whisper quiet.

Severus sighed. He had opened a can of worms. "Yes." He admitted in an unsteady voice.

"What happened?" True to her nature, she was intensely curious about the dark and somber man with whom she'd been spending so much time, despite the emotional pain she was in.

So it was going to be that way. He knew that if he ever had a hope of getting it out of her, he would have to trade something equally as valuable and terrible with her. He struggled to find another way…he hadn't shared most of his childhood with anyone. His logical brain worked lightning fast and this was his best chance, in this moment, while she was vulnerable and willing to listen. Resolutely, he made a decision. He would tell her a brief outline, leaving out most of the details.

"I had a normal childhood until I was five. Then my parents began to fight constantly. My father became an alcoholic and was verbally abusive. As his alcoholism got worse and our financial situation crumbled, he became physically violent with my mother first, and then with me. She tried so hard to protect me, but she was a slender, little slip of a woman and my father broke her spirit over time. When I was eight, she'd stopped trying to defend me, knowing it would only be worse for the both of us. At some point…I'm not sure when…the physical pain didn't bother me. I felt the blows and I would suffer the broken bones and wounds, but I stopped caring. My father eventually found out and decided to do something new…something far worse. The sexual abuse continued for three years, up to the time I left for Hogwarts." It cost him dearly to tell her this. He'd never revealed something so intimate, so personal and he regretted it instantly. It wasn't worth the trade. Where he would never throw her situation back in her face, she might have cause to. It was damning but what could he do? He'd made his choice…

Hermione watched him sadly, knowing that what he'd just told her had been painful for him to relive. It had been difficult to speak the words and obviously he was regretting it now. She'd never seen such a look of despair on his features. He glanced up at her and she looked down at him with empathy.

He'd expected and would have loathed seeing pity in her eyes, but that wasn't what was there. She was not judging him, and it seemed that perhaps he'd found someone that actually understood.

"My father…hasn't been the same person I grew up with, for some time now." She spoke each word slowly and flinched as though it was causing her physical pain to speak. "He left my mother briefly during my fourth year. None of my friends knew about it. I was a little ashamed and I hoped that they would work it out somehow. I was really busy at school, the Triwizard tournament was going on and I had a relationship. After that year I went home for the summer holiday and it was a lot different than what I'd remembered. My mum didn't go to work anymore and dad wasn't there very much. My mum decided to visit her sister and I was alone for the day. I wanted to read instead of visiting my aunt. Anyway, my father came home drunk and said a lot of mean and terrible things about my mum. I didn't understand why he was acting like that. I'd never seen him drunk before. I was angry and threw something at him, a vase I think. It hit him and he was furious with me. He beat me for the first time. I felt like I deserved it so I didn't say anything to mum. After the beating, he was so sorry. He cried and I consoled him. Then he hugged me and I thought it would end there, but it didn't. His hands began to move over me and before long he was touching me in places that he shouldn't. He was crying the whole time. I let it happen because I felt terrible. It was all my fault." She paused, her eyes luminous with tears, her voice cracking.

Severus waited in silence until she composed herself enough to continue.

"I left the house shortly after and went and stayed at headquarters. I didn't tell anyone and tried to forget about it. Before I knew it fifth year was upon us and I was busy. I hadn't been writing home and didn't know how bad things were until the next summer. My parents had a talk with me and they thought that I should move back home and attend a muggle school. They said that magic was interfering with my life and would only bring me unhappiness. They said it was interfering in their marriage. I thought that was a load of bollocks and said so. I packed my things and left, going to the burrow. I told Ron that I'd had a fight with my parents but nothing else. Sixth year came and I went home for Christmas. I felt guilty about running out on them like that. Dad wasn't there at all. Mum didn't get out of bed. I forced myself to go back the following summer, even though I had a lot of misgivings. I was scared of what I would find. When I first got home, they took my wand away and my dad hid it. They kept me in my room under lock and key. I couldn't write to my friends even though they all sent me letters. Mum was ill and she was in bed all the time so dad was the one who came in to give me food. He read me the bible every night. Then he would turn off the lights and then he would touch me and…_it hurt_. It was terrible and I felt so dirty and he wouldn't stop. After awhile I started to fight him and that only angered him. He began to chain me to the bed so that I couldn't move and if I said anything out of line he'd hit me. It was the worst summer of my life. I don't understand what made him change, why he did it."

Tears had slid down her face at an alarming rate but her voice had not betrayed her. At last the truth had been spoken and she slumped to the ground, shocked that she had said it aloud, and especially to Severus Snape. Misery washed over her and she wanted to do nothing more than jump off the Astronomy Tower at this very moment.

Severus warred with himself. His initial reaction was sympathy, empathy perhaps. His second was one of deeply rooted anger. So many things had fallen into place at her admission, things that had been off for the last few years. Everyone had noticed a change in her but no one had ever figured out why, at least to his knowledge. Now…he knew. What to do? He was watching her self destruct before his very eyes. Her emotions were palpable and he could feel the dark energy rolling off of her. He was afraid to touch her, for fear that it would invoke a negative reaction after what she'd just said…but his only other standby would be totally inappropriate. He couldn't just shrug her off with a sarcastic remark and send her on her way. This was serious and what he did now would probably have a profound effect on her and on their personal dynamic for a long time to come.

"Miss Granger…Hermione…look at me." He tried to sound soothing and after a moment, she looked up at him. What she saw intrigued and also frightened her.

Severus allowed his features to soften for her, to become more than the inhuman mask he wore day in and day out. He let her see the human being that he was.

"What has been done to you is horrendous at best. No father should ever use his position of power and lord it over his child, especially with an intent to harm them. I think that you need to speak to someone about this…a counselor or a friend and when you're ready, you should go to the proper authorities." He was trying so hard to be delicate but the look of horror that overtook her features was enough to know that he had failed.

"I can't do that to my family."

"They should not be your top concern right now."

"You expect me to turn my father over to the authorities? What then? What will my mother do? They would never forgive me!" Her voice rose a few octaves.

"It is they who should be seeking forgiveness from you!" His mask reasserted itself and he let the familiar authoritarian take over.

"It's my fault." She said miserably.

"No, it is not." His voice was wavering between the controlled calm and the uncontrolled fury. "Look at me! It is not your fault!"

Her face was a grimace of pain and she stood unsteadily, drawing her wand as she did so. He looked on in shock.

She turned and pointed it at the door. A flash of light flew from the tip and Severus felt the wards absorb the blow. It was powerful, to be sure.

In response, Severus lifted his arms behind her and using intense concentration, tripled the strength of the wards. It left him with little energy but it was necessary in this case.

She whirled in fury and made to run by him to the fireplace. He stepped into her path and caught her, the brunt of her velocity throwing them both to the ground.

"Ow."

"Ugh."

They were a mass of limbs and tangled up in one another. She fought to escape and he pinned her there, using martial arts holds that he had learned nearly a lifetime ago. She struggled uselessly and wasted energy trying to escape when it was impossible. She panted into his chest and finally went limp in defeat.

"Please let me go." She whimpered.

"As much as I would like to grant that request, I cannot."

"Why? Why do you care?"

Her question threw him but he recovered nicely. "You think you are the only girl that his has happened to? Many young women in my house have fallen victim to things more terrible than you can even imagine. The allegiances of their families dictate that. They have no real control over their lives or bodies. They are subservient to the Dark Lord. You, Miss Granger, are free. You have a choice."

His words sank in. They touched the very centre of her being. She mulled over everything that had happened over the last few years. She'd been through so damn much.

"Maybe you're right."

He barely heard the words but they reassured him. He let go of his crushing hold but did not move from the floor. She had her face buried in his chest and her breathing was beginning to slow down. His nose was mere inches from her hair and he was surprised to smell the same sweet lavender scent that Lily Evans used to wear. It was a calming scent and Severus closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in it.

Hermione fitted herself to his side and leaned against him for support. It was insane for her to do so but she had never been so vulnerable before. Her soul was barren of the painful secret that she'd kept hidden for so long.

He felt the tiny movements and forced himself to stay still. If this was what she needed, who was he to argue?

Slowly, nearly imperceptibly, her breathing became deep and steady. He listened to it for several minutes and determined that she'd fallen asleep. What to do now? Moving would be extremely difficult. One of her legs was between his and his arm was under her head and around her back. If he moved, she would wake and he felt that she needed to rest.

A foreign emotion was welling up within him and he struggled to place it. It was intense, animalistic in nature, buried beneath his subconscious.

It was protectiveness.

She'd been struggling for the last few years and no one had known about it. Her relationships had suffered, she'd become reclusive. She had been hurt by a person that she should have been able to always place her faith in. Severus wished he would have known and could have prevented it, even though it was impossible. But he would protect her from future harm, if she allowed it. He was going to be sure that her father was brought to justice, one way or the other. Too many had suffered because he had been unable to act, always the puppet controlled by his two masters and he would not allow that to be the case once again.

She was not a nameless muggle. She was Hermione Jane Granger, the brightest witch of her age. Though he'd scorned that title and had teased her about it on more than one occasion, he knew it to be true. She deserved it. She needed and deserved protection. She also needed therapy but that was something that he could not do for her. He would make sure that Minerva was somewhat informed and then the two of them would be able to come up with a suitable arrangement. Minerva was good at this sort of thing. Severus had sent a few Slytherins to her over the years, when the situation called for a woman's understanding and nurturing nature.

He was being about as nurturing as he could be, in this very moment, by simply allowing himself to stay still. On one hand, he found nothing objectionable about holding a beautiful young woman. On the other hand, this was Hermione Granger, Potter's best friend and love interest, the golden girl of Gryffindor. That necessitated a certain amount of distance. But these were extraordinary circumstances. Just this once he would allow it.

_o8888o_

Two Hours Later

Hermione felt warm and comfortable. She felt safe for the first time in a long time. A wonderful scent surrounded her and she smiled, content to be in this place between dreams and reality. Something solid held her securely and she nuzzled into it.

Severus could scarcely breathe. The girl had been snuggling against him, pressing herself to him, and making little mewling sounds. It was nearly too much to take. Though it was completely inappropriate, a part of him delighted in feeling her against him. Her body fit his perfectly. He sighed in frustration. Though he'd been good up until now, forcing his thoughts to remain innocent, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep thinking of things other than the girl pressed tightly against him.

A moment later, he was mortified. She'd moved away from him and turned on her side. That movement in and of itself was not so terrible, but she'd brushed against _him_ and the side of one of her breasts was now resting in the palm of his hand. His insides tightened instinctually and he was becoming very aroused. He couldn't allow this to happen.

"Ms. Granger? Wake up." He spoke softly but urgently.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up now."

She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was staring at the bottom of a sofa, lying on the floor. Her brain was trying to work out where she was when realization dawned on her. She turned quickly and found herself in the embrace of none other than Professor Snape. He'd held her as she slept. Of all the things she'd ever cooked up in her wild imagination, this was not one of them.

He looked down at her solemnly and shifted himself away from her slightly so that she didn't feel the obvious bulge in his trousers.

"Shall we move off of the floor?" He asked.

She couldn't answer but lifted herself up and stood shakily. Severus followed suit but turned away from her so that she would not see his erection.

"I'll be right back."

Again, she did not answer and he walked across the room away from her and opened a door that she'd never noticed before. He disappeared through it and she sat on the couch in disbelief. Had she really shared all of her secrets with him?

Severus sighed in relief once he was in the safety of his bedchamber. He muttered a deflating charm and got rid of his erection. Unsteadily he walked toward his bureau and looked at himself critically in the mirror. The same dark man greeted him through the reflection and he tried to get a grip on his mind. He had done what was necessary for the girl at the time but his thoughts and body had eventually betrayed him. Was he really attracted to her or had it been so long since he'd been with a woman? He would have to remedy the situation immediately and not let it come to this ever again. They would be working closely over the next few years and he knew that nothing could happen between them, even in the unlikely event that they both felt the same way.

"She would never even consider it." His reflection spoke to him in a monotonous tone of voice. He nodded at himself, resigned to this inevitable truth. It did not mean, however, that he had to act on his disgusting impulses. He was incredibly skilled when it came to the art of self control. With a deep sigh of discontent he adjusted his trousers and robes and making sure they were impeccable as always left his bedchamber.

Shell shocked was the word that came to mind when he saw her. He decided to find out where Minerva was and bring her back immediately. He sat at his desk and penned a quick letter.

_Minerva,_

_One of your cubs requires assistance. She is safe in my study and shall remain so until you return._

_S.S._

"Ms. Granger? I shall return in a few minutes. Do not leave this study."

She nodded and settled back into the sofa, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. He lowered his wards but did not remove them completely. He took the note and made the trek up to the owlery. Once he'd dispatched his missive he made a quick detour to the kitchens and alerted the elves to prepare dinner for three and to have it ready at 8 o'clock. Knowing Minerva, she'd be back before then, but just to be on the safe side.

Hermione's life had gone from fine to wrecked in one afternoon. Any chance at gaining his respect had been completely ruined. He would never see her as more than an emotional child, one in need of therapy. Her skin crawled and she absently scratched her arms, just to have something to do. She didn't notice when they began to bleed. It didn't hurt at all.

He returned and she hid her face in shame.

"I've alerted the house elves to bring dinner for us at eight. Would you care for tea now?"

She hazarded a glance and he looked as he always did. She was surprised that he hadn't begun mocking her for her lack of self control. "No. Thank you. I must really be going."

He lifted an eyebrow and waited for her to try to take down the wards, but she didn't move. Perhaps it was just a familiar pattern of speech that she was caught in, her mind and heart obviously going through something deep and painful. He decided to make tea anyway. She had claimed to like it.

Turning, he began to prepare the brew using his favorite Indian tea. There was so little of it left. Best that it was going to a good cause and not just as a substitute for the brandy that he'd rather drink. After ten or so minutes, everything was ready and he carried the tray to the coffee table. It was then that he noticed her arms.

She was scratching at her arms absently, not really noticing that blood was sliding down them at an alarming rate. Cursing he drew his wand and forcibly removed the currently offending hand from her raw flesh. She watched him warily and he performed a few healing spells that at least stopped the flow of blood.

"Accio Salve!" A jar lifted off of one of his shelves and floated over to his outstretched hand. He sniffed it and grimaced. It was malodorously perfect. He spread it liberally over her minor wounds and placed an arm binding charm on her to prevent her from any other unconscious self mutilation.

"What am I going to do with you?" He tilted her chin up using one of his fingers and forced her to focus on him. The despair in her eyes was enough to soften him, momentarily. He felt sorry for the normally chipper and well put together girl. He sighed at her lack of responsiveness and took one of the cups off of the tray.

"Drink this." He ordered.

She tried to obey but her arms would not cooperate.

"Oh, that's right." He released her and handed her the cup. She let it sit in her hands a few moments and then tentatively took one sip, then another. He took a seat next to her, keeping a foot of space between them, but did not openly stare. He was however able to watch her while pretending to be concentrating on something else. The minutes ticked by and at long last, the fireplace lit up with a flash of green and Minerva appeared with a whooshing sound. She took a quick look at Hermione and then at Severus, frowning.

"She's just revealed something rather traumatic Minerva. I shall leave the two of you alone to talk. I'll be in my lab." He excused himself neatly, not wanting to sit through her tale again. It was bad enough the first bloody time.

"Please don't leave." Her voice was a whisper but he heard it and looked at her, searching her fearful face.

"It will be all right. You're strong and brave. Minerva will help you now. If you need me, I'll just be in the lab, ok?"

His words seemed to warm her a bit and she gave the slightest of smiles. Minerva was looking at him oddly but soon her attention was turned to Hermione. Severus exited and breathed a sigh of relief once he was out of the room. The day had been really rough and he was feeling cantankerous. Despite telling them he'd be in the lab, he decided to go to his personal gym. It was a place where he was able to train his body and his mind simultaneously. It was where he usually went to get out some of his frustration. He set an alarm type ward on the lab, so that if anyone was to open the door he would be alerted immediately, and proceeded to lift one of the large floor tiles, where under lay a trapdoor that led to his sanctuary.

_o8888o_

"Hermione, dear, what is it? What's happened?" Minerva sat across from the girl and studied her face. Dark circles were under her eyes and her eyes were red rimmed and puffy. Her face was drawn and white and her hands were shaking a little.

The last thing on earth Hermione wanted to do was tell Minerva about it. She was more afraid of how McGonagall would react than Snape. McGonagall cared about her deeply and Hermione was terrified that she'd fly off the handle and do something rash.

"You have to promise me." Hermione began, "That you won't do anything unless I give you permission to."

Minerva was taken aback by the girls request but readily agreed. Anything to get her talking. "I promise child. Now what is it?"

Hermione forced herself to tell the same story again and dreaded it every step of the way. The second time was even harder than the first.

Minerva's face changed from concerned, to horrified, to angry, and then to furious as Hermione progressed. It was all she could do from not jumping up that very second and flooing to the Granger's home. Once she'd finished Minerva sat still but for her facial muscles which were twitching. Her wand practically burned in her robes and she wanted to take it out and hex Mr. Granger until he was incoherent. At the look in Hermione's eyes, the look of horror and fear, she forced herself to calm down. Hermione needed her right now, the rest could come later.

"This is most unfortunate and terrible news. I have to admit that I'm shocked that you didn't come to me sooner. Hermione, you are one of the bravest, most loyal and intelligent Gryffindors I have ever had the privilege to teach. I am proud of you that you've finally decided to open up about what happened. I want you to know that I will be here for you and will do whatever it is in my power to do and to help you in any way I can."

Hermione's eyes pricked with tears and she loved the elderly witch so much in that moment. Minerva moved from the chair to sit beside Hermione and pulled her into a hug. Hermione broke down completely and sobbed into Minerva's robes. Minerva stroked her hair and murmured reassuring words until the girl had cried herself out.

Hermione felt that if she cried anymore she would dehydrate completely. She sat up and away from Minerva and took in deep gulps of air. She also took her cup of tea, now stone cold, and drank its contents in one fluid gulp.

"Are you hungry dear, or tired?"

"I'm famished, actually." Though she normally didn't like to eat when she was depressed, her body was craving sustenance.

"Severus said dinner would be at eight. That's in about ten minutes. Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course."

"I need to have a quick word with Professor Snape and I'll be right back."

Hermione nodded and stared into the fireplace. Minerva left the room. Hermione's brain raced with thoughts. She went over everything that she'd said, everything that she'd done in the past 24 hours. Even though it had been incredibly painful and she was now left with worry and trepidation, a part of her was incredibly relieved to have spoken the truth. Snape, for his part, had handled it much better than she'd ever imagined. It was as if he'd turned into someone else while she was breaking down. He'd pretended to care for her sake and that meant a lot to her. She knew it must have been difficult. She really would have to reassess her opinion of him. Perhaps he could be a human being if he tried. McGonagall had surprised her as well. She'd been understanding and sympathetic and hadn't given in to her anger. Hermione was incredibly grateful for that.

As soon as Minerva entered his lab, Severus felt it. He cooled himself off and walked up the stairs quickly to see what she needed.

"We need to talk." Minerva stated as soon as Severus appeared.

"Of course. Did the girl tell you everything?"

"I believe so. Her father physically abused her a few years ago and sexually abused her repeatedly last summer. Her mother is ill. Was there anything else that she told you?"

Severus thought about their conversation. "No, those were the key points."

"How did you react when she told you?" Minerva couldn't help but ask. "Why did she tell you and not me?" She added.

"She told me because I asked her to tell me. I was willing to give her information in turn for her secret."

"What kind of information?"

"That is between Ms. Granger and myself."

"Must you be so difficult? I'm only trying to ascertain what brought this about!"

"I will tell you what you need to know and nothing more. The bottom line is that she told me and was willing to tell you. It's a start."

"Yes. Well, how did you react? I know you aren't the most tactful or compassionate person…"

"Minerva, I'm shocked." He placed his hand over his heart. "After all this time, you still think so little of me…"

"I'd appreciate it if you would can the sarcasm. Seriously, it is important how you reacted Severus!"

"I listened and then she cried. I… comforted her." He grimaced in distaste. "Then I sent you the letter. All in all, I think I handled it rather well."

Minerva searched his face suspiciously. He gave nothing away, as usual. "Very well. Thank you, Severus, for being there for her. I know it must have been difficult."

"You have no idea. You owe me Minerva."

She smirked and he replied in turn.

"I believe dinner will be here any moment." Severus commented. "Will the girl eat?"

"I think so. She admitted that she was hungry."

"Good, she needs to keep her strength up. Shall we?" He offered her his elbow which she took. Together they headed back to the study.

_o8888o_

Author's Footnote: _A big thank you to all of my reviewers! Nocomono, vamp-wolf-lover, __Firestormpwr, oscarxena, Kelly Bean, Scarlet Snape__ange lumiere, mish-vicious_

_notwritten, pumpkinjuice01, Heidi191976, LilylurvsJames ThankGOD, Nextrea__Battle of Lissa, sshg316, paleshadow18, LNLuvshostile17. _


	10. Scars and Promises

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Author's Note: I've been on vacation all week. This is a shorter than usual chapter. Sorry. Please read and review!

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 10: Scars and Promises

Dinner with Snape and McGonagall wasn't as bad as Hermione had anticipated. They both studiously kept the conversation away from what was obviously the elephant in the room. Hermione was completely thankful that they were content to talk with one another and leave her out of it. She only listened to them halfheartedly and ate what she could. Despite feeling ravenous only minutes earlier, the second food was in front of her she found that she no longer wished to eat. She didn't want to be in anyone's company either but knew it would be rude to excuse herself when it was clear that dinner had been arranged for her benefit. A stone seemed to have settled within her. Upon further reflection she realized it was dread. She was afraid to be with anyone else and equally afraid to be alone. The thought of sleeping all the way up in Gryffindor tower was a daunting one. At the same time, where else could she sleep?

"Hermione? Are you feeling all right?" Minerva asked the girl, noticing that she'd hardly touched her food and mentally seemed to be a hundred miles away.

Severus nearly rolled his eyes. Of course the girl was not all right. She'd just revealed something intimate and incriminating about her family and her person. Her skin was decidedly off color and her eyes, normally luminous and lively were dull and lifeless. He went through a mental list of potions that could possibly help the girl. Nearly all of them were variations on Dreamless Sleep and he knew that she couldn't get near the stuff now that she had admitted an addiction to it.

"I'm tired." Hermione admitted in a voice that belonged to someone much older than she.

"I can escort you up to the tower, dear." Minerva offered in what she hoped was a reassuring voice.

"There's no need. I can get there just fine."

"Nonsense Hermione. Severus, thank you for the meal and for watching out for one of mine." Her voice rang with sincerity.

"Certainly." He dared not say anything else for fear that his usual snarky self would re-emerge.

Hermione stood tiredly and Minerva took her elbow and led her from the Potion Masters quarters. As they walked the empty corridors a great sense of foreboding came upon Hermione so that she stopped walking, just before they began to ascend to the tower.

"Do I have to sleep up there?" She asked in a timid voice.

Minerva looked down at the girl in surprise. "No, you don't have to. You can sleep in your rooms if you'd like."

"My rooms?" Hermione looked at her with a confused expression.

"Well, yes. Now that you are technically a staff member, you have been given private quarters."

"No one told me that. I thought I was going to be staying in the tower."

"We thought you'd be more comfortable in your old dormitory during the summer. We were going to move you to your quarters a few days before the start of term, but I daresay you can stay there now, if you'd like."

"Where are my rooms?"

"Back the way we came, actually."

"The dungeons?" She asked carefully.

"Yes. I had argued to let you have rooms adjoining mine but it was decided that since you're Professor Snape's assistant…"

"Are my quarters adjoining his?" Fear crept into her voice.

"They share one wall and there is no adjoining doorway Hermione. Professor Snape was adamant about that."

"He would be." She said under her breath.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing. I just said I'd like to see them."

"Very well, follow me."

Hermione trailed behind McGonagall's swishing skirt and found herself eager to see her quarters. She hadn't expected to have any, being only an assistant Professor. She knew that hers would not be as large as Professor McGonagall's or Professor Snape's, but they would be loads better than a shared dormitory. Of that fact, she was sure. The only thing that dampened her excitement was knowing that they were located in the dungeons. She had always thought it odd that the Slytherins actually enjoyed being below ground. The other three houses had towers that came with amazing views. Gryffindor tower was as far from the dungeons and the Slytherins as humanly possible. She rather enjoyed the view of the lake that it offered. Hagrid's hut was even visible from up there.

"Now, I know you aren't familiar with the underground corridors but you will walk past the Potion's classroom and at the end of this corridor you will turn left." McGonagall explained while they walked along. "You will come down these stairs and make another left. At the end of this corridor you will make a right. Your door is hidden in the stones at the end of this corridor. To open the door, you tap these stones with your wand, like so." McGongall demonstrated and Hermione copied her. It was much like the street entrance to Diagon Ally. The stones shifted aside and an opening was revealed. They stepped through and found themselves in a small stone chamber. "Here, you can set up any wards that you wish to set. There is only a minor security ward on the entrance now. You step through what appears to be another wall and here we are."

Hermione gaped. The sitting room they had walked into was quite large. It harbored an extremely large fireplace with a beautiful mahogany mantle. The cold stone floor had been covered with thick crimson carpeting and overlaid with a few different area rugs done in golden tones, one of which had the Hogwart's crest embroidered in the center. There were two small leather sofas sitting across from one another, an ebony table sitting between them. There were at least ten bookshelves and a large corner desk done in an ebony finish with a matching chair. The walls featured different paintings, one of which had been her favorite from Gryffindor tower. It was a unicorn and a unicorn foal, frolicking in their meadow in the Forbidden Forest.

"Wow." She dared to breathe.

"Do you like it?" Minerva looked at the girl's enraptured face smugly. She had gone to great lengths to ensure that her favorite student would be comfortable down here in the drafty dungeons.

"It's amazing."

"Wait until you see your bedroom."

Minerva led Hermione across the chamber and sure enough, nestled between two shelves was a door with a golden colored handle. They walked in and Hermione couldn't contain her gasp of amazement. This room, was about as perfect as a bedroom could be, at least to her. Gone were the days of a single twin bed with hand me down dusty bed curtains. In its place was a large Queen size canopy bed done in cherry wood. The spindles of the frame were carvings. There was a serpent, a badger, a raven, and a lion. The silk bedding looked beautiful and intricate and the pillows looked plump and sumptuous. The room's colors were a mix of blue and green, serene and calming to the eye and featured thick black moldings. There was an elegant writing desk and another, smaller fireplace. A large armoire stood in the corner and was flanked by two bookshelves. In the opposite corner there was another door that had to lead to the loo.

"Go on." Minerva prodded and Hermione walked through the room, running her fingers over everything. When she had her fill she walked into the bathroom and nearly squealed. Though not as big as the tub in the prefects bathroom, this porcelain tub could accommodate four people easily. Like the prefects tub, there were several different taps surrounding the exterior. They had different shapes and she couldn't wait to try them out, to see what scents and colors would pour out from them. The floor was white marble and the sink was porcelain with a granite top. Above the sink hung an antique mirror that was of French design. The scrollwork was elaborate and asymmetrical and she wondered if it had come from the Rococo period. A few feet away from the sink was a closet that housed the toilet and a toiletry cabinet stood on the wall adjacent.

"This is wonderful." Hermione turned and hugged Minerva who gave her a smile. "Thank you for doing this." It had been a long time since anyone had cared so much about her comfort.

"You're welcome dear. I can have the house elves move your things into your quarters immediately, if you'd like."

"That would be perfect." Hermione turned from Minerva to hide the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"All right, I'll have them send your things. Would you like me to stay and keep you company?" The question was posed innocently but Minerva couldn't keep the concern out of her tone.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed, I'm rather worn out." As happy as she'd been the last few minutes, she suddenly wanted to be alone.

"Very well. Your fireplace is connected to the floo and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I'll be in my chambers."

Hermione nodded that she understood and yawned. Minerva hugged her once again and then left Hermione in the bedroom.

"Merlin." Hermione sat on the bed and looked around her. It was like a hotel suite. She knew she could get used to this. Abruptly, the memories she'd been holding at bay burst forth and she collapsed into the soft comfort of the bed, and began to cry in earnest. Her sobs were heart wrenching and each one tore through her, leaving a growing chasm of pain. Her body shook with tremors and she was filled with inner loathing and shame. She hated herself, hated the weakness that she hadn't been able to keep concealed. Her Professors now knew and she was terrified that they would reveal her secret to other members of the Order. She was duly terrified of someone acting on the information and confronting her father. Though he was generally a congenial man when he was sober, he was a right bastard when he was drunk. He would hate her for telling people what had happened. She remembered his threat quite well.

"_You belong to me Hermione. I created you and I can take your life away. You better remember that. You are not to breathe a word of this to your mother, or to any of your insipid friends either. If I find that you did…so help me, you will wish that you'd never been born." _

"_I won't father, I promise."_

"_That's a good girl. You know what good girls get, don't you?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet tone._

_She shook her head, her eyes filled with fear. _

"_Good girls get to feel good. Daddy will make you feel so good sweetheart." He rubbed her through her knickers and she bit her lip fiercely determined not to cry. As his ministrations grew rougher she couldn't stop the tears. _

"_Please stop." She whispered._

"_Now why would you say that? Doesn't this feel good? Look how wet you are…the body doesn't lie."_

"_Please! Stop! I can't let you do this anymore!" Her heart pounded fearfully and her chest constricted. _

"_Who said you ever had a choice in the matter? You will shut up, or I will shut you up you filthy bitch." He raised his hand and a blinding pain shot through her temple. He grabbed her legs and parted them roughly, settling himself between her thighs. "That's right filthy mudblood…"_

_Hermione screamed._

She sat upright then. She hadn't really allowed herself to remember past his threat but why would he call her a mudblood? Fear settled in her stomach, hard and cold. It didn't make sense. With a growing sense of panic she tried to remember if she'd ever told her parents what a mudblood was. She hadn't told them, she was sure of it. If not that…was it possible that her father was a wizard? If so, he'd never done magic in her presence. Even if he was a wizard and had somehow managed to hide the fact from her and her mother, it still didn't make sense that he'd call her that. If she was the daughter of a wizard, she wouldn't be a mudblood, even if he was a squib. It would make her a half blood.

She heard a loud crack in the sitting room and jumped. A moment later a house elf appeared, her luggage and books were levitating behind him.

"I is called Cupcake Ms. Where is the Misses wanting her things?"

Hermione pointed in the corner and the elf placed her things there.

"Is there anything Cupcake can do for you Miss?"

"No, thank you Cupcake."

"No thanks is necessary Miss." He bowed low to her and winked out.

Hermione breathed in and out deeply. Maybe she was wrong. Perhaps he had heard the term somewhere. She knew that Dumbledore had been privy a few times to the insults that had been thrown her way by some of the Slytherins, especially Malfoy. Perhaps Dumbledore had informed her parents? Or McGonagall? That was entirely possible. It still hurt that he would call her that. Didn't her father realize that he was insulting himself as well as her by using that term?

"My life is so fucked up." Hermione said out loud.

"I'll say, if you consort to crying like a banshee and talking to yourself."

Hermione whirled around but no one was there. She looked for a portrait but there weren't any in her bedroom. Confused she walked into the bathroom and gasped. A female face stared back at her through the glass but it was not her own.

"Cat got your tongue? Haven't you seen a talking mirror before?"

"I've seen them before but make it a point not to own them. I find most of them to be exceedingly rude." She lashed out, not happy about having her misery being overheard.

"Well, I'd like to see you try to get rid of me." The mirror said haughtily.

Hermione smiled nastily. "I can get rid of you all right. I can probably make it so that you never talk again."

"Have at it, girly."

Hermione drew her wand angrily and sent several hexes at the mirror. The hexes bounced off harmlessly. Hermione glared at the mirror.

"I'm well protected." The mirror answered in response to the unasked question.

"That's just great." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Most people would be honored to have me in their bathroom."

"Well, you have the honor of annoying me." Hermione shot back.

"An honor I'll take great pleasure in." The mirror bragged.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Aren't you going to bathe? Brush your teeth? Please tell me you're going to do something about that awful hair!"

"Do shut up."

The mirror made a face and fell silent. Hermione silently thanked the gods and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Perhaps tomorrow you won't be so crabby?" Hermione heard the mirror call out.

"Silencio!" Hermione cast the charm around the room and was thankful for the blissful silence that enveloped her. She hated talking mirrors. Her bags were in the corner and she walked over to them, emptying them and putting her belongings away. The only thing she didn't take out were her family pictures. She didn't want to think about them, not right now. Her books easily filled the shelves in her bedroom and she walked into the living room and put the remaining ones in there. She considered lighting the fire but decided against it. Instead she settled herself onto one of the sofas and closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, it was morning. No dreams had come her way and she was thankful for that. Her back was a bit sore from sleeping on the sofa and she wished that she had possessed the sense to sleep in her bed. Oh well. She padded into the bedroom and pulled out some clean clothes. She walked back into the bathroom and began to strip out of her rumpled robes. The bath looked inviting.

"Having a bit of a lie in, were you?" The mirror accused.

Hermione refused to acknowledge its presence and went about her business. She stripped until she was nude and then turned the tap nearest her. It had a violet colored gem on top and lavender colored water poured from it. The scent was similar to jasmine and was relaxing. Hermione watched the tub fill and then dipped a toe into the bath. It was piping hot, just the way she liked it. Though it felt like her skin was being scalded, she stepped into the water and inched herself down, bit by bit. She sucked in a breath as the cool dungeon air chilled the parts of her that were not under the water. Goosebumps littered her flesh and her nipples stood to attention. She brushed them absently with the tips of her fingers and sucked in a breath as little jolts of pleasure raced through her. Her nipples had always been very sensitive. She continued to lower herself until she was up to her shoulders and sighed in relaxation.

"Not bad." The mirror remarked.

Hermione ignored it studiously and began a series of mental exercises that she'd been performing for the better half of a year. She cleared her mind of all thought and strengthened her mental shields. She went to the place where she stored her memories and took the floating orbs of the previous nights encounters with her. She opened a book and placed them inside it, securing the locking mechanism around it. She slid the book into place and stepped down gingerly from the tall ladder. She looked around in amusement. There were few libraries in the world with so many books, and the ones in this room were all her memories. They were impeccably organized. If Snape or anyone else was able to break into the room, they would most likely be shocked at the sheer volume. Hermione had been blessed with a photographic memory and this room was better than a pensieve at times.

As the water in the tub began to chill, Hermione forced herself back into reality. She stepped from the tub, her skin feeling soft and smelling of jasmine. Her hair could only be washed every other day so she didn't bother too much with it, just rolled it into a chignon at the back of her head. The mirror was looking her over as if examining her and Hermione glared at it.

"Do you mind?" Her resolve had broken.

"Mind? No, not much. I mean, you should probably find a potion or something to heal _those_."

Hermione covered her scars self consciously. "There's nothing I can do to hide them, aside from a glamour."

"If I were you, I'd find a way. A little work and you could turn heads."

"I think I'm going to die of shock." Hermione retorted sarcastically. Magical mirrors almost never complemented her on anything. She found them to be negative when it came to her appearance and her self esteem had suffered a bit from their commentary. It was the reason that she refused to have one in her dormitory.

"I wouldn't die just yet. You still need help. Perhaps some calestenics would help tone you up a bit? I mean, you'd have to shave your head too…"

"As lovely as this conversation is; I have no wish to continue with it. Have a nice day staring at the door." Hermione huffed and stalked out of the bathroom, making sure to slam the door behind her. She put on her clothes and decided to go to the Potion's classroom. Today she was attempting to put in a drain.

Walking through the Slytherin tunnels was creepy. She expected someone to jump out and scare her at any moment, but the corridors were silent except for her footsteps. She went over what Minerva had said and to her surprise found herself lost.

"Lumos!" She held her wand out in front of her and tried to retrace her steps. She found herself staring at a viper made of stone that surrounded a door. It's eyes were emeralds and as she stepped closer to get a better look, the eyes seemed to follow her movement.

"Password?" It hissed.

"Oh, uh. Sorry. I got lost."

The snake hissed menacingly and she took a few steps backward and collided with something solid. She yelped and turned, her wand in front of her.

Severus looked down on Ms. Granger with something akin to amusement in his normally cold eyes. "I see you've found the entrance to the Slytherin common room. What are you doing, sneaking about down here?"

"I wasn't sneaking, I just got lost."

"Indeed. These halls are dangerous Ms. Granger. I suggest you remember that the next time you fancy a stroll."

"How do I get back to the classroom, sir?"

"Follow me." He walked forward quickly and in the dim light looked very much the part of the bat of the dungeons. His robes billowed out behind him and Hermione accidentally stepped on one of the fluttering edges. They both stopped at the sound of the loud rip.

"What was that?" He whirled around and Hermione slunk back.

"I'm…" Her eyes darted to his face fearfully. Unholy terror gripped her.

"At a loss for words, apparently. Watch your feet! These robes will have to be taken to a seamstress now." He glared at her and whirled about again. She followed at a safer distance this time and he led her to her quarters. She wondered why he didn't use a reparo charm to fix the damage.

"I will show you the way out of here. Pay attention."

She studiously followed him and within minutes were standing in front of the Potions classroom.

"You are putting in the drain today, yes?" He questioned.

"Yes sir."

"You will be alone as I will be out for the duration of the day. Be careful not to spill or break anything. It would be unfortunate if your clumsiness cost you your life."

Hermione nodded and swept into the classroom, shutting the door behind her. It could have been much worse after what she had done.

Severus looked at the closed door in distaste. Gryffindor wench. He didn't like having his own door closed in his face. He checked his pocket watch and sighed. He had to get going. His long legs hurried him through the castle and he jogged lightly to the castle gates. It bothered him that he didn't have time to change but knew that he didn't have time for anything else. Grunting in dissatisfaction he reached the apparition point.

"Malfoy Manor."

A tug in his gut and a few swirling colors later and he found himself at the front doorstep of the Manor. The door swung open to admit him and he stepped inside lithely. A house elf appeared wearing a potato sack and led him to the parlour. Lucius sat on one of the velveteen sofas and was sipping a glass of amber colored liquid.

"Severus. How nice to see you."

"Likewise, Lucius."

"Would you care for refreshment?"

"It's a bit early for me, thank you."

"As you wish."

"I haven't seen you lately Lucius." Severus began his gentle prodding for information.

"The Dark Lord has me occupied with other things."

"I see. I've noticed that his tactics have begun to change recently. If I'm not mistaken, he is beginning to employ muggle warfare techniques."

"I suppose without magic muggles had to come up with some way to fight their pathetic little wars."

"Indeed. I'm a bit surprised that you and I didn't end up in the same cell. We've always worked well together." Severus remarked thoughtfully.

"I'm sure our Lord has his reasons."

"Naturally. I do rather miss our teamwork though."

"True. I've never known anyone to fight the way that you do Severus. It's always something I've admired about you. Your skills are formidable."

"As are yours Lucius. What have you planned for us today? You didn't mention anything specific in your letter…"

"I have several things planned. All of them will be enjoyable. I thought you might be in need of a little relaxation, what with working side by side with that annoying little mudblood. What's her name again?" He drained what remained in his glass.

"Granger."

"Yes. Granger. Draco bitches about her constantly."

"Does he now? I wonder why."

"He's always complained about Potter's mudblood. I told him not to worry about her. She's been taught her place."

"Is that so? By whom?" Severus kept his tone nonchalant but was dying to know what Lucius was referring to.

"Never you mind. I brought you here to take your thoughts away from the stresses in your life. I thought that you might wish to see Narcissa first. She's been inquiring about you as of late."

"I'd be delighted. It's been much too long." He found himself looking forward to seeing her.

"Yes. Well, I'll let the two of you visit for an hour or so after which you can meet me back here. We'll have lunch and then there's something I want to show you. I've acquired an amazing little artifact from Russia."

Severus nodded in agreement and the two old friends shook hands. Severus knew the way to her bedchamber and climbed the staircase quickly. The hallway leading to her rooms was dusty and looked ill used. It was also rather dark. Severus found the door and knocked tentatively. If she was sleeping he would allow her to rest. He knew that her time was short.

"Enter." Her voice barely carried through the door but he heard her and opened it with caution.

"Cissy?"

"Oh, Severus! What a wonderful surprise! Come in. You can sit in this chair." She pointed to a comfortable looking chair that was sitting next to her bed. He sat down and looked her over. The disease was not being kind to her. It had progressed since the last time he'd seen her. Her face was gaunt and drawn and her eyes were dim. Bags hung under them and gave her the look of a zombie. She'd gotten so thin she looked like a holocaust victim. Her clothes, while fine as ever, no longer fit her and she looked as though she was a child playing dress up.

"How have you been?" Severus asked softly.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. The healers have stopped coming." She replied nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"There's nothing more anyone can do. They're still trying to find a cure but the outlook is not good."

"Narcissa…"

"Severus. Don't you dare feel sorry for me. Understand?" Tears welled up in her eyes with the strength of her conviction. "I've had enough pity to last several lifetimes."

"It's not pity. It's waste."

She smiled sardonically. "You always knew how to make me feel better. Lucius avoids me."

Her change of subject did not throw him at all. He knew Narcissa quite well. She was hoping that he knew why. "Lucius has been busy with the Dark Lord…"

"Do not placate me." Her voice turned icy. "I know very well that he is home now."

"You'd have to ask him why."

"I know very well why. I just wondered if you knew."

Severus narrowed his eyes. What was she talking about?

Narcissa began to cough and turned her head away from Severus. After several minutes the coughing subsided. "Can you hand me that glass of water?"

Severus picked up the glass and held it to her lips ignoring her outstretched hand. She drank deeply and settled back into the pillows. Severus returned the glass to the night table.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What is that?"

"Promise me something."

Severus waited.

"Promise me that you'll kill Lucius." Her voice was desperate.

Severus gave away nothing but stared at Narcissa, trying to read her. She stared back at him coldly.

"Tell me why." Severus needed to know why before he agreed, not that he wasn't already planning on it.

"He's a demonic bastard, as you know. I'm sure you are aware what kinds of things have been going on in this house. He's probably invited you to participate."

"The muggle teenagers?"

"What he does sexually doesn't bother me. It's what he does after…"

"What?"

"He drains them Severus."

A cold pressure seemed to fill his stomach. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. Do you know how many ghosts this house has?"

"Several, the last I heard."

"Hundreds Severus. Hundreds of ghosts. He cannot be allowed to continue. As they die, he grows stronger, more powerful. With each draining he is less human. I'm afraid."

"I haven't seen many ghosts in your house Narcissa. You know one of the symptoms of your condition is delusions." He began carefully.

"I am not delusional."

"I'm just asking you to consider it…"

"You do not understand. Listen to me closely. Lucius is planning something." Her voice cracked. She began to hyperventilate and struggled to breathe. Her body began to jerk wildly.

Severus pulled her upright and hit her back a few times. She sucked in a gulp of air and began to breathe steadily.

"Narcissa? Are you ok? Do you need to go to St. Mungo's?"

"All I need is for you to promise me. Please. Don't let him hurt Draco."

Her words made no sense. Before he could say anything more she closed her eyes. The excitement had been too much for her.


	11. Frisbees and Fantasies

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: Warning: SLASH/NC-17 (I will warn you within the chapter of the SLASH scene. If you do not wish to read it, just head down to the next section.) This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta Cami!

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 11: Frisbees and Fantasies

**Hogwart's Potion's Classroom**

Hermione was sweating profusely. The room was humid and she hadn't yet had the time to add the new air vents after having closed the old ones. The drain was not cooperating. Each time she was able to put it in and dig the tunnel beneath the castle, she kept running into unexpected things. There were walls where none should exist, sewage pipes that made no sense, an odd boulder made of obsidian that she hadn't been able to wrap her head around and an underground lake that was impossible to maneuver through. Her wand hand was shaking with the exertion that these mental forays cost her and her magic was being slowly depleted with each unsuccessful attempt. Severus had warned her that he hadn't been able to install a drain in all the years he'd been teaching but she thought that he hadn't given it a proper try. Now she knew better. However, there was no way that she would admit defeat. There had to be a way to make it work.

A pecking at the door distracted her from her mental agonizing and she opened it cautiously. An owl flapped its wings and flew past her, settling on one of the desks. A note was tied to its leg.

"Is that for me?" She asked. He hooted in response and lifted his leg. She untied the letter carefully and fished in her pocket for a treat. A tiny bit of granola was left and she offered it to the owl apologetically. It took the granola from her hand and flew out the way he had come in. Hermione turned the letter over and opened it. Her eyes flashed with surprise as she read it and suddenly she felt the need to sit down.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written sooner. I'm afraid things haven't been too great around here. As I'm sure you've been told, my mother is quite ill and I've been taking care of her as best I can. Father seems to be going out more frequently and isn't dealing with the situation the way that he ought to. Thus, I've been unable to write until now. _

_How are you? I know that you've been staying at Hogwart's these last few weeks and working closely with Severus. I hope he's treating you well. More than likely he's still the same as ever. I saw him at the Manor on the same night that we went out to dinner. Apparently he saw us together and warned me to stay away from you. I worry that he may have designs on you, so watch yourself. I know that he's had trysts with a few of the Slytherins in our year, so be careful._

_You've been on my mind constantly and I keep replaying our outing over and over in my head. I really enjoyed your company and would love to get together again sometime soon. Due to the nature of my situation, I'm not sure when I'll be able to get away but I will let you know when I am free. Hopefully you will be free as well. _

_Sincerely,_

_D.M._

_p.s. I wouldn't let Severus know about this missive if I were you. It is set to self destruct in one minute as an extra precaution._

Hermione set the letter on the table and took a step back. Ten seconds later it was burned to a crisp. There was something not entirely right about his letter. Why would Snape warn him to stay away from her? There was absolutely no chance that he had designs on her. He despised Hermione and she knew it. He had been acting pretty much the way she had expected him to thus far, perhaps a little better than she anticipated.

Draco on the other hand was behaving oddly. She frowned, looking at the little pile of ash that sat on the corner of the desk. If anyone had designs, it was Draco. If his intentions were somehow innocent, time would reveal it. One thing had been made perfectly clear on their "date"; Draco was not opposed to having a physical encounter with her. Unless he'd managed to slip himself a Passion Potion, his body language was blatantly clear.

Hermione hadn't known about his mother though and she could empathize with that part of the situation. Having her own mother bedridden and unresponsive was tough, to say the very least. She decided that if nothing else, she should write to him and let him know she was sorry for what he was going through. However, she was still unsure about the rest of it.

For now she needed to work out how to figure this drain situation out. It would not be easy and would more than likely require her to draw a map of what was under the Potion's classroom. That meant exploration of the lower dungeons as well as a tour beneath the foundation. Those were not pleasant things to look forward to but she would do what was necessary, if only to keep herself occupied and prove Snape wrong.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Malfoy Manor**

Severus was unsurprised when several house elves winked into the room following Narcissa's collapse. They shooed him out of the way and he watched them attend their mistress. It was obvious that the house elves cared for her. Not keen on having the dark wizard gawking at their Mistress, one of the elves escorted Snape from the room. He hadn't been able to formulate a response and decided to pace outside the door until he heard some sort of news. After ten minutes he was scowling fiercely. Twenty minutes later and he was feeling mutinous. To hell with their propriety! He was about to charge the room when the door opened and a small female house elf stepped through. She was wearing an apron of sorts and looked up at him timidly.

"The Mistress is better. She is awake now but tired. The Master is waiting downstairs. I is showing you the way, sir." The elf herded him down the dark hallway and into a brighter one that led downstairs. Severus followed behind her, glaring at her the entire way. Dratted elf.

"Ah, there you are! I've been most anxious to show you something." Lucius stepped out from the shadows and the elf winked out immediately.

"Your wife…" began Severus, "is quite ill. I would think you would move her to St. Mungo's." Severus knew that he was overstepping a boundary but felt obligated to do so.

"Severus, if there was anything I could do to help her, I would. The healers have made it quite clear…there is nothing they can do. Her cells are deteriorating rapidly and her mind is slowly slipping away. She chose to spend her remaining days here at home instead of in a hospital bed."

"Do they even have a name for the disease? It isn't something I've ever encountered before."

"No. It's rare. I can only hope bad genetics won't have passed it onto my son."

Severus snorted. Lucius looked at him oddly for a moment but walked forward quickly, putting an end to the conversation.

"Through here Severus."

The two men walked into a room that was bathed in darkness. Severus realized that there was nothing in the room aside from a wooden table sitting in the very center. On top of the table was a small, glowing object. He approached it cautiously. It was a knife and the blade was semi transparent and made of a shiny black material. Within the somewhat transparent layers, something was glowing in a greenish hue. Whatever was contained within the blade was not stable. The way that it shifted restlessly was enough to let Severus know that it was dangerous. The handle of the blade looked as though it was made of titanium and had precious green stones inlaid in the metal. Along the hilt were tiny rune carvings. The object radiated power and called to him.

"What do you think of it?" Lucius asked softly.

"It's quite beautiful. What power does it contain?"

Lucius chuckled darkly. "If I told you outright, what would be the fun in that? What do you think it does?"

Severus thought about that for a moment. Magically forged blades were often imbued with spells so that when they sliced or stabbed and drew blood, the victim would encounter an unexpected and usually sinister side effect, perhaps even a painful death. However, most of those blades were forged in silver or iron and laced with chemicals that changed the property of the metal itself. He'd seen glass blades before, but containing an unstable liquid inside the glass would prove impossible and this blade certainly contained either a liquid or a gas. He looked closely at the runes on the handle and began calculations in his head. The numbers involved were complex.

"It is ceremonial in nature, is it not?" Severus asked.

"Yes. It requires an ancient ceremony to be held in order to work properly."

"Does it draw blood?"

"Briefly."

"It is used in blood torture ceremonies, is it not?"

"Clever as always Severus. Yes it is. When performed at the correct time during the ritual, the blade is moved along the skin. It slices it so thinly that it is almost impossible to tell that the skin has been broken. The cut heals itself a minute or so after the incision."

The full gravity hit Severus like a ton of bricks. It was true that he was performing draining ceremonies, which in and of itself was a vile and disgusting thing to do, but on top of that, using a blade that healed the cuts…

"It is the worst sort of torture imaginable Severus. To slice someone endlessly, drawing their blood in minute amounts over many hours or days…"

"The torture and pain making the blood potent and powerful." Severus finished the sentence, horrified.

"Yes. The blood is at its strongest this way. The ritual requires a great deal of concentration but it is well worth it. This knife takes the blood a few drops at a time and allows me to bottle it. After I'm done with the victim, and have enough of their blood, I dispose of them. Their death activates the blood and when added to the potion…"

"Imbues you with their life force." Severus finished the thought out loud.

"Yes. My power has grown exponentially."

If all that he was saying was true, Lucius would be a problem. Absorbing the life force of another in such a vile manner was one way to increase your life force and magical power, but it came at a terrible cost. Voldemort himself had gone to such lengths and his madness was nearly complete. It had a prominent Jekyll and Hyde effect on the person who benefited from such a monstrous deed.

"Does our Lord know that you are doing this?" Severus highly doubted Voldemort would approve.

"Of course not. I knew I could trust you with this Severus…imagine the possibilities. The ceremonial part is tiring, as I said. Making the potion simultaneously is impossible, but I've been doing my best so far, with Draco's help. However, if you did the brewing, that would free me to be a little more creative in my endeavor. I would reward you for your assistance, naturally."

"Lucius, what would possess you to do something like this?" Severus couldn't keep the dismay from his tone.

"I've gotten a little tired of the Cruciatis and it's after effects. Surely you have as well."

"How much does it help?" Severus cocked his head to the side, very much interested in the response.

"A great deal. I can withstand twice the normal lethal amount of torture."

"But you are losing your mind Lucius!" Snape hissed.

"Better than losing my life! I thought of everyone, you would understand that."

"All that I understand is that you are paying a terrible price."

Lucius smiled at him thoughtfully. "Just because you don't seem to fear death doesn't mean that the rest of us don't."

"Death is inevitable Lucius."

"Hungry, Severus?" Lucius changed the subject abruptly.

"Famished." It was the furthest thing from the truth but he knew he had to show only an appropriate amount of interest in the subject at hand.

"Very well; let us eat. Before we leave, I must insist on a vow of silence."

Snape inclined his head in agreement and the two men faced one another, drawing their wands. Severus pledged his silence, albeit reluctantly. Lucius left the room ahead of him and Severus took one last look at the knife. It twinkled dangerously and he left the room with a sigh of deep discontent.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. They spoke of safe topics and Severus kept his mental shields firmly in place. Though Lucius would not admit it, Severus knew that he was trained in Legilimency. Luckily, he wasn't very good at it, but it still made him dangerous to be around.

As the daylight waned, Severus found himself fidgeting. He needed to get out of the place. Being near Lucius was making his skin crawl. Lucius had other ideas.

"This way, Severus."

Severus followed close on his heels, his eyes and ears trained on his surroundings. Lucius led them down a tightly spiraling stair that descended for thirty or so feet into the sub-dungeons beneath the estate. Malfoy led him through a series of tunnels and led him down a corridor that had only one door at the very end of the hall.

"Our nightly entertainment." Lucius unlocked the door and led Severus into the room. _slash warning _

The room was quite large and contained an oversized bed. A fire had already been lit and was burning merrily behind a screen. The walls had been hung with tapestries depicting morbid scenes. Orgies and blood binding scenes were prominently featured, as were the deflowerment of young women and men. The virginal blood ran down their bodies in several grotesque representations and formed a red river that skirted the edge of the tapestries and fed from one into the other. One tapestry featured a feral male dragon coupling with a young witch. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. Her family was dead, burned to a crisp only a few feet from her and he could nearly hear her terror and pain along with the roar of the bloodthirsty beast that had taken so much from her. Severus could only stare in mute horror at the disgusting scenes in front of him. He did not notice that someone was chained to the bed.

"Amazing, aren't they?" Lucius whispered in his ear seductively. "These tapestries have a way of turning me on." Lucius purred and wrapped his arms around Severus from behind. Severus could feel his blatant arousal pressing insistently against his bum.

Severus forced himself to be still and allowed Lucius to run his hands over his chest and down his lean stomach through his robes. Thankfully, they kept the vipers hands from touching his skin directly. A small sound momentarily distracted them both and Severus turned to look at the bed. His mouth opened in dismay. No…

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut you little slut!" Lucius growled menacingly and advanced toward the bed. He raised his wand and a jet of yellow light hit the girl, causing her to scream in pain.

Severus knew that if he was to keep the girl alive, he would have to act quickly. Lucius was not known for his leniency.

"Enough with _that_ wand Lucius." Snape growled. "I'm much more interested in another kind."

Lucius turned to him and licked his lips seductively. "That can be arranged."

Severus took the step separating them and kissed Lucius hard on the mouth. He turned Lucius around, away from the bed and the girl who was staring at them with wide and frightened eyes. Severus reached down and let his hands slide down Malfoy's legs, tightening suggestively around his thighs and reaching around to grip his arse. Lucius moaned and returned the favor roughly. After several minutes of snogging, Lucius had reached his breaking point.

"_Divestio_." He murmured first at Severus and then at himself. Lucius always liked to be in control and shoved Severus so that he was sprawled on his back at the edge of the bed. Lucius licked his lips hungrily and attacked Severus' chest, using his tongue to raise the nipples and then bruising them by twisting them between his teeth. Severus sucked in a breath and tried to make himself aroused but it was not happening. He was not much one for pain coupled with pleasure, at least when it came to his own body, nor was he in any way excited by coupling with men. Lucius began to move lower and sucked on the skin around his navel. Severus tried to remember the last thing that had given him an erection. He closed his eyes, searching through his recent memories. One jumped out at him almost immediately.

_Granger. The lake. Moonlight glinting off of her body. Young and ripe. Heavy breasts outlined through the wet material that clung to them like a second skin… _

Severus felt his cock stiffen in appreciation of the memory and Lucius was pleased with the reaction he was receiving as he began exploring the length with his tongue. Severus kept his eyes shut firmly and tried to pretend that it was a woman sucking him. He tried to recall the last prostitute he'd slept with but he was having trouble keeping his thoughts focused. That memory was older and he was fighting against it morphing into something else, something new entirely.

He felt his cock being completely engulfed but he could not stop his imagination. It was Granger's mouth on him, taking all of him. He groaned in appreciation and grunted as he began thrusting forward into her warmth. That little know it all mouth that was so impertinent, so insistent and annoying…

"Fuck." He ground out as he felt the pressure building within him.

He felt her mouth tighten around him and with a few desperate thrusts released the flood that he'd been holding back. His cock jerked wildly for a few moments and with a soft plopping sound, Lucius pulled away.

Severus opened his eyes and was disappointed to see the shock of white blonde hair that greeted him but he was glad that he'd been able to give a believable performance.

"Turn over." Lucius commanded and Severus obeyed. He was now facing the girl and her eyes were somewhat glazed. "Lick that little slut and ready yourself, friend."

He felt a cold cream being rubbed against his anus and then felt the pressure of a cock head at his entrance. He let his face fall between the girls' legs and sniffed her sex. She was turned on though he couldn't begin to imagine why.

"Get to it." Lucius ordered and Severus began to lick the girls slit with his tongue. He caressed her folds gently and focused all of his attention on the task at hand, ignoring the ripping pain that was happening at the other end of his body. It felt so terribly wrong to be doing this and Severus felt his gut tighten as a wave of nausea passed through him. The girl was wet and soon she began to rub against his mouth, making little noises of pleasure. He was shocked and dismayed but allowed her to continue.

"You like that, slut, don't you?" Lucius was talking to both of them and Severus grunted as an answer. The girl nodded shyly. Lucius laughed menacingly. He thrust hard into Severus, receiving a satisfying yelp of pain just as the girl began to shudder. Lucius extracted himself from Severus momentarily and pushed him to the side. He lowered himself into the girl and thrust himself into her pussy hard. He gripped her breasts and she began to cry and scream as he tore into her. Severus watched in dismay. He had to do something before it was too late. Lucius had closed his hands around the girls throat.

"Oh no you don't!" Severus grabbed Lucius from behind and hauled him off of the girl. Lucius narrowed his eyes dangerously but Severus lowered himself to the floor. He'd never been willing to do what he was about to do and Lucius was shocked as he felt his friend take him into his mouth. The novelty of it was exciting and Lucius came before a minute had expired. Severus let the semen dribble past his lips. There was no way in hell he was swallowing it.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Lucius looked at his friend appraisingly. "We've both been in this situation before. Was it that girl?" He struggled for breath.

Severus thought quickly. If he admitted that the girl turned him on, perhaps Lucius would be lenient and leave her to him.

"Yes. I've always had a thing for that one in particular. She's always been such a little tease…"

Lucius smiled slyly. "What are you waiting for?"

"I think I'd prefer to tend to her in private…if you wouldn't mind." Severus intoned smoothly.

Lucius considered it. "Very well. Just make sure you take out the garbage when you're finished."

"Of course."

Lucius put on his clothes and left the room. Severus turned toward the girl who was watching him fearfully.

"Silly twit. I'm not going to hurt you." He waved his hand and the shackles on her arms and legs unlocked. He found his robe and searched through it until he found the tiny vial. He thrust it at her. She eyed it distrustfully.

"Drink it." He ordered. She tipped the vial back and drained it.

"Now, I want you to focus. Look straight ahead and relax." She obeyed and Severus pointed his wand at her. "_Obliviate_."

The power of his spell knocked the girl out and the potion kept her under. At least she wouldn't remember any of this. Briefly he wondered where he could deposit her so that it wouldn't be suspicious. Hogwarts was out of the question, but perhaps St. Mungo's would work. He took a bit of floo powder out of one of his pockets and tossed it into the flame. He turned behind him and scooped the girl into his arms.

"St. Mungo's."

They disappeared in a blaze of green.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hogwart's

It had been a long and trying day for Hermione. She'd done a bit of exploring and had made a skeleton map of what was directly beneath the Potion's classroom. Using this map and a certain set of arithmantic calculations, she had determined the correct angle of the pipe as well as the diameter of it. The route she was proposing was a direct one and would require going through the chunk of obsidian. Obsidian was a flaky substance and with the correct spell, she should be able to tunnel through it. Before she made the attempt, she would need to speak to Professor Snape.

Around 7 o'clock, Professor McGonagall had stopped by and invited Hermione to tea. Though she was a bit nervous, she consented and had a fairly pleasant conversation.

Minerva kept to safe topics and watched the girl closely. She managed to eat a bit of a chocolate biscuit and drank half a cup of tea. It was obvious that the girl wasn't eating properly and

Minerva vowed to get her to eat, even if she had to resort to having the girl for tea several times a day.

Hermione didn't understand it but her normal appetite was avoiding her. She'd begun to lose weight lately. At eight o'clock, Hermione bid the woman good night and slowly made her way toward her chambers. She passed the Potion's classroom and headed toward her quarters. She was able to find them without a problem and decided that she should work on adding wards.

After giving it a great deal of thought, Hermione cast an anti-gravity mist as well as a Caterwauling Charm. Anyone without the password that dared to enter her chambers would be hung upside down and held that way until she arrived, as well as setting off a rather loud alarm that would alert her to an intruder's presence. Next, she needed to change her password. It had to be something that no one would be able to guess easily. She thought the headmaster a bit loopy for choosing passwords that were so easily broken. She sat silently, thinking about it. Eventually an idea surfaced. She pointed her wand at the door.

"Fanged Frisbee."

It would be highly unlikely that anyone would ever associate her with the object, aside from an unfortunate fourth year she'd caught with one. She settled back and felt the wards close at her calling. A wave of security washed over her. Though she knew that she ought to be tired, she wasn't. She grabbed a Potion's text from her shelf and headed back up to the classroom. Perhaps now would be a good time to experiment on one of the new burners. Professor Snape had told her he would be gone for a great deal of time so she felt relatively certain that she could finish a simple potion within an hour's time.

The classroom was as she'd left it and she dug through a pile of cauldrons until she found a small one that was suitable to her purpose. She gathered the necessary instruments and then pulled out a small potion's kit from within her robes. It wouldn't be a good idea to use the school's ingredients until she had permission to do so. She pulled out the necessary ingredients and did a quick double check. She had everything she needed. For this potion, the burner had to be on its highest setting. With a click, it ignited and she set the cauldron on to blacken. Meanwhile she began to slice the knotgrass into tiny slivers. Each one had to be a quarter of an inch long and she needed ten perfect slivers. After she'd accomplished that, she took the leaves of a knarl oak and crushed them into tiny grains. A pinch was all that was necessary. Green mushrooms needed to be quartered and rose stems stripped of the spines. The cauldron had begun to smoke and was radiating heat out into the room. Sweat beaded on her upper lip and her neck was feeling rather hot. She reached behind her and grabbed a quill which she slid into her hair. She twisted it up and off her neck and secured it with a violent stabbing motion. The base of the potion was a combination of water and hellebore. She measured the appropriate amounts and added them slowly to the cauldron. It hissed on impact and emitted a burst of hot steam. Hermione stepped back and tugged off her robe which was cumbersome and uncomfortable in light of her task. As the liquid began to boil, Hermione added the appropriate ingredients at the correct time. Her stirring was precise and her timing was exact. Rules had to be followed precisely or the entire thing would have been a waste.

So intent on her brewing, Hermione did not notice when the classroom door opened. She was absolutely absorbed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus left Ms. Abbot at St. Mungo's after ensuring that the girl would be all right. He explained that he found her in Hogsmeade, lying in an alley. A mediwitch was called immediately and she was skirted off to a private room. Severus filled out the appropriate forms and then took leave of the place. After the trying day he'd had, all he wanted to do was retire in peace.

It was nearly ten o'clock when he returned and walked into the classroom. The sight that befell him caused him to pause momentarily. What was she doing awake and brewing at an hour such as this without supervision? It was apparent that whatever it was she was brewing required perfect concentration. She hadn't heard him enter and had continued stirring and counting with a slight tapping of her foot. He watched her warily, trying to figure out from the aroma and obvious heat what it was that she was making.

After a few minutes, he deduced that it wasn't anything harmful, although hellebore was in the base of the potion. It was something he'd asked his students to brew during their fifth year. She was well qualified to do it. After he determined that she was in no immediate danger of life threatening idiocy, he continued to observe her. It was obvious that she'd continued practicing with her potions. She was sniffing at the mixture every few seconds and observing it closely; a habit he'd tried to drill into the minds of all the dunderheads he taught over the years. The lesson rarely paid off. A notebook sat behind her but he didn't see a quill for note taking. Confused, he looked around the room and then spotted it; it was stuck in that messy mane of hers. He scoffed at the foolishness of such an action but couldn't help allowing his gaze to travel down the back of her slender sweat covered neck. Her petite shoulders were hunched over and the t-shirt she was wearing was pulling up a bit from the top of her jeans. The skin of her back was smooth and unblemished. It looked like silk. He allowed his gaze to drop further still, over her shapely arse and womanly hips, down the slender planes of her legs that tapered to elegant looking ankles. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the familiar stirrings of arousal.

His thoughts raced back to what he'd done earlier in the evening and the image that he'd held onto in order to be aroused. It angered him deeply that he was allowing himself to be affected by Hermione Bloody Granger.

"Just what is it that you think you are doing?" He hissed malevolently as he strode forward.

"I'm brewing at the moment. Give me a few minutes to complete it, will you?" She didn't look up but continued stirring.

His face conveyed the outrage that he felt and for a moment he felt a little lost as to what he should say. "You will cease your brewing this instant." He ordered in his supreme authoritarian voice.

"I will stop when this is finished, Professor." Her annoyance was plain and she refused to give up now, when she was so close to finishing.

"I warn you now that if you do not halt your activities this moment there will be consequences to pay." It was a scare tactic that he'd used often and always got him the desired result. It did not seem to deter her though.

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. There we are. A pinch of knarl oak leaves and the burner is extinguished." She pulled the mixture from the burner and sat it upon a cold iron surface to cool. She wiped her brow and then turned to face her irate Professor.

Astounded that she'd had the gall to disobey him, he merely stood there, caught between anger and fury. Her amber eyes met his and he had to forcibly remind himself that he could not grab her physically and show her who she was dealing with.

Hermione waited in the tense silence. "If that is all Professor…" She made to walk by him but he caught her wrist. The pressure he exerted was formidable. She looked up at him, a slight fear in her belly. He yanked on her arm so that she was close to him. His gaze was molten.

"If you ever disobey me again in my classroom, I will not hesitate to put you in your place. I suggest you leave immediately before I change my mind." He hissed down at her.

His tone of voice struck a cord within her. It ignited some sort of inner demon and she felt incredibly reckless. "I still have to bottle my potion."

Her calm countenance broke something within him and he pressed her up against a table. His body shoved against her so that she was pinned and could not move even if she tried. "All you have to do is listen Miss Granger. Is that so hard for you to comprehend?" His eyes traveled down her face and down to her bottom lip. She was biting it nervously. It transfixed him. An unearthly urge surged through him and all he wanted to do was bite that tiny bit of flesh.

Hermione looked at his face and was surprised by everything she saw there. Where a solid, impenetrable mask usually resided was the face of a man filled with equal parts fury and passion. He was staring down his hooked nose at her and she could feel the tension between their bodies. Something incredible was happening to her but she didn't understand the sudden rush and longing that caused her legs to shift slightly to the side. He looked up at her alarmed and then settled himself more firmly between her legs. She could feel him, hard against her. For a moment she forgot to breathe.

"Severus?" The Headmaster's voice cut through the tension like a knife through butter.

Severus stepped back immediately and Hermione sucked in a deep breath of life sustaining air.

"Yes, Albus?" His voice was weary.

"I was hoping that you could assist me with something? That is if you are free?" His gaze fell on Hermione who smiled as a wave of butterflies flew through her mid section.

"We were just finishing. Bottle the potion and clean the cauldron. We will discuss the results in the morning." Severus gave her a sharp look and she nodded.

Albus turned and left the room and Severus followed on his heels.

Hermione leaned back against the desk for support. What the hell had just happened? She gave herself only a moment and then fought to clear her mind. She hastily bottled the potion and made a mad dash to the cleaning station. After the cauldron was pristine, she fled from the classroom, down to the safety of her chambers.

"Fanged Frisbee."

The door opened and admitted her. She passed through the wards and then walked straight to the bathroom. Luckily, the mirror was not in a talkative mood and Hermione splashed cold water on her face repeatedly, trying to rid herself of the heat that had filled her. She relieved her bladder, hoping that would help the ache between her legs and then stripped until she was nude. She didn't bother to light the fire and turned down the covers on her bed. She lied back and forced her arms to remain still at her sides. With great effort, she attempted to relax her mind and shut down the swirling vortex that was spiraling in her head. None of the usual tricks worked.

She groaned in frustration. There had only been a few times in her young life that she'd faced such a burning desire and knew that there was only one way to remedy it. Reluctantly and slightly afraid, she allowed her hand to move over her stomach. She caressed the soft skin there and moved along the natural plane and up the curve of her breast. The skin there was a bit ticklish but she gasped as her fingertip grazed her hardened nipple. Her nipples seemed to be connected with all of her erogenous spots and as she ran her fingers over them, she felt pleasure building in other areas.

"Mmmm…" She couldn't help but moan.

As the pleasure mounted, her fear slowly abated. She knew she was safe, here, alone in the dark. Her left hand continued to play with her nipple but her right hand caressed its way down to rest at the juncture between her inner thighs. The light curls there were damp and she ran her fingers through them, allowing those fingers to slip further down and over her clit. She gasped as a tiny shockwave ripped through her and she began to rub that spot intensely.

_She was back in the classroom. Professor Snape had her pinned to the desk, his erection pressed against her stomach. He looked down at her with that same expression of heat and fury. Hermione parted her thighs and he lowered his hips slightly causing his erection to press against her entrance, through their clothes. There was no interruption this time and before she could say or do anything, he'd lowered his head and claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss. His hands roamed her body freely and he cupped her breasts and stroked her nipples through the flimsy material of her shirt. She moaned into his mouth. He lifted her shirt and unclasped her bra. He stopped kissing her mouth and moved his way down the column of her throat. He rested between her heaving breasts and slid his hands down her smooth stomach. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her thighs, taking her knickers with them. He began to suck on one of her nipples. She cried out as he slid one of his pale digits over her clit. He rubbed her and she bucked against him. The pressure within her was building to an extraordinary high and with a convulsion…_

Hermione jerked wildly on the bed as she came. Panting, she stopped rubbing herself and moved her hand away, suddenly ashamed. She shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts. Not only was it grossly inappropriate, it was wrong on several different levels. He was a hard man, a man that had done evil things. He was a Death Eater. He was her teacher…er, colleague. He was the greasy git, the bat of the dungeons, the most hated Professor Hogwart's had ever seen!

She had just masturbated thinking about _him_.

She tried to clear the mental image of their imagined tryst out of her mind but was having trouble doing so. Though she knew that it was wrong, she opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle. She unstoppered it and let the clear liquid slide down her throat. A few minutes later, she was asleep.

She knew nothing more until morning.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	12. Sweet and Sour

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to "one random reviewer" (KAT). I have been insanely busy this week but your review has prompted me to put this chapter out much sooner than I thought I would be able to.

On a bad note, my little sister was admitted to the hospital this week. I plan on spending some time with her. The next chapter might be shorter than the rest. I'm sorry for doing this to you guys but family comes first. Anyway…here you go!

The Snake Charmer Chapter 12

"Sweet and Sour"

"What is it Albus?" Severus ran his hands through his lanky hair aggressively.

"What do you know about Hannah Abbott? I was informed that you found her in an alley somewhere, unconscious?"

"That isn't the truth Albus and you know it."

"Of course, I'm merely asking what did actually happen."

"Something terrible." Severus did not want to talk about the goings on at Malfoy Manor to anyone. He wished he didn't have the memory still swirling in his head like an oil spill.

"I'm sorry Severus, but I must insist that you elaborate."

Severus sighed in defeat and slumped back against the chair, allowing it to hold him.

"I was visiting with Narcissa first. She is quite ill. She begged me to kill Lucius and protect her son."

"From what?"

"You remember what I told you about Malfoy's little parties? He began hosting them at home. Narcissa informed me that hundreds of ghosts had been created."

Albus scratched his beard. His brow furrowed. This was terrible news.

"He must have been killing them ritualistically then." Albus stated it, knowing it was true.

"Indeed."

"Do you know how?"

"I swore a vow of silence."

"Does Narcissa or anyone else know how he is doing it?"

"Narcissa does not but Draco does. There is a brew in conjunction with the murder."

"A torture ceremony then. Blood withdrawal. Was it done with a wand?"

"No."

"A blade then."

"I cannot say." Severus struggled against the hold on him but could not confirm or deny it. Albus looked at him carefully and then knew that was the correct answer.

"What does Draco have to do with it?"

"He does the brewing portion of it. Though he has a natural ability, he still is not someone I would trust to brew this kind of potion perfectly." The boy had not received enough training to deal with the volatile substances that made up the potion.

"Does Narcissa think Draco is in danger from the brewing or from his father?"

"I am not certain it is entirely one or the other. Most likely it is both."

"Why would Draco fear his own father? Lucius may be cold hearted but he loves his son."

"She is afraid of his madness." Severus chose his words carefully and implored the headmaster to get his meaning.

"I see." Albus sat back and placed his hands on his lap. He fiddled with his crooked fingers, deep in contemplation. At long last, he spoke. "Were you asked to be a participant?"

"Yes."

"As a brewer?"

"Yes."

"Did you accept?"

"I gave no solid answer."

"Good. Did anything else transpire with Narcissa?"

"She passed out. Her house elves tended her."

"Not a healer?"

"No. I was concerned about that myself and brought it up with Lucius. He said that the healers could do nothing more and that her time is short. He said that she's been having delusions."

"Do you believe him?"

"No."

"How does Hannah fit in with all of this?"

"After visiting Narcissa, I spent some time with Lucius. He showed me…" Severus found he could not continue the sentence.

"The blade. Continue."

"After which I made a vow of silence. We had lunch and debated a wide variety of topics. We discussed what the Dark Lord's next move may be but came to no conclusion. We are forbidden from revealing anything about our personal cells."

"Naturally."

"It was getting late at this point. I wanted to leave and was about to excuse myself when Lucius told me that he had some entertainment. I was morbidly curious, I must admit. He led me to the dungeons and to a room filled with the most grotesque tapestries I've ever seen. I didn't realize it at first but it became clear that Lucius intended to seduce me. Hannah was tied to a bed in the room and I didn't see her at first until she made a sound. Lucius pointed his wand at her and delivered a Cuticulus Curse. The girl screamed. I knew if I didn't distract him that the girl's life would be forfeit. I did what I had to do." His voice was weary.

"Did you sleep with Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Was the girl harmed?"

"Yes, but not critically. Her virginity was taken by Lucius. He would have killed her but I managed to talk him into leaving so that I could have the girl. As soon as he left I gave her a pain potion mixed with dreamless sleep. I obliviated her and took her by floo to St. Mungo's."

"I see. Well, the girl's condition is stable, the last I heard. The obliviate was discovered but when linked to your story seemed to suggest that the girl had been sexually molested by someone and then had the event erased. As much as I am loathe to admit, that sort of thing is happening more frequently. It was good thinking on your part."

Severus waved his hand knowing that someone else would have done the same thing in his place.

"Severus…I'm proud of you. I know I don't say it enough…"

"I made myself a whore Albus. Regardless of my effort he still cursed her in my presence and took her virginity. I am not worthy of such praise. Let us end it here." He snapped impatiently.

Albus nodded his head sadly. "Very well. I shall expect a full report within a day. You can retire now."

Severus nodded curtly and rose from the chair. He wanted to put as much distance between Albus and himself as humanly possible.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your mother. I hope that something can be done for her. If you ever need to talk about what is going on, you can talk to me. I know how hard it can be._

_Thank you again for dinner. It was lovely. I'm not entirely sure that I should have enjoyed myself as much as I did. We are after all, fighting a war and you, for all intents and purposes are supposed to be off limits. I don't blame you for your families associations but I hope you understand that I have to exercise caution in our dealings. I still cannot figure out why you wanted to meet with me in such an intimate setting. I am glad that I went though. It gave me a chance to see another side of you. _

_As for your warning about Professor Snape…I'm really confused. I don't understand why he would warn you to stay away from me. The man loathes me, as you well know. There is absolutely no reason to be so protective, other than my association with Harry. If he did in fact warn you, I'm sure it had to do with something along those lines. There is no way that he has personal designs on me. _

_I hope this letter finds you well. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

She sealed the scroll with her magical signature and set it on the desk. She wasn't entirely sure that she should mail the thing. For now, she would let it wait. She had other business to attend to.

Hermione walked through the double doors into the Staff room after having made the trek from the dungeons. The annual staff meeting was held a week before the students came back to school. She had been warned that they typically lasted for several hours but she was more than happy to participate. It made the reality of her position real. Thankfully she was not the last one to arrive. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape came in after her. They sat at a low round table in comfortable chairs. An afternoon tea had been thoughtfully prepared by the house elves and everyone was enjoying a morsel or two with their tea, but for two exceptions: Snape and herself. He sat straight and eyed those around him humorlessly. He'd been in a pensive mood for the last two days and had even refrained from snapping at her for mistakes that she made. He merely fixed it with a scowl and went on with his business.

Something about his silent demeanor was bothering her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She wondered if it was due to their rather close encounter. He hadn't mentioned anything about it and she wanted to forget as much as possible the way that his close proximity had made her feel. The sudden surge of passion had been as surprising as it was unwanted. She wondered if she was broken to feel that way.

He studied her from across the table. He could literally see the wheels turning in her head. She'd been acting rather harebrained the last few days. He'd never known Miss Granger to make dunderhead mistakes around a cauldron and yet she'd managed to ruin three level II potions. Even Longbottom could complete those with only a minor explosion or two. She'd melted a cauldron and had added Essence of Tarantula venom in place of Essence of Murtlap. The burn potion had exploded on impact and it was lucky that he'd been present. The fumes had knocked her unconscious. If the potion had continued to sit on her face and arms, there would have been permanent scarring. As it was, he was there to vanish the mess and apply the appropriate ointments before she woke up. Silly chit.

Even now, she wasn't paying proper attention. The meeting had been brought to order and she was still daydreaming. He narrowed his eyes. He was on the verge of giving her a good dressing down in front of her "peers" when he was suddenly torn from his train of thought.

"Severus? What do you think?" Minerva asked pointedly.

He brushed against her mind to find out what the question was.

"I think that Miss Granger ought to be paying attention." He said silkily. Who cared about inter-house relations anyway?

"Be that as it may, what is your opinion on our current topic of discussion?" Minerva was not about to let him bully Hermione, not when she was in such a delicate condition.

"As we have been over this topic for the last several years and have yet to come up with a good solution, I think that we are yet again wasting our time. Inter-mixing the houses for classes would prove detrimental in many ways while it may offer some few advantages in others. However, you know my opinion on this issue. The other houses are quite friendly with one another. The Slytherins are the odd group out. If they are separated they would surely be singled out and ridiculed above and beyond what is appropriate for house rivalry. Especially given the status of the war and the fact that many of the Dark Lord's supporters came from Slytherin house." He glared at everyone in turn, making it clear that he would not tolerate such a decision.

Minerva continued to argue her point and Flitwick and Sprout made their paltry suggestions. Severus tuned them out and again sought Miss Granger. She was looking right at him. He sneered and she lowered her eyes.

Why did he keep looking at her like that? Hermione didn't understand him at all. He'd been avoiding her as much as possible and suddenly he wanted to stare? She was worried about that. What if he _knew_? That wasn't really possible though…or was it? Could he know just by looking at her? Had he figured out how to get into her mind undetected? A shiver ran up her spine. She glanced up at him again. Luckily he wasn't staring back at her. She scrutinized his face, searching for answers.

"Miss Granger? Are you feeling well?" Dumbledore asked. All eyes turned toward her and she flushed.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Would you care to participate in the discussion? You're opinion would be much appreciated. A breath of fresh air…as they say." He twinkled.

"Well…I happen to agree with Professor Snape. The Slytherins are hated by the other houses, for the most part. If the classes were evenly divided between Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, that would give each house six to eight students. Though there may be a few sympathizers in the other house's ranks, it would be roughly 20 students versus 8 students. Though I am loathe to admit it, the Gryffindors would seize such an opportunity. The only class that would be safe from this type of disruption would be Potion's, due to Professor Snape…er…his rules. Potion's requires a great deal of concentration and that too would curb any malicious activity."

Severus looked at her in amazement. She was actually agreeing with him? In public? Why?

"Interesting thought my dear. We could perhaps design the schedule so that all the houses shared Potion's curriculum." Albus thought aloud.

"As enlightened as we all are with this idea…must I remind you that there is only one lab and seven levels of teaching to be done? There is no viable way that we could feasibly pull that off." Severus took great pride in knocking down other's ideas, especially when it came to harebrained bushy haired know it all's.

"If I may?" Hermione cleared her throat and Albus nodded. "Professor Snape is correct in saying that it would be a logistical nightmare. There is only one student lab. However, Potion's is equal parts theory and practical use. The theory could be taught in another classroom while the lab was being utilized."

They were dumbfounded by the simple brilliancy of it. The teachers looked surprised but pleased. They began to twitter with possibilities.

Severus snorted. "How do you expect me to be in two places at once?"

"I don't. You do have a teaching assistant, don't you?" Hermione lifted her chin defiantly.

"Yes, a teaching assistant who nearly blew the lab up making a level II potion!" He snarked.

"Severus, Hermione. Please. Let us not raise our voices. We are merely having an academic discussion." Minerva interjected before they could get going.

"Is this girl actually suggesting that she _teach_?"

"That is what I brought her here to do. I intend on offering her a teaching credential if she wishes to stay on for three full years. However, you said yourself that she was a veritable force to be reckoned with when it came to theory due to her affinity for textbooks and learning. I see no reason why she could not teach the theory portion while you tended the lab." Albus offered in a genial tone.

"I never said those precise words." He denied vehemently.

"Close enough Severus. Who here thinks Miss Granger capable of teaching the theory portion of the Potion's curriculum?"

All but two hands shot into the air.

"Hermione? Do you not want to teach the theory portion of the class?" Minerva asked.

"I would rather the decision be unanimous." She looked to Severus.

He stared at her coldly and forced himself to look at it objectively. Could Miss Granger handle teaching the lot of dunderheads Potion's theory? Perhaps. Did she have a firm grasp of all the textbook material? It was a well known fact, as she never failed to demonstrate. She did pass her N.E.W.T with an "O". He gave her grudging credit for that. He himself had been the last to get that particular mark. But could he relinquish control to her? If she failed to fully explain everything, the practical lab portion could prove to be a disaster. Yet…there were ways around this. He could give a quiz to each class before they were able to do the practical portion. They would have to show that they knew enough before he'd let them step near a cauldron. He could outline precisely what he wanted them to learn. She would only have to regurgitate the lesson plan. Without a doubt the know-it-all could do that.

"I will consent but I have a few conditions." No reason to not add something to sweeten the deal, as sour as it was becoming.

Everyone waited with baited breath. Hermione was surprised.

"First, I get to quiz them before they begin brewing. They need to pass in order to go near a cauldron. Secondly, Miss Granger has to follow the lesson plan I give her. Thirdly, if she fails to teach them properly or if I find her in any way lacking, the old schedule is resumed and this argument is never brought up for discussion in my presence again."

"Are those acceptable terms Hermione?" Albus asked.

"Yes. Absolutely." She was surprised but had not lost her motor functions. This was good.

"Then it's settled. Minerva and I will figure out the schedule. You two will need to come up with the curriculum. Luckily the student lab is almost complete, due to Miss Granger's hard work." He inclined his head in thanks.

She smiled timidly.

The meeting resumed. The budget was discussed in great length but Hermione found she couldn't pay attention. She was going to be teaching Potion's theory. _He_ had agreed to it. It was sensory overload. The snarky Slytherin bastard had thrown her for a loop. She'd been sure when she asked that the decision be unanimous that it would be the end of the discussion. It wasn't that she didn't want the responsibility…she just didn't want him to be cornered and forced to do something against his will. It was his class, his subject, and that afforded him a certain level of respect. He had been instrumental in her training and it would bode badly to step on his toes. There was still so much that she wanted to pick his brain on. In order to get his help and further instruction, she would have to prove herself to him. At least he was willing to give her a chance.

Severus watched her closely. Various emotions would flit across her face so fast that it was hard to identify them. He watched her every move, her body language, the way she tapped her fingernails on the table and the way she bit her bottom lip. She tended to toss her head to keep the errant curls out of her face. He listened attentively when she spoke but did not appear to be doing so. He could see that she was taking this as an insult and was bothered by it because her brow was furrowed and her eyes kept darting his way. It was best to keep her on her toes. It was his way of life.

He'd lived his life walking a thin line that few others ever dared to tread. On either side of that paper thin edge was oblivion. A fall into blinding light or into the deepest, darkest chasm the world had ever known. The path was barely illuminated and each step had to be carefully calculated at lightning speed to keep him from falling. It was a dangerous, lonely place to be. It was easy to lose sight of his purpose when he'd left it behind twenty years ago. Hate spurned him on, anger fueled his body, and revenge kept him lucid. Insanity was a breath of air away. It hovered dangerously near, like an angler fish, waiting in the wings, casting a glowing lure for prey that could not see the surrounding darkness, but focused solely on the dancing luminescence. It was ethereal to be so close to death and yet so far from it that every dawning day was an agonizing wound. There would be more steps, more calculations. Always skirting that line…

"Very well. This meeting is adjourned." Albus cut through his morbid train of thought and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Anymore of this dalliance would certainly prove fateful, one way or the other. He stood to his feet wearily and felt a tiny muscle in his back spasm. He grimaced unintentionally. He knew that she'd seen it. Damn.

"Professor Snape? Are you all right?" Hermione couldn't keep the worry out of her tone. It was so unusual to see an outward signal that he was in pain. Something must be terribly wrong.

"Your concern is not wanted Miss Granger. If you'll excuse me." He spat.

Wordlessly she stepped to the side and allowed him to pass. At the last possible moment she whirled around and caught his sleeve. His eyes flashed murderously.

"I need to speak to you." Her heart pounded so loudly that she could barely hear his reply.

"You will release me immediately. If you need to make an appointment, do so. I have no time for your foolishness."

She dropped her hand and he cradled his arm where she'd grabbed him. Odd, that.

"When would you be free to speak to me?" She tried to be polite but his sarcastic replies were annoying the hell out of her.

"Sarcasm is ill suited to you Miss Granger. Perhaps I shall teach you the finer points of its usage? No? Pity. If I must be forced to endure your presence, my office will be unlocked at 9:00. If you are late or if what you want to discuss does not warrant this type of interruption, I assure you that you shall be sorry."

"Thank you sir." She met his eyes levelly and would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he intimidated her.

He watched her erect her brave front. It was like playing dead when a ravenous bear was dead set on devouring you. Admirable…but stupid. Best fight with the best thing in your arsenal, in her case, her wit. Something told him that if she could get over herself, she might be a force of nature.

"Do not interrupt me until then."

She nodded and walked away slowly. He let his eyes skim over her from head to toe and back up, lingering on her womanly outline. She was most pleasant to look at when she wasn't asking impertinent questions.

Hermione walked away but confusion held her hostage. She didn't really know what she was doing at this point and was running on instinct. Something just wasn't right between them. He was playing some kind of weird game and she wanted to know what it was all about. The summer had been one of the longest she'd ever known. He was an enigma and she could never predict his next move. It was almost like he was on the verge of an explosion.

She knew the feeling.


	13. Luna and Lemons

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

The Snake Charmer Chapter 13

"Luna and Lemons"

Hermione paced. It was something to do with her body that did not require concentration. Her mind was buzzing with the speed and direction of her thoughts. She wasn't sure why she set the meeting up but knew that they couldn't just ignore the tension between them. Hermione wasn't sure what the tension stemmed from exactly but it had been there ever since the incident by the lake. She tried to remember everything about that night and upon close examination, realized that he wasn't acting like himself, even then. He'd been flustered when she had gotten out of the water and had stared at her. She remembered feeling as though she was naked in front of him and it was disconcerting. But what did that have to do with anything? It was a moment in time, an embarrassing moment for her but that shouldn't have created the kind of tension she felt now.

The summer had been bizarre from the beginning. Though he had mostly kept to himself, he had watched her brew a number of times. He had helped her put the drainage system in and had assisted her with the organization of the cupboards. Even though she was perfectly capable of doing so, being as organized as she was, he still wanted to remain in control.

She paused in her musing. Control. Interesting concept, that. He demanded that he be in control in the classroom and out, even on special occasions. He never seemed to lighten up at all. From the way that he dressed to the way that he spoke…he was in perfect control. _But not that night_. No, he'd lost control at the lake and then again a few nights ago when she'd wanted to finish her potion and had defied him. Did he really hate her so much that he would lose his precious self control? She'd never seen him so angry. His face had been flushed and his entire body was shaking with anger. His eyes had flashed fire at her. Thinking of him…so angry with her…pushing her against the desk like that…

A knock at the door caused her to jump. Who in the world could that be and why didn't they use her fireplace? Hermione opened the door, her wand at the ready and then promptly dropped it on the floor.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Hermione bent to pick up her wand. Luna smiled dreamily.

"I was hoping we could converse about a mutual acquaintance of ours, actually." Her soft voice intoned musically.

"Absolutely, come in. Would you care for tea?"

"That would be lovely."

"So what brings you here Luna? I haven't seen you since graduation." Hermione busied herself and Luna sat on the floor, cross legged, a few feet away from the couch. Hermione arched her brow but did not inquire. If Luna wanted to sit on the floor that was perfectly fine.

"Ronald Weasley actually."

Hermione felt a flood of ice flow through her. It was not pleasant. Things had not been resolved and she hadn't spoken to him for the remainder of the summer.

"What about him?"

"Well, he's been coming round lately and it just seemed odd."

"Coming around where?"

"My house. He lives nearby."

"So he has been visiting you? He isn't being a pest is he?" Hermione tried to keep her voice neutral but it was difficult.

"No but his actions are confusing. He told me that he's liked me for awhile and never had the courage to say anything. Somehow I don't find that to be truthful. He used to make fun of me, didn't he?"

The last thing Hermione wanted to do was tell Luna that he had been making fun of her for years. Everything from the way she dressed to the way she talked, her crazy beliefs and passive aggressive attitude. He thought she was a nutter. Hermione was ashamed to admit that she too had made fun of Luna. The girl was the oddest sort after all.

"Ron made fun of a lot of people. He's a juvenile sort. If he said he liked you…maybe he does." Something in the back of her brain issued a warning. He couldn't have liked her for awhile…he'd been totally hung up on Hermione for the past three years, but she didn't want to hurt Luna with that information.

"Well, I suppose I can understand. Most people make fun of me because I'm different, but what do you think? I respect your opinion. You know him and I know I can trust you. Does he actually like me?"

"Luna…Ron and I had a fight at the beginning of the summer. I haven't spoken to him since. So I can't say for sure. Do you like him?"

"I like some things about him, but he doesn't seem to listen very well. That makes most of our conversations rather one sided."

Hermione snorted in agreement and then something occurred to her. "Luna, aren't you dating Neville?"

She bowed her blonde head and twiddled her thumbs absently. "I was."

"What happened?" Hermione thought that the two were a great pair.

"Ginerva Weasley."

"Oh." Hermione was shocked. She knew that Neville had always liked Ginny…but it was something else for Ginny to return the affection. She had become rather popular among the boys lately. Her body had greatly matured in the last six months.

"I'm sorry Luna. I hadn't heard."

"It's all right. Neville was a wonderful boy. Soft, you know. But he needed someone strong. I may be unique but no one would say I'm strong. Ginerva is. I hope the two of them are happy." Her voice was tiny and sad.

Hermione finished making the tea and handed a cup to her guest. She took it gratefully and sipped the hot liquid. Hermione watched her and decided that she too would sit on the floor.

"Do you like Ron?" She wanted to steer the conversation away from Neville. It obviously was making Luna sad.

"I'm not sure. He's a good kisser though."

Hermione's mouth dropped. Luna said things so bluntly sometimes…

"Ok. Wow."

"Are you all right Hermione? Ron told me that you weren't interested in him. Are you?" The girl locked her ice blue eyes on Hermione's wide amber ones.

"No. No. Not anymore. He can do whoever he… I mean, he can do _whatever_ he wants. I don't mind, honestly."

"Are you involved with someone then? Harry?"

A picture of a scowling Potion's professor swam in front of her eyes.

"No, no one."

"Oh."

A pregnant silence engulfed them and they each sipped their tea. The fireplace crackled and then turned green. Professor McGonagall's face emerged.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Albus and I have drawn up a schedule. You can come and retrieve it in the morning. Have a pleasant evening with your guest." She smiled quaintly.

"I will, thank you."

Minerva disappeared from the fireplace.

"What's it like being a teacher?" Luna asked a few minutes later.

"Well, I'm not a teacher. I'm an assistant teacher and classes don't start until next Monday, but I have enjoyed staying her over the summer, mostly anyway."

"What have you been doing?"

"Refitting the potion's lab. It was sorely in need of it."

"So you've spent your summer with Professor Snape?"

"Not exactly. I did most of the work on my own. He helped a little when he was free but mostly I don't see him." Hermione's voice was laced with regret.

"Well that's a good thing, right?" She looked at Hermione curiously.

"What? Oh. Yes. I mean, who wants to spend their time with that greasy git? Right?"

Luna smiled secretively.

"What? Luna!" Hermione's outrage only caused Luna to grin. Hermione couldn't help it. She began to laugh and whatever tension had been hanging in the air evaporated. After ten minutes of non stop giggling, Hermione swiped at the tears in her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time that she'd laughed until she cried.

"It's nice to see you laugh Hermione." Luna reached out and pulled back Hermione's unruly hair from her face. The firelight danced off of Luna's eyes.

"It felt nice." Hermione admitted. Luna sighed reluctantly.

"I have to get going. Papa is expecting dinner in an hour."

Hermione got up and escorted Luna to the door. They said goodbye and promised to stay in touch. Unexpectedly Luna leaned in and gave Hermione a hug.

Hermione watched the girl leave and reluctantly shut the door. The wards were re-erected. Luna had certainly grown up. Even though she looked the same, something about her had changed. She'd grown up a bit since graduation. She wondered if the changes were due to her problems with Neville.

Shaking off the thought of Ron and Luna snogging, Hermione reached for one of her Potion's texts. She plopped down on the couch and began reading about rudimentary potion theory. Of course, she knew it already, but it didn't hurt to brush up on things she hadn't read for several years.

Before she knew it, it was 8:45. Fifteen minutes until she met Professor Snape. She hoped that she could keep a cool head and have an adult conversation. They needed to clear the air and figure out a way to work together since she was going to be teaching half of his class. She decided to freshen up a bit in the meantime.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus paced. He was on edge. What did the girl want? He'd tried to avoid her as much as possible but here he had agreed to meet her in private. He wondered if he was under some sort of confusion concoction. It would certainly explain his total lack of focus. Over and over he went through his well rehearsed speech. Though it pained him greatly, he knew that he had to offer some sort of reason why he'd done what he did. Physical domination was usually something he only used as a last resort. He found that his acid lined tongue was usually sufficient to get what he wanted. That girl just had a way of making him snap. He was unaccustomed to sharing his classroom and personal space with anyone, let alone a nineteen year old former student! It was an outrage! She had the audacity to act as though she was entitled to be there doing whatever she pleased.

He growled in the back of his throat. Useless chit. Who does she think she is?

At exactly nine o'clock on the dot, a knock sounded at his door. He sank into his chair and picked up a quill but did not write anything. The blank parchment stared up at him. A few moments passed and the knock issued again, louder this time. For some reason he wanted to make her wait. He preferred to be the level headed one in this conversation. Her temper would be easy to manipulate. A third, impatient sounding knock issued. A book was knocked off of one of the tables with the force of the vibration.

"Enter." He waved his hand and the wards he had erected fell away. The door opened to admit her. He didn't look up but pointed to a chair in front of his desk. He continued to stare at the parchment and began to write nonsense to give the impression that he was busy. After several minutes he looked up. She was staring at him with defiance. He felt anger swell up in his chest.

"Well? Are you going to sit and stare like some dunderhead or was there a point to this meeting?" He broke the silence.

"There is a point, as you well know. We have a few things to discuss."

He looked at her, a bored expression on his face. "Such as?"

"The other night, sir."

Well well. Gryffindor courage rears it's ugly and rather uncouth head.

"What about it?"

She gaped. He felt a little thrill at seeing her reaction.

"It was entirely innapropriate for you to have…" she trailed off in a huff. "You _know_ what I'm talking about." She accused.

"I'm afraid I don't. Why don't you tell me, _in detail_?" He couldn't believe he just said that. Something was spurning him on, something dark. It gave him great pleasure to goad her.

She took a shaky breath. He stared at her impassively.

"You yelled at me for starters."

"You were in my classroom, brewing without permission."

"I am on staff here and I am refitting said classroom. I had every right to be there."

"Not without my express permission. You are my assistant. Do not fool yourself in thinking that you have privileges above and beyond that title."

"I was first and foremost testing the equipment to ensure its safety. You cannot begrudge me that!"

"I wouldn't if you were telling the truth. The potion you were brewing takes an hour to complete. That is certainly long enough to ascertain whether the burners are functioning properly. I saw no need to continue brewing."

"Why waste a perfectly usable potion?"

"Why don't you listen?" He thundered.

"Why do you yell?" She screamed.

"Because you are insufferable! I told you to stop what you were doing but you disobeyed me!"

"Yes because I was very nearly finished! I didn't want to waste a perfectly good potion!"

"Why do you care if school ingredients are wasted?"

"They weren't school ingredients!"

"What? You bought those yourself?" He snorted.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." She held her head high.

"Why?" His voice lowered a few decibels.

"I wanted to brew and didn't want to take anything without asking."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"When will you stop throwing that in my face?"

"When it ceases to be the truth. Regardless, you defied me in my classroom." He replied silkily.

"You can't honestly tell me that if you were in my position and a minute or so away from completing a potion you'd worked for an hour on and had paid for the ingredients yourself that you would have acted any different?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Unlike you Miss Granger, I learned to respect my Professor's."

"I don't give my respect to those who have not earned it." She retorted.

It was like a slap in the face. He felt the impact of her words physically. He gazed at her with a calculating glare.

"So, you do not feel that I have earned your respect?" His voice was silky and low. She stared into his eyes, unfazed by the change in his tone.

"That's an astute observation."

"As I once said, sarcasm is not becoming on you." He slid from behind his desk and smoothly maneuvered his body so that he was in front of her, his hands on either side of her chair. He could hear the sound of her breathing in the foot of space that separated them.

"There are many ways to go about getting your respect Miss Granger. Fear is a useful tool. Do you fear me, Miss Granger?"

"No." Her voice cracked and he knew that he was scaring her.

"Well, that's a problem."

Her head jerked up and he could see the fear in her eyes. He could nearly hear the pounding of her heart. It was like a drug and he wanted more. He let his hands slide forward and he towered over her. He leaned down so that he was a few inches from her face. He held her captive with his eyes.

"Do you fear me now?" He whispered.

She was unable to answer. He smirked.

"Of course you do." He straightened up and moved away from the chair. She stood up as well and made a beeline for the door.

"Going so soon?" He called in a mocking tone.

That seemed to stop her in her tracks. She huffed, facing away from him. Her hands were placed in defiance on her hips. She reached for the wand that was sticking out of her front pocket.

The moment her fingers slid forward to retrieve it, he whipped his wand out and disarmed her with a simple flick of his wrist.

She stuttered indignantly and turned around.

"What were you going to do? Curse me? How unoriginal."

She glared at him and took three menacing steps forward. He closed the distance between them, twirling her wand in his fingers.

"Give me back my wand." She ordered.

"Or what?"

"Or you will regret it." She hissed.

"I think not." He pocketed her wand in one swift movement but held his own wand at her chest. She narrowed her eyes. He lifted his brow.

"What now sir?" She spat.

"You did come here to talk, didn't you Ms. Granger? Or were you just wasting my time?"

"You bastard! You foul loathsome little cockroach!"

He yawned. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Oh that's right. I forgot. You're used to it, aren't you? Used to getting teased by everyone. What did they used to call you? Snivellus, wasn't it?"

His face clouded over in anger. Hate fueled him. His wand was shaking. He so badly wanted to bring her down a few notches. How dare she?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione couldn't believe all of the things that were coming out of her mouth. Something had gotten into her and she refused to back down to his intimidation. She wondered what it would take for him to finally snap. She didn't have to wait very long.

"You will never say that to me again." He vowed.

"Or what? You'll tell Dumbledore?"

"Oh no. I can fight my own battles, witch."

Without warning a jet of white light shot from his wand. Hermione ducked but the spell hit her shoulder. She felt the sting and knew what spell he'd used. It was harmless enough but left a small red spot that would last for a few hours. It was quite mild.

"Coward." She hissed.

He flinched at the word. Hermione climbed to her feet and glared at him with every ounce of hate that she had within her. He glowered back at her. His wand was still shaking.

"Go ahead, Snivellus. Give me your best shot." She mocked.

His face turned puce and Hermione took a step back. He looked as though he was going to kill her.

"Get out." He muttered.

"What?"

"I said get the hell out of here witch!"

"No! You can't keep doing this to me!"

"Get out or I will not be held responsible for my actions." His voice was velvet steel, sharp and deceptive. His eyes were deep and foreboding. He was deadly serious.

Hermione met his gaze steadily. Her heart beat frantically within her chest. She had no idea what was to come but she couldn't force herself to leave. Something swirled up within her, a confidence that she never knew existed.

"I'm not afraid of you."

The door behind her slammed shut with astounding force and locked. The candles were snuffed with a wave of his hand and the room was black as a moonless night. Hermione stood still in the darkness, breathing heavily. Something tickled her ear. She reached up to scratch and her hand was caught in his. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. She had no idea how he'd managed to get behind her so quickly and silently but suddenly she wasn't so sure she wanted to find out what this game was all about.

With a slight maneuver, he hooked his leg underneath hers and she was forced to the floor facedown. He twisted her arm up behind her and positioned himself so that she could not move.

"Afraid yet?"

Although she was terrified she would not give him the satisfaction.

"Of what? Ooohh the room is dark and you have me pinned to the floor. Big deal."

He jerked her arm back and she cried out in pain. He flipped her over and sat on her knees. One of her hands was free. She sent it whizzing through the air and hit him as hard as she could. It seemed to have landed on his chest somewhere. He chuckled.

"What was it you were saying about pathetic?"

"Shut up!"

"Or what?" He leaned forward and pinned her hands above her. She could smell him, the heady and woodsy scent of him and knew he was very close.

"Or you will pay for this. I swear it Snape."

"Tsk. Tsk. It is I who is in control here. It is you who is about to pay." He threatened ominously.

Before she could retort his lips crashed down on hers. Her body jerked in surprise. Something in her cried out but she wasn't sure if it was shock, a plea for help, or passion. Perhaps it was all three. He crushed her lips beneath his ruthlessly and she felt her body running out of air. Still he continued. Finally her body began to fight and she struggled against him. At the last possible moment he broke off and she was able to suck in a lungful of life sustaining air.

"You're going to have to do better than that Snivellus."

He growled and lay atop her fully. She bucked in shock when she felt his erection pressing against her. Merlin! His mouth captured hers again and this time he bit her lip and drew blood. She yelped in pain but shivered when he licked the blood that was flowing from the wound. Unexpectedly he rolled his weight a little so that he was not completely crushing her and then the atmosphere changed. He kissed her again, this time a little softer and she found herself opening her mouth. He darted his tongue inside and caressed it against hers. His hands let go of her wrists and slid down her arms to her breasts. She gasped as his hands cupped her breasts and kneaded them. Electricity traveled through her body. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. His mouth left hers and she whimpered but stopped when he began to trail a series of kisses down her jaw and the column of her throat. He licked the skin there and every nerve seemed to come to life. His nose caressed her collarbone and his hands slid down the smooth plane of her stomach to rest on her hips. He pulled her up against him insistently and she moaned when she felt his hardness against her. Something thrummed within her and logic seemed to fail her. Her hands groped in the darkness and she found his face. She pulled her lips up to meet his.

He shoved her back down roughly but his hands were shaking.

"It is I who is in charge here Miss Granger, do you understand?"

A chill flitted through her and he ran his hands errantly over her hardened nipples.

"Such a bad girl. Such a little know it all."

She gasped but before she could say anything he captured her lips again. The complaint fell away and she reveled in the sensation. He kissed her thoroughly and tweaked her nipples between his fingers. She arched her back. Liquid heat pooled between her legs. She wanted him so badly…

"You want it, don't you witch? I can _smell_ you."

She shuddered. He rubbed himself against her shamelessly and though she tried to fight it, his ministrations left her putty in his hands. She moaned again and again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He pressed his arousal against her and smiled as she moaned. Part of his brain was screaming at him but the animalistic part of him was reveling in this bit of debauchery. She was willing…he knew that he could remove their clothes and she would let him…

He groaned as the thought became visceral in his mind. He could see himself hovering near her wet entrance and sliding into her as she moaned his name…

_No! No! Severus! What the hell are you doing! _

He gasped and pulled away from her. He panted in the darkness. What had he done? He frantically ran his hands through his lanky hair.

"Snape?" Her worried voice seemed to smack him. His self defense mechanism was at its height when he said something that he would later regret.

"Where is your confidence now little witch? Where is that Gryffindor pride? Tell me this…can you respect yourself after what you've done?"

"What I've…what I've done?" Her confusion was evident and pain crept into her voice.

"That's right. What a ridiculous school girl fantasy! I thought for a second I was getting through to you but you moaned…need I say more? You actually _wanted_ this. It is not I who is pathetic here."

"How could you?" Her pain was evident. He heard her scooting away from him. He stood and adjusted himself before he relit the candles.

She stared up at him doe-eyed. A small trial of blood dripped from her lip. Her face was flushed from their recent activity and her hair was a mess.

"The next time I give you an option to leave, I suggest you take it." He looked down at her coldly.

She stood angrily. Her magic crackled around her with the force of her fury. Her hatred was evident when she demanded the return of her wand.

"Return my wand." Each syllable was stressed slowly and spoken with such venom that he was shocked into compliance.

He handed it to her and she pocketed it. She turned to leave but stood in the doorway a moment. He wondered what she was up to. Though she could never truly frighten him, he was thrown by her quiet admission.

"You enjoyed it every bit as much as I. The body doesn't lie Snape. If you think this has made me respect you, think again. Malfoy warned me about you. I can't believe he was right." She shook her head and left a very confused man behind her.

Once she'd left he sank down into his chair and shuddered when he realized what he'd done. If she so much as breathed a word of it…he would be out on his arse. Albus wouldn't tolerate such behavior. What had taken him over? He'd never given into his passion like that, not even with Lily. He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his temples.

"I'm a fool."

He knew that he might have ruined everything…and all for a nineteen year old Gryffindor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Authors note: We all knew he would give in eventually, right? I know it was graphic but I hope it wasn't too disturbing and maybe a few of you thought it was hot?? Let me know if I need to either tone it down a bit or give you more. I can take it either way and still stay true to my plot.


	14. Immolation

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

The Snake Charmer Chapter 14

"Immolation."

Hermione ran from the room and through the dungeons, tears streaming down her face. Anger as she'd never known coursed through her veins and she wanted to scream with the force of it. How dare he! She had done nothing to invite such an advance! Her heart clenched painfully and she sobbed as she tried to breathe, resulting in a violent bit of coughing. She sat against a wall and pulled her knees toward her chest, folding in upon herself. Her face was red and flushed, her hair wild and unchecked. She couldn't stop shaking.

Her loud sobs finally became smaller until silent tears were all that was left of her emotional outpour. How could someone be so cold, so unfeeling? Why was it that he _always_ hurt her? What in the world had she ever done to him? She'd gotten near perfect marks in his class and had always paid strict attention whenever he was lecturing. She'd helped him refit the labs and tried to work with him in their Occlumency lessons. She defended his name to her friends and had never felt the need to rant about his bat-like appearance or greasy exterior…_until tonight._ She'd called him Snivellus and that had driven him to action. Whatever she had expected, a duel or outright hexing…she hadn't expected a sexual advance. That was the absolute last thing that would have entered her mind. What was he trying to prove? How was that supposed to make her respect him? Whatever his intent, it had backfired. He had accused her of wanting it. It was a sad and sobering truth and hit her like a stinging hex. She hadn't fought him…not really. She'd even wanted to kiss him! Why?

She looked up then and wiped the tears from her face. She breathed heavily. That one word hung in her mind like the moon in a dark sky, heavy and glaring. Why? Ice water seemed to flow through her veins, cold and sharp. She felt every single beat of her fluttering heart. What about him made her want to kiss him? He wasn't much to look at. Tall, thin, lank hair, yellow teeth, sallow skin. Professor bloody Snape! 20 years her senior! Sarcastic bastard, mean and ill tempered, closed off from the world. Why did it feel so good? His lips, so hard and demanding had captured hers in a hot embrace. His hands, smooth and supple, glided over her arms and cupped her breasts, searing her with their skilled heat. He'd managed to soak her knickers, which was a first. No one had ever gotten a reaction like that. Perhaps it was the taboo factor…the unexpected situation, one that she had helped create with her unthinking insults and hastily flung words. She'd courted danger and had paid the price. Was it worth it?

_Of course not! _Her brain argued._ Yes it felt good to bring him down a few notches but that didn't give him the right to manhandle her! _

Isn't that what you wanted? Secretly? Ever since that night in the classroom? You touched yourself…thinking about him.

_Eww! No I didn't! I was just…reacting. _

To him. To feeling him against you like that…you wanted so much more.

_I am not going to fight with you._

You're right. You should just admit it. Would that be so terrible?

_YES! I cannot feel this way!_

But you do.

_Maybe._

A sound brought her out of her inner debate. A scuffling noise, in the darkness. She peered out into the empty blackness and pulled her wand from her pocket. She stood shakily and pressed herself to the dungeon wall as tightly as she could. The sound crept nearer, a little at a time. Her heart increased in tempo. There were many dangerous things that lurked in these dungeons and as far as she knew she was lost in the labyrinth. Instead of returning to her rooms she'd allowed her hurt and anger to cloud her judgment and she'd swept down the corridors, without any sense of direction. Briefly she thought of lighting the corridor to see what it was that was approaching, but decided against it. Many dangerous creatures would attack at the first sign of light or movement, so with great trepidation she forced herself to stay still.

The sound was close now, a few feet away at the most. It moved slowly, whatever it was and she was grateful for that at least. She wondered what it could be, living down here. A rat? A snake? An image of a basilisk swept through her mind but she bit the fear down. A basilisk could not fit through the corridor she was in now. No, whatever it was, it most likely was quite small. Suddenly, the sound stopped. It was quite near, possibly at her feet. Sweat was beading up on her forehead and ran down her face. A single drop fell to the dungeon floor below and the sound stopped. She felt her heart skip a beat. A strange hissing sound seemed to come from all directions and though she was trying to keep her body still, she couldn't. She panicked. She began to run and screamed when she felt several sharp needles pierce her skin. She fell to the ground, groaning in pain and the needles kept poking her in different spots. After a few moments she felt the fire. It was roaring through her veins and she shrieked in agony. She searched the ground for her wand but couldn't find it. The hiss was near her head now. Terrified she put her hands in front of her and with a white hot blaze, a blue fire leapt from her outstretched hands, illuminating the hallway in eerie blue light and showing her what had been attacking her.

A runespoor. She couldn't believe it. The fire enveloped the hissing, thrashing serpent and its heads rolled violently as the blue fire devoured the bright skin. The charred scales fell from its body, crisp and charcoal black. The smell was noxious and she backed away as far as she could. The fire grew in intensity and the snake exploded in a shower of sparks. The fire dimmed and flickered before it went out.

"Accio wand!" Her wand flew to her hand and she whispered "Lumos!"

All that remained of the snake were tiny bits of ash. She shuddered and then remembered that it had bitten her several times. She looked down at her legs in shock. They were covered in burns and the places that the fangs had sunk in were festering boils around bloody gashes. It hurt like hell. Gods! How was she going to get out of here?

"Help!" She called to the blackness. Her voice echoed through the empty corridors. Shit. This was not going to work. The burning increased and she looked down at her legs in shock. The skin was sizzling. With sudden inspiration and desperation she cried out "Expecto Patronum!" Her otter leapt from her wand and took off down the hall in search of help. The pain seemed to be shooting up her body now. Her veins seemed to pulse as the venom pumped through them, scalding her organs from the inside out. She writhed on the ground in agony. After what seemed an eternity she heard footsteps in the distance.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How long he sat there he did not know. Thoughts swirled through his mind and he loathed himself. He could not understand his reaction to her. Many people had pissed him off over the years, not excluding Voldemort and the boy-who-lived, and yet it was Hermione Granger that caused him to lose his cool. What was it about her sharp little tongue that seemed to invoke fire in him? Regardless, whatever _it_ was, it had to be quenched. He knew he could not continue on this way. He had come so close to screwing the girl on the floor of his office. He trembled, remembering. Her body was so soft, so pliant, her lips and breath and taste so sweet. He drank her in like she was oxygen until she'd struggled beneath him, fighting for air. He had released her and then like gravity, his lips sought hers again. Passion flooded through him and his brain became thick and hazy, the warmth and feel of her beneath him igniting an unparalleled response. Her young firm breasts had brought some sort of nirvana as he'd fondled them, the weight perfect and precise. Her legs spreading further as he'd rotated his erection against her had driven him to near madness as little explosions seemed to rock through his pelvis. He'd pulled away then, struggling to breathe and then she sought him out, her arms coming around his neck, pulling him down to her lips. That action had shocked him into some sort of sense but the feel of her against him in other areas had driven the sanity from his mind. Only when he let himself envision what he truly desired did his sense return to him…and none too soon either.

Could he have imagined her response to him? It was likely. Why on earth would a beautiful young witch want him of all people? She'd taken every chance she'd had to drive him insane with her annoying questions and flippant attitude. Was she toying with him? His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Why else would she wear things that were so damn provocative? Then again…what would the motive be? He was no one to be trifled with and he felt her fear when he had her cornered, even if he sensed other things as well. The flash in her eyes when she defied him shook him to the core. It brought forth this inner beast, and offered him a taste of the rarest meat he'd ever known. It was so hard to fight. He had given her an out. She should have taken it. He told her that he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions…but he was. It was his fault that he'd let it get so out of control. His fault that he'd hurt her.

He clapped a hand to his forehead. Fucking dunderhead! The girl had just admitted to being molested by her father! Dread washed through him, sharp and biting. What the fuck had he done? He scrambled out of the chair and began pacing, agitation apparent in every stride. He'd practically forced himself upon her. He'd told her it was her fault. He humiliated her. Those eyes…those big brown eyes…looking up at him, bewildered, betrayed; he would remember those eyes forever, until he died. It was a penance that he would have to bear. It was unlikely that she'd ever forgive him and he didn't expect her to.

He laughed then, maniacally. He felt very much that he deserved to be punished and images of house elves with burned hands and smashed foreheads came to mind. He struck then, the stone wall with his fist and braced his hand so that the bones shattered. He sucked in a gasp as pain encased his hand and needles crept up his forearm. He swung back again and winced just as the broken hand was smashed to the stone again.

"Fuck!" He cried out and fell to his knees, cradling his mangled hand to his chest.

A glow filled the room and he looked up, his pain momentarily forgotten. An otter of all things, a patronus had come into his office.

"Hermione. Dungeons. Hurt." It's message, though simple was to the point and he rose immediately, pulling his wand out. He followed the patronus as it darted this way and that, down through the Slytherin tunnels. He briefly wondered what the hell she was doing down here but all questions fled his mind when he saw her on the ground, writhing in pain. The patronus disappeared and he quickly assessed the situation. She was bitten, badly. Her legs were being eaten alive by some kind of acid. He dared not use magic on her yet but picked her up, wincing as his broken hand had to work to support her. He ran from the room and through the tunnels with well practiced ease. He was quite close to the infirmary, luckily.

After five minutes he had her deposited in a bed.

"Poppy!" He cried out and the mediwitch appeared instantly. It took ten seconds for her to assess the scene and when she did she let out a little shriek.

"Runespoor! Severus I need your anti venom potion immediately! Bring burn paste! Pain killer and a coagulant! Hurry!"

Snape swept from the room and gathered the necessary items in record time. When he returned he found Poppy hard at work, tending the open sores, magically sealing the carbuncles. She took her wand and with complicated motions, a thin golden liquid began to collect in the air. Her wounds were leaking and she was using some sort of anti gravity charm to keep the venom off of her skin.

"Use the burn paste, hurry Severus."

He uncapped it and began to rub her burns. She cried out in agony as he made contact with her injured skin but he continued, knowing that if he didn't, her legs could well be burned beyond repair. They managed to stop the dermal damage but the venom was pumping through her veins. She continued to writhe.

"Can't we give her the pain potion or anti venom?" He asked desperately.

"No." The mediwitch looked torn but knew that she could not have another thing added to her system. The vital readings were quite poor. There was no time to transport her to St. Mungo's.

"I need you to get her chart, now Severus. I need to know her blood type!"

He hurried and found it. "Blood type A, magic level 783 negative."

"Damn it! Of course she'd be one of those!" The mediwitch fretted.

"What's wrong? What can we do?"

"She needs new blood and she needs it now. While I have Blood type A on hand, it is certainly not compatible with a negative magic reading like the one she has. The only option at this point is a live transfusion, but that person would go through hell, having an incompatible blood type and dealing with the venom as well. It could kill someone else and has no guarantee of saving her! No one would be willing to do it!"

"I will." He looked at her with panicked eyes. "Use my blood."

"Severus! I can't allow you to risk your life this way!"

"I am responsible for her condition! I also have blood type A and a negative reading! Do as I say!" He hissed.

The mediwitch eyed him critically for a moment but she figured that if anyone had a chance of surviving, it would be Severus Snape. The man had nine lives.

"If anything happens to you, Albus will have my hide! Up on the table!"

He dutifully obeyed and with a few spells found himself in a hospital gown. His arms were locked in place at his side. He hazarded a glance at Ms. Granger. Her lips were blue and she was convulsing. Shit. Don't die! He mentally shouted at the girl.

Poppy performed the proper spells and he felt a prick on his arm. He kept his eyes trained on Miss Granger. He felt the pull of his blood and then began to feel a burning sensation. Her blood was being transferred out of her body and into his. He clenched his teeth. It was like a slow Cruciatis, burning its way along slowly, fire in his veins. He felt it crawling through his body, the acid causing all of his nerves to stand on end. The sensations were incredibly painful and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. It increased in intensity and after awhile he began to convulse. His limbs were shaking and he felt his heart beating out of control. He forced himself to focus on her and was relieved to see that some color had been restored to her face and she was no longer twitching. Instead, he was. He gargled acid and it lurched its way up his esophagus. Poppy cleared his throat time and again but the foam kept creeping up.

He'd been bitten by a runespoor once before, but it had been one bite and he'd taken an anti venom immediately. This was something new…something unimaginable. His organs were sizzling and his heart was out of control. Each beat pushed the venom through his system and his lungs constricted painfully. He gasped for air. Tiny black dots began to cloud his vision. He was shaking violently. It hurt so much. So much pain…

It was unending. He was so close to the darkness he could taste it. It beckoned to him and he reached out tentatively with his mind. Every minute he hovered. His body still had pull on him but it was getting weaker with each passing moment. He thought he heard thunder somewhere. A voice was singing to him, soothing, beautiful. It was a haunting melody and he was lulled by it. The pain began to recede, slowly at first. He was able to breathe, a little at a time. His heart was slowing to some sort of normalcy. The voice was with him. It was lovely…pure. He felt tears sliding down his face. It was a moment of ultimate peace in a moment of intense physical pain. He'd never experienced anything like it. The voice began to sound distant and he panicked, straining to hear it, until it eventually died away. A roaring filled his head instead and he felt sharp prickles in his brain. He couldn't move his arms but began to twist his body, trying to get it to stop.

Finally it did. The pain stopped. It was gone. He trembled weakly and succumbed to nothingness.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The voices hovered over her. She couldn't move. At long last the pain had stopped and she'd known only blackness. Now, an ache filled her. Bone weary she had no muscular control at all. Trying to concentrate on the words she freed her mind bit by bit and as suddenly as if she'd been living underwater and had surfaced, the voices were clear. It was Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. They were speaking in hushed tones, somewhere nearby.

"Recovery time?" Dumbledore asked.

"He needs to be transferred to St. Mungo's. This is quite serious, Albus."

"Were you able to get any information before the transfusion began?"

"No. It was obvious from her wounds what had bitten her. I don't think Severus knew at first. It was the most severe case I've ever seen. She was bitten several times by the critic, and a few times by the planner and the dreamer. I have no idea why it would attack unless it was protecting its eggs. He didn't say anything about it, so it may well be loose somewhere in the castle. If he had killed it, I think he would have mentioned doing so."

"I'm grateful that you were able to save Ms. Granger but I will hold you personally responsible if Severus doesn't make it." His voice was grim.

"I realize that, sir."

"Is there anything else we can do for him? I know the pollutants in his blood will take a long while to be cleansed."

"We could try another transfusion using his blood, but I don't know that it would be wise, given how weak he is right now. I have several pints on hand. I wish I could be sure of what to do. As it is, I think the best thing would be a transfer. They have people more skilled than I." Her voice broke.

"Poppy. Look at me. You are well trained. Follow your instincts. They haven't led you wrong before. I will contact the proper personnel and we will have him relocated. We'll spare no expense. After that I'm going to try and locate the serpent to dispose of it."

"Be careful Albus."

"I will."

Hermione wondered what had happened. Had the snake bitten Snape too? But…she watched it burn. It was dead. Could another have happened upon him when he was trying to save her? It seemed unlikely. The runespoor, from what she could remember, was a solitary snake. With three heads and conflicting personalities, it often killed itself out of sheer annoyance. Nothing made sense. She couldn't open her eyes and she wondered why.

Before long, her musings ceased and she fell again into oblivion.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The world was darkness and pain. It was like being stuck in an inkwell filled with poison. It was all consuming, opaque and unforgiving. He wondered if he had died and gone to hell. He only hoped if that was true that he'd meet a few of his old school mates here. Would it be too much to ask to have James Potter for company? Perhaps with a side of Sirius Black? He smiled grimly to himself. If hell was personalized, it would certainly include them and as far as he could tell, he was alone.

He used to think that heaven would consist of being alone for eternity. Foolish notion.

Had the Granger girl survived then? He could only hope that his final act would redeem him somewhat although it disgusted him to know that his own perverted actions had led him to his demise. How dare he touch the golden girl of Gryffindor? Albus was going to kill him, again, if he ever found Severus. All those years of planning gone to seed.

Well, well. The know-it-all lives and her snarky Potion's professor dies. She'd probably have a good laugh with her lover Potter, once the initial shock wore off. He wondered if she'd even care about his sacrifice? Did it matter now?

It mattered whether he wanted it to or not. He wanted her to appreciate what he'd done…all that he'd given up, just for the chance to make it right with her. He wished that he possessed a time turner and could go back before the blasted incident and handle it properly, the way that he should have to begin with. She wouldn't have ended up in the bowels of the dungeons and he wouldn't have felt the need to rescue her. He sighed mentally. What a poor pathetic excuse for a Slytherin I've turned out to be. Salazar would roll over in his grave if he knew.

Hours of questioning and self chastisement later and he began to finally uncover the root of the matter. Self examination was perfectly acceptable when one was dead, as far as he was concerned.

Why had he behaved so? He _wanted_ her, he decided miserably. He'd been craving her since the night when he'd caught her swimming in the lake. Every waking minute he had been fighting that inevitable conclusion. She was sexy and he hadn't been truly attracted to a woman in a long time. He'd worked with her closely over the summer. The way that she smelled and the way that she moved captivated him. While she once was a clumsy and over-eager adolescent, she'd become something else during the latter part of the year. She'd matured. Even her two idiot friends fancied her. They would be fools not to. Brains and beauty were an intoxicating combination, one that he had favored for as long as he could remember. Coupled with her fiery temper and quick wit, her brave and noble nature, and kind and compassionate heart…she was the complete package. Perhaps that was why he found her so damn annoying. At least when she'd had the bushy hair and bucked teeth he could make fun of her for _something_. But her appearance had changed by leaps and bounds and he had to nearly slap himself out of his reverie as he'd watched her out of the corner of his eye on more than one occasion.

He grimaced. Like some love sick puppy he'd allowed his focus to shatter. While he couldn't contain that passion forever, he had unleashed it at a terrible time, and he had unleashed it all at once. It was like something within him exploded and whatever barriers he had constructed had crumbled under the force and direction of his passion. His sexual attraction was magnified tenfold by the anger he felt at her, and his deep resentment of all that she stood for only stoked the fire. He lost all control in a moment of madness.

But the taste and feel of her…had been everything he'd thought it would be. Sweet, intoxicating, hot. Merlin…the girl was some sort of creature that the fates had created to torture him.

Well…it didn't matter anymore. He'd never taste her or touch her again. It was as it should be. She could move on with her life and be free from the lecherous actions of a man that she should have been able to trust. He wondered belatedly if his actions would ruin anything for her in her romantic future. He hoped not. He didn't fancy leaving another scarred person in his wake. Somehow, he knew that she would go on. She was brave and brilliant and wouldn't let anything stop her from achieving all that waited for her. Her talent and ambition would drive her forward and she undoubtedly would be a force to deal with in the wizarding world. She'd marry Potter and be on the cover of Witch Weekly. She'd become a Potion's Mistress and fill a large vault in Gringott's with the proceeds from her inventions. Her children would be powerful. She'd live a full and happy life.

As annoying as those thoughts were, he could only hope that they would come true. He was out of the picture and she should have those opportunities.

Best of luck with those dunderheads, Granger. With Potter as a husband, you'll need it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After what seemed an eternity, Hermione Granger woke up. Hazy morning light flitted through the windows and the hospital wing was eerily still. She tried to sit up but found that she couldn't move very much. She tested her fingers and they moved slightly. She frowned. She tried to get her toes to work but they refused to cooperate. She wished that she had the strength to peel back the blanket so that she could see her legs. She wondered if they would look as mangled as they felt. The curtains were drawn around her bed and she couldn't see much of anything. She tried to speak but coughed violently instead. Her throat was raw.

She trembled, remembering the extreme pain she'd been in not so long ago. She could never even imagine pain like that and somehow, someway, she had managed to survive. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion. How did she survive an attack such as that? She knew that she was going to die. She felt it. The white light had surrounded her. Heavenly song had filled her head and hope had filled her heart. For the briefest of moments she was sad that she had not succumbed to death. Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all.

Instead, she was lying in a hospital bed. Numerous colors floated all around her in a sort of haze; medi-readings, if she remembered correctly. Though she couldn't see what the colors were doing, they were swirling too fast for her to keep up, she was interested nonetheless. They were pretty, in a disconcerting sort of way.

Ten minutes later, the curtain around her bedside opened and Madam Pomfrey bustled in. She stood stock still when she saw that her patient was awake.

"Oh Ms. Granger!" Tears sprang forth from her eyes and she rested a hand on Hermione's head. "Welcome back, dear."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head from side to side in happy disbelief and then began to check the girl over from head to toe. Hermione watched her but couldn't speak. She was surprised when the mediwitch pulled back the covers. Her legs, while still feeling as though they had been incinerated, were fine. The skin was new looking, much pinker than normal, and there were several small scars in circular shapes, but other than that, they were fine. She couldn't believe her good fortune. Not only was she alive, but she was ok. She was not permanently disfigured. Tears fell down her cheeks in crystal droplets.

"It's all right dear. The scars I'm afraid are permanent but the skin is healing nicely. Severus did a marvelous job with the burn paste."

Hermione looked confused.

"Oh, that's right, you're probably wondering what's going on…well, let's see. Three days ago, Severus barged in here hollering for me. You had been attacked, quite viciously, I might add, by a Runespoor. You suffered several bites. The venom was flowing through your blood stream and there was nothing we could do to stop it. I couldn't give you the anti-venom or you would have died, the level of venom was so high. Your legs were being burned away by the acid. I was able to suspend the acid while Severus spread burn paste over the dermal layer. He did a thorough job, despite his hand being broken."

Hermione jerked her head in surprise.

"You don't know anything about that? Hmm. Well, anyway, his hand was smashed to pieces but I was able to fix it later…" She trailed off, a faraway look in her eyes.

Hermione felt a growing sense of unease.

"Anyway, you were convulsing. The venom had reached your heart and acid was reacting in your stomach. You were being suffocated by the foam in your throat and lungs. You would have died." The elder witch's eyes had taken on a hard quality and she clenched the bed sheet in her hand.

Hermione nodded, very slightly, hoping that the woman would continue. What had happened? Why was she alive?

"You needed a transfusion. It was the only way. Severus pulled your file. You have the most unusual blood type I've ever seen." Her eyes were accusing and Hermione felt something like iron settle in her stomach. She knew that her blood was strange but needing a transfusion had never even crossed her mind.

"I didn't have anything on hand that was remotely compatible. That left one option. Someone had to be willing to help thin the venom and donate their blood to allow you to live. In essence, that person had to take your incompatible blood that was full of venom and mix it with their own. It is an extremely dangerous and difficult thing to perform, even in the magical world. I'm sure you knew the kind of pain that you were in…that pain was transferred to your donor."

Hermione literally felt her heart stop. She mouthed, who?

"Severus Snape."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. _What! Why? How?_

The look on Pomfrey's face told her all she needed to know. "He's not doing well, Hermione. It was incredibly taxing on his body. But he is still alive."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she thanked every deity known to mankind. _Why would he do something so asinine!_

As though she could read her thoughts, or perhaps her incredulous face, Madam Pomfrey explained.

"I didn't understand it myself. We knew that you only had minutes to live. He was _frantic_. I've never seen him like that. I explained the situation and he knew that it was life threatening. He knew the sacrifice involved and knew that the venom would be transferred to him. He ordered me to do it." Her voice broke. She obviously cared about him very much. Hermione didn't know what to say. She stared wide eyed at the mediwitch, hoping that she would continue but not wanting her to at the same time.

"I respected his wishes. I began the transfusion. There was so little time and there were no alternatives. Though your body fought his blood, the negative magical readings acted as a binder and eventually won out. Thank Merlin for that. You both have type A, and that helped tremendously. Severus took your venom and your blood and he suffered greatly for it. I feel bound to tell you this but you probably already know. He was transferred to St. Mungo's and is currently in the critical ward. I've been checking on him regularly and there has been no change. The prognosis thus far is that his mind is active but his consciousness is detached. We do not know if he will ever wake but we will continue to hope that he does." She patted Hermione's hand.

"I know you cannot speak right now. Your vocal cords were damaged but I think I can repair them. Why don't you drink this down? It's a pain potion mixed with a sleeping draught."

Hermione dutifully obeyed but her heart was weeping. She couldn't begin to understand why he would do something so monumental, so sacrificial, for her. Insignificant know-it-all Hermione Granger.

She knew she didn't deserve it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's note: This was an emotional chapter for me. I hope that I did it justice. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	15. Guilt

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Author's note: This is for all my wonderful reviewers out there! You guys are great! I have just reached 20,000 hits on this story! Yay!

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 15

"Guilt"

Seven days later and Hermione Granger was given a clean bill of health. She was allowed to leave the infirmary and none too soon. She'd missed the first two days of school because she'd been confined under Pomfrey's orders. Dumbledore had been teaching Potions in the meantime. She was anxious to relieve him of the duty and equally terrified of teaching Potion's herself. Due to Professor Snape's absence, she was taking full control of the classes. The new curriculum schedule had been rearranged yet again so that the old system was in place. There wasn't a way for Hermione to be in two places at once so she was teaching both theory and the practical portion, though the potion's she was planning for them to brew were fairly benign in nature. Less chance of a disaster that way.

Standing before her first class did nothing to ease her nerves. Every eye was upon her. They were only first years, and yet her palms were sweating.

"Good morning students. I am Ms.Granger and I will be instructing you in the art of Potion making. Normally, I would be teaching you theory only but due to Professor Snape's absence, I am covering the practical portion as well. Potion's is a challenging field at best. It requires care, concentration, and consistency. Many Potion's have dangerous properties and ingredients and I must stress to you the seriousness of this. You are first years and as such you won't be handling poisonous substances, but you will be handling various ingredients that when combined improperly, can cause serious accidents. I must ask that you take thorough notes and listen to everything that I say. You will follow the recipes precisely. If I find that you are irresponsible, you will be banned from the practical portion of this class. Your conduct reflects upon your house and I will take house points or assign detention as necessary to ensure that you are following all safety procedures to the best of your ability. Are there any questions?"

Several hands shot into the air. Hermione pointed to a young blonde haired witch sitting in the second row. "Yes? What is your name?"

"Constance Fellows. Are you going to be our regular Professor from now on?"

"Until such time that Professor Snape returns." Hermione pointed to another raised hand but was interrupted by a pretty brunette who was sitting in the front row.

"How do you wish to be addressed?"

Hermione hadn't considered that. She was not a Professor…yet. "You may call me Ms. Granger. Anything else?"

"Are you going to use this textbook?" A young man waved a moldy looking book in the air.

"Children, please do not speak out of turn. Yes that is the book we are using. This class is going to continue ahead as scheduled. Yes?"

"I forgot my parchment. May I fetch it?" The girl had two bright red spots on her cheeks. She was obviously embarrassed.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Edith Wellesley."

"Edith, you must remember to bring all of your supplies with you to each and every class. It is important to always be prepared. I will supply you with parchment today but you will remember it next time, yes?" The girl nodded her head aggressively. Hermione found a bit of parchment and handed it to the girl.

"Any other questions? No? Very well. As I just mentioned, you will all be expected to bring your supplies with you to class. This class requires you to have in your possession a remedial potion's kit. How many of you have purchased this?" Everyone raised their hand.

"Excellent. You will not need that until the second term but it's a good thing to have on hand. I have to ask that all brewing be done in the classroom and under supervision. Now, we will begin our lesson. Please take out your quills and parchment if you have not already done so. Our first lesson is on Forgetfulness Potion. This is something you will be tested on at the end of the year so be sure to take notes. I will provide ten minutes at the end of the lecture to answer your questions and I will not tolerate interruptions." With that Hermione began her detailed speech on the potion, its origins and effects, as well as a comprehensive list of ingredients. She lectured on how they were added together and all that was required to brew it. At the end of her lecture she took a quick survey of the class. Half of them were furiously writing notes and the other half seemed to be bored to tears. She couldn't have them brew the first day though she was itching to assign something. Inspiration struck.

"I will now answer any questions that you may have." She waited patiently but no one asked anything. "Well, if you're sure that you know it…we will have a test on it."

Alarmed faces met her statement. "Please clear off your desks of everything but a piece of blank parchment and your quill. Let's see if you were paying attention, shall we?"

She proceeded through a series of questions that were fairly basic and then added a few that took a bit of thinking to remember. She quizzed them on the beginning and end stages of the brewing, along with proper procedure and materials required to make it. Then she gave a difficult bonus question. They didn't have to answer it but would count as extra credit.

"What would happen if you added too many beetle eyes?"

It was something that she hadn't directly told them but she had mentioned how the omission or addition of extra ingredients would and could likely effect the brew. She waited until all the scratching stopped and then had them turn in their papers on their way out. All in all, it wasn't terrible. But it was exhausting. She was beginning to see that being a teacher was much like performing in front of an audience. It was easy to see when they weren't paying attention or you were boring them. She wondered how it would affect her in the long run. She trembled.

Her next class was after lunch and she was grateful for the break. She could use a quick pick me up. She headed down to the dungeons and to her personal chambers.

"Fanged Frisbee." She spoke tiredly. The stones shifted and admitted her. She sat on her couch and placed her head in her hands. She breathed deeply in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves. Though she was trying to stay focused on the task at hand, her mind kept wandering to St. Mungo's, to Severus Snape. He was not getting any better. His condition was still critical. Knowing this sent stabs of guilt across her conscience. Whenever she focused on it too much, her chest would constrict and it would be hard to breathe. Her mind swirled with possibilities. Tonight, she decided to visit him. Even if he was unconscious, she still wanted to see him, just to make sure that he was alive. If he died…she didn't know what she'd do. She wondered if she could live with that. Something told her that she was forever changed.

Much too soon it was time for her afternoon class; sixth years. It was going to be a review session of fifth year's potion's curriculum. The following class they would be brewing. With a sigh of resolution, Hermione stood with a straight back. She fixed her hair with a muttered charm and then headed up to the Potion's classroom.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus found himself caught in what he was now considering a black hole. He could see nothing but the images that his imagination formed for him and even those were lackluster. Though silence had always been a welcome friend, being without a task at hand was slowly driving him mad. He never before realized that he didn't have time to sit and reflect on much of anything. He was constantly brewing, reading, teaching dunderheads, listening to inane prattle from the headmaster and receiving Crucios at the hands of the Dark Lord. He slept little, ate little, and drank to excess. Getting pissed had its advantages. When he needed female companionship, Knockturn Alley was a floo away. When he required reading material, he would subscribe to various journals or order books through the post. Now, he had nothing. No distractions. He never before realized how tedious his own mind was to maintain.

He began to wonder if he was really dead. Surely there was something on the other side? Endless emptiness seemed too easy, too obvious. Was it possible that he was alive and being kept in stasis? Was he perhaps unconscious? It was bizarre to be so aware of one's self and yet detached from one's body at the same time. Perhaps this was a punishment, a sentence. Perhaps this was hell to someone like him. He knew he'd lived a hard life, a life of killing and pain, revenge and evil. He'd done terrible things to others. He'd killed, raped, and tortured muggles to appease the Dark Lord. He'd lied, poisoned, and executed dirty work for Albus. He was responsible for murders indirectly as well. He'd invented potions that caused incredible pain and death. To top off his list of accomplishments, he attacked Hermione Granger. The list of his past deeds was so long and blood stained he wondered why he wasn't currently being tortured here on the other side of the veil. If he was in charge of this place, that would certainly be a fitting eternity for one as dark as him.

_But you wouldn't have to face yourself in that situation would you? You'd be free and clear of your conscious. Physical pain is nothing compared to this. _His thoughts were burdened by guilt. Apparently, he'd never be free of them.

He knew he deserved to feel guilty and more. He finally began to feel despair. If he could cry, he probably would. He had long ago lost that ability. It had been beaten from him one day at a time until he could no more cry than accept a lemon drop from the Headmaster. It did not become him. He'd had to bury nearly every human part of his mind and soul and leave them behind. He could not afford human weakness. He had to be vigilant, in control.

Inwardly, he groaned. The bitter truth was that he'd never been in control…he'd been _controlled_. He'd been reduced to a tool during his life. No one thought of how this might affect him. They had more important things to worry about, he supposed. Who would take time to nurture and care for a poor, pathetic, slimy git of a boy? Who would be insane enough to warrant him any sort of kindness as a soulless, heartless bastard of a man? The only person who had ever cared at all was Lily, and she too had left him in the end.

Lily. He hadn't thought of her much lately. Though he could still picture her perfectly, he couldn't _feel_ anything but a slight twinge of regret. If he had only done things differently, found a way to hold his traitorous tongue, perhaps she would have stayed by his side. If he had only been able to show compassion, or kindness, or any one of those sappy Gryffindor emotions, perhaps she wouldn't have walked away so easily. But it didn't matter anymore. He had lived his life pursuing the affections of a ghost. She was dead.

_And now, so am I._ He thought with a mental sneer.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco paced in front of the fireplace, deep in thought. His father's prone form lay behind him. He was still breathing, barely. Draco was sure that the next brewing session would end in Lucius' death. He had never properly channeled the power, thanks to some very thorough research on Draco's part.

He smirked to himself. No one knew how smart he really was, not even Granger. He'd long ago learned that you should never give away information unnecessarily. What was the point? If Lucius even had a clue, he wouldn't hesitate to use Draco to his advantage. The Dark Lord would salivate if he knew the extent of Draco's new power. The blood ceremony was able to give extraordinary power through the taking of a life with such a tool as the dagger, and yet, the true power came when the potion was brewed. Though Lucius experienced momentary bouts of magical surges, he didn't realize he was being used as a temporary vessel. Draco made sure to poison his father's drinks with a tasteless version of Invincibility Potion. The fool thought he couldn't be brought down. The artificial confidence boost suited Draco's purpose nicely.

He rubbed his hands together and couldn't stop the smile that took over his features. It was all working out. Lucius would die and leave the entirety of the Malfoy fortune to his son. Narcissa was soon to follow and then Draco was home free. He would be expected to serve the Dark Lord, and he would do his part, but would also keep a certain amount of distance. It would not do to become ingrained in the Death Eater hierarchy the way that his father had. The more Voldemort relied on you, the more you suffered. Even a fool could see that. Whatever "reward" was offered was not worth suffering the Crucio on a daily basis. Draco suspected that if Voldemort ever won the war that he'd probably kill a great many of his strongest followers. Why wouldn't he get rid of potential competition?

That had become Draco's personal philosophy. Get rid of the competition. So far, he was doing an admirable job of it. No one suspected anything at this early stage. He would be sure to keep things under wraps until it could no longer be avoided. Hopefully, the war would be over by then. If all went according to plan, he'd escape unscathed and smelling like roses.

"Draaa cooo…" Lucius slurred.

Draco turned and stared down at the elder Malfoy with disgust. It was a momentary lapse. He forced himself to school his face into one of impassivity, just in case his father caught on in these last few days.

"Yes father? Do you need assistance?"

"I…how long…was I out this time?"

"Not too long. The recovery time seems to be improving. You must be getting stronger."

"Stronger. Yes. I feel the power." Lucius coughed.

"Would you care for something to drink?"

"Water."

Draco summoned a house elf and a glass of water was thrust into his hands. With his back turned, Draco opened a button on the front of his shirt by twisting it. A few drops of a colorless liquid dropped into the water and blended perfectly. Draco adjusted the button, slipping it back into place and assisted his father in drinking the water. Ten minutes later, Lucius was full of energy, dashing about the house, speaking to himself. Draco watched in amusement. If only he'd thought of this sooner!

After several minutes of observation, Draco slipped away and went up to his bedchamber. Hermione Granger lay nude across the coverlet, her wrists and ankles bound. She was asleep. Draco crept up to the bed and ran his hand down the side of her body, touching her breasts and hips. The skin was perfect, milk white and flawlessly smooth. Draco felt himself become hard. He let his hand slide between her legs and pushed aside the curtains that guarded her sex. He fingered the folds and then slipped into her canal. The soft warm pressure of her excited him to no end. He unzipped his trousers and moved onto the bed. Her eyes opened. She began to cry out and to twist, trying to get away from him. He pulled his wand out and silenced her. He moved over her and with no warning, lowered his hips and plunged into her molten core. He groaned in satisfaction and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He slid a little way out and then pressed himself into her again, filling her to the hilt. He molded her breasts together and stared at her beautiful face. He kissed her roughly anywhere his lips could land on her exquisite skin as he bucked against her, fucking her hard. Before he could reach climax, her form began to shift beneath him. He cursed inwardly and closed his eyes, imagining what had been there before.

"Fuck Granger!" He hissed as with one final, frantic thrust, he exploded inside her. Immediately, he moved off of the body beneath him and hazarded a look. The girl was ugly, a plain, red haired, milkmaid sort. She was frumpy and much older than he would have liked.

"You're lucky you know. I doubt anyone has ever fucked you like that, ugly muggle that you are. Too bad you won't remember it." He smiled evilly and tears rolled down her cheeks. He raised his wand. "_Obliviate_!"

The cow fell back and her eyes took on a glassy appearance. Draco performed a contraceptive charm and then summoned a house elf.

"Kindly deposit this somewhere, far away from the Manor."

"Yes, Master." The house elf bowed low and Draco zipped up his trousers.

The experience reminded him that he hadn't seen or heard from the real Granger in over a week. Surely she had received his missive? He frowned. Perhaps he should pay her a visit?

Yes, he decided, a visit was long overdue. He needed to get her on his side, after all.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**St. Mungo's**

Hermione walked through the halls nervously. She wasn't given permission to see him, being neither family nor a medical contact, but she'd managed to give the staff the slip. She luckily knew which ward he was in. She examined patient's charts on the doors and finally found his name. She looked to her left and to her right and slipped in, unnoticed. She closed the door behind her with a barely audible click. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room but when they did, she moved forward cautiously. There was only one patient in the room. The other bed was unoccupied. She crept forward and looked down at his face. Even now, unconscious, he was stern looking. His lip was slightly curled and she intended to laugh because it was so bizarre but it came out as a strangled sob. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. He looked terrible. His hair, while always greasy, was tangled and damp. His skin, while always pale, was deathly white. She could see the veins running down his arms. They glowed a golden color faintly and she was confused. Perhaps a healing potion of some sort?

How long she stood there, she didn't know. Somehow, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He was here and it was her fault. Eventually, she couldn't stand any longer. The room was spinning. She transfigured the bed into a chair and pulled it next to his bed. After several silent moments, she reached forward tentatively. His hand was hanging off the side of the bed. She took it in her own and gave it a slight squeeze. She then placed it on top of the blanket so that it was supported, but she didn't let it go. She couldn't. Her grip became tighter. She stood up and looked down at him and her soul was rioting inside of her.

"Why did you do it? Why! Answer me!" Her whispers were furious in the otherwise silent room. "Damn you!" She released his hand and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall. After a moment's pause, she leaned over him and began to smooth out his hair, untangling it gently until it was straight. She pulled her wand from her pocket and cleaned it with a simple spell. Surprisingly, it was still oily, but no longer held the look of water damaged knotgrass. She smoothed his features from the grimace that his face had been frozen in and caressed his cheek with her palm. She didn't understand him at all.

Her feelings were conflicted. Before she'd been attacked she'd been sure that she was going to hate him to the end of her days. She was going to make him pay for treating her in such a despicable manner. Now, after he had saved her life, could she still feel that way? Did she have any right? She'd driven him to the brink and when he snapped, it had scared her to the core. She didn't realize what he was capable of. What disconcerted her further was her own reaction to his advance. She remembered the sudden flaring of heat, the _want_ and the _ache_. If he hadn't said anything and ruined the illusion, what would have happened?

She shook her head furiously. What a terrible situation that had been. She had stood up to him despite knowing better. A very tiny part of her had always wondered what it would be like to see the disciplined Potion's professor break down. She had wondered if he was even human beneath that cold exterior. She'd allowed her curiosity to best her…and it had led to _this_; a hospital room, an unconscious Slytherin, and a guilt-ridden Gryffindor.

Slowly she sank back down into the chair and succumbed to the sobs that she'd been trying to hold back. Her shoulders shook under the weight of her grief. Not only had she possibly cost a man his life, but a man that was _vital_ to the winning of the war. He was worth ten of her. The information he provided was invaluable. She knew that was probably the reason that Dumbledore hadn't been to see her but had been passing her information through Minerva. He must be furious.

She bemoaned the gods and fate until it was very late and her eyes were sleepy. She stood up unsteadily and transfigured the chair back into a bed. Not really knowing why, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. She hurried away and slipped out as quietly as she'd come and headed back to Hogwarts, and hopefully her warm, soft, bed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Don't you dare leave me you bloody chit!_ Severus cried out with his mind. It mattered not that she was angry with him or he had to hear her wretched sobs. Anything, anyone, was better than the silence of this prison. He wondered if he was going mad. Could he have imagined her voice, her touch?

Of course he had. She would never thank him. No one did. It didn't matter how much he sacrificed, it always went unnoticed. Why would the girl be any different? He'd made it a point to ostracize her over the years. She reminded him too much of Lily; brilliant, loyal, and kind. Associating with Potter Jr. didn't help her cause either. The connection was so apparent it made him sick to his stomach. It was like watching his own personal nightmare over and over again, day in and day out. Only this time, he had the authority and the power to bring them down a notch. He never let a golden opportunity pass. Knocking her down peg by peg had been so sweet at the time.

Now…he regretted it. It wasn't that the chit didn't deserve some of the comments he'd given her, but he knew that he'd gone out of his way to punish the girl. He'd never given her a perfect mark, even when the situation warranted it. He'd taken house points without a care and had, on one occasion, made her cry. She hadn't cried in front of him but he'd disillusioned himself and followed her, curious as to how she'd take the remark about her teeth. He hadn't been prepared for the sudden onslaught of tears. She'd dropped to her knees in an abandoned corridor, her head in her hands and had bawled her eyes out. Shock had turned into triumph and he'd left the scene, a satisfied smirk on his face. He hadn't even seen her to the infirmary and as a teacher, protocol demanded it.

What a fool he'd been. What had she really done wrong? If she'd never been friends with Potter, would the connection still have been there?

It was all conjecture and it no longer mattered but he couldn't help but feel that maybe it did. He was suddenly aware that he had unfinished business. He hadn't seen Voldemort dead. He hadn't fulfilled his promise to Albus. He hadn't seen to it that Harry survived, even if it was only for his mother's sake. He hadn't been cleared in the eyes of the public. He still bore the mark of ultimate evil. He hadn't made it up to Hermione, not by a long shot. Even if he had died for her, it was so that his guilty conscious could be assuaged. It wasn't as though he'd done it for the noble purpose of caring or love.

He paused.

_Or was it?_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	16. Rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

AN: Thank you to Amarielle who beta'd this chapter for me. You've been a fantastic supporter of my writing and I'm thankful that I found you!

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 16

"Rescue"

Draco was dressing himself warmly in a thick green cloak over his black robes. He had sent an owl ahead to Hogwarts to alert Dumbledore that he was intending to visit his godfather. Snape provided the perfect excuse for him to get into the castle, after which he could hopefully find Hermione. As he waited for a reply he poured himself a healthy measure of Ogden's, allowing the deep amber liquid to warm his throat and belly. He sat back in a leather club chair that he'd had specially made in Italy and ran his hands over the supple armrests as he figured out what he would say to the girl.

"_Hermione, fancy meeting you here. How is life in the dungeons treating you?"_

"_You look lovely this evening. Care to join me for a nightcap?"_

"_I can't stop thinking about you. I want you."_

"_I'm not my father. I'll be the first to admit that he indoctrinated me well…but life has taught me more than my parents ever could."_

"_May I kiss you?"_

"_I'm not an evil person…I've changed."_

He snorted to himself. Whatever it took to sway her would be what he would say. He was quite thankful to Narcissa at the moment. All of her breeding and etiquette lessons were certainly paying off. He could read body language like a professional and respond appropriately. He was taught to speak with intelligence and discipline, to listen and keep in tune with all of the subtle nuances that superior breeding demanded. He had learned to be a chameleon, to change his colors and play the game. He knew as much as any person his age could and for that he was grateful. Gryffindors were like books in the library; easy to access and easy to read. He would enjoy exploring the tome that was Granger. He was slowly getting under her skin, he knew that. She was lonely and cut off from the world, slaving in the dungeons with a man that hated her. He'd given her a tiny taste of what it would mean to be involved with him when he took her to dinner. A world of riches and refinement, a world that she didn't belong in and for that very reason, she would be drawn to it.

An owl flew in the window and batted around frantically. Draco frowned. It was not the owl that he had been expecting. He tried to take the letter from the owl's leg but the damned thing bit him. He stunned the daft creature and it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Draco untied the letter and read its contents intently. He smiled and then threw the parchment into the fire. Having an informant at the hospital had proven to be fruitful on more than just this occasion. Snape was in the hospital and Granger was visiting him. He was surprised that he hadn't been informed about Severus before this. He'd have to pay his informant a little visit and teach him a thing or two about keeping information current.

After a moment's hesitation, Draco apparated. If he was lucky, he would catch her before she'd headed back to the school.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione couldn't wait to get to her bed. She was close to tears again from sheer exhaustion. She walked down the hall blindly, her eyes on the white tiles before her. The hospital was a maze and she found herself a little turned around but then again, she wasn't very good with directions. By the time she reached the lobby all she wanted to do was find a place to curl up so she could close her eyes. Just as she pictured Hogwarts in her mind, a voice calling her name startled her from her singular mission.

"Hermione? Hey, wait a minute!"

She blinked under the white lights and forced her eyes to focus. It was Draco.

"Hey Draco. I was just about to go back to Hogwarts." She yawned.

Draco looked her over and narrowed his eyes. She looked dead on her feet.

"You need help? You look like you might get splinched if you tried it alone."

"I think I'll be ok but its sweet of you to ask."

"Nonsense Granger. Hold on to me."

Too tired to argue she wrapped her arm around his waist and instantly felt the tug at her navel as they apparated. When they landed a moment later she stumbled but found that he was holding onto her tightly.

"All right?"

He sounded a bit like Harry. "I'm just really exhausted."

"I can see that. I'm going to escort you in."

"That isn't necessary."

"Humor me."

Silently grateful she took his arm and he led her over the uneven terrain until they hit the main road that led to the castle. She shivered in the cold air. Draco cast a warming charm over her and pulled her close, opening his cloak and pulling her beneath it.

"Thanks." It was all she could muster at the moment.

"Certainly." Draco murmured.

He walked into the castle as if he owned it; swinging open the door and swaggering inside in typical Malfoy fashion. Some things never changed.

He led her to the dungeons and she had to take over navigation as he didn't know where her quarters were. She took the lead and he followed half a step behind her until she reached the end of an otherwise deserted tunnel.

"These are your quarters?" He asked, the surprise in his tone evident.

"Yes, why?"

"Well…as far as I know, this was one of the entrances to Salazar Slytherins chambers. His _personal_ chambers."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. He's been dead for hundreds of years." She responded cheekily.

"You're right." He shook his head and looked down at her. She gazed up at him sleepily. He wanted to claim her mouth but didn't know if that was too forward. How he wished to _devour_ her. He tried to read her body language. She was leaning slightly away from him and her arms were crossed in front of her. It was a defensive stance and he knew that he needed to keep his distance, _for now_.

"Has there been any change with Severus?" He asked instead.

"Still the same. Unconscious."

"Why were you visiting him?"

"Just thought I'd check up on him."

"They have healers for that, you know." He teased but there was a slight undercurrent of jealousy to his tone.

Hermione was oblivious to it. "I know but I just wanted to make sure he was being taken care of."

Though Draco didn't understand why she would care, he decided to not press her just now.

"All right. I'm assuming you can take it from here?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Goodnight." He toed the ground nervously and gave her an innocent look. It was a look that melted most witches.

Unfortunately for him, Hermione was not most witches.

"Night Draco." She turned away and muttered something that sounded like "Banged Whizbee."

The stones over the entrance began to shift and change and he saw her pass through a mist on her way inside. Before he could get a good look at the chamber the stones had resettled and he was faced with a damp dungeon wall. Blast it! She hadn't even considered kissing him, even though he'd played the part of concerned gentleman to perfection. If there had been even a slight hesitation, he would have caught it. As it was she made it clear that she was uninterested. However…the night was not a total loss. She had trusted him to apparate her back without taking his wand from him. He smirked. If he had to build on that thin layer of trust so be it. There were worse things to build on. He strolled out of the castle and back to the gates. He passed through the wards and apparated back to the mansion, a new plan formulating in his mind.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione collapsed on her bed after a hard day at work. It had been two weeks since she'd last visited Snape in the hospital, as the added duties of being a teacher had taken up most of her free time. Those children would be the death of her. She'd had two accidents and three students had to be sent to the infirmary. She'd found that she could tolerate the younger students fairly well but the older students gave her attitude. The worst came from Slytherin of course, but even some Gryffindor students had been showing off and not paying attention. She was ready to curse them all.

"Lot of dunderheads." She muttered blackly.

She looked around and sure enough the house elves had managed to leave a plate of food for her on the coffee table. She was famished and ate without really tasting anything. She swallowed down the pumpkin juice and grimaced. The stuff was getting old. She pined for a bottle of ginger ale. After what seemed like an eternity of debating on the merits of beverages that were not flavored with pumpkin, she forced herself to her desk. There were at least a hundred scrolls that needed to be read and corrected. She had no idea how Snape did all of this in addition to his other duties. Oh well.

Each essay was a personal insult to her. Students either skirted around the essay prompt by filling in information that could technically be considered relevant but had no actual application on the subject that she was asking for or wrote a word for word copy of their notes. She spared no red ink and by the time she was finished her ink well was empty.

She yawned and stretched and consulted the time. It was still early in the evening. She really wanted to visit Snape again. She'd overheard a conversation and knew that he had been moved out of the critical ward and into a long term care ward. At least his body was recovered. The healers were confused about why he wouldn't wake.

With resolution she dressed carefully and remembered to bring a heavy cloak. She sent a small parchment to Albus, letting him know that she was leaving the premises. He would know if she left anyway, but thought that it was a courtesy that she should extend.

The trip there was short and uneventful. Once again she had to slink through the halls to find the proper ward and then had to search through dozens of folders until she hit upon his name. With a cautious look around she slipped into his room. This time the room was not pitch black but a soft light from the window came in and she was relieved that he was the only patient there. She crept to his bedside and looked down on his sleeping face. The sharp contours of shadow gave him a somewhat frightening countenance but she wasn't so easily scared. She smoothed the hair on his head and ran her hands down the sides of his face.

"I wish you'd wake." She said softly.

He breathed softly in response and she closed her eyes for a moment.

An image flashed in her minds eye…_a sharp dagger biting into soft flesh_… and she nearly fell to the floor. It was but a flash, for only a fraction of a second but sent a chill down her spine. She looked down at her hands and at him and touched him again, lightly. Nothing happened.

"How odd. I must be imaging things. You weren't trying to tell me something, were you Professor?" She felt hope expand her lungs.

She knew she wasn't prone to imagining such things, no matter how much she wanted them. A stray thought caught her attention then…but it was insane. There was no way something like that would work! People didn't go around performing Legillimency on unconscious people. It wasn't done.

No. She couldn't try something like that…could she?

She thought back to everything that she'd been learning. Though he'd been unable to teach her, she had continued her education in the theory portion of both Occlumency and Legillimency. She'd recently read something in _Mental Manipulations_saying that when under great duress, in torture sessions or the like, it was possible to completely shield oneself, even if one fell unconscious. The trained mind would be able to hold a shield even in such conditions. Severus was surely one of those people…he'd have to be, living as a spy for so long.

_Maybe it was worth a try. _

_Maybe she was deluding herself. _

_Maybe it would work. _

If she tried and nothing happened, no harm would be done. If his mind was a blank slate or otherwise protected, she'd be removed but none the worse for wear. She didn't see how making the attempt would hurt him unless he struggled against her. In that event, she'd withdraw.

"I sincerely hope you don't kill me for trying this." She whispered in his ear. She pointed her wand at his forehead and whispered the spell, "_Legillimens."_

_It was so dark. She could see nothing and hear nothing. She stilled and tried to let her eyes grow adjusted. Once she was certain that she was alone, she crept forward, quite slowly, letting her hands reach out in front of her, to guide her. After several minutes she noticed that though it was still very dark, there was a certain grayish quality to everything. It looked like the time of morning right before the sun began to show up. It was hazy and unclear. _

"_Professor?" She called out on a whim. There was no response. She shrugged, not expecting it to be so easy. She continued wandering, trying to travel one foot in front of the other, never turning or straying. He had to be here somewhere. Just when she thought she'd reached the end, that there really was nothing here…she smelled something. It was curious…to smell something in another person's head. She'd never before read about such a thing, nor heard about it from anyone. Yet, it was undeniable. It was a scent…faraway, light, but teasing her nose nonetheless. It carried through the misty air, swirling around her, capturing her…luring her forward. She closed her eyes…there was nothing to see anyway…and let the one thing that was real guide her. _

_Like hands, it wrapped itself around her and seemed to cling to her, wherever it could find a place to hold. She concentrated, trying to place what it was that she was smelling. It was a mixture of things…some light almost floral notes, and some dark, woodsy undertones. Earthy tones mixed with subtle spices and musk. It was somewhat salty and at the same time held a hint of something sweet…oranges perhaps. It was a timeless scent, one that had at one time reminded her of sandalwood and potions ingredients. _

_It was him. _

_At this realization she opened her eyes and for the first time saw something that she feared she'd never see again; the blackness of his eyes. Yet…it was all wrong. The face was different, smoother. The hair was longer and unkempt. His beautiful black robes were gone. In their stead a shabby patchwork encapsulated his slight frame in colors of grey, black and green. His lovely dragonhide boots were missing and the shoes he wore had gone out of style perhaps a hundred years before. His teeth…were white. _

"_Is this a dream?" His silky voice asked timidly, sounding unsure and afraid._

"_No. I don't think so." Hermione was stunned. While this was Professor Snape…it also was not. He was young, perhaps a year or two older than she herself. _

"_I've been here for a long time…it seems like forever. What's your name?"_

"_You don't recognize me?" Hermione was suddenly aware that this could be a bad idea. She had no idea why he looked the way that he did, and worried that she may have stumbled upon something she wasn't meant to see._

"_No. You look a little like Lily but you're shorter and your hair is all wrong." _

_Hermione fought to not roll her eyes. "My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger. I was one of your students and now I'm your assistant."_

"_Hermione. Granger. That sounds familiar."_

"_You're a Professor at Hogwart's. You teach Potions. You were in an accident."_

_His eyes darted to her face and he stared at her for a long time without speaking. _

"_What kind of accident?" He whispered._

"_It was a runespoor, sir."_

"_But I know how to kill them. Don't I?"_

"_Yes…it didn't attack you directly. It attacked me. You…saved my life."_

_His eyes became sharp…and knowing. _

"_Miss Granger." He hissed._

"_Y...yes." Hermione took a step backward._

_He looked at her with malice and then he seemed to realize where he was. He looked down at himself and cursed. _

"_Sir?" _

"_Mind your own business." He turned around so that he was not facing her. His hands shook with humiliation. He didn't have the strength to wear the mask. _

_She waited impatiently, not knowing what he was going to do. There was so much she wanted to say to him. _

"_How…are you here?" He choked out after several minutes._

"_I performed Legillimency on you, sir."_

"_I'm not dead? You're not dead?"_

"_No sir. Neither. We are both alive."_

_He turned around slowly and walked up to her, purpose in every step. _

"_Well, what took you so long?" He demanded._

_Hermione gaped. "I…don't know. You were in a coma…and no one has ever done something like this, have they?"_

"_No they have not. No one in their right mind would ever do something as foolish as what you have done! And yet…I thank you. Unless this is a false vision and in that case, I curse you."_

"_This is very much real, sir."_

"_Tell me something that I don't know about you." He ordered._

_She felt she could fill a giant volume of things that he didn't know about her but decided to keep it simple. "I can play the guitar."_

"_Really? I never took you for a musician. But it doesn't matter. I would never think up something like that about you. It is as you say. Astounding."_

"_Is there…a reason why you haven't woken up?"_

"_If I had the ability, do you think I would choose to stay trapped here?" He spat. _

"_Well…no. I'm sorry. I've just been so worried!"_

_He snorted. "Worried about what? Surely not about me? Why would you?"_

"_You saved my life! You sacrificed yourself! For me! Why? Why did you do it? Why not just let me die? Now you're here, trapped here and I'm teaching your classes and I'm at my wits end, not knowing if you will live or die and knowing that if you died I wouldn't be able to live with myself because it's all my fault!" _

"_You're teaching my classes?" He sneered indignantly. _

"_Is that all you got out of what I just said?" Hermione demanded angrily. She'd been preparing for this conversation for almost a month. _

_He huffed. "There's no need to be melodramatic." _

"_That's rich, coming from you."_

"_So you're here…why? Come to gloat, have you? I'm trapped alone in my head, lying on a hospital bed never to wake and you've broken into my sanctuary to tell me off for having the audacity to save your life?" His voice oozed sarcasm. As he spoke he seemed to age, a bit. His hair became shorter and a few wrinkles appeared on his skin. His anger was giving him a little control._

"_I'm not gloating! I came to see if you were here and if so to try and help you!" _

"_Why? You have it pretty well. A cushy job, youth, beauty, brains. You have it all Miss Granger. Why would you bother?"_

"_Because I care about you, you dolt!" She yelled, losing control. _

_He looked quite old now, and weary. "I don't believe it. How could you? After everything I've said and done to you?"_

"_Everyone makes mistakes. You more than made up for it…when you did what you did. Thank you, for what its worth." Hermione replied quietly, suddenly finding an interest in her shoes._

_He looked down at her, searching her face, trying to spot the lie. All that he saw was honesty, sincerity, and anxiety. He became still and tried to calm himself, to focus. He had to realize that after all of his questioning and self examination, he was in fact, alive. He was in some sort of a coma and had been for quite some time. Miss Granger was teaching his classes. She had forgiven him, as unlikely as that was and had even thanked him for what he'd done. It was a first. _

_It made him uneasy. _

"_Miss Granger…I need to find a way to wake up. I do not wish to waste anymore time, trapped here."_

"_I agree. If there is anything you can think of…let me know. I'll do whatever I can."_

_He nodded in acknowledgment but didn't trust himself to speak. He had to sort things out. A thought occurred to him after a few minutes, but it seemed impossible. _

"_Perhaps, if I can connect my mind to yours, the way that you've connected to mine…perhaps as you move back to your conscious and physical self, I might move to the physical realm as well. It is just a theory, untested of course…"_

"_I'll do it." She said bravely._

"_I don't know what the results may be. You could be stuck here. It could prove to be dangerous." As eager as he was to wake, he wanted her to understand that there was risk involved. Gryffindors rarely thought things through before acting…and he wouldn't have yet another reason to feel guilty about her. If she chose to do this of her own volition, after understanding the risk…he would not be blamed for that._

"_Sir…I think we need to try it. If it doesn't work…I'll come back and we'll think of something else."_

"_That sounds acceptable."_

"_Right then. So how are you going to connect with my mind?"_

"_That does prove to be a bit of a challenge. I cannot look at you physically nor do I have a wand. I suppose I'm going to have to make the connection here."_

_Hermione felt a little uneasy but she wasn't going to back out now. _

"_Give me your hand."_

_Hermione lifted her hand and he took it in his own. As their hands clasped, a golden glow enveloped them. Severus was shocked and dropped her hand. That glow meant one of two things; a family connection, or marriage. Neither of which was possible. _

"_Sir, is something wrong?"_

"_No. I just hadn't expected to see such a color when I touched you. It doesn't seem to fit our situation…unless you've made some sort of foolish oath." He accused._

"_I haven't made an oath, at least, I don't think I have." She bit her lip. In all her fervent words of prayer and woe that she'd sent to the heavens, she hadn't sworn anything. _

_He snorted. "Regardless, we need to stay focused on what we are trying to do. Give me your hand."_

_She lifted her hand and he grasped it. A golden glow surrounded them. Snape looked deep into her eyes and stared until she felt she was being hypnotized. It was like drowning in the night sky. She felt decidedly off-kilter. His face was nothing more than two black, fathomless orbs…_

"_Miss Granger…now."_

_She began to retract, carefully. She was conscious of a weight that seemed to be holding her down. Exiting was not smooth as it normally was. It was like being pulled into the lake by angry grindylows while trying desperately to reach the surface. She was fighting but her head was throbbing. Needles seemed to be pricking her, everywhere. The light loomed ahead, she could just make it out…it was so close._

She opened her eyes. The room seemed out of focus. She stumbled and tried with all her might to remain upright. Through the throbbing of her head, she sought his face, searched for his eyes…some indication that it had worked. Triumph filled her at the same moment that blackness claimed her and she fell gracelessly to the floor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please review! Thanks.


	17. Closet Confessions

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, we all know I own only the plot.

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 17

"Closet Confessions"

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked several times. A light was hitting her face and she groaned. Her head felt like it had been split in half. It throbbed intensely and seemed to keep a rhythm that corresponded to her heartbeat. She really wished it would stop so that she could think. Gradually she became aware that hands were touching her, wands working over her. Then the light went out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus thought that being cleared to leave St. Mungo's would mean that he'd find himself back at Hogwarts' immediately to assess the damage Miss Granger had done to his classes while he'd been away. However, due to the nature of the part she had played in his regaining consciousness, he was now waiting in a corridor on the third floor of St. Mungo's for news of what had happened to her.

It had taken him several attempts to call for help before he managed it and healers had come in and taken her away before he could figure out what was wrong with her. He hoped that it was nothing serious. If she managed to kill herself in the process of saving him for saving _her; _wouldn't that be the ultimate irony? He shouldn't have let her make the attempt, not without a healer present. He was just so sick and tired of being trapped there with nothing but his own thoughts for company!

Still…he should have exercised greater caution.

"Well, you look like shit."

Severus raised his head and found himself caught by steel grey eyes. He inclined his head slightly.

"Draco."

"Severus. Good to see you've recovered. Why are you hanging around this place?" He indicated the hallway.

"That is none of your business, I believe." Severus replied coolly.

"Of course not. Are you feeling better? Father has been inquiring about you."

"Has he? I shall have to visit him sometime in the future." _Hopefully the far distant future_.

"I'm sure he'd be pleased."

"What are you doing here Draco?"

"Mother was moved here this morning after her condition became intolerable."

"You mean…"

"Yes. She was laid to rest this morning by Healer Eldwyn at 9:00."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Severus said automatically.

Draco waived his hand. "We all knew it would end like this. I'm just thankful she isn't suffering any longer."

"Did they ever determine what was wrong with her?"

"No."

"I wish there was more that I could have done. Narcissa was a fine woman."

"Yes, she was. Anyway, I have to get going…arrangements to attend to, you know."

"Of course."

Draco nodded and swept down the hall, his robes swishing elegantly behind him. Severus kept his eyes on the boy until he had rounded a corner and was out of sight. A pang hit his chest then. Narcissa was dead. He placed his face between his hands and mourned silently. Narcissa was not a saint, far from it. Yet she was one of only a select few that he would consider a true friend.

"Mr. Snape?"

Severus looked up into the face of a young assistant healer. "Yes?"

"The girl is in stable condition. You can come in now."

"Very well." Severus ceased his relentless pacing and entered the room behind the healer, rolling his sore shoulders slightly in an attempt to ward off the stiffness that seemed to have set into his body.

"She is resting; we were able to help her regain consciousness. Though she may have a splitting headache for a few days after what she did. She stretched her mental abilities to capacity. We will need you to fill out a form before you leave, just giving us an account of what occurred, to the best of your knowledge. I have other patients to attend to presently so if you have any questions or concerns you may see Healer Opal at the medistation at the end of the corridor."

Severus inclined his head and the young healer bustled out, closing the door behind her. He walked to the edge of the bed and peered down at Hermione. Even in sleep, there was tension around the corners of her eyes…evidence of severe mental strain. Severus had often stretched himself to capacity, keeping the Dark Lord from seeing the truth, and knew what was in store for someone untrained like Miss Granger. It would not be pleasant but she would get through it. After several moments he tore his gaze away from her face. In the young healer's haste to carry on with her duties she'd not covered Miss Granger and from the look of her skin, she was cold. Severus pulled a blanket over her and tucked it beneath her legs, ensconcing them in the material. He sighed, exasperated with himself for caring. He turned to leave and opened the door but before he could step out a feeble voice stopped him.

"Professor?"

A tiny jolt traveled through his body at the sound of her voice. He shook his head and turned toward the bed.

"Yes Miss Granger? What is it?"

"Wha…what happened? My head hurts."

"You strained yourself extricating me. Shall I call a Healer?"

"No…I just…how long have I been like this?"

"Not long, six hours or so."

"I see." She squinted and closed her eyes in pain.

"I believe you require assistance, perhaps a Headache Potion. I shall return momentarily."

"Very well." She answered miserably.

He walked stiffly out of the room and down the hall toward the medistation.

"Healer Opal, I presume?"

"Yes, yes, what is it?" She bustled about, digging through stacks of papers, apparently searching for something.

"Hermione Granger has awoken. I believe she needs a headache potion."

Healer Opal sighed loudly. "Fine. Hold on."

Severus cocked his eyebrow in surprise. Most healers were happy to be of assistance to their patients. This Healer was clearly having a bad day. Severus didn't care. After five minutes of waiting she managed to produce a vial and handed it over unceremoniously.

"You aren't going to administer this?"

"Does it look like a headache case is my top priority right now? Just give her half the vial." She shooed him away.

If he didn't feel that Hermione needed it immediately he might have given that Healer a piece of his mind. As it was…she was in pain. He returned to the room and none too soon. She had dissolved into tears and was holding the sides of her head, rocking forward and backward. He was gravely concerned and held the vial to her lips after a brief inspection of the purplish liquid and then poured half of it into her mouth. She swallowed dutifully and licked a droplet off her bottom lip. Severus nearly dropped the vial when her tiny pink tongue emerged. He managed to shove the cork stopper in it and set it with a shaking hand down on the table at her bedside. After watching her carefully for a few minutes he saw the tension leave her face. She opened her watery eyes and stared at him. He stared at her in turn. It was an awkward moment.

"So, I guess it worked, then." She commented.

"Obviously." He picked at an invisible piece of lint on the shoulder of his robes.

"So what now?"

He turned his attention back to her. She was looking at him in a familiar way…an intimate way; as though they were more than colleagues.

"I am not sure what you mean Miss Granger. I am leaving for Hogwart's. I am not sure what you will be doing."

"Well, I'm not staying here." She gave him a tiny smirk, one that caught him by surprise.

"You honestly believe they'll allow you to leave after what you went through?"

"I have a headache, it's not the end of the world. Of course I'm going back tonight, I have classes in a few hours."

"Correction. I have classes. You will no longer be required to teach anything other than theory."

"Well, theory doesn't teach itself, does it?" Hermione attempted a bit of sarcasm.

"I think I may have to retract my former comment on your usage of sarcasm."

"So you think sarcasm does work for me then? I find I've had to use it a fair number of times over these weeks. I honestly don't know how you've put up with teaching for so long." She sighed.

"Teaching isn't for everyone…neither is learning. That's something that has become apparent over time."

"You're right about that. The first years are nigh impossible. It isn't any wonder you were so…"

"So…what?" He interjected sharply.

"So_ harsh_. I've even sent a few children crying from the room. It was unintentional of course, but they have to pay attention! Potions can be very dangerous!" She spoke with passion and conviction.

He couldn't begin to imagine her saying anything mean, nor making young students cry. He had to admit he was a tiny bit impressed and a little sorry that he hadn't gotten to see that firsthand.

"Well, if you cannot handle it, perhaps you should find another area of study." He suggested smoothly.

"I never said I couldn't handle it. I've been handling it. I'm only sympathizing with your plight. Must you always be so impossible?" She blurted out.

"I neither want nor need your sympathy Miss Granger. I suggest you save it for someone who needs it…Potter perhaps?"

"What is it with you and Harry? I thought you'd come to some sort of understanding?"

"Between Potter and myself? That will never happen, I assure you."

She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Stubborn idiot boys."

"What was that?" He asked, pinning her with a black stare.

"Nothing that isn't true." She defended with a shrug. "So, will you help me escape?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Escape from St. Mungo's?"

"No, escape from Alaska. YES, help me up." She demanded bossily.

He thought of refusing but there was a fire in her eyes and he was interested to see how her little plan would play out. He offered her his hand and she took it. She threw the covers off of her legs and hopped agilely to the floor. He was about to release her hand when she squeezed his tighter and dragged him behind her. She listened at the door and then cautiously opened it, peeking to the left and right. She pulled him out into the corridor and he was suddenly aware of how ridiculous they must look. He pulled his hand away from hers and she paused long enough to roll her eyes in his direction. He was about to tell her off for her impudence when she placed a single finger to her lips. He choked on his words and silently fumed as he followed behind her. When they were free and clear he was going to give her a good dressing down. Bloody insufferable chit!

He nearly ran into her when she came to an abrupt halt and threw open the first door she could find, pulling him in behind her. The door closed with a click and they were in total darkness. He tried to move but found that there was very little room. They were undoubtedly in a closet…and far too close for comfort.

"Miss Granger…" He began.

"Shhh."

"How dare you think you can shush me?"

"Shut up!" She whispered furiously as the footsteps came closer. She couldn't deal with the Prince of Prats right now.

"Or what?" He raised his voice angrily.

"Damn it!"

She flung herself forward and planted her lips on his in a crushing kiss that staggered him. He was entirely too shocked to do anything but allow the assault to continue. Her lips were insistent. He tried to push her away after a few moments but she wouldn't allow it. His blood began to boil…whether from anger…or passion…he wasn't sure. Fine, the chit wanted to play this game; they would play it on his terms. He pushed her back against the opposite wall and began to control the kiss. He planted his hands against either side of her head and pressed his body against hers, pinning her in place. His tongue darted out and pressed against her lips. She opened her mouth and he darted his tongue inside, tasting her. She let out a little moan that threatened to drive him to madness and his body responded as any man's would. She began to tremble and he slid his hands down to her waist, wrapping his fingers around her back and pulling her forward. She could feel his hard length against her and she gasped as he released her mouth long enough to take a breath before claiming her lips again. Their tongues engaged and began to dance around one another, tasting and exploring.

Her hands snaked around his back and slid up and down, grasping him and pulling him closer. His hands began to slide up her back, only to fall and rest on her arse. She groaned and lifted one of her legs. He wrapped his arm around that leg and hoisted her, using the wall as support, so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He began to rub against her with small, slight movements as he began to suck on her tongue. She grasped his shoulders in support and pulled away after a few moments, needing to breathe. She sucked in lungfuls of air as did he. His heart was hammering against his ribcage. His veins felt as though they were on fire.

He came to his senses then, realizing that his erection was pressed against her body and her legs were wrapped around him in a lover's embrace. He was shocked and pulled away but at the last second caught her before she fell.

"What was that?" He hissed angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing!" She whispered furiously.

"You're the one who initiated it and I want to know why!" He raised his voice a bit.

"I was trying to get you to shut up but that seems to be impossible for an egomaniac like you!"

"I am not an egomaniac. You did not have to attack me with your vile self to prove a point!"

"My vile self? Is that what you really think Professor? Your cock seems to think differently!"

He opened his mouth and promptly closed it. He was too busy hearing the word "cock" over and over in his head to formulate an intelligent comeback.

"You didn't have to kiss me back or…do anything else for that matter if you thought I was so disgusting!" She continued, her voice breaking on the last word.

"You aren't disgusting. I was just…unprepared. I was out of line." He wanted to bite off his traitorous tongue for giving her of all people such a concession. He hadn't apologized to anyone in years.

"I'm sorry too. I should have just used a spell. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"That much is obvious."

"Well, hopefully the coast is clear now."

"Can I ask what it is that you were so studiously trying to avoid?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He wanted to know what was so important that she would kiss _him_ rather than face it.

"Malfoy."

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"It must seem really foolish of me to have acted so…"

"It's quite all right. I am capable of understanding, even if you seem to think I lack the ability to do so."

She sighed loudly in defeat and opened the door to the closet, peeking out into the hall, blinking as the light assaulted her eyes. Severus stood back in the shadow and watched the light creep across the side of her face. Her skin was flushed and when she nodded that they could leave, he almost wanted to drag her back into the closet. He shook his head then, clearing his mind of those mutinous thoughts and followed her into the hallway.

They were able to avoid detection and made it to the lobby where they apparated back to Hogwart's.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked Hermione when she fell to the ground.

"Peaches and cream." She answered cheekily.

"I was going to offer you assistance but you look comfortable there." He stared down at her coldly.

She glared up at him, mud covering her robes and attempted to rise but slipped and found half of her face covered in the muck. She furiously tried to stand only to fall the other way.

Severus roared in laughter, unable to help himself. She was absolutely covered and totally helpless and he hadn't seen anything quite so pathetic in a long while. Before he knew what hit him a spell knocked his feet from under him and he fell face first into the mire. He gasped as he realized what the witch had done and pulled his wand from within his robes before he extricated himself from the sodden ground.

"You will pay for that one, witch." His voice was filled with vitriol.

She chuckled in response and was, at last, able to stand. He glared up at her.

"That's a good look for you Professor. I hope you have a pleasant evening." She turned and slowly began to walk away, careful of where she placed her feet.

He sent a few spells her way but scowled when he realized she had cast a shielding charm.

_Very well witch. This round goes to you. The next will assuredly be mine._


	18. Revelations

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: I will warn you that the very last segment contains non-Con and Slash. It is brief and not very descriptive but I wanted to warn you anyway. Also, in light of Rowling's comment on the status of Dumbledore's sexuality and apparent relationship with Grindelwald, I have chosen to add this element to my story. There will be no sexual encounters between them, only conversation.

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 18

"Revelations"

The wind swept along the ground and caressed his ankles as he walked. Albus paused for breath when he'd gone halfway up the hillside. He was getting too old for this journey but he saw no other way. Apparition was not possible within several miles of the obsidian tower that had been painstakingly built to keep one of the most powerful wizards in the world at bay. The tower had been goblin-forged and dragon-protected, along with the strongest wards that the wizarding world knew. It was a prison as well as a haven and it had been made with one wizard in mind.

He remembered the day he had defeated Grindelwald. It was a day the wizarding world celebrated annually, a day that brought him great pain and memories he wished he could lock away somewhere. He remembered it vividly for he'd never been closer to death. His magic had been depleted to a dangerous level and he'd been forced to siphon magic from others around him until at last Grindelwald fell to his knees before him.

What a terrible triumph that had been.

_Albus had never felt weaker in all his life and here was his friend, his lover, his nemesis, docile at his feet. Albus fought within himself, looking into the proud, fearless face of the one whom he had cherished for so long. His wand hand shook and the words…those evil words…chased around his head. To say those words and the light would be forever extinguished. _

"_You know what I am meant for…what I must do Albus. You know." He had whispered._

"_To allow it would mean the destruction of everything else…don't you see? If it's true… it will be temptation beyond measure." Albus was terrified of what was to come._

"_We cannot stop what history started. Merlin knew what he was doing. I must play my part, as must you."_

"_To defeat one great evil only to allow another to rise seems foolish. Why not stop them both?"_

"_The only destruction for true evil lies within the vessel. You must protect the vessel. The true power needed to defeat this evil is not the vessel…but the shadow of the sun. You have heard the prophecy as well as I. The shadow is my responsibility. I will die for the shadow and the shadow will become the darkness. The darkness will envelope evil and evil will be lost. You must remember that darkness and evil are not the same thing Albus. You fail to understand the key to it all."_

"_The key is love. It is the most powerful thing known to our world but you underestimate it. It is you who is foolish. Look what has become of us…of you in your search. How many innocent wizards and witches have died in your wake?"_

"_How many in yours?" Grindelwald shot back. _

_Albus bowed his head in sorrow. "Too many."_

"_I will admit defeat and I will go quietly…allow me only the proper death. Please Albus. If you love me…you will grant me this."_

"_You ask me to seek the shadow and return it to you…to harbor darkness while protecting the vessel. Then you expect me to allow you to perform the ritual…to let you go in so heinous a way. How can this be done? My love for you forbids it."_

"_You will see soon enough the error in your logic. Until you do, I will wait."_

"_You will be imprisoned...perhaps until the end of your life."_

"_I'm aware of that. At least I'll still have you. I do have you, don't I?"_

"_Always."_

He sighed tiredly and looked up at the stars, twinkling merrily overhead. What foolishness and beauty, those stars. Those words echoed through his mind, ghosting along like smoke, tainting everything else before dissipating under the strength of his will. Today would be the day that he admitted his error.

He continued on and began to take down certain wards that would allow him to pass through what looked like the side of a hill. Once the familiar warm tingle flitted through his body he opened his eyes and saw the black tower, glinting in the moonlight. His heart, heavy before, was suddenly light as a phoenix feather.

"Albus? It's about damn time you came back." Grindelwald grunted dispassionately as he walked slowly down the stairs, leaning on the railing the entire way.

"It's good to see you too." Albus smiled as he saw his love coming down the stairs; always a regal entrance, even though he was more than a hundred and fifty.

Grindelwald puffed a bit when he reached the landing and Albus strode forward, wrapping his arms tenderly around the grizzly visage of the man that he loved.

"What's all this? You haven't finally gone senile have you?"

"No, not yet; at least, not all the way." His eyes twinkled and Grindelwald's face softened a tiny bit.

"Any chance I can talk you into a walk outside?" It was the same question Grindelwald asked him each time he came to visit. In other words, "Will you set me free?" The answer was always the same.

"No, I'm afraid not. Shall we adjourn near a fireplace? It's a bit cold out."

"Of course, after you."

The two aged wizards ascended the stairs, not withstanding the popping and cracking of joints in their knees and ankles. When they'd gotten upstairs they both sank down in the plush comfort of an overstuffed couch before the fire. Albus slid his wand from his sleeve, cast _Incendio_, and then leaned against his lover's bony shoulder. Silence stretched out between them.

"Something is different Albus. What has happened?"

Damn his perceptiveness, Albus thought. "What makes you say that?"

"I've known you for over a century. Now, what is it?"

"I'd hoped not to speak of it immediately." Albus was suddenly unsure of his resolve. If he was wrong, he could lose not one, but two people very close to his heart. If he was right, he was sure to lose one anyway. Old responsibility settled on his shoulders and he wanted to cry from the injustice of it all. Hadn't he given enough throughout the years? Must the fates take the last thing left that gave him true inner joy?

"Out with it. It's eating you alive, I can tell."

"I think I may have located the shadow." Albus whispered.

Grindelwald stiffened beside him. "Are you certain?"

"No. Not all the evidence has presented itself yet, but the coincidence is uncanny."

"Will you bring her?" Grindelwald could not keep the excitement from his tone.

"When I feel that it is necessary, yes."

"Who is she? What is her name? How do you know her?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry's little friend? Are you sure? That seems too easy Albus."

"I know. That's why I've overlooked it before. Yet, the girl can conjure a cold fire. She attracts all of the wizards around her. She can perform Legillimency based on the slightest feeling. She doesn't even know she does it. Her mind is guarded by Occlumency of the highest level. Even Severus lacks the skill to navigate in her head." Albus admitted bitterly.

"It must be her…have you ever heard of another with those abilities? Plus she is close to the vessel."

"Perhaps. It could be a coincidence. We need to proceed with caution."

"Please Albus, I must meet her, I must know."

Albus turned and eyed him sharply. "I will bring her when it is prudent. Now is an inopportune time. There are other abilities she needs to possess to be the shadow. If I brought her here and I was wrong, she would die. You know that. I'm not willing to risk her until I'm sure."

"How can you be sure? We must act before it is too late. Only I have the ability to see her true form."

"This is not open for discussion." Albus said with finality. Grindelwald pulled away and watched him with a mutinous expression.

"You would deny me what you promised?" He hissed.

"We're done here." Albus rose and forced himself to walk away from his irate lover.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione could not sleep. It was absolutely impossible. She couldn't understand her own behavior but realized there was a good chance that she would have poison slipped into her beverage soon enough. Severus Snape was going to kill her, she knew that much. What had she been thinking, kissing him like that? ButGods_…_ it had been worth it. To have his lips crushed against hers like that, the taste of him, the smell of him enveloping her was worth it all. At first he had reacted exactly as expected, trying to push her away but after a minute…he'd relaxed. Then, he'd _responded_. Not even in her wildest dream had she ever thought a man could feel so good pressed up against her. Never before had she been willing to do anything, just to get closer. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would willingly surrender to him, if only to give in to her darkest fantasy. Would it be so terrible if it actually happened?

She realized that she had classes in a few hours. She knew that she needed to get to sleep, but her mind wandered continually. No sooner had she forced the image of him out of her head when he would suddenly re-emerge from the depths of her imagination. Was he haunting her?

Hermione didn't know how long she lay there in the darkness, trying to fool herself into believing she wasn't attracted to her Potion's Master…and yet, in the end, she had to admit it was true. Especially when each time she thought of him being close to her, a jolt traveled through her midsection and settled as a gentle ache between her thighs.

At long last, she gave up the pretense. She slid her hand eagerly into her now soaked knickers and imagined what it would be like to feel him, _all of him_, inside her. She nearly jumped as she touched her center; it was hot and aching and she slid her fingers down through her folds, caressing them with knowing and gentle ministrations. She relived the memory, feeling him hard and lean, pressing insistently against her as he plundered her mouth. She opened her mouth and tilted her neck back, bringing her knees up so that her fingers could fill her. She imagined him lifting the hospital gown and pushing it aside, feeling how moist and excited she'd become. She imagined him using those slender white fingers to probe her center, pushing inside her insistently and her moaning into his mouth. He'd groan then and feel the need to join with her, to take what she was offering up so willingly, and she imagined that he did; that he unzipped his trousers and pushed inside her so that she cried out as he penetrated her.

Hermione panted and moaned, working her fingers in her pussy and cried out in ecstasy as she came, her muscles going rigid, her toes curling and her body heaving and contorting as pleasure raced through her. She kept the image of him in her head, looking down at her with heated coal for eyes, his teeth bared as he fucked her.

_Merlin._

After several long moments in which she twitched as small aftershocks of pleasure caused her to gasp, she became still and relaxed. She thought about what she'd just done. Never before had she been so focused on one fantasy; usually they drifted around and the scenes and wizards changed quickly as she progressed through various stages of arousal. This time, it had been all _him_ and she had never felt as satisfied as she did currently.

She grabbed the pillow next to her and placed it over her face, giggling into it madly. What on earth had just happened? She wanted Severus Snape of all people? She wanted him to…to…

She pulled the pillow off of her face so that she could breathe. Even if she might want something to happen…it never would. He'd pushed away from her, hadn't he? He'd only ever used physical passion for intimidation. Severus Snape was not a man she should be lusting after because that lust would be unfulfilled. He despised her, it was obvious. The look of contempt on his face when she'd left him in the mud had seemed so sweet at the time but now she felt a little nauseous. Snape was not Harry or Ron and she couldn't act as though he was. She gulped audibly.

With a deep sigh she kicked off her sheets and marched into the bathroom to begin her morning routine, never mind that it was only four fifteen in the morning. She had no idea what Snape's plans were for his classes so she had better be prepared in any event. She went over her lesson plans and graded some essays. It would be unlikely that she'd be doing much more of that and for a moment she felt a pang of sadness. It was a chore but it was something that was oddly satisfying at the same time. After her grading she'd headed upstairs to breakfast and then to morning classes. Snape had not put in an appearance and she was on edge. Someone in her afternoon class had dropped a heavy tome and she felt her heart skip a beat. By seven o'clock at dinner she was a wreck. She wanted to go and check in on him. What if he had relapsed?

As soon as she'd made her decision and her chair had scraped against the stone floor, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Snape sauntered in, looking every inch the intimidating Potion's Master. She sat there quietly watching him approach the table and sucked in a breath when he sneered at her. He then turned and having no other option sat in the Headmaster's seat. Food appeared and she snuck a glance at the side to see him staring back at her. She felt like a quivering first year when he glared at her.

He really was going to kill her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus woke the next morning in his own bed. What a welcome respite it was. He had been afraid to sleep, fearing that he would once again be trapped in his head, but he was more tired than he had expected and even after taking a triple strong dose of Pepper-Up, he had fallen into slumber. He stretched then, languid as a cat, enjoying the feel of warmth flowing through his stiff muscles.

He rose from bed after a few more minutes of relaxing and went into his bathroom. He washed his face with soap of his own creation and muttered a few general hygiene spells to freshen his breath and take care of the unsightly stubble on his chin. Without further ado he walked back into his bedroom and pulled out a set of robes before donning them and hurrying out the door. He had no idea what time it was but his inner clock was perfectly aligned with the activities of the school. It couldn't be past seven yet. That left him an hour before class. It was enough time to get a cup of tea and perhaps a scone from the Great Hall.

Walking through the halls was a timeless activity, nothing ever changed. Students scurried out of the way, giving him a wide berth and wisely keeping their eyes averted. He smirked to himself and then entered the Hall, happy that his entrance was both noted and seemed to bring quite a few groans from the student populace. He stalked up to his customary seat to find Ms. Granger planted in it. He sneered at her and took the only other available seat left, one that was curiously unoccupied, that belonging to Albus Dumbledore. He sat ramrod straight expectantly and was startled when instead of a hot piping cup of tea, a glass of chilled pumpkin juice appeared before him. He frowned and looked up and down the table. No one else was acting as though anything were amiss. Perhaps the elves ran out of tea?

He sipped the beverage with distaste. Pumpkin juice was no substitute for tea. The tables then filled with food and Severus gaped. Sausage and leek pies, beetroot and bean salad, chicken with chickpeas and lemon, spiced salmon with coriander mash, and bread and butter. The elves had either gone completely starkers or this was not breakfast. This was not lunch either…the foods offered were much too heavy for that. No…this was dinner.

He sat there, completely shocked. He'd slept through the whole bloody day and missed classes and no one had bothered to come wake him or inquire into his whereabouts. He looked over at Ms. Granger and noted that she was picking at her food and caught her sneaking a side long glance at him. He glared at her with every bit of anger that he could muster.

_That bloody wench. _

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Slash warning_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Don't worry Father. I've handled all the arrangements." Draco looked up at Lucius and sighed inwardly.

"I know, I just want to be sure that it is something befitting a Malfoy."

"Of course it is. Everything down to the ritualistic oils. I spared no expense."

"Good. It is as it should be. Now Draco, I know that you were fond of your Mother, but you are of age and are certainly aware of my personal life; I think you're old enough to understand that a man has needs."

"If you're going to tell me that you plan on installing your whores here, I'm surprised you haven't already done so." Draco responded dispassionately.

"Even so, this information needs to be kept private. You know that it is proper to abstain from physical pleasure for a year following the death of a witch."

"In other words, you don't plan to honor Mother in the customary way. I don't think she'd mind, after all, you've been parading your Mistresses around her for years." Draco felt hate building up inside his heart. Watching Mother suffer the way she had, as Lucius had carried on with his affairs, had been nearly too much. Draco vowed to see his Father dead.

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone!" Lucius hissed and looked down at his son with hatred burning in his steel eyes.

"I'm of age and I'll speak to you like a man. Is that not what you've raised me to do? Mother is gone now and I don't care who you screw. Fuck half the witches in Diagon Ally for all I care."

Judging from the bewildered expression on his face, his Father clearly didn't know what to make of that statement. It was loaded with meaning and any true Slytherin would sense the underlying message. His Father raised his wand and slashed downward and Draco felt his right cheek split open. It barely registered before the elder Malfoy struck out with his boot and kicked Draco's chest. Draco gasped for air and fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

"You ungrateful little shit. I'll teach you to show me some respect. I brought you into this world you little twat and I can take you out. Don't you ever talk back to me again!" Lucius kicked him again and again and then he used his wand to throw several well aimed curses at his son's prone and bleeding form. Draco felt his ribs breaking, one at a time and struggled to maintain composure. He felt the white hot fire of _Crucio_, and the tiny lancets of invisible knives cutting into his flesh. His sight was robbed from him and then he felt the chains of _Incarcerous_. He briefly registered that his father had_ Divestio'd_ them both but shook with fury when he was mounted. Draco burned with humiliation as his father tore through his unyielding flesh. He felt something break inside. Tears threatened to fall but Draco forced them back.

At long last, the pain ended and Draco could once again see. He watched as his Father sank exhausted into a velvet chair. He used his wand to clean himself of the blood that was dripping down his thighs. He _Acci_o'd the brandy and snifter and poured himself a drink.

Had Draco been unbound, he would, at that moment, have cast _Avada_. Damn the consequences.

His Father caught his eye and the two stared at one another for several long moments. What had happened had been a severe breach between them. It broke an accord that had been forged many years before at the insistence of Narcissa, who knew that Lucius had a violent temper and an evil tendency toward rape. She didn't want to see her son fall victim to his Father. But she was gone now, along with the consequences of the accord.

"Scum!" Lucius yelled suddenly and a quivering house elf appeared.

"Master Malfoy requires Scum's service?"

"Clean that up, will you. Don't let him die. I still need him."

"Yes Master!" Scum turned around and picked up the broken and bleeding Master Draco and with a snap of his fingers he was on the other side of the Mansion, in the healing room. Draco knew that his injuries were severe but trusted Scum to fix what was broken. He'd done it successfully many times before.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	19. Give Me a Reason

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 19: "Give Me a Reason"

Severus sat at the staff table and fumed silently. He stabbed his chicken viciously and dissected his potatoes with a fierce scowl. He ripped the crisp bread apart with equal ferocity, tearing into it with his teeth.

Where in the bloody hell was Albus anyway? It would be the least he could do to show up to dinner and give Severus some clue as to what was going on in the world. Being unconscious for such a long time left Severus feeling extremely anxious. He had no idea what was going on with Voldemort, nor any idea what condition his classes were in. He was accustomed to being in the know about everything that needed knowing and standing outside the loop was quite uncomfortable. He knew without a doubt that he would be summoned, and soon, especially if Draco had mentioned anything to his father about seeing Severus up and about.

Drat! He let his fork drop in disgust. It clanged against the plate and several eyes turned toward him, some in fear, others in concern. There was only one pair of eyes that mattered though and those eyes were attached to Grangers head and were staring resolutely ahead.

At long last, dinner ended and Ms. Granger stood up. Severus stood and followed her out of the Great Hall, tailing behind her a few steps. She quickened her pace and Severus easily matched her stride. After several minutes she turned around and stopped.

"Why are you following me?" Her voice was nervous, her hands were trembling.

These were excellent signs. The girl feared him…perfect.

"You will meet me in my office in fifteen minutes. We have matters to discuss. Do not be late."

"Yes sir." Slightly bewildered she watched him round a corner and then stood there for a few more minutes, not knowing what to do. She shivered and decided to grab a cloak from her chambers before the meeting. Having an extra layer of fabric around her might keep out the chill. She walked quickly to her rooms and donned the cloak. She had enough time for a shot of liquid courage before heading up to meet Snape. The liquid burned her throat and she coughed a few times before she was able to breathe. She didn't normally condone drinking…but had the sneaking suspicion that she was going to need it; if for nothing more than steeling her nerves.

Hermione made her way to his office door and then knocked, timidly.

"Enter," a velvet voice commanded and she walked into the room.

"Sit."

Hermione sat and Severus stared at her from behind his desk. His eyes glittered in the soft glow coming from the fireplace.

"Well?" He asked softly.

"Well, what? You called this meeting, not I."

His lip curled in disgust. "You did not inquire after my presence this morning. You made the decision to teach my classes even though I was perfectly capable of doing so. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't know where you were and the children were waiting. If you'd wanted to take charge today you should have been waiting in the classroom the way you always do." Hermione struggled to keep a calm demeanor but he was being so damn condescending.

"Where are you in the curriculum Ms. Granger?"

"First years are on Chapter 4, Second Years are studying Blood Replenisher, Third Years are just starting the Babbling Beverage. Fourth years are learning charmed Potions, Fifth years are due for an exam on Chapters 5 and 6. Sixth years are concentrating on poisons and Seventh years are brewing Polyjuice."

Severus raised his eyebrows.

Hermione fidgeted. She knew that she'd gone far ahead of schedule but there had been no major accidents and most of the students were doing quite well.

"I trust there were no major disasters?"

"None, sir."

"Are they keeping up with the work?"

"I find most of them to be adequate sir, with a few exceptions."

"Very well. I have to say I'm surprised by your lack of foresight. Or were you unaware of how the curriculum works here at this school? All of the teachers follow a set schedule, with one notable exception being Firenze. His subject has little to do with everything else the students are supposed to be learning. What you learn in Transfiguration might have a little something to do with what you learn in Charms, and Potions, and so on. The classes are set in such a way that there is supplementary learning occurring throughout the week. It allows for maximum exposure and thus maximum learning. Wouldn't you say that is correct?"

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. She'd had no idea the school worked that way. Thinking back to her years as a pupil she began to draw lines in her head connecting certain things together. What he was saying did make sense. She was just used to working so far ahead of her peers that she might not have noticed the parallels between the different classes.

"I didn't realize sir. The students seemed ready for a challenge and so I began to work them harder. I hope my actions did not interrupt the schedule too much."

"I care nothing for schedules Ms. Granger."

"But…you just said…"

"I just informed you how it is supposed to work. From your many years as my pupil, did you not realize that I taught things out of order?"

"Well, yes, sir, that's why I didn't think it would be such a travesty to forge on to the most important material."

"It isn't a travesty Ms. Granger. You were fortunate that no major disaster occurred. That being said, you, as a new, teacher, need to follow the guidelines to the letter. It is not up to you to make changes at this early stage in your career. Is that quite understood?"

"Absolutely." She clasped her hands together and studied her shoes.

"That isn't the only reason I brought you here Ms. Granger." His tone was silky and his voice was low.

She looked up, startled. Her heart began to thump erratically.

"You have been a rather unpleasant thorn in my side for quite some time now. You've entered my domain willingly, yet knowing that I didn't want you here. You take up residence in my dungeons, completely reorganize my classroom and then proceed to teach my classes outside the schedule that had been given to you. I have been forced to risk my life for yours and endured a transfusion that was horrendously painful due to your foolishness. I've been put in the awkward position of entering your mind and figuring out how and why it is working the way that it is. Additionally I've spent many nights researching to that same end. I was unconscious for weeks, trapped in my own head because of you. Then, you assault me in a closet and leave me at the Hogwarts gates covered in mud. This morning you failed to retrieve me and continued on teaching as though I didn't exist."

Hermione was dismayed. Of course what he was saying was true but it wasn't as though it was entirely her fault. Many of those things had in part been caused by _his_ actions, not hers. Yet, she didn't know what to say. An apology wouldn't exactly fix anything. She decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Tell me why it's worth the aggravation Ms. Granger."

"What?" She asked, stupidly.

"What do I get out of all of this? I'm a busy man."

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"Why should I continue to tolerate your presence Ms. Granger? Why should I have to deal with you?" He stood up and began pacing, agitated.

Hermione had enough and stood up. "You don't have to help me. No one said you had to save me from anything. You should have just let me die! I mean nothing to you. I'm nothing but a burden and you hate me. I don't know why I took this position to begin with. I must have been mad."

Tears were burning her eyes and she made her way to the door clumsily. She was going to leave this bloody school and this insufferable arse to himself. She couldn't take this crap anymore. She tried to wrench the door open but he was standing behind her and held his hand over the door, keeping it closed.

"Ms. Granger." He breathed in her ear. "Ms. Granger, turn around."

She wished she could apparate far away. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Hermione." He choked on her name.

She turned, unwillingly and looked up at him. The tears began to slide down her cheeks. Why was he doing this?

He reached out and wiped his fingers under her eyes, collecting the tears on his fingers and whisking them away. Slowly he leaned forward, cautiously, until his lips were hovering right above hers.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. He waited.

Hermione couldn't do it. It was too much. She was going to say so, she really was, but he was so close and like a magnet, his lips pulled her in. She leaned forward, nearly imperceptibly, but her lips touched his and then his lips molded around hers.

This kiss was soft, different than before. It was tender. He placed his hands on either side of her face and let his fingers move in light patterns over her skin. He deepened the kiss and she allowed it, moaning as his husky breath became her own. His tongue touched and began to dance with hers, twining around, tasting, probing.

Her heart was beating at a frantic pace now, the blood rushing through her veins hot and quick. She longed to wrap her arms around him but forced herself to stay still. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Severus plundered her delicious mouth and felt alive for the first time in years. This was wrong…in so many ways…but right in the only way that mattered at the moment. He knew, deep down, in a place he usually avoided, that he wanted her. Not _want_ in the traditional, purely sexual way…no, he longed to possess her; body, mind, and spirit. Something in her called to him and though he'd fought against that calling, he knew it would only be a matter of time before he would succumb. By keeping the foreign emotions bottled inside, it only seemed to exacerbate the condition until he had no choice but to explode. She, who had been sent from hell as a torment on his life, she, the most impertinent, cheeky witch he'd ever known, had the ability to light a fire within him that he thought had long since been extinguished.

He allowed his hands free reign as his tongue danced with hers and she whimpered under his ministrations. He kept his touch light…there would be no repeat of his earlier, boorish blunder. No, what this situation called for was tenderness, though he was loath to admit it. She responded deliciously and though he longed to rip the robes from her luscious body and ride her against the door…he knew he had to take things slowly.

After several more heated kisses and caresses, he pulled back and breathed in raggedly. He wondered if he wasn't losing at his own game. Then he looked into her eyes and felt confident. She looked as high as he felt, with flushed cheeks full lips, swollen and red from their kisses.

"I'd better be going then," she whispered, completely unsure of herself.

"Perhaps that's for the best." Severus didn't want to let her go but knew he couldn't control himself for much longer.

She turned and opened the door but he caught her wrist and she looked back at him, confused.

"For the record, I don't hate you, nor do I regret saving your life…at least, not at the present time."

He let go of her wrist and could nearly hear the wheels cranking away furiously in her head, trying to sort that mixed message out.

"I will never understand you," she said plaintively, after a lengthy pause.

"I should hope not…Hermione." He tasted her name on his lips and found, to his chagrin, that he liked the distinctive flavor.

Hermione turned and fled then, before he could say yet another thing to unnerve her. Just hearing her name in that silken voice of his was enough to send hot, quaking little shudders through her body.

Silently, he watched her retreat and then closed and warded his office door. He sat behind his desk and tried to ignore his erection which was growing painful. He muttered a deflating charm and tried to clear his head…but her smell lingered in the air and he left the office abruptly. He needed to keep his wits about him. The power in their twisted dynamic was thankfully still his to wield, but for Merlin only knew how long. He had a sneaking suspicion that if he let down his guard for a moment, she might just seize the opportunity.

"May the goddess help us then," he whispered in response to his thoughts.

Just when he thought he had things sorted out, a familiar pain shot up his left arm. He gasped as the skin began to char. The Dark Lord was displeased, Severus knew by the intensity and depth of the burning sensation. Without hesitation, he pulled out his mask and robes and shrank them. He left the castle in a rush and apparated as soon as he'd reached the gates.

His last thought before apparating was a curse upon the head of Albus Dumbledore who hadn't thought it necessary to brief him before he'd been summoned.

Author's Note: I know it's been a bit since I've updated. For those who have stuck with the story, thank you. I do intend to finish it. For those of you just discovering it, I would love to know your opinion of it. A big thank you to Amariel, my fabulous beta, without whom, an update would not likely have happened.


	20. Of Weakness and Power

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 20

"Of Weakness and Power"

I do not own the characters…a fact I am sure you all know quite well.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Severusss…" an evil voice hissed down at him from a stone throne set several feet off the ground.

"Yes, my Lord?" Severus kept his voice steady, his head bowed. His knees throbbed painfully beneath him on the cold stone floor.

"I thought I lossst you…"

"Never, my Lord." His voice rang with sincerity and conviction.

"I knew you were injured but I wasn't aware of how it had come to happen. Very interesssting, the things that I heard…"

"I was bitten in the dungeons my Lord; a runespoor came out of the blackness and attacked unprovoked."

"You were unable to defend yourself against a mere snake? You mussst be losing your touch…"

"Being around that doddering old fool is infuriating Master! I cannot stand it! He thrusts this Mudblood upon me who has been dogging my steps for the entirety of the summer! It is revolting, having to be in the presence of such filth. I allowed my anger to dull my senses and nearly died as a result."

"While I can understand your feelings my son, I cannot stressss enough how important it is that you remain there. You cannot let your anger distract you. Use it, channel it…kill some Muggles if you have to, but do not for one second let down your guard. I cannot afford to lose you."

"As you wish, Master."

"Very well. Do not forget that all of thissss is being done for the greater good. The purity of the magical world is at stake. Have you anything to report?"

"I haven't yet been briefed. That Mudblood lover didn't feel the need to meet with me after being released from hospital."

"He only uses you as a pawn. Never fear, my son, there will come a day when wizards like him will be extinct. Remember what you are fighting for. Should you learn anything in the daysss to come…"

"I will inform you at once," Severus vowed.

"You are disssmisssed."

"My Lord." Severus pulled himself to his feet and whipped around, never making eye contact with the abomination in front of him. He exited the chamber and made his way through a series of tunnels and up several flights of stairs until he was free of the dratted estate. He was surprised that he'd gotten off so easily and with such a flimsy excuse. He knew that the Dark Lord was up to something as he was so distracted. Severus needed to find out what it was that was going on. The sooner he could speak to Albus, the better.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Albus knew that he could not afford to dally any longer. Gellert seemed to recognize the signs of departure and though he seemed reluctant, he allowed a goodbye kiss. Albus looked upon the grizzly face of his lover and studied him a moment before turning and leaving the tower. His robes felt heavy and oppressive; the rich fabric weighing him down as he walked carefully down the steps. Even the great Albus Dumbledore was not impervious to aging. After what seemed a very long time, he managed to break free of the wards and reset them with a different series of protection, adding a blood kin ward. Though it was unlikely that Gellert would attempt an escape, Albus knew him well enough to know that he would do what was necessary to fulfill his life's purpose.

Albus apparated with a sense of foreboding to the gates of Hogwarts.

He arrived with a deafening crack and immediately surveyed his surroundings. He was being monitored. He set a protective shield around himself and then he began a complex series of charms. He called upon his magic and it began to siphon out of his body, connecting with the castle gate and the protective wards. His magic raced ahead and connected with the ancient stone of the castle, swirling and tumbling through the building, touching upon the portraits, the students, and the staff. He opened himself to the images, and as though seeing through compound eyes, saw bits of pictures from all over at once. He wound his magic into the core of the place, allowing it to connect and collide in a crescendo of power before it gathered and returned to him in several sharp bursts of energy.

Once his magic had settled down within him, he opened his eyes and released the shield. He walked to the gates and they opened to him in welcome. The grounds seemed unusually cold but perhaps being in the Mediterranean climate had spoiled him. As soon as possible he managed to get inside he saw a second year Slytherin boy picking up a book that a first year Hufflepuff girl had dropped. He smiled genially and the pair seemed to blush under his gaze before rushing off down one of the corridors. He decided to stop by his office before seeing Minerva and getting a report. It was far easier to deal with her on a stomach warmed by house elf-brewed tea. Before he took another dozen steps, Minerva emerged from a staircase and motioned to him that he should follow her. He held back the tired sigh that had been building in his chest and followed her to her office.

"So good of you to grace us with your presence!" Minerva heralded him into the office and gestured that he should sit. Albus complied.

"I do try to put in an appearance now and then." Albus twinkled at her intentionally.

"I'll have none of that! Do you know that in the span of your absence, Severus Snape has been released from the hospital? He returned here with Ms. Granger last night. He was not up to teaching his classes and was summoned nearly an hour ago!"

"I'm glad to see that he has made it home safe."

"Surely you could have been here Albus for something as important as this? He went into that Serpent's den with no information at all!"

"This is not the travesty you are making it out to be Minerva," Albus chided her gently.

"Explain yourself," she demanded huffily.

"No information at this point is a good thing. Tom knows he was just released from St. Mungo's…in fact, I've heard that there were four guards watching over Severus there. My absence from the school has been quite obvious and Tom has someone outside the castle gates right now, no doubt watching for my return. He will know that Severus has nothing to report and will not press him for information. The last thing Severus needs is a deep mind probe at the moment."

Minerva sniffed in a dignified manner. "Well, would it have killed you to inform me when you decided all of this?"

"Now where would be the fun in that? You wouldn't happen to have some tea would you? I'm parched."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione curled up in the wing-backed chair and contemplated the empty fire grate. Her body was pulsing with heat…if she didn't know better she would think that she'd been hexed with _Incendio_. She'd never imagined that kissing the snarky git would have her feeling like this. She felt as though her entire being was focused on him and she wanted more than anything to return to his office and finish what he'd started. It was hardly fair to bring her to this state and then end it. She forced the cold dungeon air in and out of her lungs, trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart. The question really centered on what he was trying to do to her. If she thought that it was only a romantic interest with no other motivations, perhaps it would be tolerated, maybe even welcomed. But there was much more to it than that. There was a deep hunger in his kisses, a fire that threatened to consume her whole. She didn't understand where this spout of passion came from, or why it would be bestowed on her. She had to wonder if he weren't under some type of compulsion spell, or perhaps had fallen victim to something like _Amortentia_. But would he really be that careless to fall prey to a potion? Surely he would recognize the signals! Of course, he could just be trying to unnerve her. If so, he was doing a fabulous job; not that she'd ever let him know.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to stop the endless circle of questions from driving her mad. If only it weren't so bloody hot! Hermione jumped up from the chair and began to pace her study. Weren't the dungeons supposed to be freezing at this time of year? Weren't the dungeons _always_ freezing?

Hermione wondered if she had a fever. Surely that was it. Perhaps all she needed was a spot of fresh air. She knew it had snowed the night before. That surely would help. Without further delay, she was able to put her body into action. She hastily wrapped her hair into a messy chignon at the back of her head and held it in place with a spare quill. Out of habit she donned her cloak, regardless of the fact that she was burning up. Without a pause for rational thought she swept from her dungeon domain and began the walk through the corridors that led outside. As she passed Snape's office she slowed down, just a bit. Her pulse raced and her mind whirled with indecision. _What if she just knocked and said hello?_

With a shake of her head in self-loathing she _forced_ her feet to keep moving and eventually made it outside into the cool crisp air. She let the icy breeze fill her lungs and she felt more alive than she had in ages. She began to walk quickly toward the lake; it glittered in the distance. Perhaps she could say hello to the squid. It had been entirely too long.

The castle grew smaller behind her and the shore was upon her before she knew it. The inky blackness was a welcome sight though the squid was nowhere to be seen. Hermione began a trek around the edge of the lake and stopped when she'd reached a small grove that was protected by trees. It was "her spot"…a place she could come and get away from everyone. On the opposite shore, the edge of the Forbidden Forest looked daunting, dark, and dangerous. She idly wondered why people thought that the lake was so perilous when true risk was only a few steps away. The forest was out of bounds for a reason.

Though Hermione had managed to cool off a bit, she was still unusually warm. She shrugged out of her cloak and unbuttoned her robes, laying them neatly over a thick twig that twisted toward the lake, reaching for the water but not quite touching the surface. Not really realizing what she was doing, Hermione took off her shoes and pulled off her stockings. She let her feet down into the icy water of the lake and sighed in pleasure as goose bumps littered over her bare flesh. _This_ was the way November was supposed to feel. She began to kick her feet sending small concentric circles out into the lake. Growing bored and feeling idle, she decided to stand. Getting in the lake up to her calves would feel even better. Slowly, without taking stock of her actions, Hermione slipped a little further into the lake, feeling the moss covered stones beneath her feet. She bent her knees and allowed her fingers to skim the black water. It felt incredible. She then scooped up handfuls of water and doused her skin with it as though it was a hot summer day. The icy rivulets ran down her body and she sighed in contentment. Without really telling her body to, she moved forward, step by step until the water pooled around her shoulders in an icy embrace. She took a deep breath of cold Scotland air and then ducked beneath the surface into pure bliss.

Hermione Granger disappeared.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco Malfoy sent Scum scurrying from his bedchamber. While the elf had done its job well, Draco really didn't care. Shame and humiliation coursed through him as memories of Father's disgusting act of betrayal raced through his mind. Thoroughly vexed and feeling decidedly out of sorts, Draco set about hexing everything in the room the way he had when throwing a tantrum as a child. Using his formidable knowledge of destructive spells, he split pillows, slashed paintings, caused expensive furniture to burst into flame and drowned the carpet. His magic and anger were growing wildly out of control and a great wind seemed to roar in his ears. The candle wax was consumed in seconds as the flames soared toward the ceiling. The bed began to shake beneath him. He gasped as he felt his magic reaching out from within him and couldn't breathe as the room was bathed in a harsh, green light. Then, his magic returned to him in sharp, concentrated bursts of power that caused him to shake uncontrollably. Draco rolled onto his side and began to sob, his body shaking in tremors. The power was too much…

He fell asleep after he had spent himself emotionally. His dreams were fitful and he felt lost, disconnected with himself.

Groggily he opened his eyes hours later and forced himself to focus. Through eyes that felt glued shut he focused on the plant that his mother had the house elves deliver to his bedside, just a few weeks before she'd died. It was a rare breed of _Narcissus_ and as a result of his tantrum, the plant was dead, charred to a crisp before the first flower had bloomed. Agony ripped through his heart as the reality of her passing hit home. Mother was gone.

He allowed himself a few minutes to mourn her passing. This was the last moment of weakness he would allow himself. He needed to steel away the last vestiges of his humanity because the coming months would require him to be a monster. There really was only one way to set the world right, and it would begin with the death of Father.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_I wanted to thank my beta Amarielle for her hard work and effort. I also would like to encourage any of you reading to drop me a comment. I really do this for you guys._


	21. Deep

Alas! I do not own it!

Author's note: A big thank you to my beta, Amarielle. This chapter came on napkins and bits of scrap paper, one lonely paragraph at a time. Thank you for sticking with me, lovely readers!

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 21

"Deep"

Hermione held her breath. A sense of calm pervaded her body, which moved effortlessly through the water. She swam under the surface for several minutes before she realized she didn't feel the need to breathe at all. Her lungs were fine. It was as though an unknown source supplied her body with oxygen. Just as she decided to surface, to leave the lake and consider her strange experience, she heard it.

It was the most beautiful, entrancing sound in the world. It swelled and radiated and she could hear it clearly beneath the water. She felt as though she was melting in the melodious notes. She had to find out what in all of the world could make that perfect sound.

Her body sliced through the icy water as she dove down, into the depths of the lake. The pressure of the water didn't hurt her as she ventured further, nor did the need for air distract her. That sound urged her forward…

She swam for a long time. The lake was much deeper than she'd ever imagined. She was surprised that none of the dangerous creatures she knew about had encountered her yet. Rather, everything was still, as though they all heard the music and had stopped to listen. The notes were louder now, swirling around her, building into a crescendo. She struggled to keep swimming, her body becoming numb in the icy depth of the Scottish lake. Hermione knew that what she was doing was unfathomable, unreal. It had to be a dream. The sound lured her and she continued to move forward, somehow, into the inky, black water.

Just when the darkness had become too oppressive, she saw a faint light ahead. It pulsed and glowed red, then green, yellow, orange, blue, and then a shining gold. The pulses were in time with the music and Hermione wondered if the source of that light was also responsible for the beautiful sounds that were now resonating in her ears, clouding her mind. She felt distinctly disoriented, unsure what she was doing down there and knowing she ought to resurface, but she could not resist the music that forced her to continue onward. Every time she tried to tear herself away, to collect her thoughts into some semblance of order, the notes would slide through her mind, untangling her inner dialogue, and thus her resolve.

She forced her burning muscles forward until at last, she could see what it was: a bottle, wedged between a black rock and a giant silver colored shell that had been covered in moss, and other types of debris. The bottle was glowing brightly enough that she could make out the shape. She swam forward hesitantly. Something about this seemed dangerous…

Once she was a few feet away, the bottle seemed to quiver of its own accord. The music became erratic, a cacophony of notes blending together at a frenzied pace. The light flashed green, red, yellow, gold, blue, purple, orange, green!

Although she was fearful, she somehow knew that she had to touch it. She reached for the bottle, and the moment her hand closed on it, the water exploded in a sea of colors.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus found himself, at length, sitting before the Headmaster. He wore a practiced mask of control. He knew he appeared indifferent, but inside, he was seething.

Severus felt the merry blue eyes upon him and could not bring himself to look into their depths at the moment. No, he was too busy thinking of the multitude of ways that he would like to hurt the doddering old fool.

"Ah. You may as well say aloud what you're thinking, my dear boy," Albus waved his hand.

"Perhaps I'd feel inclined to share if I'd been on the receiving end of some, shall we say, pertinent information? It was unforgiveable, awakening in that hospital weeks after having been admitted and then arriving here without a reception," Severus sneered.

"I was away on necessary business…"

"The hell you were, old man! If you mean to tell me that your lover is more important than keeping your spy of more than twenty years alive…then by all means, act as though nothing of consequence has occurred."

Albus sighed and leaned back in his ridiculous, overstuffed, blue and pink chintz chair. "I'm sorry that I was unable to brief you before you were summoned. It was not my intent, believe me. Was Tom terribly angry with you?"

"Angry? Not really. Suspicious? Of course. But he was too occupied to really pay me much mind. It is due to luck that I am sitting before you now."

"Oh, come now, Severus. Why don't we focus on bringing you up to date rather than dwelling things which are out of our control? Care for a lemon drop?"

Severus stared daggers at his mentor.

"Perhaps another time, then. Shall I debrief you?" Albus asked nonchalantly.

Severus sat still and listened to the update without offering suggestions, strategies, or making any sort of effort to be included in the conversation at all. He said nothing until Albus asked him how he'd come out of his coma.

Severus explained in a monotone voice the essentials of what had occurred, steering clear of any personal details. For some reason, he didn't think it prudent to tell the Headmaster about snogging Hermione in the closet at St. Mungo's, or again in his office earlier in the evening.

Albus appeared disturbed by what Severus did share; how Hermione had pulled him to consciousness through her excursion into his mind. Severus filed away his reaction to a place in his memory that he would peruse later. He neglected to mention that he hadn't attended to his classes during the day.

"I wish to speak to Ms. Granger about her actions," Albus told Severus in a stern voice.

Severus raised his brow. "Whatever for? She was merely meddling in things that should have been left alone. The tendency runs in Gryffindor House, does it not?"

Albus turned a sharp look on Severus that made the Potion's Master feel like an eleven-year-old again. "What she accomplished is unnatural," Albus said. "Indeed, a great many things she's done lately have been remarkable. I will be taking over her _Occlumency_ and _Legilimency_ training. You have enough to be getting on with as it is."

Severus stood from his chair and leaned across the Headmaster's cluttered desk. "You forced me into this situation, and I fully intend to see her education through. There is more to all of this than you are telling me, Albus."

"In due time, Severus, you will know everything. As for now, I just have my theories. I need time to reach a conclusion."

"You will keep me apprised of the situation," Severus demanded. He was unused to making demands when it came to his mentor, but he felt more protective than usual. Hermione had become important to him during the last few months, and he didn't want to see her life become a parody of his own; serving interests that were not one's own. Whatever Albus' intentions, they were not merely curious; no, he had something in mind. Severus knew that calculating look in the Headmaster's eyes. He had plans for Hermione; if his theories were correct. Severus prayed that whatever they were, they turned out to be wrong. One thing was certain; he'd need to warn Hermione about the meddling old man before Albus corralled her into his service.

Their eyes connected and Snape felt Albus ghosting along his mind, probing ever so gently. Snape's eyes narrowed and he _Occluded_ everything. "You'll have to do better than that," he said and whipped around, taking three long strides to the door as his robes billowed behind him.

He already had one master he had to submit his mind to; he would be damned to suddenly have another. He stormed from the Headmaster's office and stalked through the halls of the castle, and after a few prudent shortcuts, forced himself to return to his quarters. Although he was tempted to go to Hermione's rooms to see if she was available for a meeting with the Headmaster, Severus preferred to keep his dignity. Was one glance of her lovely face enough to debase himself and once again bend to Albus' will? If Albus wanted to speak with Hermione, he could damn well send a house-elf after her!

Snape hastily dismantled his wards and went into his bedchamber at once, slamming the sturdy wooden door behind him. A charm he'd placed there earlier in the year continued to provide enough cushion so that the jamb was not harmed, but not so much that he couldn't hear the sound of the slam. He'd known that the charm would be required as soon as Ms. Granger became his assistant. If she didn't drive him mad with incessant chatter and needless questions, he had told himself, then she was sure to torment him with her cheeky attitude and Gryffindor sensibilities. It had come as quite a shock when she'd arrived and he noticed how much she'd changed. Sometime since they'd last met, she'd grown up into a lovely, passionate, articulate witch.

It was an uneasy thing to find oneself attracted to someone who was far better left alone. Of all the witches in Great Britain, she was the only one who held any sort of appeal for him. Granted, her intelligence was refreshing, but weren't there plenty of other relatively smart women out there? Older, more appropriate choices? Her looks, while completely acceptable, would never be prominently displayed on the cover of _Witch Weekly_; at least, not without a headline that read something like "Potter's Unfortunate Girlfriend". Severus refused to dwell on that image too long.

Hermione's body had done its share of filling out (in all the correct places), but with that horrid riot of curls surrounding her head like Medusa's snakes, she would never be considered a classic beauty. She lacked grace, poise, elegance. She was a pushy, bossy and insufferable know-it-all.

And yet, she was perfection.

He snorted in derision and sat on the edge of his bed, his bony elbows resting on sharp knees. He thought of how he'd responded to her earlier and of how unbelievable the experience had been. Her passion had matched his; of that there was no doubt, though he didn't understand why. Witches, he knew, were not attracted to Severus Snape as a man. They were attracted to his power, family name and abilities. But if Hermione had been after someone powerful, she surely would have chosen Potter. Was he not a better choice for her?

He grimaced, thinking of Hermione with Potter. He remembered all too well the consuming fury he'd felt when he saw them share a kiss. But he was determined that no one would know of his secret weakness, not even her. There was nothing to be gained from admitting his jealousy. It would only serve to place more distance between the two of them, and distance was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

This was a game that required a delicate hand, if Severus was even up to the task of playing it. If not, he'd have to live with the consequences. Not only could he most likely ruin any chance of being with the witch, but further igniting the bad blood between Potter and himself was not a good idea. If Potter came out looking the golden boy once again and the Dark Lord was vanquished, he would be a hero, undoubtedly. His words would carry weight. If by some miracle, Severus survived, Potter could make the rest of his life a misery; if he so chose. Additionally, he knew that if he didn't play his cards correctly, there would be more than a few in his circle of acquaintances that could make life most unpleasant. He had no doubt that he would be subject to numerous curses and hexes; not that he couldn't handle himself, of course.

Severus knew it had been a mistake to fall in love.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later, the fireplace flared green and Albus stuck his bespeckled face through the flames.

"Severus, have you any idea of Professor Granger's whereabouts?"

Severus looked up from the Potion's journal he'd been perusing. "No, I haven't. Perhaps she's out taking another of her strolls. She fancies the lake…" He trailed off, suddenly remembering how he'd recently caught her swimming in that dratted lake, of all places. He shook the image of her nearly nude form emerging from the water like a nymph and forced himself to think clearly.

"The lake, you say? Isn't it a bit cool for that?"

"Of course it is!" Severus snapped at him, jumping to his feet.

In his peripheral vision, Albus' worried face swirled out of view and a warm, orange glow returned to the fire, but Severus was already out of the door.

Bloody insufferable chit, he thought- probably drowning in that damn lake right now…swallowed by the squid…

With such pleasant thoughts to keep him company, he was surprised to find himself at the water's edge a few moments later. He scanned the glassy surface of the water and noticed the frost at the edges. If she'd gone in, she'd most likely have hypothermia. It would take a fair bit more than a warming charm to help her if that were the case.

Albus joined him a few moments later with Fawkes perched on his shoulder. At a whispered command, the phoenix launched himself off of his master's shoulder and flew over the lake and along the banks of the water.

The two men lit their wands and began a thorough search. Fawkes alerted them with a soft cry after a few minutes and both men hurried to the spot where he circled.

Severus gasped at the sight.

Hermione's robes hung abandoned over a stick at the water's edge. Beside her robes lay her wand.

But she was nowhere in sight.

"Albus…"

"She's gone in, hasn't she?"

"Is there any other bloody explanation! That little idiot…" Severus hissed angrily.

Severus began taking off his robes, undoing the numerous buttons on his sleeves.

"Wait, Severus."

Severus ignored him, continuing to tear his clothing off until he stood, nearly nude at the water's edge. He put one foot into the lake and jumped when the icy water sent pin pricks racing up his entire body. He grimaced, placing his other foot solidly in the water.

Before he could jump in, a sonic boom sounded and the lake lit up in a hundred different colors. Rays of light shot through the normally opaque water, illuminating everything within. Severus was shocked and fell back onto the bank in surprise.

Albus stepped forward and pulled Severus back a few feet. He then lifted his hands, his wand cradled in his right palm.

Severus watched his mentor with awe. Power radiated from the Headmaster; it pulsed and glowed around his body and concentrated in a bright ball, held in his left hand. It was so white it burned Snape's eyes and he had to close them against the onslaught.

He heard Albus whispering words in an ancient language and felt his heart jump as the melodic rise and fall of his voice commanded the lake to release the human girl within.

Then, another sound, like a clap of thunder rolled through the night and hit Severus with the force of a powerful curse. He lay dazed on the cold bank, trying to formulate a coherent thought but nothing seemed to make sense. He clenched his teeth together in annoyance, his hands balled into fists.

"Severus? My dear boy, are you all right?"

Severus forced himself to crack an eyelid and saw Albus standing over him, his beard hanging down and tickling Severus' cheek.

Severus pushed the hair away from him and sat up. He blinked a few times, trying to focus.

"Granger?" He rasped.

"She wasn't in the lake, Severus."

"What? Then where is she?"

"I don't know but I'm sure that she will turn up."

The grim undertone in Dumbledore's voice was not helping calm the frantic beating of Severus' heart.

"Do you think she could be in the forest or…"

"It is a possibility, but I doubt it. I think we may need to consider the possibility of her having been abducted. It would be a good idea if you could get in contact with your fellow Death Eaters. Find out if they know of anything. We need to get her back."

Severus cocked his head to the side and surveyed the old man. He wanted to question him further…the utter desperation in Albus' voice was quite unlike him, even while under duress, but another, more important thing weighed on his mind.

_Hermione_.


	22. Mad House

I do not own it, though I wish I did.

_Author's note: Ok. Do not lynch me. I'm so sorry for those of you who so faithfully followed this story, only to have me disappear for over a year. I guarantee that real life intervened rather harshly and I've been through more than any human being ought to have been. All of that being said, it is time that I continue my tale. Please be understanding, and know that I have not permanently abandoned you. Thank you so much._

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 22

"_Mad House_"

Hermione felt herself being squeezed, pressed until she thought her body would give and she would explode. Her lungs burned and she couldn't draw a breath to soothe them. The colors held her captive, swirling around her with dizzying speed and before she could even begin to form a hypothesis, her eyes rolled back and she saw darkness.

The first thing she felt when coming to was incredible energy. It coursed through her body, seeming to revive her. Her eyes opened without her permission and she rose from the soft bed that cradled her. She wore a soft white sheath that fell mid-calf, tied at the waist with a golden rope, but she gave herself barely a glance. Her focus was on something else entirely. She saw soft, swirling colors moving out from her body. She followed the trail they made, out through the heavy wooden door.

She didn't notice the heavy, opulent furnishings, the amazing gilded portraits, or the white marble floor. She passed through several rooms, one an extensive library and her concentration did not break. The colors commanded her to walk, and she was powerless to do anything but follow.

The colors stopped before a worn, oak door and swirled in a circle around the knob. Hermione reached out and turned the handle and the door swung open.

An old man sat behind a desk, piles of books at each elbow, muttering under his breath.

He was absorbed in his work and hadn't noticed the door open.

The colors seemed to disappear and Hermione suddenly came back to herself.

With a smile cry of confusion, she turned back the way she came and began to run.

"My dear! Wait!"

A voice called after her but she was absolutely terrified. She didn't know who he was or where she was or anything else that made any sort of sense. She ran through the house, not knowing where to go, desperate to find a way out. She opened door after door and darted through, never once finding a window, or an exit. Being that there seemed to be no way out, she decided to hide. It was the best thing really. Who knew what this man would do to her?

She moved swiftly through a dark room and barricaded herself in a closet. It was filled with colorful robes, some that seemed vaguely familiar, but she banished all thought from her head.

_Be calm, be silent, be still…_

A moment later, the very doors opened and a light flickered on above her head.

"There you are. What are you doing in Albus' closet?"

Hermione looked up at the wizened old wizard in shock.

"I daresay you must be confused. Won't you please come out of there so that I may get you some tea?"

His voice was deep, his words kind, but there was an underlying tension that Hermione could identify. It worried her but she didn't know what else she could do. She was wandless and hadn't a clue as to where she was. But apparently, this man knew Dumbledore. Maybe he could put her in contact with him.

She took the offered hand and he led her out of the room she'd run into. He led her into a quaint sitting room and gestured for her to sit on a plush, green velvet sofa. She sat, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"How do you prefer your tea dear?"

It took her a moment to respond. "Lemon, one lump of sugar."

"Very well."

He waved his wand and a hot cup appeared in front of her, a wedge of sliced lemon and a lump of sugar next to it on the saucer. She had absolutely no intention of drinking it. Who knows what it could be spiked with?

He then conjured a cup for himself, one that was nearly white with cream. He sipped from the cup delicately, eyeing her over the rim.

"Are you in fact Ms. Granger?" He asked suddenly, causing Hermione to jump in her seat.

"Perhaps. Can you tell me who you are?" She was loath to give away information to a stranger.

"My friends call me Gellert; my enemies call me Grindelwald."

Hermione gasped.

"Please don't be frightened. I assure you, I am harmless---to you anyway," he said with a wink.

Hermione fidgeted.

His smile fell as he studied her. "You really are afraid, aren't you?"

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm apparently in the home of someone who is obviously a dangerous dark wizard and I have absolutely no idea how I came here! I was in the lake last I knew! I haven't a wand and though you may appear to be genial, I have no proof that you don't mean me harm. So, please forgive me if I'm being rude, but I don't know what else to think!"

"Your observations are astute. Perhaps I shall answer some of these questions and then you may feel a bit more assured of my intentions. In reference to your wand; you won't be needing it. I haven't one on me either, so we're on equal footing. While history may refer to me as a "dark wizard", I wouldn't agree that the term is aptly descriptive to my person. I know how you came to be here, and you should feel better in the knowledge that only Dumbledore could have sent you to this place, protected with blood kin wards as it is. And lastly, I would never wish harm upon your head. You are far more important, and precious, than you realize."

Hermione squirmed through the explanation, a dozen more questions popping into her head. She was itching to ask him but he held up his hand, effectively stopping her before she could formulate a reply.

"You must be wondering how Dumbledore and I am connected? History says that he vanquished me during the war and while it is true that he appeared to have won, it is equally true that I allowed the illusion. Albus and I are no more enemies than you and young Mr. Potter are. In fact," he stated thoughtfully while twirling his beard, "we are quite a bit _more_ than just friends."

Hermione gaped at him. "You're lovers?"

"That would be one way to put it. We have been, shall we say, together, for more than a century."

"So," Hermione swallowed thickly, "you aren't the evil, maniacal, wizard that plotted the death of Muggleborn witches, nearly to the point of extinction? You didn't require your followers to wear your brand, as Voldemort currently does? You didn't plot to take over the Wizarding world and proclaim yourself its leader?"

He smiled at her. "History is written by the winning side. You will do well to remember that."

She struggled to understand but failed to comprehend what he was saying as the truth. Of course history had some bias, but wasn't history all about the truth? What happened and how to move forward as a human race, learning from past mistakes and making the future better?

"I see I've done nothing but confuse you. For that, I truly am sorry." He shifted in his seat, studying her. "So, Hermione Granger…do you sing?"

Hermione snapped back into focus. "Why would you ask me such a thing?"

"My but you're a touchy one! Have you never sang before in your life? In front of people or even by yourself?"

"What does that have to do with anything? My singing ability! Honestly!" She huffed indignantly and tried to hide the blush that stained her cheeks with humiliation. She tried unsuccessfully to think of things other than the few times she'd been subjected to the reactions of other people while singing. She was fairly certain that she'd never sing another note again.

"So you have! How did people react?"

Hermione glared at him, forgetting for a moment that he was one of the world's most dangerous wizards. "I'm perfectly awful at it and the few times I've been caught singing, I was promptly told to keep it down or to cease immediately! Are you happy now?"

He grinned. "Ecstatic! Might I hear a few bars? Just a melody…if you will."

She stared at him, outraged. Her wand hand twitched.

"Are you deaf? I told you that I'm horrid!"

"To _Muggles_… in your youth, of course you were. To those with magical ability…it is another story entirely."

Hermione was suddenly aware that she was in the presence of a mad person. He was completely illogical.

"I'm rather tired." She stretched and yawned. She wanted to get away from him as fast as possible.

"Of course! How silly of me. You must be exhausted after such a swim! Why don't you go back to bed? If you require anything, let Creamy know."

"How do you know I was swimming?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Why you arrived soaking wet, chilled to the bone, and unconscious! If you weren't swimming, you must have been drowning. The only thing that proves that it was the former is the glass bottle you were clutching. Tell me…however did you manage to find it?"

Hermione struggled to keep a clear head. "I'd rather not talk about it until Dumbledore is here."

Grindelwald looked disappointed. "Well…I suppose we can wait. It isn't as though we don't have time. How old are you Hermione?"

She turned his question over in her mind and could find nothing sinister in answering truthfully. "I'm nineteen."

"Absolutely astounding. Yes, we have time. You'd better go off to bed. It's out this door and down the hall on the right hand side. You'll know which one, I assure you."

Hermione, still reeling from the weird conversation bid a quiet good night and walked down the hall in the direction he'd indicated. She wasn't entirely sure which door was the one she'd come through. As she walked and looked at doors, she noticed that some of the doors appeared to be breathing. A few doors shuddered in their frames and one door handle jiggled violently as she passed by. Terrified, Hermione darted down the hall. On the right, she saw a normal looking door; normal but for her face carved elegantly into the grain. It was a near perfect replica of herself, bushy hair and all. It nearly caused her to have a heart attack when the face turned to her and spoke.

"Oh there you are! I was worried sick! Come in before you catch cold you daft sod!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. In here at once!"

Hermione stared hard at mirror image in the wood and it raised an eyebrow at her. Shaken, Hermione hastened inside and was relieved that the door locked itself.

She was back where she started, alone, in a strange room, in a strange house, in a place she didn't know, and residing with a mad man. Things could certainly get better than this.


	23. One Irate Wizard

I do not own it, only wish I did. Ha!

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 23

"One Irate Wizard"

Severus stood, donning his clothing quickly. He was irritated that the Headmaster was looking at him thoughtfully all the while.

"Is there something else?" Severus asked tersely. He was not looking forward to meeting his Death Eater brothers so soon after his convalescence but if it was necessary, so be it.

The Headmaster considered him. "You care for her, do you not?"

Severus glared at him. "No."

A hint of a smile tugged at Albus' face. "You do, quite clearly. It's a wonder I didn't see it before. Then again, you've always had a bit of the dark hero in you."

"What are you blabbering on about? We need to find Ms. Granger!" Severus snapped irritably.

The Headmaster sighed. "I have a theory as to her whereabouts."

Severus raised his brow. "Go on."

"There is a possibility that she was taken away by Portkey to Greece. Actually, more than a possibility. After a moment's reflection, it is almost a certainty."

"Explain," Severus demanded.

"Severus… do you remember what it is that you sought so desperately in that lake?"

Confusion swept over his features. He was unnerved that the old man seemed to know everything. "Yes, but what has that to do with anything?"

"I believe Ms. Granger has found it."

"Impossible!" Severus scoffed, "That girl could not find it! Her blood forbids it! Honestly Albus, you must be losing your touch."

"I shall not send you on a fool's errand, merely to get you out of the way. I don't imagine that I would enjoy being on your bad side. You will accompany me to Greece. We have much to discuss."

"You seem certain of your conclusion. What if your hunch turns out to be wrong?"

"Since when are my hunches wrong Severus?"

Severus grimaced and then nodded. "You're humility is world renowned Albus. Shall we depart immediately?"

"Actually I think we may want to wait for a bit. I'll consult my speculum."

"What? Your speculum? Whatever for?"

"Severus… do you honestly think that I don't keep an eye on Gellert when I'm away from him? He has a tendency toward mischief, as you know."

"If you want to call his depravity mischief, then I suppose you are correct. I think waiting is a mistake Albus. You know what he's been accused of! To just let her be there, in his presence, essentially unguarded, it is unfathomable that you would allow such a thing! She has been through enough with that monster she calls father. I will not stand by and let this happen!"

"Severus, you do not know everything. Calm down, son. Trust me."

"You will take me to that castle immediately!" Severus thundered, his being seized by an overwhelming sense of anxiety. He could not stand by while the woman he loved was left to fend for herself, wandless, within a sealed castle against a known monster!

Albus held out his hand.

Severus smirked in triumph and took it, believing that Albus was offering side-along Apparition. He immediately slumped over, unconscious.

"I am sorry, my boy. I only hope that you'll forgive me when the truth is revealed."

Albus cast a binding spell on the prone form of his protégé, and levitated him up to the castle.

0o0oOOo0o0

Gellert allowed Hermione to flee. She was plainly confused, and naturally distrusted the circumstances involving her arrival. It was clear that she thought him mad as well. Perhaps he had changed the topic too swiftly. He'd had no occasion to socialize for so long that he wondered if he hadn't also committed more than the one faux pas. He would need to be more careful in the future. It was imperative that she trust him.

Gellert steepled his fingers. She also wasn't what he had expected at all, physically at least. He could use her appearance to his advantage. There were few that would distrust someone that looked so innocent, so small. No one would look at such a tiny girl and see a threat.

Yes, he was certain that she was the one. Not only had she found the bottle at the bottom of the lake but it had recognized her and acted accordingly, bringing her directly to him. Magical energy practically radiated from her body. She had so much untapped potential. He was looking forward to unlocking it.

At long last he could complete his destiny. All those years of searching under the guise of his campaign of terror had been an utter waste of time. Wasn't it so fortunate that she had fallen right into his lap?

"So," Gellert said aloud, apparently to no one, "Did I pass the test?"

0o0oOOo0o0

Miles away, Albus jumped in surprise. He had no idea that Gellert knew he was being monitored. He wondered how long his lover had known, and apparently, knew that he was watching now.

With some trepidation, Albus looked at the unconscious form of Severus Snape, hovering in mid-air near the fireplace. For all his faults, Severus truly did have a good heart. He'd not seen the boy look so panicked since he learned that Tom was going after the Potters. It was painfully obvious now, how much Severus cared for Ms. Granger. Albus wasn't sure that it was wise to allow it, but then again, he wasn't sure he had the power to stop it either. He didn't really feel like using guilt to attain the desired result. It affected Severus deeply, and Albus knew that Severus was an honorable wizard. It simply wouldn't be good Quidditch.

Albus stood from the desk and cocked his head to each side, loosening his neck. He knew that once Severus was revived, he would have an irate wizard on his hands.

"_Finite Incantatum_."

Severus hit the ground, and groaned upon impact. It took him but a moment to ascertain his whereabouts before he jumped up, wand in hand, his normally pale face a startling shade of red.

"How dare you!" Severus spat with as much vitriol as he could muster.

"Now Severus, I think it would be best if we could sort this out like gentlemen…"

Severus flung a hex at the Headmaster, which he blocked easily.

"Come now Severus, be reasonable…"

Severus glared at the Headmaster with cold fury. This time he had gone too far. Severus pulled several wicked spells of his own creation to the forefront of his mind, while Occluding his intent. His wand danced in the air, as spell after dizzying spell erupted from the tip, racing toward the Headmaster.

Albus, for his part, was a bit surprised at the strength and ferocity of such blinding spell work. It took all of his concentration to effectively block, and when appropriate, dodge, the onslaught.

Only when Severus swayed with magical depletion, and half of the Headmaster's office lay in ruins around them did he cease his attack.

Albus slowly raised his head from behind his desk. "All right Severus?"

"I hate you," Severus responded tiredly before slumping down into one of the Headmaster's chairs.

"It is clear that you've been keeping some of your skills from me, but never mind that. After you've had a bit of a rest we shall go to see Ms. Granger. I assure you she is perfectly safe. I was monitoring her with Gellert the entire time. Currently she is resting in her room."

"I suppose I have no say in the matter."

"You suppose correctly. Get yourself a bath, and rest up. We will depart in a few hours time. I'll send Squeaky to collect you."

Severus was too tired to argue. He was still furious with his mentor, but knew that he could never find the location of the castle without Albus there. He had to play the Headmaster's game in order to get to Hermione. If that was what he had to do, so be it.


	24. The Truth Revealed

I do not own it but wish I did.

Author's note: Please leave a review and let me know what you think… thousands are reading and I've had so few reviews! I just like to know if you like it or not or have any suggestions or critiques for me! I'm really trying to improve my writing. Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's been a long time coming and I hope you aren't disappointed!

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 24

"The Truth Revealed"

Hermione walked into the room and sat upon the plush bed. For several minutes, all she allowed herself to do was breathe. She controlled her thoughts, quieted her mind, and finally closed her eyes. She drifted into the soothing grey space in her head where no thoughts dared to tread.

Much later, she opened her eyes to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She was surprised to see that she was in bed, beneath the quilt, and apparently sleeping. She rubbed her eyes, before stretching, and cautiously padded to the door.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Granger? Are you in there?"

She flung open the door.

There _he_ stood, with a haggard expression on his face.

Unthinkingly, she assaulted him, pulling him close, scrabbling at the front of his robes, and inhaling the sharp, slightly sweet smell of him. He was familiar, and _safe_. She wanted to cry with relief. She knew that nothing bad would happen if Severus was nearby.

After several moments of contentment, breathing in the various notes of his scent, she belatedly came to the conclusion that she had, indeed, attacked her employer. She began to pull back, cheeks flaming, when he did the most unexpected thing; he pulled her close. He rested one hand on the back of her head and simply held onto her, clutching her to him as though she was a life raft in a tumultuous sea.

"Ahem."

A foot of space magically separated them both, and Hermione glanced up to see Dumbledore looking down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Headmaster, it's so good to see you!" Hermione was filled with relief.

"Yes, yes, a fortunate turn of events. I'm glad you're all right. I trust Gellert has been hospitable?"

"Well," she thought about recent events, "yes, I suppose he has."

"Excellent. I trust that you are well?"

"I'm fine, sir."

"Then perhaps we should have a little chat. We, that is, Gellert, and myself, will await you down the hall, first door on the left. You may want to take some time to compose yourself. We've much to discuss. I'll expect you in say thirty minutes?"

The Headmaster gave Severus a look that Hermione could not quite decipher. Dumbledore turned, and walked down the hall, disappearing into the appointed room.

Hermione was surprised that he'd given her some time before the meeting. She had no idea why he would do such a thing.

"Ah, perhaps I should allow you to prepare yourself," Severus said quietly, feeling foolish now that he knew Hermione was indeed safe.

"Don't be silly. Come in. I'm dressed."

"It is hardly appropriate…"

"Bollocks."

Hermione plucked his sleeve and was pleased that he offered no further resistance.

"Can you believe that Grindelwald and the Headmaster are lovers?" Hermione asked, still not quite believing it herself.

Severus smirked. "Indeed."

"I can't believe he's been alive all this time…"

"Well, Albus always has had a soft spot for his favorites."

Hermione looked at him, surprised at his bitter tone.

"Aren't you one of his favorites?" Hermione asked, a tad bit nervously.

Severus snorted. "I think not. He uses me for my skills, my unique position with Voldemort, and nothing more. The Headmaster is not the doddering old fool he pretends to be. You will do well to remember that."

"Well if he doesn't see how special you are, that's his loss." Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, surprised at her candor. She waited for his sarcastic retort, but none came.

"What is it that you see, Hermione, when you look at me? What is it that you think is… _special_?"

Hermione's mouth went suddenly dry. She searched his face for any sign that he was having her on, but there was nothing save an earnest desire to know what she meant. She decided to just let it out, and deal with the consequences.

"You're brave, strong, and dedicated to a cause, moreso than any other wizard I've ever known. You're intelligent, and an amazing brewer. You have unmatched dueling skills, and you're a wonderful teacher. But on a more personal note, when I saw you at the door, I knew that everything was going to be ok. I trust you. I know that if you're around, I'm safe. It may seem silly to you but sometimes I burn sandalwood incense in my room, because it reminds me of the way you smell, earthy and sweet. Severus, anyone would be a fool to not see how special you are," she said passionately.

Severus stared at her for one immeasurably long moment before striding forward and claiming her mouth.

She gasped in surprise, but welcomed him.

He held her face in his hands as he plundered her mouth, tasting, probing, and savoring her. He released his possession on her mouth for only a moment, long enough to stare into her eyes.

"Do not put me through something like that again," he demanded, resting his forehead against hers. "I was frantic with worry when you disappeared."

"I won't," she promised, amazed that he cared.

"See that you do not."

He pressed his body flush against hers, and she couldn't stop the moan that erupted from her traitorous lips. He ignited a fire that had been burning low in her belly and she felt as though she were being consumed by the flames, simply by being in his arms.

"Tell me, Hermione. Say it."

She stared at him through a haze of passion, her brain hardly functioning. She didn't know what he meant. "Come again?"

He kissed her with fervor and allowed his hands to travel to her waist. He pulled her body against him more firmly. "I need to know if this is what you want," he whispered, a trace of fear in his tone.

_Oh. _

Hermione looked up at him, searching his fathomless black eyes. They were burning for her--- beautiful, black eyes. Not brown… never brown.

"Yes."

The corner of his mouth quirked up for a moment at her candid, but simple answer. For now, yes was enough. Throwing caution to the wind, he proceeded to undress her, slowly, and carefully. He untied the golden rope about her waist, letting the white sheath she wore pool to the floor. He kissed every inch of exposed flesh, dragging his lips over her smooth, moist skin. He found her pulse, and licked the spot where it thrummed at the base of her throat, and lavished her collarbone with tender kisses.

Hermione threw back her head in ecstasy, pushing away all the unpleasant visions that intimacy usually brought. _This was Severus_… the man she'd wanted for so long.

She gasped as he found his way to a taut nipple, bringing into his mouth and suckling it with well practiced flicks of his tongue. He plucked it between his teeth lightly, grazing over the ripened bud before skimming across her chest to find her other rosy nipple. She cried out in heavenly agony as he worked his mouth around it, causing it to swell and strain toward him.

He hooked his fingers around her simple, cotton knickers, and dragged them down over her hips, and thighs, where she kicked out of them.

He cupped her breasts reverently in his hands, and placed a final kiss on each of her peaks before his nose skimmed down her abdomen.

Hermione held her breath for one, long, agonizing moment before she cried out, as his mouth found her center. His tongue trailed along her labia, licking, and tasting her. He was gentle, but firm in his ministrations. When he found the tiny, pulsating bud at the center of her body and took it into his mouth, Hermione bucked and let out a scream of intense pleasure. He grunted in response, but did not cease; he was hell bent on her experiencing sex in a positive way.

She writhed under him, panting. It was clear that she was close.

Clamping down on his own raging passion, he continued to lick her with renewed fervor, and then, when she was arching her hips, he inserted a single, pale finger inside of her. She gasped wildly and clenched around him as she came, a beautiful, primal display. Her body faintly glowed and Severus could only stare at the fantastic sight that was Ms. Granger.

"Gods! Severus… I need you. Please."

She stared at him with wide, trusting, warm, brown eyes. He wanted nothing more than to grant her request, to bury himself within her. But this was not about him, and two of the most powerful wizards in the world were awaiting her presence.

"There will be time, love."

She stared in wonder. "Did you just…"

He stood, and reluctantly turned away from her prone form. "They are waiting for you, Hermione. You must hurry."

He gave her no other indication of his intentions, but left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione sat on the bed, shock and intense pleasure filling her equally.

"I cannot believe you Severus Snape," she whispered at the door. Questions swirled around in her mind, the first and foremost how they had known where to find her. She hadn't even thought to ask Severus, but then again, he'd effectively managed to distract her from coherent rationalization. She sighed in contentment, and after another moment, giggled aloud. He'd kissed her! He wanted her!

Finally, she forced herself to move and to leave her jubilant thoughts, and performed a cleansing charm before fixing her clothing and hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror to make sure that she was presentable before leaving the room and walking a bit unsteadily down the hall. Her quim still ached with remembrance.

She had no idea what to expect when she met with Dumbledore and Grindelwald, but doubted that anything good would come of this. Everything seemed like an indecipherable mystery and she wasn't sure where she fit into it all.

The door was open. A fire blazed merrily in the hearth. Two set of eyes, one sharp and blue, the other filmy and green, stared at her as she entered.

"Please, Hermione, sit," Dumbledore gestured toward a comfortable, wing backed chair.

Hermione sat, and nervously crossed and uncrossed her legs. "Sir, what is this about?"

Dumbledore lifted his hand and closed the door, before sealing it with a silencing charm.

"It is about you, Hermione. You, like Harry, are special. Surely it has been obvious from the time you first stepped foot in Hogwarts that you were destined for greatness. You've excelled in your classes, far beyond what other students are capable of. You have an unusual intellect, an astounding amount of raw, magical ability, and mastery over the Mind Arts. You are like a beacon in our world. People naturally look to you for orders, for leadership."

"But sir, people look up to Harry for that sort of thing, not to me."

"Who does Harry look to? You are behind the scenes Hermione, but you are very much in control."

Hermione flushed. "It isn't as though I've been manipulating anyone. I never wanted to…"

"Oh, but you do," Gellert interrupted slyly, "You want that power, deep down. You want the recognition of being special. It drives you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You, sir, do not know me."

"I know you far better than you know yourself."

"Enough, Gellert. You will have your say later, as we agreed."

Dumbledore turned back to Hermione and studied her above his glasses. "As I was saying, you have a gift, indeed, many gifts. Have you noticed anything unusual in the last year or so?"

Hermione thought of all the strange things that had happened over the course of the year. "Yes, sir. Several unusual things have occurred. I've had a large number of wizards interested in me, all of the sudden. My looks haven't changed much, so that has been odd. The Occlumency sessions with Professor Snape have been strange as well. I don't know how I have those abilities, they aren't anything I've practiced before. Also, there was the lake almost calling to me, and then swimming for so long underwater without any aid…" she trailed off, unsure of herself.

"Yes, the lake; the bottle that called to you. I'm sure you've realized by now that the bottle was a Portkey."

Hermione nodded but said nothing.

"Within that bottle is a force so powerful and deadly that only a very rare kind of creature can possess it. It chose you, when you came of age."

"But sir, I came of age two years ago…"

"It is a different sort of maturity that occurs at age nineteen."

Hermione wracked her brains but could think of nothing that fit. Nineteen was not significant to her in any way.

"You won't be able to figure it out on your own. Your guardian must unlock a portion of your mind, first."

Hermione zeroed in on Dumbledore. "What do you mean, my guardian?"

He shook his head. "Not your parents, Hermione. Your guardian. In fact, you've already met him."

"Headmaster…"

"I am your guardian," Gellert informed her before she could ask.

"I don't understand."

Gellert turned to Albus. "May I?"

Dumbledore sighed. "You may proceed."

Gellert faced Hermione eagerly. "The world has waited for you for generations, Ms. Granger. You have a destiny to fulfill, a purpose that is greater than anyone alive today. You are not the Mudblood you think you are-- in fact, your blood is more highly treasured than any Pureblood family. You see, you have no Muggle blood, at all."

"That isn't possible," Hermione whispered.

"It is. You were born of a famous Pureblooded wizard, and what you might call, a Siren."

Hermione leaped up from her chair, clearly incredulous. "There are no Sirens. They've been gone for centuries now. As for Pureblooded wizard, you're out of your mind! There is nothing magical or special about my father!"

"Child, your so called father is not your father at all, but someone that was supposed to watch over and protect you until you came of age. You were raised in the Muggle world as a precaution. We could not allow a hint of your whereabouts to be known," Dumbledore interrupted in an attempt to calm her down.

Gellert narrowed his eyes at his lover. "I would never have allowed it, but Albus hid you from me all this time, in the hopes that it was not true."

"Why? Why the secrecy, if this is true at all?" Hermione asked plaintively, slowly sitting back down.

"I told you, Hermione, that there is a great, and terrible ability that is yours to possess. It is contained within that bottle. Only you can open it. It was given by your mother the day you were born."

"If my mother is a Siren, where is she now?"

"She died while giving birth to you. All Sirens pass on when they give birth, that is why their race was always so small. Otherwise, they live for eternity. The reason you have magic is through your father, but even his magic is dwarfed in comparison to the gift that your mother has given to you."

"If Sirens live for eternity, then why aren't any alive now?"

"They are not truly gone. Your father, genius that he was, summoned them, and tricked them into accepting his magic; something that they could not truly possess or control. In exchange, one of them agreed to mate with him and give birth to you."

"That's absurd!" Hermione interjected, outraged.

"It is true, all of it. And there is more," Gellert countered.

Hermione shook her head. "You're lying, or mad, or both."

"He is not mad. I wish it were so," Dumbledore defended, "please, let us finish before you pass judgment."

Hermione plopped down into the chair and crossed her arms.

"Yes, where was I? Oh, the mating. Yes, Merlin tricked the Sirens into the mating ritual, offering his magic in return. He…"

"What do you mean, _Merlin_?"

"Well, yes, child, I was getting to that…"

"No! No! No! You're both daft. I demand to be released immediately. I want Severus!"

"You will sit down and be quiet," Gellert glared at her and she shrank down under his stare. "As I was saying, yes, Merlin was your father. He mated with a Siren, and produced you. The gestational period for Sirens is much, much longer than for humans; centuries, in fact. No one knew how long it would take until you would emerge. Merlin estimated, naturally, and he was close; off by only fifty years. In his genius, he created a potion, one that would be passed from father to son through the ages, and through his bloodline only. It is administered at birth to all male offspring. It is a bit like the liquid in a Pensieve, and contains the memories of every succeeding family member. We call ourselves the guardians. It was passed to me at birth, and I have spent my entire life looking for you. It is my duty and purpose to look after you, to guide you to fruition, to help you unlock your potential. It is my responsibility, and honor, to prepare you for your future. You, my dear, will one day have the power to rule over this world, if it is your wish to do so. "

Hermione trembled. The impossibility of the entire situation left her reeling, and grasping for composure. "I do not understand any of this," she said quietly.

"We do not expect this to seem probable at the moment. It will take years for you to truly grasp all of this, to grow, and learn how to use your potential. It is our hope that you choose the Light," Dumbledore assured her.

"What Albus hasn't told you, is that the side of Light may not be possible for you."

"Gellert!" Dumbledore thundered.

Gellert waved his hand and Dumbledore froze. He became like a statue, suspended animation.

"What… what did you to do him?"

"Don't worry, child. No permanent damage, completely reversible. Tell me, girl, what do you know of the Sirens? Of Merlin?"

"Very little. I assumed that the Sirens were either simply fictional, existing only in Muggle tales like the Odyssey, or extinct. I know a great deal about Merlin, but then again, only what the history books have written about him."

Hermione glanced over at Dumbledore's frozen form with trepidation.

"Ah, you did take our little chat to heart! I'm pleased. You have such a quick mind. It is better that you admit your lack of knowledge in this area now, because most likely what you've learned, is rubbish. Merlin was no sweetheart. He was brilliant, and ruthless. He was power hungry. He created more spells, and hexes than any other wizard in all existence. He wanted to rule the world, but knew that there was something lacking within himself. In his quest for that something, he stumbled upon the Greek isles, and found, to his surprise, the island of the Sirens. He wasted little time in summoning them, grabbing their attention, if you will, with his obvious displays of magic. They were wary of him, but also wanted his power. He stayed with them, studied them, and in doing so found a power far darker, and more dangerous than any other. He wanted to possess it, but could not. It was only through their blood that the power could be relayed. He made the decision then to trick the Sirens into a deal. He assured himself of an heir, an all powerful witch that one day could free him from his prison. He believed that you, Hermione, would be that witch, and that he would rule at your side."

Horrified, Hermione sat in silence, contemplating what she was hearing. It was ghastly, the entire thing. She did not want to accept it.

"Why would he assume that I would want to rule the world, or free him?"

"Because he believed your dark nature would win."

"What dark nature? I believe in the Light."

"Of course you do. You've been raised to believe that the Light is the answer. Trust me, child, the Light has many wonderful things about it. But what they call Dark Magic, is more potent. Raw, elemental magic is Dark, something that was never taught to you. Dark magic is addicting, believe me, I know. I've studied it all my life. Some may think that makes me a monster. Albus, my dear, dear, wizard, believes that he has the power to defeat me. That by somehow taking my wand and keeping me in this castle, that I am subdued. You can see now that I need no wand to perform magic. I could eliminate him in an instant, but of course, I will not. I love him."

"I thought Dark wizards didn't deal with things like love."

"Forgive me, child, for speaking frankly. Love is the most powerful force in the world. It can be manipulated and used in extraordinary ways. People die for love. Anything worth dying for has its own power. There are those, like Voldemort, that do not understand this force. There are truly evil witches and wizards in the world, those that thrive off the pain of others. But not all Dark wizards are evil. In fact, I know that you are in love with one. He is not evil. But he is very, very powerful. I support your alliance with him. But be careful. His path is a precarious one. He could fall at any time. I do not want you to lose focus."

"How do you know who I love?"

"When you were scared, earlier, you called for him. You trust him. It was not difficult to see into your mind, to see into your heart. He dwells there."

"Please, do not tell him."

"It is not my place, Hermione. I am here to guide you, but I cannot alter what is to come. He, too, will have a role to play. We all will. Now, I think this has been enough information tonight. Creamy has prepared a meal for you in your room."

"Goodnight," she managed to choke out before she left.


	25. Love and Lies

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 25

"Love and Lies"

Hermione fled the room, her heart pounding. She ran down the hall, and flung open her door, slamming it shut and locking it behind her.

She paced before the fireplace, ignoring the sumptuous meal that had been placed on a tray for her. Several minutes passed, her thoughts completely absorbed. She kept waiting to wake from this dream, this nightmare, but she did not.

A knock on the door brought her attention to the present, and she waved her hand at the door, unlocking it.

"Come in."

The knob turned and Hermione's voice caught. There he stood, the wizard that held her heart in his hands, whether he realized it or not.

"You do not look well," he said gravely.

He glanced around the room, noted the untouched food, the freshly made bed. He looked up into her eyes. They darted around, and she fidgeted, clearly nervous. Her hair looked like a haystack, a living entity of its own. She must have been running her hands through it, as she normally did whenever she was agitated.

"Hermione."

She held herself still for a moment, staring into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Things have changed," he surmised.

She nodded. "Moreso than even you realize."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Just what is it that you think I do not know?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell anyone; really it's all rubbish anyway. It can't be real."

Snape crossed the room and sat next to her. "Albus told me you had the choice of whether to inform me or not."

Hermione didn't hesitate. "Apparently, I am not Muggleborn. My father and mother aren't my father and mother at all, but people sent to guard me; from what I don't know."

"I'd suspected as much from your records and recent events, but go on."

"I am not even fully human."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, I am born of a Siren."

He stood up quickly and took two, stumbling steps backward. "What? Is that what they told you?"

"Yes, they told me I was born of a Siren, and of Merlin; _the_ Merlin. I don't believe that for an instant."

Severus found his way to a chair and sat down, his face pinched and drawn.

"Are you all right?"

He did not answer, but stared at her, as though the sight of her was painful. At long last, he let loose a great breath. "I must go, now. Ms. Granger, Hermione, please try to eat and get some sleep. You'll need it."

"No. Wait, Severus. You don't believe that, do you?"

"What I believe is inconsequential just now."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled sardonically. "I always knew there was something off about you; something that drew me in like a moth to a flame. How I've hated you over the years…"

His confession stung.

"You were so, unfailingly perfect. You were brilliant, beautiful, and passionate. You were loyal to a fault. I hated you for all of those Gryffindor traits with an intensity that was all consuming. But what I hated the most about you, the thing that I could not forgive you for, the reason I was so hard on you for so long, was the simple fact that I _cared_, about you, and for you. You had no right to be in my heart, and I hated myself for allowing you to penetrate the barriers I'd built up for over twenty years. And just when I think I am rid of you, so that the very sight of you will no longer cause me physical pain, you choose to be a teaching assistant, my teaching assistant. I know I've been harsh, and cruel. I've done things, and said things to you that were inexcusable, trying to make you leave me alone, to my inner torment. But you refused. You forgave me. You showed up day after day, and I could not help it. When I thought you'd drowned in that dratted lake… it was reminiscent of the worst thing I've ever gone through, perhaps even more terrible. So when Albus revealed that he knew you were alive, and well, I did something I hadn't thought myself capable of. I had to see you with my own eyes, and so he brought me here, to this cursed place, and I knocked on the door, and you let me in. You let me touch you, you let me kiss you. You proclaimed that you wanted me. It is too much, this perfection. And now I know why. Your blood calls to all men, whether you like it or not. And I was foolish enough to believe that all of this was real. Once again, my life is reduced to lies."

Hermione sat there, stunned, completely and thoroughly. She'd never heard him speak of his feelings, admitting his weaknesses, and in his own way, apologizing. He owed her no explanation, but gave it anyway. He cared for her, and he hated her for that. He'd wanted to push her away. He thought that what he felt wasn't real, that her blood explained all of it away.

She refused to allow it.

"Severus, my blood does not dictate my heart, or my feelings. I care for you, and I forgive you everything."

He regarded her silently, his face a stoic mask. "It cannot be."

"It is."

She took the few steps that separated them and knelt at his feet. "No matter what I am, or who I am, or what I've been… I know that I love you. Please, believe me. This is real."

"I find myself at a loss, Ms. Granger. I have no doubt that you believe yourself to be in love with me, the sincerity is there in your eyes. But it does not change my circumstance. How can I know if _my_ feelings are real, or simply a compulsion?"

She stared at the floor, willing herself to withhold the tears that were again threatening release.

He took her hand and tilted her chin up. "I must consult Albus, and Gellert both. They obviously know more than they've told you, and I will find out everything they know."

Hermione's head was spinning but she knew that something wasn't right."Be careful. Grindelwald is dangerous."

"I will not underestimate him. Albus has a blindspot for him, but I do not. I want to know what it is they are planning."

"What makes you think they're planning something?"

"The fact that they told you, proves it. They want to use you."

"Grindelwald thinks that there is darkness within me, that I will choose to study Dark magic."

"Merlin's magic was Dark, and the Sirens are evil creatures. But you… you've never shown any indication, or interest in the Dark Arts. I don't think that will start now. I will go to them now. If for some reason I do not remember this conversation, I want you to inform me of it, later; once you're out of here. Do you understand?"

"You think they'll wipe your memory?"

"It is likely that they will try once they hear what I have to say. Whether or not they succeed remains to be seen."

"Please be careful. Severus_, I do love you_."

He hesitated for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then, he left in a flurry of robes.

Hermione curled up on the floor. She could no longer hold the tears inside. She sobbed, her chest constricting painfully. He cared for her, the same way that she cared for him, but now, there was this stupid lie that was forcing them apart. It was cruel that the world would give her heart's greatest wish, and then take it away almost immediately. If only she hadn't known what it was like to be in his arms, to have his lips on hers…

She had no idea how much time had passed but eventually she forced herself up from the floor. She stumbled to the bed and fell on top of the covers before closing her weary eyes.

Maybe this had all been a dream.


	26. You Cannot Have My Heart

I do not own it but wish fervently that I did.

Please take the time to leave a review. It only takes a moment. =) Thank you.

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 26

"You Cannot Have My Heart"

Severus swept from the room, confused and upset. He stood in the hallway, breathing hard, his heart thudding painfully. How had everything gone to seed so quickly?

Hermione… _his Hermione_, his traitorous heart insisted, a Siren?

Perhaps he had overreacted. Maybe it wasn't even true.

Maybe it was true.

How else would she have been so damn tempting for so long? She was hardly his type. Was she tall and curvaceous with silky red hair and startling green eyes? No, far from it!

The sad thing in this case was that he could not lie to himself any longer. He wanted her, bushy hair and all.

Whether or not this longing was natural had yet to be seen.

"Severus? I trust she told you."

Severus lifted his head, and saw his mentor standing a few feet away with a grave look on his face.

"It's true then?"

Dumbledore did not answer.

"What else Albus? What did you _not_ tell her?"

"I do not think it wise that I divulge our plans to you at this time."

Severus snorted disdainfully. "Ah, of course. The two of you planning and plotting the best way to utilize her in your dirty little war."

"That is not fair Severus. You know what we are up against, more than anyone else. Can you imagine what a weapon like that would do for Voldemort?"

"Are you even listening to yourself? A weapon? She's a nineteen year old girl!"

"You were young when you pledged your allegiance to the Light."

"You mean submitted to your slavery."

Dumbledore sighed. "I have never treated you like a slave. I've given you shelter, a job, a life free from Dementors! I nearly sacrificed my reputation to keep you from Azkaban."

"What you've given me is no choice in what I do on a daily basis. Yes I'm free of Azkaban, but I'm as much a prisoner at Hogwarts as Gellert is here! Do you honestly think I would want to teach Potions to dunderheads all day long? Would I have chosen that for myself? Absolutely not. If I was truly free, I would own my own apothecary. I would be my own boss. I would not be awoken at night to attend revels of a mad despot only to come crawling back here and relay as much information to you as I can. What kind of life is that Albus? Tell me!"

"You got yourself into this mess Severus, with your poor choices. I did not make those choices for you. You cannot blame me for your mistakes."

"I have done nothing but blame myself for the last twenty years. You know what Albus? I'm tired. But I can handle it, oh yes, I'm used to it by now. I made my own mistakes and I will continue paying for them for the rest of my life. But Hermione? She doesn't deserve a life of servitude. Let her live Albus! Let her grow up! She's already gone through much more than someone her age should have!"

Albus sighed, a world weary sound. "If it were that easy Severus, I would do it in an instant. But she cannot ignore her destiny. We can only hope to guide her and do as much as we can to keep her from harm."

"What a load of tripe. I've known you far too long…"

"What you know Severus, is what I allow you to know. Do not underestimate me, or the plans I've made. I will move forward and I will utilize all of the weapons and people at my disposal. Should I fail, the results would be disastrous for everyone. I fight to save our world. What do you fight for?"

Severus stared at him hatefully. "I fight for her."

"Do you think that wise? She affects all men around her, myself included, and you know I don't have a straight bone in my body. She has far more control over you than I'd realized. Doesn't that bother you Severus?"

"Whether it bothers me or not doesn't matter. A great many things bother me Albus, and _you_ are definitely one of them. All I know is that I'd rather die for her than for you."

"Come now my boy! This isn't you talking! Clear your head! She is not worth throwing away your life's work over!"

"My life's work has been atonement. I've given you everything I can. I've sacrificed my body, my mind, my hopes, and my freedom. But Albus, you cannot have my heart."

Dumbledore stared at him for a long, tense moment. "As much as I disagree with your conclusion, I have to admire your stand. Just know that I still expect you to fulfill your obligation that you've made to me, and to the Order. Those vows are not revocable."

"As if I could ever forget," Severus said bitterly.

"It's been a long day. We must return to Hogwarts in time for classes."

"And Ms. Granger?"

"She will be taking a short leave of absence."

"In other words, you're keeping her here."

"Yes. She will begin her training with her guardian."

"That's really sick."

"It is necessary. Come, Severus."

"Am I permitted to say goodbye to her?"

"Not now. I think a bit of time and distance will do wonders for you. If you still want to contact her in a few days, I will arrange it."

"I want an oath Albus."

"You do not trust me to keep my word?"

"No."

"Very well. I swear on my wand that I will allow you to contact Ms. Granger should you choose to do so in two days' time."

The weight of the Headmaster's magic settled over Severus like a security blanket. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"Come.," Albus said, holding out his hand.

"I know my way back to Hogwarts."

"Very well. I shall meet you at the gates. Know that you cannot find your way back to this place without me. Should you attempt it, you will die."

"I'm not an imbecile. I'll meet you at the gate."

Both wizards departed the castle, leaving Hermione behind.


	27. Draco's Dark Deed

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 27

"Draco's Dark Deed"

_He allowed himself a few minutes to mourn her passing. This was the last moment of weakness he would allow himself. He needed to steel away the last vestiges of his humanity because the coming months would require him to be a monster. There really was only one way to set the world right, and it would begin with the death of Father._

~0o0oOOo0o0~

Draco had prepared himself for this night thoroughly. He knew it was his father's intention to drain another victim using the blade. Father didn't know that the blade would be turned on him instead. Draco had begun the poisoning the day prior, slipping several tiny vials of different potions into his father's food and drink. They were each of them slow acting, and should Draco fail in his task, his father would surely die as well, as the potions left untreated would stop the heart.

Father had requested that Draco join him in the dungeon at half-past seven. The draining usually took four to five hours, to allow the potency of the blood to build up enough. It was a tiring task, endlessly slicing someone's skin, slowly torturing them to death, but Draco knew that he was up to the task. Tonight, he would finally have his revenge on that sadistic bastard.

Draco took one final look in the mirror, and gave a grim smile of satisfaction at what he saw. He wore a dark green silk dress shirt with platinum buttons that were shaped like serpents and matching cuff links. He tucked the shirt into a pair of black wool trousers, and used a thick leather belt to secure everything in place. The belt buckle held a small compartment that held a variety of objects, shrunk down to fit inside. They were an insurance policy, in case he was discovered. He had pain potions, a Draught of Living Death, and a small bezoar. He placed a second wand in a holster that was tied to his right ankle. Lastly, he opened his medicine cabinet and retrieved a tiny vial of golden colored liquid; Felix Felicis. He drank the liquid luck, and set his mind to following the plan that he'd laid out. He left his bedchamber at 7:25, and arrived exactly on time.

His father had prepared the room to the exact specifications that the ceremony required. A witch was tied to a column hand carved from a Yew tree. Ropes bound her hands and feet securely, and her naked body trembled as she heard Malfoy walk through the room, whistling.

In the Eastern corner of the room, a platform had been built using the same wood. Upon the platform rested a large iron cauldron, and several shelves behind the cauldron held a variety of potions ingredients in jars. It was to this platform that Draco walked, his wand resting in his right palm. He showed no emotion, and the elder Malfoy didn't realize that something was amiss.

Lucius took one last look around the room before leaving to retrieve the blade.

Draco watched him go from the corner of his eye. When his father had secured the door behind him, Draco jumped from the platform and with a flick of his wand, the ropes binding the woman fell to the floor. Out of necessity, she had been blinded. It added to the fear of the victim, increasing the potency of the blood even further.

Draco whispered something into the woman's ear, and handed her a small coin. She vanished as soon as she touched it. Draco didn't really care if the woman lived or died. The Portkey had sent her to a remote island halfway around the world. It was unlikely that she would ever make it back to civilization. But it had to be better than what would have happened to her.

Calling upon his stores of magical energy, Draco carefully crafted an illusion. He made it so that the woman still appeared to be tied to the tree, naked and bound. He could not make her move realistically, but it would buy him enough time to incapacitate Father.

Lucius returned a moment later and looked over at Draco, a smirk on his aristocratic face. "Are you ready, Draco? This should be one of the last we need."

"Yes Father, I'm ready."

Draco faced Lucius and silently cast _Expelliarmus_.

Completely taken aback, Lucius watched as his wand flew across the room into the hands of his nineteen year old son.

"Just what are you playing at?" Lucius hissed, "Do you not know how much power I now possess? I can eliminate you in a second. Cease this foolishness at once!"

"Oh… I'm finished _playing_ all right._ Incarcerous_!"

Ropes bound Lucius and he fell to the ground.

"Draco!" Lucius roared, "Untie me now!"

"What's the matter? Can't do it yourself?" Draco taunted.

"I'll show you…"

Lucius tried to free himself but found that he could not. Draco's spellwork was impeccable and completely fortified. Lucius was baffled. How could this be? Lucius looked up at the woman, and noticed how still she was. He realized that Draco had cast a glamour. So, this was mutiny. Not surprising really. Like father, like son.

"It is a sad day when a son turns against his own father!"

"It is an even worse day when a father rapes his son!" Draco shouted furiously, moving from behind the tree and stalking toward Lucius, his wand out, and murder in his eyes.

For a moment, Lucius knew true fear. He'd never seen such intent in the eyes of his son. Even as the fear hit, a part of him felt proud that he had cultivated this level of hatred in his offspring. Finally, Draco was becoming the man that Lucius always wanted him to be.

"So, will it be Avada then?" Lucius asked casually.

"Oh no. Nothing so easy. _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Lucius felt himself lift off of the ground.

Draco moved Father over to the Yew tree and secured his bonds to ensure that he was completely helpless. The glamour dissipated and Draco was left staring at something he'd longed to see. But something was still off.

"_Divestio_."

Lucius felt his clothes disappear. His heart began to beat faster. So, this was what Draco had planned. He wondered whether his son could actually go through with it. The task was a grizzly one.

Draco walked over to the pile of clothes and retrieved the blade from within one of the pockets. He held it up and stared at it, the beautiful swirling green colors encased in the shadowy black glass.

He did not hesitate, but began to chant the words that Lucius had used so many times before. He recited them perfectly, the inflection in his voice adding to the power of the spell he was weaving.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lucius taunted.

Draco smiled evilly. "Oh father, I want to see the look in your eyes as I kill you. Why waste something I've so longed to see?"

Lucius was taken aback but still felt that Draco wouldn't really be able to go through with it.

"And now, we begin."

Draco moved toward his father and lifted the blade. He slid it down the center of Lucius' sternum, causing a thin, dark red line to appear.

Lucius gasped and watched in dismay as a single drop of blood slid down his abdomen.

Draco collected the tiny drop on the tip of the blade and placed it in the phial that was in his hand.

Lucius watched as his skin sealed itself a moment later.

Draco slid the knife almost lovingly over Father's skin, sometimes in circles, and other times in lines. This carving was a work of art, and though Lucius refused to scream his pain, he could not stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"You always told me that a true wizard never cries," Draco scolded as he slid the blade across Lucius' neck.

Lucius broke his silence. "I'm proud of you for remembering that, Draco," he gasped.

Draco smiled coldly and collected another drop of blood. The phial was filling quite slowly.

Two hours later, Lucius could not contain the screams any longer. He felt as if he were going mad! The pain became worse with each successive swipe of the blade, and the skin while still healing, didn't completely seal itself any longer. Blood began to slide down his torso, and down his legs, to pool on the floor.

Draco did not take the excess blood, but continued in his task, slicing and taking the blood drop by drop. Father's screams were like the most beautiful symphony he'd ever heard, and Draco was lucky enough to be the one controlling the melody.

"Draco, you must stop. Son, please. I've learned my lesson, I swear it!"

Draco considered him. "All you've ever done is lie. Why should I believe you now?"

Lucius could not contain the gasp as the blade bit into his flesh yet again. "Draco, I understand now what I've done to you. I'm sorry. I promise to never do it again! Please, stop this insanity."

"You will never understand what you've done to me, what I've become because of you. The reason I know this is because I have been killing you all these months. You are already dead."

"How?" Lucius whispered, his eyes wide. He had never suspected such treachery.

"I've been poisoning you slowly, and giving you an invincibility potion. All the while I've been drinking the potion I've made from the victims and giving you a replacement."

Lucius said not a word, but watched as his son continued with his task. There were times when he could not stop from screaming, and times when he failed to cease his crying, but he did not speak another word to his traitor of a son.

"It's getting close now," Draco observed as he added another drop to the phial. It was almost full.

Draco's arm hurt from lifting it so many times and dragging it through Father's skin, but it was amazingly therapeutic.

Father was alarmingly pale now, and a large pool of blood covered the floor. Draco had to be careful not to slip as he walked forward yet again, wielding the blade.

Father's eyes fluttered and he gasped. Draco moved in as close as he could and stared at the haggard face of Lucius Malfoy.

"It is time," Draco said calmly.

He shoved the blade into Father's chest, pushing as hard as he could until the hilt of the knife touched the skin.

A sickly green color began to radiate outward from Father's chest, spreading through his veins. His body glowed ethereally until his heart stopped.

Draco stumbled backward and sat a few feet away. He stared up in wonder at the now dead body of Father.

A tear fell down his cheek. He'd done it. Lucius could never hurt him again.

He allowed himself a minute before standing up and moving toward the cauldron. He had a potion to brew.


	28. Training

_A/N: I imagine that most of the previous readers of this story have long since forgotten this as I haven't updated in a very long time. I do believe my muse has come back to me and I feel like I know where this is going again. Thanks to all of you. Reviews really do keep me on my toes and engaged with the story so if you like it or hate it, please let me know! It's always nice to know someone is reading! _

The Snake Charmer

Chapter 28

Hermione rose the next day to soft music. She yawned, stretching her arms over her head and gazed at a harp that had been charmed to play next to her bed. There was also a breakfast tray holding a variety of foods, a tea service, and a vase with a single rose. She could think of nothing else to do but to eat the food presented and allow herself to go about her morning routine. She bathed and dressed herself before leaving her room.

She walked to the study she'd been in the night before. Gellert stood facing away from her in supple black leather clothing, accentuating what was a rather toned body.

He turned and gave her a gentlemanly bow. "I trust you rested well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Breakfast was to your liking?"

She nodded shyly. "It was lovely."

"Have you given any thought to what we discussed last night?"

"I'm afraid I fell asleep when I got back to my room," she answered.

He nodded. "That's fine. You needed your rest. Today will be a hard day, unfortunately."

Her stomach jumped nervously. "Why is that?"

"We are beginning your training – a solid physical workout followed with a mental one."

"No magic?"

He smiled. "Not today – perhaps tomorrow if things go well. If you'd please follow me, I can take you to the training room."

Hermione followed after him, feeling strange about the whole thing. She wondered if they hadn't gotten her mixed up with another person.

They entered the training room – a large circular room with a packed dirt floor. Training dummies stood to the north, and they reminded her of the ones that the Room of Requirement had made for the DA. To the South, three chests stood with heavy metal carvings and above them were an array of Muggle weapons from all over the world.

He saw her eyeing them with trepidation. "Are you skilled with any of them?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I took a few fencing lessons but that was it. Everything I know is magical in origin."

He smiled. "When I am done with you – you shall know more than most anyone alive."

Hermione doubted that.

"But first, I must do one thing. You may want to sit down with the wall behind you as a support."

Hermione followed his advice feeling the cold stones at her back. She crossed her legs and waited nervously.

He walked up to her and knelt, placing his hands on either side of her head. He stared into her eyes until she began to get dizzy.

The entire world shifted out of focus and it was like an avalanche inside her brain. She winced as she was assaulted with so many images, one after the other. Truth fell upon truth and the lies were laid to waste.

He unlocked the portion of her mind that had been hidden from itself.

Gellert stood back, admiring his handiwork. The girl was dazed, her eyes glazed over. It would take a few moments for her to come back to herself. In the meantime, he walked over to one of the dummies and enchanted it.

Hermione blinked rapidly and slowly the room began to take on its proper form. She rose from her seated position, her hands behind her for support.

"It's true – all of it."

Gellert nodded. "It is – and you see now why this is necessary."

"I do."

Everything now made sense – it was vital for her to train, as much as necessary. She had to prepare to face _him_. Harry might be the key – but she was the door.

"Good, then we shall begin. Defend yourself the best you can."

The dummy sprung across the room and attacked her, hitting her hard before she even thought of shielding. Hermione stumbled but Gellert shouted instructions and she was able to maintain her footing. His voice commanded her to move in ways she didn't even understand – in a language that was new to her. Her muscles groaned in protest as his demands became more rigorous. She performed acrobatics to avoid the charging dummy, moving and twisting in ways that were unnatural to her. But her body seemed to know how to do things she didn't. If she allowed herself to relax and focus at the same time, and merely give in, without the control – she did better. With this realization, she back-flipped and braced against the wall for a moment before launching herself up and over the dummy, kicking it from behind at the base of the neck, throwing it forward into the stone.

Hermione panted with exertion and sweat rolled down her body as she trembled in weariness.

"You did well! I hadn't known if you'd take to this kind of instruction but your body performed perfectly. We will have those muscles trained in no time! Again!"

He had another dummy attack her and this time, he magically controlled her movements, using her like a marionette until she couldn't stand upright. She was physically exhausted.

He conjured a cup of cold water and thrust it into her hand. "Drink up, you'll need it."

Hermione drank from the cup and it refilled until she had slaked her thirst. She looked up at her gloating mentor wearily. "Was that really necessary? Couldn't I have done it on my own?"

He took her chin in his hand. "Someday you will have to do it alone – but for now, we will do it this way. It is the fastest way we can train your muscles. If I'd had you years ago we could have done it differently but you were kept from me and now we will both have to expedite this process."

Hermione nodded and handed him the cup. He vanished it.

"Take a short rest; perhaps visit the hot spring on the third level. The heat will help."

She was too tired to protest but took herself off and found the "hot spring" that he spoke of. It was obviously built with magic – a room that looked more like a jungle than anything else. In the middle of the jungle stood a circular pool, ringed with stones. Runes had been carved into the stones and they faintly glowed. She peeled off her clothing and slid right over those stones into the hot water – not bothering with analyzing them. She moaned out loud as the heat seeped into her like a sieve, relaxing her. Part of the circle had a built in bench and she perched on it while stretching her calves and hamstrings. She could only imagine what the humidity was doing to her hair.

She luxuriated in the peace of this place and time seemed to stand still. She listened to the trilling of birds deep inside the greenery, the chattering of primates, and though she couldn't see anything more than some of the brightly colored insects that meandered up and down on the leaves, she could tell that this place had been created from a memory – that it was an exact replica of something that existed somewhere else. The details were too finely honed for it to be anything else. Before any other observations could be made, it began to mist finely, and then it started to rain. Hermione looked up in wonder. Artificial weather systems were nearly impossible to create in a controlled manner. The illusion of course was easy – the real thing a different matter entirely.

She started to understand that Gellert was every bit an amazing Wizard as she'd thought – and quite a bit more.

Hermione pulled herself out of the water and performed a refreshing charm on her clothes. She donned them and left the jungle, performing a drying spell on herself before stepping into the hallway. She reached up to her head, wondering how out of control her hair must be, but was shocked and amazed to find it perfectly smooth – absent of curls, in fact. She pulled a clump of her hair forward, examining it with amazement. She'd always wanted hair like this – smooth, sleek, and dark; like Severus's.

The thought of him sent a little spark of lightning zipping through her body. She ached for him. He'd left much too soon. She wondered wistfully what he was doing now.

Severus was staring at The Daily Prophet in shock. Lucius Malfoy – dead? The chattering at the student tables below was louder than it had ever been – the school was abuzz with the news. Draco was inheriting everything – including all of the positions that the elder Malfoy had once held. It was tradition – and it was being honored, even to the point of Draco now being elected to the school board.

Severus frowned, and tried to piece together what all of this meant. It seemed extremely odd that Lucius had allowed himself to be so vulnerable; there was no doubt in his mind that it was murder and not an accident as The Prophet claimed. That rat bastard was smart as any snake – he'd slipped out of many difficult situations before. Especially now that he had so much to gain – with Narcissa dead and buried in the Malfoy plot – he had reign over his house, who came and went, and complete control over the house elves. Their allegiance was no longer split between their Mistress and Master. Yet, they hadn't stepped in to defend their Master – to try to stop his death. But why?

His brain raced with the implications. The only thing that made any sort of sense – lacking additional details – was Draco. Had he won the servants of the house to his side? Had he killed his own father? Draco knew about the knife – knew how to brew the potion. He had a very powerful weapon at his disposal now that Lucius was gone.

He didn't like where his brain was leading him one bit.

Mercifully, dinner was coming to an end. He made a hasty retreat to the dungeon, studiously ignoring Albus who was trying to get his attention.

He paced his quarters restlessly – an activity he'd gotten used to ever since Hermione had gone to the island. But instead of his usual worries about her, he had the Malfoy situation on his mind. He paced up and down the study but nothing new presented itself. Eventually he slowed, and then stopped, after getting a drink. He sat staring into the fire, drinking deeply.

After several minutes had gone by, he began to relax, and his thoughts turned to the woman that had ensnared him heart and soul. He didn't have the answers he'd looked so hard for. He didn't know if he was attracted to her because of what she was. He didn't know if it would have been the same if she hadn't been the offspring of Merlin and a damned Siren. But the results were the same – he wanted her in a way that went simply beyond sexual yearning (though there was plenty of that too) – he loved her for her mind, her outspoken nature, her sense of humor, and her loyalty.

He wished he could spend eternity at her side – without the interference of duty, good or evil, and interference from everyone else. He wanted to protect her and keep her all to himself – be the Alpha to her Omega. And if he was consumed – so be it.


	29. Hermione Granger

Snake Charmer : Chapter 29

Hermione Granger

Draco left the audience with the Dark Lord none the worse for wear. He'd sworn all of his allegiance – and though the old snake had taken a look around his head, he hadn't seen anything of importance. It helped, of course, that he'd deposited a generous sum into his Aunt's coffers for the Snake's use.

He returned to the Mansion and threw his mask and cloak to Barley, the new Head Elf of the estate. Barley winked upstairs and placed His Master's things where they belonged before returning to his side.

He waited while Draco made himself comfortable in the lounge, sipping afternoon tea and eating rich little morsels the kitchen elves had prepared. When he seemed sated – Barley bent low in front of him and waited.

"Yes, Barley?"

"The snoopy Ministry Wizards was here, they was. Looking all abouts. Took Master Lucius away."

"Naturally. And?"

"They is requesting Master Draco to give statement – sneaky Aurors is. I tells them you is wishings to be alone and mournings your family loss in peace. They says two days they see you in Ministry office."

Draco sighed. "I suppose I can't put them off longer than that. Did you give them any kind of information? Did they ask the elves any questions?"

"No, sirs. We is invisibles to them."

Draco snorted. "Idiots. They are so incredibly stupid. If not for your natural inclination to serve us – we'd be nothing but dirt under your heel."

Barley wisely held his tongue.

Draco stood. "Very well. You have done the Malfoy family a great service – one I shan't forget. I shall banish Mishy and Diniko as you have requested. Rest assured, Barley, your position of Head Elf is safe and secure – from now until your passing. And as agreed, you may choose replacements as you see fit."

Barley beamed with pride and his ears wiggled uncontrollably. He was finally getting rid of that schemer Diniko and that nasty little trash Mishy. It was worth the punishment he and all the elves took to their backsides for allowing kind Master Draco to kill Master Lucius.

Draco left the lounge and headed upstairs to his newly chosen boudoir – it was the real Master suite of the Mansion – one that Lucius had hated. It was spacious without being ostentatious – the coffered ceiling was much like Hogwart's – and with a single thought, Draco changed the ominous night storm into midday sunshine, complete with a hazy blue sky and dotted clouds moving lazily along. This room overlooked the Ladies' garden, and Narcissa had kept it resplendent. Draco had installed a miniature library here in the sitting room, doing away with the formal couches that had previously taken up residence. He replaced them with much smaller rich chocolate leather recliners, and a chaise in front of the fireplace, perfect for reading. He'd kept the large antique desk. It suited his purpose nicely.

The carpet was a dark gold color, and the walls were painted a midnight blue. Draco had chosen new airy linen curtains to replace the heavy velvet ones that framed the French door and windows behind his desk. He'd instructed the elves to remove the door that had separated the sleeping chamber with this antechamber and it now had a nice flow. He could see into the bedroom and paused to admire the four poster custom made bed. It was a marvel to behold, with carvings that were magically enchanted to move, that featured all of his favorite dragon species. The bed held the most sumptuous pillows, rich fabrics, and the satin sheets that he loved. Antique gold sconces bathed the room in romantic lighting. He couldn't wait to get Granger into his bed.

Barley interrupted before he could take that thought any further.

"Master – you is having a visitor – Missy Parkinson."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "You may bring her up here."

Barley nodded and winked out.

Draco crossed the room to sit behind the desk, placing his feet up on the corner.

Pansy walked in, escorted by Barley.

"You may go, Barely."

And just like that, Pansy and Draco were alone.

"I'm sorry to hear about your Father," she began.

He waved his hand. "No, you're not. What do you want?"

Pansy huffed quietly. "I merely was coming over to do the proper thing and give my family's condolences…"

"Shut up."

Pansy shut her mouth and looked surprised.

Draco let his eyes wander up and down her body calculatively. "You'll do," he murmured.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Come here, Pansy."

She walked forward dutifully but with a worried expression on her face.

Draco pulled his legs down off the table and unzipped his trousers.

Pansy went wide-eyed. "Draco – I'm uh…"

"I don't care. You're not showing. Suck me."

Pansy licked her lips. "You really want me to?"

"Suck my cock or get out."

Pansy knelt in front of him. He pulled out his engorged member and Pansy opened her mouth. She knew exactly how he liked it. He smiled, thinking about the first time he'd pulled her into an alcove in the dungeons and made her into a dirty slut. It was third year, and right after Granger had punched him. His cock had been unbearably swollen and on the way to his bedroom where he could wank in peace, he'd run into Parkinson. He knew she had a crush on him. She did everything he asked, whenever he wanted, no matter who she was with, all through school. And apparently, even though she'd gotten herself knocked up, she was still enough of a slut to swallow his dick.

He pulled her hair to stop her right before he came. He didn't want Parkinson – he wanted Granger. He still had plenty of Polyjuice to make it happen.

"I'm going to fuck you," he told the girl at his feet, "but not until you drink this."

She took the bottle into her hands and narrowed her eyes. "You want to fuck someone else and you're just using me…"

"Just like always, Pansy. You want my hard dick in you, I know you do. You're so wet, I can smell it. Drink this down and I will fuck you like no one has ever fucked you before."

"Who is it?" she whispered, holding the bottle.

Draco smirked. "Does it matter?"

Pansy sighed and drank the contents.

And there she was – the woman he'd been lusting after for years.

Draco pulled her to her feet and crushed her lips to his. "You're so fucking beautiful."

He pulled her into his bedroom but stopped at the wardrobe and pulled out a Gryffindor uniform.

Pansy rolled her eyes but put it on, even the white knickers.

Draco positioned her how he wanted her on the bed, legs spread wide, her wet pussy visible through the white cloth of her knickers. He kissed his way up her thighs until he was between her legs and suckled on her flesh through the material. He loved seeing the skirt all bunched up around her hips, and her sweet cunt so close.

Pansy cried out and Draco put a silencing spell on her. He didn't want to hear Parkinson's grunts.

Draco vanished the knickers and her forbidden sex was open to him. He spent an indeterminate amount of time down there, sucking on her clit, licking her sweet juices up and down, playing with the tiny star of her arsehole. He marked her inner thighs with his mouth, leaving bruises behind – because she belonged to him.

All the while his cock was straining – ready to burst. He climbed up her body like an animal, tearing the white shirt open, sending buttons flying in all directions. He tore the front of her bra wide open and bit each of her tits. He then claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss and placed the tip of his cock against her wet pussy.

"Mine," he growled as he pierced her flesh and shoved his cock deep inside.

Her pussy clamped down on his dick, shuddering and he held himself perfectly still, trying hard not to come just yet. When her orgasm stopped, Draco looped her legs around him and pounded deep and hard, staring into her face.

"I've wanted you so fucking long you stupid slag – you stupid cunt. All this time you could have had me fucking you like this," he pounded her as hard and fast as he could for emphasis.

Hermione's mouth was open and screaming silently as her head was thrown back. Draco bit her neck again and again until she was bloody and when he tasted that dirty blood he exploded inside her.

He reluctantly pulled his rapidly deflating cock out of her and pulled the silencing spell.

"Fuck – Draco. Were you trying to kill me with your cock or what?"

He snorted and rolled off of her. "Something like that."

"I don't know if I liked that or not," Pansy said.

"You loved it," Draco said smirking.

"Fuck you," she said quietly.

She pulled herself slowly from the bed and made her way into the loo.

She shrieked when she saw her reflection. "Hermione Granger! What the fuck?"

Draco smiled – not caring. Pansy wouldn't remember a minute of this.


	30. My Heart, My Word

Author's note: Please review and let me know if you like where this is going. I'm having so much fun with this and its gone in such an unexpected direction for me.

The Snake Charmer: Chapter 30

My Heart, My Word

* * *

Hermione entered the room that Gellert had told her about. It was nothing short of miraculous. It was a large, dome shaped chamber, with a night sky ceiling. The stars actually twinkled and the whole thing was slowly revolving, showing different constellations. The bottom of what was essentially the ceiling was rimmed with a wide crown molding done in gold leaf. The walls were painted a deep velvet black, and the flooring was living grass. There were rocks placed in the center, around what was a fire pit. The rocks were perfectly smooth and flat along the top, perfect for sitting on.

Gellert gave her ample time to study the beautiful ceiling and surroundings. It was a rare and beautiful bit of magic. He'd spent many years perfecting it. He was not permitted outside but loved stargazing. He refused to go without the night sky so Albus had helped him create this room. Whenever his anger was getting the best of him, he came to this room to calm down and relax. It helped him to feel less trapped.

"Hermione, dear, please come and take a seat."

She walked forward and chose a smooth gray rock. She brought her legs up and crossed them, unconsciously sitting in her yoga pose. Gellert sat across from her, wearing a long silver robe, tied with what looked to be a small silver chain. At the bottom of the chain a crystal glowed a beautiful golden color. It was hypnotic when it moved and Hermione could barely keep her eyes off of it.

Gellert smiled when he saw what had captured her attention. He lifted it up and let it dangle, swaying it from side to side gently. The contents of the crystal moved inside, swirling.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked her.

"I've never seen anything like it! What is it?"

He smiled. "Something that belongs to you, my dear. A momento, from one side of your family."

She licked her lips nervously. "Is that from Merlin?"

"No – your other family. I hope that at the end of this lesson I may give it to you."

"It's very pretty. I still don't have any idea of what it is."

His eyes sparkled in the dim light. "It is your mother's voice – what is left of it. It is her death cry, bottled in crystal at your birth. Very potent, and exceedingly rare."

Hermione shook her head, shocked. "I don't quite understand what you mean. It's a physical substance – it cannot be a sound."

Gellert grinned. "Not everything is what it appears. When this crystal is melted down in a potion, the voice trapped inside will become one with the liquid. You imbibe the liquid potion, and it becomes a part of you. If this crystal were to be shattered rather than melted – her death cry would kill anyone not of Siren blood in the immediate vicinity, and the true power of such a gift is wasted. A Wizard died whilst encasing this for you. Once it becomes a part of you, Hermione, you will have the chance to lure men into your clutches, the way that the Sirens have done forever. You can call an army just by using that voice. You can make men kill themselves at your feet with the slightest effort. You see why it is so dangerous now. It can only be properly handled by one with the right kind of blood – your blood. The power of your voice even without this expedient is already potent. As you age it will continue to grow more powerful until it is as strong as the voice of the eldest one of them. But this gift I'm going to bestow upon you will take you to the next level without waiting for time to do its job."

Hermione was equally fascinated and mortified. She couldn't believe that something so beautiful, and deadly was going to become a part of her. She wasn't sure she wanted something so powerful to be at her disposal. She wished she didn't even know about it.

The indecision was easily readable on her face. Gellert watched the play of emotions, a bit put off by her hesitancy. This was priceless! It was something he would willingly die to protect and she wasn't even sure she wanted it!

Gellert huffed and slipped the crystal into a pocket in the silver robe. "I'm brewing the potion now – you know. It will be ready shortly."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Hermione blurted out.

"You really don't have a choice, not that I think your fears are rational. This is for you. It is the only thing your Mother wanted to give to you. Would you really refuse it? She spent centuries creating you and died so that you might live."

"Even if she did, it's still my choice," Hermione argued.

Gellert stared at her. "You do not have a choice in this matter. I am your Guardian and I will decide what is right for you. You are in training and you need my help. It is as simple as that. I will guide you and I will make you what you are supposed to be. You will fulfill your destiny and then you can do whatever you want. You can live as a Muggle if that is your wish. But for now, you will do as I tell you."

"Dumbledore won't let you do this – you can't force me," she insisted.

Gellert was furious. "Albus is on my side in this. He's agreed. You cannot leave this place without my permission and help. Now, you can be a reasonable girl, or I can force things along. Which shall it be?"

Hermione stood and walked toward the doorway but when she was halfway across the room she felt a tiny prick on her calf. She turned to see what had caused it, and pulled out a tiny wooden dart. Almost immediately she became dizzy.

"You… poisoned…me," she gasped.

"When you wake up all of this will be over. The argument will be moot. Sleep well."

She fell to her knees and in her last moment of consciousness cried for Severus.

* * *

Far away, Severus pulled out a fine piece of parchment and settled in to write a letter to Hermione. He'd had a million different thoughts and ideas, and even more questions, but he was dying for an update and wanted badly to know that she was doing okay. He wouldn't be able to send her anything for a few hours yet (and he'd consulted his timepiece several times over the day), due to the rather stupid promise he'd made to Albus. No contact for two days.

It had crawled by. He'd thought he would go mad with the waiting. He hadn't even minded being summoned by the Dark Lord. The punishment he'd received for having nothing of value was merely an inconvenience, nothing more. The slight shaking of his limbs was no stranger and he knew what he had to do to compensate for it after years of practice. After a large gulp of Brandy that burned a hole through his chest and settled like a contented cat in his belly, he dipped his quill into the ink bottle and drafted the letter.

_Hermione –_

_I cannot believe that we have ended up in our respective places. To have you in that place, so far away, and so near to heart, is nigh unbearable. We were only beginning to explore whatever it is that is between us – and now, distance has made that more difficult than it would have been already. Add to that your rather unique circumstances and we are left with only the bleak promises of our hearts. _

_I cannot fathom why you have come to care for me. Taking a more introspective look on my dealings with you over the past few years has proven necessary and informative. But it doesn't come close to answering the revolving wheel of questions that has assaulted me ever since I left your side. I daresay that I would love to know what you were thinking when you decided that you loved me. I am a realist and I know I have very little to offer you. I am not a pleasant man. I have duties that prevent me from evolving, from changing, from being free. I am tied to Albus and to Riddle and I am trapped. I know that I am unattractive, anti-social, easy to anger and hard to please. I am set in my ways. I don't quite know how you would fit into my life, as structured and awful as it is, and I'm not sure I would want you to even if you somehow could. Not that being with you would be so terrible, but I'd hate to see what my lifestyle and choices would do to you. You deserve so much more than I could ever hope to give you. _

_I could sit here and write you a silly little love note that expounds on your beauty, your intelligence, your wit, your loyalty, and so much more. But that would never do you justice and would only make me look like a sod. I swore to myself some time ago that I would never love again, and I have taken great pains to ensure that I would leave this world with a heart as black as the night sky. But here we are. _

_I want to do right by you – as much as I possibly can. If you still want to pursue whatever this is, I am willing to do so regardless of who or what you are. I cannot promise you a happy ending, because there is a war on, and we both must play our respective parts. But I can promise that you alone will have my heart, my protection, and my loyalty._

_I am most unhappy that you are so far away and I want to know that you are all right. If that man so much as lays a finger out of place I want to know about it. I would gladly hex him into oblivion._

_To that effect, I have enclosed a small ring. Place it on whichever finger you'd like and it will size itself and disappear. Only you will know that you are wearing it. If you are in an emergency or if you need me, twist the ring three times counterclockwise and think of me. It will act as a Portkey and take you to my side. Only use it in case of extreme emergency because you cannot know where I am or who I am with. You may be coming into a more dangerous situation than the one you left. Regardless, I want you to be safe and I will defend you to the death._

_My heart, my word. _

_Severus Snape _


	31. Flights of Fancy

Flights of Fancy

Severus stalked the halls of Hogwarts, and the letter he'd drafted to Hermione seemed to burn a hole in his pocket. He found himself rubbing his finger over the wax seal without consciously deciding to do so while he did his patrol duty. Twice his circuit passed him by the owlery, and both times he decided against going in. What if it was too much too soon?

It was certainly a faux pas on his part for such declarations – but Severus knew that there was a very good chance that he would be dead soon and he didn't want to die without having made his feelings clear. He'd made such a mistake before with Lily and he didn't want to repeat that disaster. And he was certain of his feelings for Hermione, even if the strength and depth of them were brought out prematurely. It was true that few others had the ability to annoy him the way that she did, and some of the things she did were truly baffling, but despite the apparent flaws there was still something that was simply undeniable. It would be easy to say it was her intelligence – for that drew him like a moth to a flame. Yet it wouldn't be the complete truth. She was bright, yes, but she also had a bold and daring streak that he secretly admired. She had a selflessness that at times bordered on insane, but it was a trait that many he'd known over the years had lacked entirely. She was the type of person that would throw herself in the way of a nasty curse, to protect someone she loved. She was a fighter, the sort that never gave up. She had a firm grip on her beliefs, and it would be a cold day in hell if anyone else was going to walk all over her. He enjoyed her quick wit, and her ability to carry on a conversation. He loved fighting with her, getting her riled up to the point where she'd turn a lovely shade of red before going off on him like a tea kettle. He enjoyed her flair for the dramatic as it matched his own, and she was always striving to be the very best she could be. She didn't do things half-arsed, and neither did he. Of course – he couldn't deny that she'd become an incredibly alluring woman, and kissing her had made him feel things he hadn't felt in years.

The flip side of the coin was admitting that there was a part of him, an old and insecure part, that wanted to run as far away as he could get, to protect whatever was left of his tattered heart. That part was continually telling him that it wasn't love, it was lust, and that he was a stupid old fool for showing his cards in such a juvenile way. But he'd spent the better part of the summer in denial and denying something that was real was even more childish. There was so little time left before the War reached a boiling point. Even if he got rejected from being honest at this point – it wasn't as if he'd have to live with it for very long.

Even if the girl was a fool for being in love with_ him_ – he rationalized that she would get over whatever her preoccupation with him was after he'd gone. She'd survive the war – he would make damn sure of that. She deserved a life, a real life, one that wasn't overshadowed with such dark responsibility.

He found two fourth years snogging in the library and even taking house points from the Hufflepuffs didn't give him the same thrill that it might have before. He didn't give a damn about the school, his House, his position any longer. He'd renounce it all in a second if he could. It was the largest drain on his mental and physical faculties by far. He was so sick of being a spy – of being played by two manipulative fools and having a more than full time job. But if being where he was would keep Hermione out of the middle of it – he'd serve his time. God forbid the Dark Lord from learning about Hermione's true identity.

He came upon the owlery for the third time and this time, he reluctantly climbed the stairs, feeling the cold creeping up his legs. He felt like he was walking to the gallows, moving toward certain death. But like he'd done before and would do again, he made himself move along, to do the right thing – or what he thought to be the right thing – and gritting his teeth, he tied the letter to the largest snow white owl.

He hoped that she received it well, and at least he'd included the heirloom ring. She should have it – and not only as a safeguard. There would come a time in the near future when she'd realize that she'd inherited everything from him – his childhood home, the Prince family fortune, and all the gold he'd managed to save over the years. But the most important part – the part he knew she'd appreciate above the rest – was his library. It was priceless and it would be hers. And the ring was keyed to let her into his secret library – the place where he kept his oldest manuscripts and rare first edition copies. It was also where he kept his most sacred memories – his most vulnerable experiences and his most prized inventions and innovations. He'd learned as a young man that he could separate himself from his weaknesses by removing the strong emotions tied to certain memories by using a Pensieve, and a common bottling method used for Potions. And not only were there copies of all the spells he'd ever created, but all the Potion's he'd trademarked (and many that he hadn't) including extremely detailed notes on how to brew them. He trusted no one with this knowledge while he was alive but when he'd gone – there was only one person he would allow access to such a wealth of knowledge. He hoped that providing her with essentially everything he had would ease her anger and her grief when she learned of his passing. He was giving her the most valuable parts of himself, while keeping away that which would probably end up hurting her in the long run.

He watched the owl take off into the night and stood there but for a moment, staring out into the night sky. Her name hovered in his mind and on his lips but he didn't breathe it aloud for fear of being overheard.


End file.
